The Uzu Hurricane
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a genius. Genin at 7, Chunin at 9, and ANBU captain at 11. Now he is on a mission that will take who knows long. While on his mission he discovers the ruined Uzushio. Now he wants to bring it back & bring back the glory of the Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1

**Another story. I know most of you must be cursing me right now since I'm coming up with these new stories but not updating the others. Well I feel the same but just like the last this one is haunting me and is now officially giving me a headache.**

**But I promise that I will update the others their just being Beta read. And are filling pot holes and such but please don't be mad. I have had this one on my mind for a while now.**

**For all those Naru/Kushi fans here ya go. By the way this will be a small harem. But Kushina is the main girl. Naruto sorta had a thing for red heads. **

**And this will be a very strong Naruto who won't bother hiding under his mask. Did I mention Anko is in this one? She is basically the second one.**

**Anyway here is the list.**

**Kushina**

**Anko**

**Karin**

**Tayuya**

**Karui**

**Kin**

**Mikoto**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Female Gaara**

**So there we go. And it will not change or increase. This is final. Now here's for the first chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey there he is." A voice whispered. "I see. Can you believe he is a genius?" another voice asked. "I guess. It should have been Sasuke instead of the demon." The first voice said. "Well ya can't really blame him. Lord hokage did let the kid in earlier then the rest. But still…" "What are you two doing? Your not supposed to talk about him remember?" A third voice said interrupting them.

The boy walking down the street heard their conversation and ignored him. It wasn't his fault he was genius and way strong. 'I'll have to thank Itachi-sensei later.' The boy mused.

He was on his way to the hokage tower ignoring the looks of hate. He had been used to them for his entire life. Honestly he didn't care anymore. He long since gave up his dream of being hokage.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He learned of his heritage when he made Chunin at 9 years old and his name was put into the Bingo books.

No one knew besides his sensei and the hokage that he was the son of the Yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze and the red death kenjutsu master Kushina Uzumaki.

As he was walking through the streets he was trying to figure out why his fellow Anbu weren't watching the civilians. That's right he was an Anbu. Captain in fact.

He had no choice but to become captain when his sensei left the village after wiping out his whole clan besides his little brother. Which to him was a mistake. He never liked Sasuke Uchiha. He was to Arrogant for his own good. Just like his father.

The only Uchiha he could stand was Itachi, Mikoto-chan and Shisui. Those were it. And if he was alive, Obito. He made Anbu when he was 11 and was working under Itachi for the longest time.

Now here he was 13 years old and Anbu captain. He planned on passing the captain position to Yuugao Uzuki who was quite attractive by the way. But he only saw her as a friend and she did too. In fact they were close.

Besides Itachi She taught him Kenjutsu along with Hayate. But she wasn't strong enough for Anbu captain but he was after his training was done.

Breaking out of his musings he approached the new secretary for the hokage. The last one was killed due to her insulting Naruto about his tenant.

He killed her on the spot for breaking the Sandaime's law. He killed a lot of people for breaking it so it made them think twice before speaking about it. He loved his village but he loved killing the bastards who nearly killed him when he was much younger.

"Yoko-chan, I'm here to see JiJi." Naruto smiled. "Oh hi Naruto-kun. Go right ahead he's expecting you." Yoko smiled. Naruto nodded before leaving.

He didn't barge in like he used too but he didn't knock either. So what if he was Anbu it was still his grandfather.

"You called for me Hokage-Jiji?" Naruto asked. "Yes I did Naruto. I hope you are aware of the Rookie's graduating tomorrow correct?" He asked getting a nod. "Good. Because…" "Listen JiJi if you want me to train the brats I decline. I have more pressing matters to deal with." Naruto interrupted.

"No. I wanted you to be assigned to one of the squads." Hiruzen said warily. He was beginning to break out in a cold sweat due to Naruto's glare.

"What?" he asked. "Well we need to keep an eye on them. Plus it will be a good way for you to socialize with people of your own age group. Also were shot one member." Hiruzen said.

"And you can't have one of Danzo's ROOT agents fill that spot?" Naruto asked. "I could but I don't want that. You and I both don't trust Danzo." Sarutobi said.

"Okay I still don't understand why I have to do this?" Naruto muttered. "Because this way you can keep an eye on the first time sensei's being you already had a great one." Sarutobi said.

"I'm still not liking this." Naruto stated. "Itachi wants me to keep an eye on Sasuke. And I can't personally do it. So why not have someone who Itachi trusts completely?" Hiruzen asked.

"If Itachi-sensei was here he would be facing my wrath. Why the hell would I want to watch that bastard?" Naruto asked. "Well because Itachi has a feeling Orochimaru might be after him soon. He reported that Orochimaru tried to steal his body and failed horribly." Sarutobi said.

"And you both have a feeling he is after the Sharingan. Something the Uchiha doesn't even have yet?" Naruto asked. The hokage nodded. "So this is an undercover mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. SS-rank. S because it has something to do with Orochimaru and another because this concerns the last Uchiha and you won't take nothing lower than B." Hiruzen muttered.

"My pay?" Naruto wondered. "It will still be the same. While they are doing D-ranks you will be getting B-ranks pay due to the mission if you accept." Sarutobi said.

"And what of Anbu? As you can see I am captain. I can't just give it up yet. I won't be like Kakashi." Naruto said. "I understand that Naruto. That is why I am allowing you to have a substitute while your gone. When you return they will be your assistant." Hiruzen said.

"I see. Well then, I have my choice. Just to see if she's ready. Now if I accept how long will this mission be?" Naruto asked. "Till Sasuke reaches Chunin. He should be able to take care of himself by then." The hokage informed.

"I don't have to teach him? Just watch?" Naruto asked. "That's right. So?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto was quiet for awhile before he said "Fine. When do I start?" Naruto asked.

"Well I have the Paperwork already done if you said yes. Be at the academy tomorrow." Hiruzen ordered. Naruto nodded then bowed before walking out.

As he was leaving her waved to Yoko who smiled back. 'What do you think of this Kyu-chan?' Naruto asked.

'_Well this should be good for you Naru-kun. You never hang out with people your own age.'_ Kyuubi replied. Naruto grumbled before remaining quiet.

He was able to meet Kyuubi when he was Itachi's student. Itachi wanted to have Naruto try and control Kyuubi's power before he started his career.

Shockingly Itachi found out it was a female and Naruto found out why the villagers hated him. He grew to love Kyuubi as time went on and finally became her mate. Now he was trying to figure out away to release the seal so she could be free and they could be together.

From his fathers notes he needed the 'Key'. But that was gonna be hard considering he didn't know what the 'Key' was. Once he was sure no one was around he used his father's famous jutsu to get home.

Once he made Chunin he learned about his parents. It was a few days before Itachi told him his mission and that he needed to leave. Naruto understood what his brother figure needed to do. But before he left they had one more training session.

It was the hardest and most memorable training session that changed him forever. At the end of that training session he was able to obtain the…

"You called for me Naruto-kun?" A sweet voice asked. Naruto broke out of his musings and turned to see Yuugao.

"Hey Yuu-chan. Looks like you brought your gear. Good. Come on were going to the training ground." Naruto nodded clasping on his last Arm guard. His Anbu outfit was the same as Itachi's. He admired him that much.

After they went to the back yard Yuugao asked "Whats this about Naruto-kun? You never want to spar unless you need improvements. Something wrong?" She asked. "No. I have a mission that I need to do for a while and I don't know how long it will take. But it concerns me not being captain." Naruto said.

"What? Your resigning? But you can't do that! You're the best thing we had since Itachi-sempai!" She said with anger. "Calm yourself Yuu-chan. I never said anything about resigning did I?" He smirked.

She calmed down somewhat but paid close attention. "Now, this mission will take awhile and Anbu needs a captain. I plan on staying but I need someone to watch over for me while I'm gone." Naruto smiled when she caught on.

"Do you think I'm ready?" She asked. "Of course I do. If I waited a few months before becoming captain it would be you instead of me. Now are you ready? I still have to test you after all." Naruto smirked drawing his sword.

His sword was longer than everyone else. Why? Because it was special. Made from Demon iron itself. It was a red blade with black streaks. It's hilt was black and red. Engraved into the blade was the symbol of a whirlpool.

It's name was Zexal Hurricane. It was the twin brother of his mothers sword that was lost for some reason.

Yuugao drew her sword next. "I'm ready Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto grinned at her before they both blurred out of existence and appeared in the middle of the area both their swords clashed.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto was sitting on his fathers stone head. He was sore around his neck due to Yuugao putting him in a head lock and giving him a noogie. Man did he hate those.

But he smiled when he remembered the happy grin she gave when he pronounced her Substitute captain. It wasn't the real thing but it was close. He told the rest of the Anbu she was in charge and they were happy to know that. And wished his mission went well.

As he was about to go home he heard a scream. Wondering who that could be he sprinted in the sounds direction and jumped from roof to roof.

He stopped on one roof to see that there was 3 people in a dark alley. Two of them were big men while the third was a drunk woman with dark hair in a pineapple style.

Naruto narrowed his eyes to see she was crying while on of them men slapped her telling her to shut up. Naruto's anger rose at that point breaking the genjutsu around his eyes.

It revealed a light purple sclera with ripple patter of rings that went on forever. This is what came out of training with Itachi when he left. The most powerful doujutsu known to man. The Rinnegan.

"I would suggest you back away from her right now, before your heads are on a platter." Naruto growled out in a cold calm voice leaking out some KI.

The men froze before looking up and turned pale at the sight. The woman looked up too her eyes widening a little. "Lets get out of here!" One man said. "No way! I will teach this snake bitch a…" the first man's eyes widened when his friend's blood splattered all over him.

"Watch your mouth. I consider Anko-chan a good friend of mine." Naruto growled out yanking his hand back from the dead man's throat. After flicking most of the blood off his hand he side glared at the next man.

"Please let me live!" The man begged. "I remember you. You're the on who started that mob and sent them after me when I was 4. April 7th I believe." Naruto said.

The man's eyes widend before they were forever like that, due to his head being sliced off my Naruto's hand. Swiping the blood off once more he cracked his fingers (**Like Inyuyasha does**).

He looked down to Anko's form. She was a bit dirty from laying on the ground. He eyes were half lidded, he could tell she was trying to stay awake. Picking her up bridal style he flashed home leaving his Anbu to clean the mess.

When the finally arrived they knew that their captain did it. For someone so young he sure was rutheless.

* * *

Naruto laid her down in his bed. He took of her jacket and boots and undid her hair. He used some of his chakra to heal the mark on her face and once he was done she had a look of relief on her face.

Smiling down at her he noticed the black mark on her neck. The curse mark. He remembered promising himself that he would take that damn mark off her when he was strong enough. Now he was and perfectly knew thanks to being a seal master.

He nodded in approval before pushing some of her hair out of her face. He caressed her cheek earning a light moan and she leaned in his touch. Taking his hand away he was about to leave when he heard,

"Please don't leave me alone Naruto-kun. Stay with me, please?" She whispered loud enough for him to hear. He sighed before taking his Anbu vest and shirt off showing his well toned muscles which made his mate growl in approval.

He shook his head before laying down next to her and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into his chest and sighed in content. Naruto smiled kissing her head and nearly fell asleep himself when he made his decision.

Pulling his arm away he touched her stupid mark and channeled his Chakra to it. Within in seconds it faded away forever. He felt her relax even more and a smile worn on her face.

Naruto smiled before putting his arm around her again and fell asleep.

'Sweet dreams Anko-chan.'

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. But I guess there is some explaining. **

**Naruto is a year older than every one and entered the academy at 5 but he was turning 6. He graduated at 7 thanks to Itachi and Mikoto helping him much to Fugaku's Ire.**

**Itachi was his sensei and Naruto was his only student. At 9 Naruto made chunin. Days later The Uchiha were killed leaving Sasuke. Or was he the only one?**

**Naruto activated his Rinnegan the same night due to Itachi using Mangekyo sharingan. Naruto skipped being Jonin by signing up for Anbu and became captain at 11, the same year he joined. He became captain due to Kakashi quitting. **

**So for two years he trained his Rinnegan and is in the Bingo books. A-rank…for now. Hope this helps unless you didn't understand. Kushina will come later in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow 15 reviews? Well then you guys must like an genius Naruto then. Listen people my list isn't changing and I know 3 of the girls are not red heads, I never said they were all gonna be red heads.**

**And those who don't like a female Gaara, get over it. I'm not trying to sound mean but this is my first time doing something like this. If it makes you feel better I'll change the name. But other than that enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was having a good sleep till he felt something squeezing him to death. He knew his surroundings even when he was sleep. It came with being Itachi's student and Anbu.

So he knew he was at home. In his bed. He also remembered bringing Anko home and rem…

"Naruto! Wake up already!" Anko yelled. Naruto fluttered his eyes open to see a grinning Anko. "Uh, Morning Anko-chan." Naruto said sleepily. "Morning Whisker-chan!" Anko smiled gaining a tick mark on the boys head.

"What did I say about calling me that Dango-chan?" Naruto smirked seeing the tick mark on Anko's head. "Watch it kid. But whatever that doesn't matter now. Do you know what happened last night?" Anko grinned.

"Can you just tell me? I hate guessing." Naruto muttered. "Your no fun Whisker-chan. (Twitch) My curse mark is gone!" Anko grinned after Naruto stopped his eye twitch.

"Good for…Anko?" Naruto asked when he saw Anko about to cry. She never cried unless it was necessary. "You removed it didn't you, Naruto-kun?" She asked with a smile. Naruto nodded before he was being pulled into a hug.

"Thank you so much. I love you so…" Anko stopped dead sentence and Naruto stopped blushing from being in contact with her chest. He pried himself away although grudgingly and looked her in the eyes.

"What were you about to say?" He asked. "Nothing. I was just saying thank you." She said nervously with a blush. "Anko." Naruto said in a soft commanding tone. Anko sighed before speaking.

"I was gonna say I love you so much. I guess I loved you ever since you started Anbu. To be so care free and a genius without a mask to hide under just, I guess made me fall for you. But I don't blame you if you think me loving you is wrong." Anko frowned.

Naruto was shocked. He kinda had a crush on her but felt bad she had to hid under a mask. He knew what the villagers were talking about and was practically hated for something that wasn't her fault.

"Anko-chan." Naruto called. She lifted her head up a little bit. "Don't feel ashamed. In fact I'm glad I'm being able to see the real you. The one who hides under that silly mask of yours. To tell you the truth I had a crush on you for the longest time. Before I was Anbu. It was about when I was made Chunin." Naruto smiled.

Anko's eyes widened at this. "You have?" She asked. "Yup. I removed the seal not because you were my friend because I loved you and you were miserable and in pain. You are one of my precious people after all." Naruto grinned.

Anko had tears falling from her eyes and tried wiping them. But Naruto stopped her. "You don't have to act so strong in front of me Anko-chan. I prefer to see this side of you. The kind Anko who wants, no, Needs love. And I guess I'm the only one who can give that to you. But I don't mind in the slightest." Naruto smiled.

That did it. After hearing that she crashed her lips against his, surprising him a little bit but he started to kiss her back just has fast. Anko was moaning into the kiss, happy she was with the one she loved for two years.

After they broke apart Naruto had a cheeky grin on his face as did Anko but it slowly turned into a frown. "Naruto-kun, what does this mean for us?" She asked worriedly.

"What are you so worried about Anko-chan? You're my girlfriend now, Plain and simple. But I have to get ready." Naruto grumbled.

"Why?" She asked sadly. "Because I have a mission to do. I don't know how long it will take though." Naruto frowned. "Your leaving me?" She asked. "No. I'm staying in the village." Naruto stated. "Hunh? But aren't you Anbu captain?" She asked.

"Yeah, but this mission is very important no matter how much I hate it. All I can say is it's undercover and SS-rank. You'll find out what I'm doing soon enough." Naruto muttered getting out of bed and taking a quick shower.

Anko just sat there thinking about her relationship with Naruto. She was happy, beyond happy but what about the villagers what will they think?

"Ah fuck what they think! I have Naruto-kun now and that's all that matters!" Anko grinned before she saw a fully dressed Naruto walk in.

He wore a short sleeve black shirt with a high collar. On the back was the red Uzumaki swirl. He also wore baggy beige pants that stopped around his ankles due to the tape around them. Not to mention he had a black kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh.

"Wow Naruto-kun you look hot." Anko grinned. "Yeah. This will be my new outfit. I'll have to seal Zexal soon. Anyway I'm gone Anko-chan. Stay as long as you want and I'll be back soon. Plus we need to talk about this relationship." Naruto grinned kissing her lips one last time before leaving via Hiraishin.

"See ya soon, Naruto-kun." Anko whispered touching her lips with a smile.

* * *

Naruto appeared right in front of the Hokage tower, he still had some time before the academy started. So he waved to half asleep Yoko who smiled back and made his way to the old man's office.

With out knocking or kicking the door down he simply went inside to see the hokage reading a little orange book. Naruto's eye twitched when he heard the man giggle.

"Ahem." Naruto cleared his throat. Sarutobi looked up and paled at seeing his top anbu staring at him in, disgust? "Oh Naruto, what can I do for you?" Sarutobi smiled sheepishly while putting his book away.

"Old pervert." Naruto whispered shaking his head before saying, "I want to let you know I removed the curse mark from Anko-chan. She is no longer free so I would prefer if you let her start aging again." Naruto said.

Hiruzen stared at him in shock. "How?" He asked. "You know my chakra is pure. It was able to wipe that hickey that didn't belong to me off her neck and she's happy right now. No doubt that she will want that promotion soon." Naruto stated.

After Anko came back with the curse mark the third hokage had no choice to put Anko on probation and a jutsu that put her body in a non aging state. It only worked for 3 years before it no longer worked. It stopped the body from growing but not your mind.

"Okay it should be wearing off soon." Hiruzen said. "Oh and I will be the one to evaluate her. I have a feeling who ever gives her the test will be hateful towards her. She was nearly raped last night before I came along and killed them." Naruto smirked.

"I have a feeling you enjoy killing the villagers." Hiruzen muttered. "I love it. They enjoyed putting me through pain when I was 5, they deserve death." Naruto stated.

The hokage nodded before Naruto spoke again. "Last do I have to hold back?" Naruto asked. "No. But don't go full out either." The hokage said. Naruto nodded and was about to leave when someone burst in the room.

"Old man! I challenge you for the title of hokage!" a small boy yelled running at the hokage but tripped over his scarf making Naruto sweat drop.

"Ow." The boy muttered. Naruto was about to walk off when the little brat stood up and pointed at him. "Hey you! You're the one who tripped me didn't you?" The boy glared. Naruto picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and eyed him.

"Hey! Put the honorable grandson down!" Ebisu yelled charging in the room. Naruto glanced at him and it made the man freeze. 'What is he doing here?' Ebisu thought in fear.

Naruto looked back at the boy who had a smirk on his face. "You gonna put me down now? Since you know who I am. The grandson of the hokage!" The boy sneered. Naruto's eye twitched and grew a tick mark on his head.

Letting the boy go he smashed his fist on the boys head. "I don't care if he's your mother!" Naruto roared. The boy had a dazed look on his face while nursing his head.

'This one, he's different.' The boy thought. "Lord Konoharmaru! Naruto that is not the way to treat the honorable grandson." Ebisu scolded but was sweating inwardly.

Naruto looked between the two then back at Konoharamaru. "You wanna be hokage right?" Naruto asked making the boy nod. "And I'm guessing this fool is telling you there is a short cut, correct?" Naruto asked again. The boy nodded wondering how he knew.

"Don't listen to him for a second. There are no shortcuts to be hokage. Just hard work and dedication. Something your 'trainer' obviously isn't teaching you." Naruto glanced at Ebisu who was fuming but nervous at the same time.

"From now on I'll be taking care of your training, if you can pass my test." Naruto said. "Hunh? How are you gonna train me your just a teen!" Konoharmaru said.

"Yes but I'm the captain of the Anbu black ops. I made genin at 7, Chunin at 9, Anbu and captain at 11. You think I'm just a teen now? Ebisu-baka over there is shitting his pants because I'm in the same room as him." Naruto smirked.

Kono's eyes brightened up. "What's this test?" He asked. "You find two people who will be your friends and train with you. If you can find them within the next year, I'll train you and your two friends." Naruto smiled.

"Really?" The boy asked. "Really. Now I have to go. See you later, Konoharmaru." Narut grinned before leaving in a yellow flash making Ebisu's eyes shoot out of his head.

"Wow! I got to go! By old man, Ebisu-baka!" Konoharmaru grinned running but not without tripping on his scarf. "Darn scarf." He muttered getting back up and leaving.

Hiruzen watched with amusement. 'Maybe Naruto should be a jonin teacher.' He thought with a smile. 'I'll ask him soon.'

* * *

Naruto appeared right in front of the academy. Apparently he was a little late since there was no one around. Shrugging he walked inside, making his way down the hall. 'I wonder if Iruka-sensei is here? I'll have to say hi.' Naruto grinned.

As he was walking he heard the familiar voice and grinned. "Team 7 will be Sakura haruno, Sasuke uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka gasped before the door was slid open revealing Naruto.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto waved with a grin. "N-Naruto what are you doing here? And on the list?" Iruka wondered. "Oh didn't JiJi tell you? I swear that man is perverted and forgetful. I think it's old age." Naruto shook his head.

Naruto looked up to see all the Rookies looking at him in wonder. "I'm here because the hokage told me to be. No more said, you want answers talk to the old man." Naruto told Iruka before he heard a yell.

"I know you! Your that kid Itachi trained!" Sasuke yelled in anger. Naruto locked eyes with the boy and it scared Sasuke to death. "Yeah and?" Naruto glared.

"Don't glare at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura barked. Naruto turned his glare at her making her freeze. "Your just like that howler. Always yelling nonsense. Shut up!" Naruto growled before he walked to a seat in the back.

"Well then um, Team 8…" Iruka continued. Naruto closed his eyes and decided to spend some time with his mate. The 30 minutes passed and Naruto found himself alone with his teammates who were glaring at him.

"Yes?" Naruto asked. "Why are you here? Last I heard you made Chunin." Sasuke stated. Naruto sighed. "I was demoted. The council thought I would betray the village since I worked with Itachi-sensei. Dumb idiots." Naruto muttered.

"Hey! My mother is on that council your talking about." Sakura glared. "So? Their idiots and there loud. Better?" Naruto smirked. Sakura glared even harder but was ignored.

After fifteen minutes Naruto groaned. "Why of all people must we get him? I swear I am setting him straight." Naruto growled before the door slid open a mop of silver hair poked its head in.

"Why the hell are you late this time Kakashi?" Naruto glared. Said man paled at hearing the voice. Turning his head he sheepishly eye smiled at Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto. I was busy." Kakashi said. "Don't let it happen again Hatake. Visit them on your own time but from now on you train us or I will report it to the hokage, Understood?" Naruto said.

"Understood, captain." Kakashi nodded. "Don't call me that. Talk to the hokage. He should explain things." Naruto waved him off. "Why talk to him when we get the answers from you? Why are you here?" Sasuke glared.

Naruto stared at him unaffected which made Sasuke angry. He was an Uchiha! This new kid should be scared of him, he could wipe the floor with him. "Your stare doesn't affect me, Itachi's foolish little brother." Naruto smirked seeing the reaction Sasuke made at the phrase.

"I will kill you!" Sasuke said about to charge when suddenly he fell to his knees under an unknown pressure. Kakashi was having a hard time breathing and Sakura was worse than Sasuke she was puking all over the place.

Kakashi thought it was weird because he wasn't feeling any KI coming from Naruto it was just pure power. Amazing.

"Listen here maggot. You can't kill me even on my worse day. I outrank nearly everyone in here besides the hokage. You got me? I was demoted because of Itachi's foolish decision of killing off your worthless clan. They thought since he was my sensei I might be a traitor also. I may back to genin but I am far more powerful than Itachi." Naruto glared before releasing his pressure.

Sasuke stood up slowly and Sakura wiped her mouth and stood up slower than Sasuke. Kakashi was able to get his breathing under control before he said, "Meet me up at the roof tops." He said before he and Naruto left Via Shushin.

After five minutes Sasuke and Sakura made their way on the roof tops to see Naruto laying down on top of a water canister and Kakashi was leaning against the rail reading his smut book which Naruto promised to burn soon.

"Good since you two are here lets start by introducing ourselves. Naruto get down here." Kakashi ordered. Naruto sighed before leaping down and leaned against a wall.

"I'll go first. My name is Kakashi hatake. My likes are none of your concern, I don't dislike anything. Dreams, nothing and any goals… haven't really thought about it. Your turn." Kakashi eye smiled while Sakrua sweat dropped.

"My name is Sakura haruno. I like… My dreams… My goal… I dislike Naruto!" Sakura glared hoping it would affect Naruto since she was so beautiful.

"Okay. Your turn broody." Kakashi pointed. "My Name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything. I dislike a lot of things. I have no dream because it will become a reality. Kill Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke said darkly.

Naruto rolled his eyes before speaking. "Naruto Uzumaki. I like Natsu-chan and Anko-chan and Yuu-chan. I dislike Sakura haruno and Sasuke uchiha. My dream is to free someone so we can be together and my goal is to be as powerful as the Hokage." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto while Kakashi was interested.

'So I have an Ex-anbu captain, A broody emo, and a pink howler fangirl. I'll need to find out why Naruto is here. Maybe he could help train them…Nah.' Kakashi thought.

"Alright then. Tomorrow at 6 come to training ground 7. For your real genin test." Kakashi said. "Hunh? Real? But we just passed as being Genin!" Sakura stated. "That was to see if you can get out of the academy. This is to see if you have what it takes to be a team." Kakashi said.

"Fine. Hatake if you are even a minute late you will have to deal with me understood?" Naruto glared. "Yes Naruto." Kakashi nodded nervously. Naruto nodded before glancing at his two teammates.

"Troublesome." He muttered before jumping off the roof. "He is gonna be a pain. Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakrua asked with a smile. "Hn. I don't care what he says he can't beat me." Sasuke muttered before walking off. Sakura started following him leaving Kakashi alone.

'You have no idea what he is capable of Sasuke. I must talk to lord hokage.' Kakashi thought before using his shushin.

* * *

Naruto was walking around the streets minding his business till he stopped. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked turning around to see Sasuke glaring at him. "Your gonna tell me everything you know about Itachi." Sasuke stated.

"And if I don't?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow. "Oh you will tell me alright. I'm just gonna have to beat you till you do." Sasuke smirked. Naruto stared at him before he blurred out of Sasuke's sight.

"I'm gonna let this pass Uchiha, but next time your head will be on a platter understand?" Naruto whispered coldly behind him. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.

"Go home." Naruto ordered walking away. Sasuke spun around and blew a fireball at Naruto who stopped to see the fire coming towards him. In seconds the fire was nothing not even a spark.

"What the hell?" Sasuke gasped. "I warned you Uchiha. Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a little lesson." Naruto smirked. Sasuke glared at him even harder. "Shinra tensei." Naruto whispered before Sasuke was sent flying back by an unknown force.

Naruto watched as the boy crashed against stuff while flying. "Bansho tenin." Naruto muttered before Sasuke was being pulled towards him. Naruto held out his hand catching Sasuke by the neck.

The Uchiha was in immense pain. He didn't know what was going on but it hurt like hell. He started choking as Naruto squeezed his neck harder looking at him with his impassive face.

"Don't underestimate me Teme. I will kill you in a heart beat do you understand me?" Naruto growled. His response was a gurgle. Naruto let him go before socking his stomach effectively sending him flying again.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said before he walked off. The villagers saw what was going on but knew that if they interfered Naruto would kill them. So they did their best in helping Sasuke up no matter how bruised and beaten he was.

* * *

When Naruto walked into his house he saw Anko's boots by the mat. Smiling he slipped of his shoes and walked in the kitchen to find Anko eating Dango.

"Hey Whisker-chan!" Anko grinned. "Dango-chan." Naruto smiled back before sitting next to her. "So how was your day genin?" Anko smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes before leaning back.

"It was troublesome. I have to deal with Itachi's foolish little brother and the pink Banshees daughter who by the way is a fangirl of the Teme. Kakashi was 45 minutes late of arriving. After introductions I was wandering around before Sasuke found me and wanted me to tell him about Itachi." Naruto explained.

"Did you?" Anko asked finishing her last bite. "Hell no. I beat his ass. That'll teach the teme to mess with Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto grinned. "Well my day was just peachy. I just slept all day. Your bed is really comfortable Naruto-kun." Anko smiled.

"Good, it needs to be." Naruto smiled back. "So um, Naruto what did you want to talk about?" Anko asked. "Oh well I was thinking you should move in with me." Naruto shrugged. "Really?" Anko asked.

"Yeah if you want to that is. If not it's cool, as long as I get to see you." Naruto shrugged. "Well thanks but I'll stay at my place. But I'll still come visit you." Anko grinned.

Naruto smiled back before closing his eyes. Anko smirked before leaning over and capturing his lips with hers. Naruto responded by kissing her back and getting her to moan.

She pulled back with a blush on her face. "What was that for?" he asked. "That was to get you relaxed. Now come on your taking me out." Anko grinned. "Okay where?" Naruto asked. "Well I had Dango, why don't we go to Hidden Leaf?" She asked. "Sure haven't been there yet. Lets go then." Naruto grinned.

"Not in that your not. Go get dressed and I'll go to my place. Pick me up in an hour got it Whisker-chan?" Anko smirked. "Yeah okay Hebi-hime." Naruto sighed before kissing her forehead and went to take a shower.

Anko smiled before getting up and stretching. 'He's the only one who will see this side of me. No one else.' Anko thought nodding before walking out the house.

'This should be fun.'

* * *

**Alright that's the second chapter. And for those of you who think Naruto and Anko getting together was to fast get over it. They knew each other when Naruto made Chunin. That's two years. Plus he needs someone right now instead of Kyuubi who we will see next chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed Sasuke's beating. Cause I sure did!**

**Anyway READ RAVE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHOA! So many reviews and only two chapters! Man. Keep reviewing guys and I'll keep updating! So this chapter we'll see what happens with the bell test. Lets get started.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naruto walked down the road to training ground 7 wiping the sleep from his eyes. In his mind he was cursing Anko. She kept him up all night with all the kissing and stuff. Sure he enjoyed it but even a Awesome genius like him needed sleep.

He smiled though when he saw her fall asleep on his lap with a smile on her face. That always made him happy. Right now Kyuubi was pumping him with chakra to keep him awake for a few hours but he needed sleep.

Probably the best thing about being a genin. He doesn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn for work. He may act grown but he is still a kid.

Focusing on his surroundings he saw Sakura sitting next to Sasuke who had bandages on his arms and legs. She kept hounding him about getting a date and asking what happened. His only response was that annoying grunt noise.

"Yo." A voice said. Naruto looked up to see Kakashi crouched on a branch with that eye smile of his. "Am I late?" He asked Nervously. Naruto shook his head which made Kakashi sigh in relief.

"Alright then huddle together." He said but no one moved making him sweat drop. "Uh group up?" Still no one moved. 'Wow tough kids. Sakura seems glued to Sasuke while the Emo boy is eyeing Naruto-sempai in fear.' Kakashi thought observing the kids. Naruto scoffed before he said, "Come on with the bell test Kakashi. Emo boy, Pink howler monkey get ready." Naruto ordered.

Sakura was about to retort when Sasuke stood up with a minor grunt of pain and walked towards Naruto but stayed away from him much to Naruto's joy.

'I must've really installed fear into him. Good, he needs attitude control.' Naruto thought smugly. "Alright then, your job is to get these two bells from me by Noon. If you don't then you fail." Kakashi said.

"But sensei there is only two bells and three of us." Sakura said. "Yes I know this." Kakashi nodded. "Alright lets get ready." Naruto said. "Okay ready go." Kakashi ordered.

Two of the genin jumped to hide while Naruto stood there looking around with his eyes. "Hn. Behind that tree. Under the bush." Naruto whispered. Kakashi nodded before they faced each other.

"I hope you know what your doing Kakashi." Naruto said. "Mind if we have a little spar. Its been what? Two years since he have?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smirked before he ordered Kakashi to start.

The man nodded before he charged at Naruto who dodged every punch. Kakashi tried kicking Naruto but grabbed the kick with a smirk. "You've gotten soft Hatake." Naruto said before he brought his knee up smashing Kakashi's leg.

The man grunted in pain before Naruto sent him back with a force palm. Kakashi skidded away and gripped his leg. 'His strength has improved over the years.' Kakashi thought. "You tired?" Naruto smirked but it turned to a frown when he saw Shuriken zoom in on Kakashi.

Kakashi was pinned against the tree before he turned to a puff of smoke and was replaced with a log. Naruto glanced at Sasuke's already moving position. 'At least he knows not to sit still.' Naruto thought to myself.

"Kakashi." Naruto called. The sliver haired jonin appeared from behind a tree his book in hand. "I know, I know." Kakashi sighed before closing his book. Naruto nodded before he left in a blur an appeared right behind Sakura.

"Sakura." Naruto called. Sakura was about to scream when Naruto covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh! I know what we need to do. It's teamwork. That is the only way we will pass. We need to have Sasuke join us to get the bells." Naruto said.

Sakura gave a slight nod before she said "But how? We need to distract Sensei." Sakura reminded. "I'll handle Kakashi. You find Sasuke." Naruto said. Sakura nodded before she left to find her crush.

Sighing Naruto stood and dusted himself off. His ears twitched and he moved out of the way dodging the Kunai that was thrown. It hit the tree with a thunk and started to sizzle. Naruto's eyes narrowed before he started handsigns.

* * *

Kakashi smirked from a nearby tree branch. He knew Naruto would just run off from it but he set the whole area with paper bombs. And Sakura was just a henged clone. He knew Naruto doesn't pay close attention to his teammates. If he noticed Sakura was too agreeing when she could of denied his help and told him he was wrong.

There was a boom in the forest and Kakashi smirked once again before his eyes widened. In fact the genin eyes widened too. In the middle of the forest where Naruto was, was a giant tree made out of orange crystal.

"How the hell did he do that?" Kakashi wondered. Standing on the branch of the crystal tree was Naruto his rinnegan active instead of the Genjutsu around his eyes. He looked impassively at Kakashi before he broke into a smirk.

Kakashi started to sweat at his expression and was about to jump away when he was stuck. Looking down he saw his foot was trapped by a root that was quickly growing and wrapping around his leg.

"What is this? Wood style?" Kakashi asked. Before the root started to wrap around his waist he cast a fire ball on the tree burning it and was now free.

Naruto frowned before he sighed. He was mad he fell for the trap Kakashi laid. Sakura and the Kunai. If he wasn't fast enough he would have resorted to Hiraishin. Luckly he mastered his Crystal style a few months ago.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were shocked at what they were witnessing. There was no way Naruto was a genin. He had to be at least chunin. Gritting his teeth in anger Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi leaning against a tree with his book.

"Looks like I found you." He said. "No I found you." Sasuke smirked. Kakashi nodded his head and noticed Sasuke get into a fighting stance. "I'm different from the others. I am an elite Uchiha. So I demand you give me those bells!" Sasuke glared.

"You are different. But different isn't always good." Kakashi said before Sasuke charged at him. Using one arm, Kakashi blocked Sasuke's punch but was pushed back by a kick.

"Looks like I won't be able to finish my book." Kakashi muttered pocketing his book. Sasuke smirked before he charged once more. Kakashi kept blocking Sasuke's punches and flipped him over.

The boy kicked his side and touched the bells. Kakashi eyes widened and threw the Uchiha away. Sasuke cursed under his breath and started getting hand signs ready.

'What? But he is only a genin! He's no genius like Naruto. How can he have that much chakra?' Kakashi thought. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke roared. The ball of fire engulfed Kakashi and died 30 seconds after.

Raising and eye brow Sasuke saw no sign of Kakashi. 'Where did he go?' He thought before his ankle was grabbed. "Hunh? AAHH!" The boy screamed when he was pulled under.

Kakashi eye smiled at the boy who was only a head. "Earth style: Head hunter jutsu." Kakashi informed. "Get me out of here dammit!" Sasuke yelled. "Hmmm. No. See ya." Kakashi waved walking away leaving Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto heard a scream and figured it was Sakura. 'She was probably caught in a genjutsu. Pitiful.' Naruto thought. He was currently at the top of his crystal tree looking over the scenes before him. The blonde was slightly impressed by Sasuke's use of Chakra. But nothing else.

Looking up to the sky he could tell there was only 15 minutes till noon. 'Great no bells.' The boy thought. Once again he heard another scream come from Sakura. Looking down he saw Sakura faint from seeing a bodiless Sasuke. Both boys sweat dropped and thought 'Pitiful.'

Minutes later Sasuke woke up Sakura after digging himself out. The bell rang when Sasuke was giving his speech. About what? Naruto had no clue. 'Probably about something emoish.' Naruto chuckled before he leapt off his tree that shattered.

He was standing next to Kakashi while Sasuke and Sakura were sitting by the tree stumps. "Looks like you guys couldn't get a bell. Too bad. Seems you will be going back to the academy." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

Apparently it pissed Sasuke off and he sprung himself at Kakashi but Naruto intervened and was on top of Sasuke in a minute. Sakura screamed, "What are you doing? Get off Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto glared at her. "Shut up. Your both pitiful you know that?" Naruto said angrily. "Sakura! All you care about is 'Sasuke-kun'. Maybe if you trained your body he would take some interest but I doubt it! All you did was watch us fight Kakashi. You couldn't even dispel a simple genjutsu and fainted cause 'Sasuke-kun' Was in trouble. And when he was the real thing you fainted again!" Naruto scolded.

Sakura frowned and looked dejected. "And you! You saw me fighting Kakashi. Granted you did try and kill him but you could have done it sooner. I left openings for both of you to jump in but you stayed put! Then you go all lone wolf and get your ass handed to you. Apparently you two have the brains of what being on a three man team is." Naruto said coldly.

Both looked at him and Naruto drew two three pronged Kunai. He threw one to Sakura and held the other against Sasuke's throat. "Sakura kill yourself with that Kunai or Sasuke dies." Naruto glared. Both genin paled and looked at each other.

"You have to be ready to come up with a plan on the spot to save your comrades. The whole point of this was, Teamwork!" Naruto said. He stood up and grabbed Sasuke by the collar and threw him over to a stump.

"Kakashi tie him up. Sasuke doesn't get any food. And Sakura if you feed him I will kill you understand?" Naruto glared. Sakura nodded sadly while Kakashi tied Sasuke up to the log.

"You have 30 minutes till we start again." Kakashi said as both left. Sakura sighed and opened her bento and started eating while Sasuke's stomach started growling.

Sakura looked up at him and stopped eating. Sasuke noticed her stop eating from the corner of his eye and said, "What are you doing? You need to eat." Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head before saying,

"You're the strongest Sasuke-kun. I already ate half. And I bet Naruto is eating now too. There isn't anyone around. If you eat the rest we can do better against Kakashi sensei." Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed before he nodded. Sakrua blushed lightly and started to feed Sasuke when fire erupted every where the wind was howling thunder and lighting started and it was raining due to the sky turning black. Last the earth was shaking. Both genin got scared when Naruto appeared.

"YOU!" He yelled before he poofed and turned to Kakashi with an eye smile. "Pass." He said gently. "Hunh?" Sakura asked. "You pass." Naruto said walking from behind a tree his arms crossed and eyes closed. It reminded Sasuke of his father.

"You showed teamwork and that's all we could ask for. So you pass. From now on you three are official genin and part of team 7! Congrats." Kakashi said with the nice guy pose. Naruto sweat dropped while Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled.

"Good job team. Our first mission start tomorrow."

* * *

**Well that was the 3rd chapter. Short I know and I'm sorry about that but more will come soon! Next will be a time skip to the mission of wave. Anyway I hope you guy liked the twist. READ RAVE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys. Happy you enjoyed the last chapter. I will tone down the genius phrases cuz it is annoying. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Naruto kicked open his front door and groaned. "If I have to do another D-rank mission I am gonna kill Sasuke just to get the mission over with." Naruto grumbled. Taking of his shoes he walked into his room and flopped on the bed.

It's been a month since Team 7 became well, Team 7. And he hated it. The only thing good that came out of this was he was getting paid and Kakashi wasn't late. Still read the smut but wasn't late.

His female teammate had no skills what so ever and he and Sasuke had to save her at least twice each mission. After the third time of saving her Naruto gave up and just ignored her. Sasuke ignored her after the 1st time. He didn't have time to be saving weaklings. His exact words.

In truth Naruto felt the same way. So she ended up being sore because she kept falling off ladders when painting someones house or being crushed under tools for grabbing the wrong one. Idiot.

Kakashi wasn't teaching them anything. He just stayed in the background giggling like a fool while reading his porno. Idiot.

Sasuke was getting better at the attitude. Still arrogant but better. He stayed a couple feet away from Naruto now and then. Sometimes he would even agree with him. Wimp.

Sighing he sat up and looked around. He was bored. And when he was bored he would destroy stuff. And when he destroyed stuff it would be expensive and he would have to pay for it.

He wanted to spend time with Anko but she was on a mission since she was promoted to Tokubetsu jonin a few weeks ago. Kyuubi was out of the question. For some reason she's been sleeping a lot. So he just left her alone. If there was anything wrong she would tell him right?

Shaking his head he put back on his shoes and left the house. Walking through the street without a purpose was really making him mad. If he was anbu then he would have tons of things to do and never complain about it.

That's why the Anbu respected him and Itachi. They both never tried to get out of work. Make it easier for them yeah. But get out of it, no. He would check on Yuugao but she was on a mission too.

Sighing for the thousandth time today he was about to head for Ichiraku's when he was called. "Hey Boss!" a young voice called. Naruto raised an eye brow and turned around to see Konohamaru with two other kids.

Naruto knew who they were. Moegi Retsu and Udon Shimiura. He had saved them both when he was younger and just became Anbu. Moegi was kidnapped by Kiri ninja for her large chakra reserves. Udon was basically the same case but because he was the grandson of Danzo, the old war hawk.

They didn't remember what happened but they did remember the Person who saved them. And it seemed Moegi recognized him instantly because she shouted,

"Naruto-niichan!" She tackled his legs and hugged him. Udon eyes widend before he also hugged Naruto's legs. "Hey guys." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

Kono looked in wonder. "Guys how do you know the boss?" he asked. "Naruto-niichan saved me a while ago." Moegi said and Udon nodded in agreement.

"Nii-chan how come you didn't visit us?" Moegi asked with a pout. "I'm sorry Mo-chan. I was really busy. But now I have lots a free time." Naruto grinned. Moegi and Udon grinned at him while Kono coughed to get his attention.

"Boss have I passed my test? I became friends with these two the day after we met and were the best of pals now." Konoharmaru grinned. Naruto raised a brow before looking at them.

'Well I do have nothing to do. And I refuse to train the emo and banshee. What the hell?' Naruto shrugged. "Alright guys I'll train you. But I must warn you this training will be tough understand? I don't want to hear any whining or complaining unless its for more training. Got it?" Naruto said.

"Yes sir!" The saluted. Naruto smiled before he told them to follow him. As they walked Naruto decided to ask a few questions. "How old are you guys?" he asked first. "Were 8!" They answered together. Naruto nodded. "So I take it your in the academy then. Teacher?" Naruto wondered.

"Iruka-sensei." Moegi answered. Naruto smiled. "I see. So I'm guessing that you Mo-chan have great grades while Udon has mid par and Kono has the worst, correct?" Naruto smirked getting nods from the three.

"Alright then." Naruto said before they stopped at the academy. "Uh Nii-chan why are we here?" Moegi asked. "Yeah whats the big idea boss? We just got out of school." Kono grumbled.

"Because I need to see Iruka-sensei. He should be grading papers right now." Naruto smirked before they walked inside. It was quiet and the three academy students were wondering why they were here.

Not even knocking Naruto barged in scaring Iruka that papers went flying everywhere making Konohamaru laugh and Naruto snickered.

"Damn it Naruto now I have to sort through these." Iruka grumbled. "Not my fault your not used to me barging in Sensei." Naruto said. "Well I would be used to it if it were years ago. What do you want?" He asked.

"Oh, I wanted to know how these 3 are doing in your class." Naruto gestured to the kids. Iruka looked at them then replied,

"Well Moegi is fine. She is smart but needs help with the physical things. Like sparring and throwing shuriken. Udon is the same but excels in shuriken. Konohamaru has the lowest grade in the class." Iruka deadpanned making Kono sweatdrop.

Naruto glanced at them making them sweat before he looked back his old teacher. "I see. Thanks sensei. But I'll be taking over their school work from now on." Naruto said. Iruka and the kids eyes widened.

"Hunh? But Naruto aren't you…" "Don't remind me. I can skip a few missions now and then. But they will still be attending to get some extra help when I'm busy. So if they are not in your class room for two weeks and appear for about 3 days don't worry about it. Their getting special training from the great Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smirked.

Iruka smiled before nodding. "Have you spoken to the hokage yet?" he asked. "Nope. I was on my way there. Well see ya sensei." Naruto waved before he left his students right on his tail.

Iruka smiled before going back to his paperwork…Which was scattered all over the floor. Gaining a tick mark he started picking them up while grumbling.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to the hokages office to see he was reading that smut. Gaining a tick mark when he started giggling. His three students walked in and saw what was going on.

"Hokage-sama, what are you reading?" Moegi asked making the hokage pale and put his book down to see an Irritated Naruto and curious eight year olds.

"Uh Naruto how can I help you?" He asked while sweating. Naruto's anger for Perverts was legendary ever since he met his godfather. Sometimes The hokage would be reading it and it would just burn to a crisp to reveal Naruto glaring at him.

"Put the book away old man. I need to talk to you." Naruto said seriously his tick mark gone. Hiruzen nodded before putting his precious book away.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked. "I'm going to train these three. So I won't be able to do the D-ranks with team 7. They need the experience not me. If they are going on a C-ranks I will join them. But other than that, no. Instead I'll be working with them." Naruto said.

Sarutobi looked them over and nodded. "I see. So you will be their Jonin sensei then?" He wondered. Naruto shrugged as his reply.

"Alright then, request granted. Now run along I have to finish my paperwork." Hiruzen muttered. Naruto rolled his eyes before they all left the room. As soon as they were gone the hokage pulled out his book and started giggling before it burned into flames.

"Get to work old man!" Naruto yelled making the village leader sweat drop and sigh. He started doing the paper work while grumbling about troublesome blonde anbu captains.

* * *

Later that afternoon Naruto and his students were sitting on the ground at Training ground 7.

"Okay here's what is gonna happen. From now on it will be Naruto-sensei or Boss. You can still call me Nii-chan when we are not working or alone understand?" Naruto asked getting nods from the three.

"Good. Now first I have to see what you know on Chakra control. Kono! Tell me." Naruto ordered. The boy nodded before coming up with some half assed answer. Naruto sighed before Moegi answered making him smile.

"Good. Now have you guys did the leaf exercise?" Naruto asked. They all nodded. "Alright then. How long can each of you hold it?" Naruto asked.

"Well I can hold it for 20 minutes." Moegi smiled. Naruto grinned. For someone with large chakra reserves that was pretty impressive. Usually females have smaller reserves than males with near perfect chakra control.

"I can hold it for 15." Udon answered. Naruto nodded before turning to Kono. "Um I can only hold it for 4 minutes." He answered in a sad tone. Naruto raised an eye brow.

Now this didn't make any sense. The Sarutobi clan was known for having large reserves and great chakra control Asuma is a perfect example. So why is it Konohamaru can't?

"Kono come here." Naruto ordered. Kono walked over to him and sat down next to him. Naruto released the Genjutsu around his eyes to reveal his Rinnegan. He stared at Kono for a long time.

His Chakra was sealed off. But why? It couldn't be his grandfather could it? Then he saw the seal. Narrowing his eyes Naruto sighed to stay calm.

"Kono I want you to stand up for me and lift up your shirt." Naruto said. The boy did as he was told. "Now channel some chakra." He ordered. Nodding Kono concentrated before a seal appeared on his stomach.

"I thought so. Now this is gonna hurt a little bit okay?" Naruto said. Kono nodded while Naruto stood. Making some handsigns Naruto's fingers on his right hand had a blue flame.

"Five pronged seal: Release!" Naruto roared while thrusting his hand against the Young Sarutobi's stomach. Kono gasped in pain while his friends grew worried.

"Konohamaru!" They called. Naruto watched as he fell to the ground holding his stomach. "Ow! What the hell!" Kono yelled. "Calm down Kono. Now I want you to channel chakra." Naruto ordered.

The boy glared before doing as told this time he felt better and not so weighed down. "Whoa! What did you do?" He asked. "I unsealed your chakra. Now it's time to unlock each of your potentials. Guru style." Naruto grinned.

"Hunh?" They asked. "Dragonball z reference." Naruto said before he put his hand on Konohamaru's head. "Now use your full potential Goha- I mean Kono." Naruto smiled sheepishly before Kono felt way stronger than before.

"WOW! This is so cool!" Kono grinned. Naruto nodded before doing the same for his other two students. They were all grinning happily while Naruto smiled.

"Alright calm down you three and sit back down." Naruto ordered. They did as they were told and sat down.

"Okay. To make your training faster I'm gonna teach you three a jutsu I learned from my sensei. Before if you tried this you would have died. But now you can at least make 4. As you grow older and more stronger the more you can make. Now this jutsu is called Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto explained.

They all nodded, paying full attention. Naruto cast the hand sign and 3 Naruto's were made. "Whoa." They gasped.

"Cool hunh? Now I want you guys to make the same hand sign and summon some chakra." Naruto ordered. They nodded once more before putting their hands in the same position.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" They called before puffs of smoke were made. Next to them were tired looking doubles of the kids. They all sweat dropped at the sight.

"Well at least you got it. Mine was pale white. Now for the next hour I want you three to practice this jutsu understand?" Naruto asked. They nodded before getting to work.

Sighing he closed his eyes and waited for the hour to pass.

The hour passed quickly and in front of him were 6 kids. 2 of each his students. The originals were tired while the clones looked healthy. Naruto smiled at them.

"Good. Now I want you three to dispel them and go home. Rest up because I want you here at 8 o'clock a.m. Starting tomorrow your real training will begin. Dismissed." Naruto smiled before he used a shushin.

The kids grinned before going home. They were happy that Naruto would take the time to teach them. They wouldn't let him down at all. And neither would Naruto.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Two weeks passed since Konohamaru and his friends started their training with Naruto. And they just finished the academy studies. Now they were standing in front of Naruto with proud grins. Wearing their Konoha headbands.

Now most of you would think what happened to Ebisu well lets just say Naruto kicked his ass and declared he would be training Konohamaru. Naruto was now secretly their Jonin sensei and would start teaching them more than academy crap.

"Congrats guys. Now you are all genin. I won't bother giving you a test. Instead I will be teaching you ninjutsu and others. Here." Naruto said giving them a blank slip of paper.

"What is this boss?" Kono asked. "Konohamaru, these are chakra slips remember?" Moegi reminded. Kono thought for a little bit before grinning.

"I remember. So you want us to channel chakra into these?" he asked. Naruto nodded before taking out his own. "Now observe." He said. Channeling the chakra it disingrated.

"WHOA!" Kono gasped. "It means I have all the elements and they are really strong." Naruto smirked. Konohamaru grinned before putting his own chakra into the paper.

The results surprised Naruto. The paper sliced in two and burnt into flames. "Wow Kono. Seems as if you have Wind and fire, a dangerous combo. Alright Mo-chan your up." Naruto smiled.

Moegi nodded before putting her chakra into the paper. Naruto was impressed. It crumpled and burst into flames. 'I expected water, but this is good. Now for Udon.' Naruto thought before looking at Udon.

The boy channeled his chakra and the paper crumpled before turning soggy. "Water and lightning. Moegi you have fire and lightning. So I have two fire, two lighting and one water. Well then before we start your elemental training go ahead and start with the warm ups." Naruto ordered.

The three nodded before taking off, Konohamaru tripped over his scarf. Again. Naruto sighed, he planned on taking them shopping later. They were growing fast for some reason.

Before the were at his knees not they were almost to his waist and he is a inch taller than Sasuke. As he was watching his students run their laps he noticed they were being watched.

"Stop for now and come here." Naruto ordered. They halted and gave confused looks before walking over to him. "Whats the matter sensei?" Udon asked.

"Does something feel, odd to you?" Naruto asked. They raised eye brows before closing their eyes. Kono opened his first. "Were being watched." He answered. Naruto nodded.

"To the left, in those trees." Moegi pointed. Naruto smirked. "And it's a male." Udon said making Naruto's smirk wider.

These past two weeks he turned them from sniveling snot nosed brats to super cool genin. The shadow clones really helped and the warm ups along with him keeping them up all night training.

Some wouldn't believe that in two weeks 8 year old academy students were now genin. But when Naruto Uzumaki wanted something he got it. Especially if he tried.

"They already found you so come on out." Naruto ordered. There were a few rustles before someone jumped out of the trees. Kono looked at the person with no emotion.

"What do you want Ebisu-baka?" He asked. Ebisu huffed before he said, "Honorable grandson please stop this foolishness and allow me to train you. Now that you are a genin I can help you and your friends more than this, Boy can." He said putting emphisais on boy.

"Please. Like I would want to learn from you. Thanks to boss me and my friends became Genin way faster if we trained under you! Now go away your messing with my training. Besides didn't Naruto-sensei already beat you?" He asked with a snort.

Ebisu blushed red before yelling, "What he did was not a battle! It was trickery and if he thinks he can beat me with that again he's a fool." Ebisu said.

Naruto snickered remembering how he beat him. "Well I wanted to see if you really were a pervert. It worked on Pervy sage. Why not you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think using a Harem jutsu is beffiting for an Anbu captain. Or are you just a genin?" Ebisu sneered. Naruto's nonchalant look turned to a glare which made Ebisu sweat inwardly.

"Don't test me Pervert. Now leave before I really kick your ass." Naruto ordered with a growl. Ebisu smirked before pushing up his glasses.

"Just try it brat. You may have been Anbu captain but I was an Elite Jonin way before you became a chunin." Ebisu said. Naruto looked impassively as Ebisu got into a fighting stance.

"I see. Well then, I'm just gonna have to show you that the new Generation always comes out on top. Kids stay back and watch what your sensei can do." Naruto smirked.

The three kids got stars in their eyes and stepped back but close enough to see the action. Naruto smirked before waving Ebisu to start.

The man sneered before charging. Naruto without handsigns leaned his head back and blew out a huge fireball much to the kids awe and Ebisu's ire.

"He didn't even make hand signs!" Kono said. Naruto ducked under the fist that would have hit his face. He countered with a knee to the solar plexus.

Ebisu gasped in pain before he was slammed against a tree, due to Naruto kicking his head. The man tried getting back up but could only stand on wobbly legs.

"Hn. Pathetic." Naruto said before he appeared behind Ebisu and knocked him out. The man fell to the ground with a thud. Naruto grunted before he ordered clone to dump the idiot off.

"Wow sensei that was so cool!" Udon grinned. "Yeah! How did you use a fire jutsu with no hand signs?" Moegi asked. "Oh but I did." Naruto smiled. "Hunh?" They asked.

"I used hand signs but they were to fast for your eyes to keep up. Itachi-sensei was very fond of doing that. And one day I'll teach you three." Naruto grinned.

"YOSH!" They cheered. "Now I want you guys to get back to work. But first we need to create a schedule. Take a seat." Naruto said sitting down himself. The kids did as told and sat while looking at him.

"Alright so since you guys are ninja now you will be doing a lot during your week understand?" Naruto asked getting nods.

"Alright so heres the deal. Monday and Tuesday will be the days we work on your Taijutsu and I know just who to ask.

Wednesday and Thursday we will be doing your elemental training. I will train each of you separately. Teamwork is important but individual work is just as important.

Friday and Saturday will be the days we get missions. Sunday will be a rest day but you will study. This Friday I will take you three to the library and you will chose a subject of which you want to study.

On Sundays that is what you will be doing. Itachi sensei did the same for me and I was interested in Fuinjutsu." Naruto explained.

"Sensei what about Genjutsu?" Moegi asked.

"Well I have no talent in Genjutsu whatsoever. I can only dispel. Kono has no talent and Udon is not that good either. You may be the only one who is talented so I will find you a Genjutsu teacher okay?" Naruto smiled making Moegi nod with a smile.

"So boss how are you gonna teach us seperatly for the Elemental?" Kono wondered.

"Oh I will just create 3 blood clones. One for each of you. On those two days I have missions to do with my team. Don't worry blood clones are just like the real thing and way better than shadow clones. The blood ones can actually use chakra while The shadow ones can only use bits of chakra." Naruto explained.

They all nodded happy they weren't getting Shadow clones. "Alright gang get back to your warm ups. Later I'm taking you three shopping for ninja gear." Naruto said. They all smiled before getting back to work.

Naruto smiled as he watched them. They were way better than his 'teammates'. Speaking of them it seems things got back to the way they first started.

Sasuke is being Arrogant again while Sakura agrees with everything he says and yells at him for insulting him.

Kakashi is not late thank goodness but isn't really teaching anything. That's why he only shows up for two days before going to his real team. Team Naruto.

Stretching Naruto felt something wrap around his neck and smiled smelling the scent. "Anko-chan." Naruto said.

"Why hello Whisker-chan, miss me?" She asked with a smile. Naruto shook his head.

"How could I when I saw you two hours ago. Anyway how as your lunch with Kurenai?" Naruto asked.

"It was fine but I like going on dates with you better." She smiled coyly before nibbling on his ear.

Naruto chuckled before saying, "Well if you like it that much how about we go on one tonight after I'm done training these three?" Naruto asked.

"That's perfect. I get off work at 8. Ibiki needs help interrogating some stubborn nut job. I just came to say hello to my favorite whisker-chan." Anko grinned while kissing his cheek, directly on his whiskers.

Naruto shivered in delight before turning around and smashing his lips against Anko's making her smirk. They kissed for about three minutes before hearing a cough. Breaking apart and looking around Naruto saw a grinning Kono and a blushing Moegi and Udon.

"Way to go boss! Put the moves on Anko-sensei!" Kono grinned. Naruto rolled his eyes while Moegi's blush deepened. "Were done with our warm ups Nii-chan." Moegi said timidly.

Naruto eyed Moegi wondering what was making her so flustered. She has seen him kiss Anko a bunch of times. But it seemed when it lasted longer than a minute she became like this.

Anko also noticed the change in her favorite student. "Oh does Moegi-chan have a crush on Naruto-kun?" She asked making Moegi blush harder while shaking her head furiously.

"N-no th-that's n-not it a-at all." She stuttered. Naruto shrugged before standing up. "Alright lets go shopping. I'll see you later Anko-chan." Naruto smiled kissing her cheek and left with a still grinning Kono, a tomato Moegi and curious but blushing Udon.

Anko watched them leave with amusment in her eyes. Sighing she made her way to work.

For the next two weeks Naruto trained his students non stop, not that they complained about it. They loved spending time with their undercover sensei.

The Friday after they became genin Naruto took them to the library to find something they were interested in. Kono was learning Fuinjutsu which Naruto helped him in. Moegi was interested in Medical ninjutsu while Udon was learning battle tatics and statergies.

Naruto took note to take them to Shikaku or Asuma for a game of Shogi. That way they all knew what to do in a dangerous situation.

They also been taking many missions which annoyed the young Sarutobi to no end. It was always D-rank missions. Why couldn't he get something a ninja of his caliber get something important? Like saving a princess or taking care of some missing ninja?

* * *

Team Naruto just came in to the mission house. Moegi was holding the target of the mission. The Daiymo's wife's cat, Tora. Konohamaru had scratches on his face while Udon was unharmed.

Naruto tried not to laugh at the Sarutobi. That cat was a demon but yet was purring while Moegi was petting it. Naruto eyes widened slightly once he saw his Genin team.

Kono sat on the floor Indian style while Moegi handed the cat back to its owner. Naruto gazed at the surprised Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi eye was a little widened but was still reading his book.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked confused. "With my team." Naruto answered. "What team?" Sasuke demanded. "Don't you see them? My genin team." Naruto said gesturing to his genin squad who were talking about unimportant stuff.

"But your not a jonin! You're a genin!" Sakura glared. "Whatever. Mission complete Hokage-sama." Naruto said ignoring Sakura who was fuming.

"Ah thank you Naruto. So would you like another misson? I was about to give Team 7 one also. Lets see, you can walk the Inuzuka dogs. Or babysit…" "NO!" Kono interrupted.

The hokage raised an eyebrow while Iruka looked ready to lecture. "I'm tired of these boring missions! Give me something that is worth my time! Naruto-sensei didn't train us awesome stuff for D-ranks! I want a A-rank mission!" Konohamaru shouted.

Naruto had a tick mark on his head before punching the boy on the head. "Shut up." Naruto muttered. The boy started to argue with his sensei while nursing his head.

None of them were paying attention as the hokage was telling them about ranks and what not. "Hey are you listening?" He yelled gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh sorry hokage-sama." Naruto said sheepishly. "Ugh, since none of you were listening to me anyway what do you have to say about this Naruto? Do you think they are ready?" Hiruzen asked.

"Beyond. My team can handle at least a C-rank." Naruto said seriously. Sasuke was seething. How could someone like Naruto have his own team and be genin? It made no sense!

Sure he didn't want to deal with no snot nosed brats but it meant Naruto was strong enough to protect and train a team of his own! Besides how come Naruto didn't train him? An elite! An Uchiha!

"Were ready too!" Sasuke barked. Everyone looked at him. "We have done enough D-ranks. I think it is time for us to move on. If these brats can handle it so can I!" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto and his squad snorted before Naruto said, "Whats the mission?" Naruto wondered. "Well this mission is at least a B-rank. Tazuna of the land of waves and a famous bridge builder needs an escort and protection for his bridge. So I am assigning the same client but different missions to you both." Sarutobi said.

Naruto raised an eye brow. "Okay. So what is it?" Naruto asked. "Team Naruto! Your team will be guarding Tazuna. While team 7 escorts Tazuna. As soon as Tazuna is home I want team 7 to come back and report no matter what happens. Kakashi do not interfere with Team Naruto's mission." Hiruzen ordered.

"And why the hell not? Uzumaki is part of our squad right? Then that means he should be taking orders from Kakashi not the other way around." Sasuke stated.

"Uh Sasuke, Naruto's team is not paying attention." Kakashi informed. Sasuke turned around to see said team talking with the client.

"Are you sure I can trust a bunch of kids? Your one yourself." Tazuna pointed out.

"Yes that may be true, but I'm the second strongest Ninja in the village. My team is just as capable. Do not let their ages fool you Tazuna, looks can be deceiving." Naruto smiled.

Tazuna nodded with a small smile. The warm aura emitting from this kid was comforting. So he decided he would put his trust in them. The other team, not really.

"So when do we leave Naruto-sensei?" Kono asked. "Well you three are probably tired. Normally I would have you train after a mission but since this is a C-rank I'll have you rest. We leave at 8. That way Tazuna is more sober and you three are well rested and ready for anything. Dismissed." Naruto said. They all nodded before taking off.

"Wow Naruto you really do sound like a sensei." Iruka commented with a smile. Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Well I did learn from Itachi-sensei." Naruto said unaware of Sasuke's glare.

"Okay so I will see you in the morning Tazuna. Oh and Kakashi, if your late I will tell Kurenai-chan that you were peeking with Jiraiya when she was at thehot springs." Naruto smirked.

"What? But I wasn't! and Jiraiya-sama has been gone for two years!" Kakashi replied. "Yeah, but Nai-chan doesn't know that. See ya. Oh and Sasuke stop glaring like that or your face will be stuck like that." Naruto said before walking out.

Sasuke immediately stopped his glare because he knew it was true. His mother told him to stop making a face before his face ended up like that. He didn't listen and it happened. For the whole week he wore a scowl when he didn't mean to.

"Alright you heard the blonde. Be at the gate at 8." Kakashi said before using Shushin. The member of team 7 went their separate ways. Or that's what Sasuke thought.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up with something heavy on his chest. Looking down he could see Anko nuzzling her head deeper into her pillow. He was happy to know he wasn't naked like the last time he woke up with Anko in his bed.

Nothing happened but Anko decided to play a prank on him. She took off all their clothes and went to sleep with him on top of her. He's a heavy sleeper so he didn't wake up.

The next morning he was blushing furiously while Anko laughed her ass off.

"I still haven't paid her back for that. I'll have to come up with something." He muttered quietly before getting out of bed. The blonde took his shower and decided to change his clothes for this event.

So he wore black shinobi pants along with a gray short sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uzumaki swirl on the back. Over it he wore his jonin vest, his anbu mask was tucked away in his bag while Zexal was strapped to his back.

He finished sealing the rest of his clothes and materials before going back to his room. There he saw Anko wiping her eyes from sleep with a cute yawn on her face.

"Morning Anko-chan." Naruto smiled. "Morning Naruto-kun. What time is it?" She asked. "Its 7:47. I have to get to the gate in a few minutes for my team mission. So I'll be gone for probably two weeks." Naruto informed.

Anko nodded before Naruto kissed her forehead. "I'll see you late Anko-chan." Naruto smiled before Anko kissed him fiercely. After a short battle with tongues, with Naruto being the winner, they broke apart.

"Who said anything about me wanting a kiss to the forehead? Anyway good luck on your mission whisker-chan." Anko grinned. Naruto gained a tick mark before kissing her lips lightly.

"I'll be back soon Dango-chan." Naruto smirked earning a tick mark to Anko's head. Snickering to himself Naruto flashed to the gates where his teams were.

* * *

In front of him were Team Naruto double checking their supplies and Team 7 brooding and asking for dates. Useless.

Moegi looked up and grinned. "Morning Naruto-sensei." She smiled. "Morning Moegi-chan. You guys ready?" Naruto asked. "You bet boss!" Kono grinned. Udon smiled with a nod.

All three were wearing the outfits Naruto bought for them. Kono had shortened his scarf to where it only came to his mid back. He wore a long sleeved gray shirt that zipped up and black shorts.

Moegi had a yellow shirt under a purple vest with a black skirt.

Udon wore black shinobi pants and a white short sleeved shirt.

But the thing that matched them together were the Uzumaki swirls on the back of their shirts. The dark orange sashes around their waist and the short swords tucked by their side. All thanks to Naruto.

Sasuke watched them with disinterest. They were just kids, nothing compared to an Uchiha. But he still wondered how strong they were if Naruto took interest to them and trained them himself. He was still angry that he wasn't offered any training by the blonde.

Sakura didn't care and just kept asking for dates. Tazuna walked up to team Naruto and greeted them to which they greeted back kindly. Kakashi showed up 5 minutes later, directly at 8 o'clock.

"Alright team lets go. Kono Udon I want you two to flank Tazuna. Moegi stand in the back since you're the medic. Me an my clones will take to the trees. Mogei your in charge of the guard group." Naruto informed getting a nod from the girl.

"Aww sensei why can't I be in charge?" Konohamaru whined.

"Because I'm still mad at you for trying to dye my hair pink which is a color I hate. Plus you and Udon are the heavy hitters meaning your perfect for guarding Tazuna. Moegi is a medic can heal any injuries. Plus Udon is a strategist. Get my point now?" Naruto smirked.

The boy nodded before they all got in position. Team 7 were right next to them. Sakura stayed next to Moegi much to the girls hidden ire. Sasuke stayed next to Kono much to the boy's seen ire. While Kakashi walked next to Tazuna.

Naruto created 5 clones and told them to split up. As soon as they were gone Naruto nodded before taking to the trees.

"He must be pretty stupid to leave you kids unguarded." Sasuke smirked. "Sensei is always behind us. And don't worry were strong enough to take on anyone. He is Naruto Uzmaki after all." Kono grinned. Sasuke scoffed but remained silent.

The group set off for wave. Their mission started now.

* * *

**Alright! Now I'm happy to make Naruto a sensei for the konohamaru ninja squad. Now most of you might think that the kids wouldn't be able to graduate with two weeks of training.**

**Well if they can create shadow clones and have Naruto has their sensei hell ya they could. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. By the way nothing has happened between Naruto and Anko…Yet.**

**This mission is where things get heated for Naruto's reputation. See ya! READ RAVE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys here is another update. But first I want to say, if you don't like the story then don't read it. But don't read it then rant about how stupid it is and it's a failure by reviewing. By the end of the day my review count has gone up and probably gotten even more popular because of your one review. Common sense people.**

**Any who! I'm glad I got so many updates last chapter and hope to hit the 100 mark by either this chapter or the next one. Now don't worry about Konohamaru and his friends having jonin level power. Cause they wont.**

**And I understand about the whole Naruto genin thing, don't worry I have a plan for that. So just stop worrying and getting mad over nothing and just enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The joint team of Team Naruto and Team 7 were walking in the forest with their client Tazuna the bridge builder of wave. It was quiet for a long while which annoyed Konohamaru to no end.

"So old man what do you need protection? You are just building a bridege right?" he asked breaking the silence. "Yes I am. But there is someone who wants my head because I'm building the bridge. His name is Gato." Tazuna glared.

"Gato? Of Gato corporations? He's a millionaire." Kakashi said. "Yeah but you don't know what he does to get his money. He's a drug dealer and many other things. He's murdered lots of people for his own greed." Tazuna explained.

"Hn. Your country is weak then if you can't defend yourself from someone who can't use chakra." Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah, Sasuke-kun is right. Why don't your ninja handle it?" Sakura asked.

"The land of waves don't have any ninja. But there was some ninja not far from the island. They would protect us from any threats till their village was destroyed." Tazuna said glumly.

Naruto who was in the trees but not far behind was listening to the whole conversation. He wondered what village was so close to Waves that they could protect them. To get his answer he appeared right next to Kakashi who jumped from surprise.

"What village was it?" He asked suddenly. Everyone jumped from hearing his voice. Sasuke seethed because he didn't sense his self declared Rival.

"Hm? It was Uzushiogakure. The land of whirlpools." Tazuna answered after calming down. "Uzushio? But I never heard of such a village." Sakura said.

"That's because Konoha felt as if the village wasn't important enough to put in text books. The whole village was wiped out during the second world war." Naruto said with small bitterness.

Sasuke noticed the tone in his voice and questioned him on it. "What's wrong? Did this weak village mean something to you?" Sasuke sneered. "Actually it did. It was the village of the famous Uzumaki clan." Naruto smirked.

"Doesn't matter if your stupid clan had a village to itself. They were still wiped out." Sasuke said. "Yes. The village was wiped out. But by 3 villages. Hell from what I heard they still put up some kind of fight. It wasn't until Iwa came along that they lost. Your clan was wiped out by a single man. Pathetic." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke glared at him and sent of small amounts of KI at Naruto. But the blonde just ignored it. "Naruto-sensei how do you know all this?" Moegi asked. "Well Mo-chan, I learned from my sensei and a little from my god father." Naruto sighed at the latter.

"Who's your godfather boss?" Kono asked. "Jiraiya of the Sannin." Naruto answered. Everyone's eyes widened at that. A legendary ninja was his god father?

"You don't seem that happy about it." Tazuna chuckled.

"The mans a pervert. He doesn't give anyone their privacy unless they beat him up. When he was training me a while ago he neglected my training for peeking on women. Itachi-sensei was on a mission at the time so I had no teacher to help me." Naruto sighed at the memory.

After shrugging it off Naruto said, "Anyway, is there anyway to get to Uzushio? I would really like to visit the home of my clan." Naruto said. "Well there are ferries that can take you but I think the last one just left today." Tazuna said.

"How would you know this?" Sakura asked. "Well I'm originally from Uzushio. I'm no Uzumaki but I lived their my whole life till it was destroyed. Sometimes I use the ferry to take me there." Tazuna answered.

As they were now walking on a bridge Naruto and Kakashi noticed the random puddle. "Well I better get back to the trees." Naruto said before jumping away.

Slowly the water started to morph into two men. They both lunged at Kakashi ripping him apart, but not before he screamed in pain. Everyone turned around and gasped at seeing him in chunks.

"One down." Gozu said before he and Meizu charged again. Konohamaru gritted his teeth trying to move but couldn't. Meizu noticed the boys hesitation and ran for him.

Kono was now paralyzed in fear. "Kono run!" Moegi called. Konohamaru blinked before he dodged under Meizu's punch and delivered a kick to the man's stomach.

After jumping back he finished his hand signs. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" he yelled spitting out a fire ball at Meizu. "Brother!" Gozu said before he was kicked in the head by Sasuke.

Udon finished his hand signs and yelled, "Water style: Water fang bullet!" he shot a water ball at Gozu who dodged it and charged for Tazuna. Moegi gripped her kunai harder as did Sakura who was scared.

"You die!" Gozu roared before he was lifted in the air by an orange crystal that stabbed his chest killing him instantly. Moegi and Sakura blinked in surprise and turned to see Meizu was stuck to a tree, but still alive. Sakura and Moegi froze at seeing Naruto kill someone so calmly. He didn't even have a speck of fear. It made Moegi want to get stronger and Sakura question his ability as a genin.

With a snap of his fingers the crystal burst in flames burning the dead body. Naruto looked over to Meizu who was glaring daggers and on the brink of tears.

"Tell me who hired you." Naruto ordered coldly. "Fuck you! You brother killing bastard!" Meizu roared. Naruto smirked before he shrugged. "I'm giving you one more chance. Tell me who you hired you." Naruto said.

"I already told you my answer! Now let me go so can kill you!" Meizu said. Naruto gained a sick smile on his face that even made Sasuke cringe. Naruto walked over to the man with a smirk. "So be it." Naruto said.

No one but Meizu saw the change in his eyes. They went from sky blue to some weird light purple with ripple of rings. Naruto finally made it over to Meizu and put his hand on the mans head.

Meizu was gonna yell for him to get off but then his mind blanked out. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the information he was getting. He already knew Gato probably hired but there may have been another person who wanted Tazuna's head.

Gato hired him. But who sent him made him warily and come up with a plan. After he got what he needed he started to pull out Meizu's soul. With no hesitation he ripped it out his body for all to see.

Everyone's eyes widened when Naruto had some ghostly figure in his hand. Kakashi dropped his book, which he never did. Sakura fainted hoping for Moegi to catch her but fell on her back. Moegi heard a thud looked at Sakura and turned back to her sensei.

Kono and Sasuke were stunned. Sasuke felt so weak when seeing Naruto in action even if it wasn't a little bit. He planned on killing one of those brothers so it would be easier to kill later since it would be his first. Naruto blew that chance out of the water.

Kono was just stunned. In fear and awe. His sensei was so awesome and scary! He was gonna make sure not to piss him off.

Naruto cut the soul in half officially killing Gozu. Sighing he set the body on fire before returning to the team. His face was serious and Kakashi only saw this face 3 times.

1st when Naruto had his first kill. That was on a joint mission he had to do with Itachi. They were to find information on the bloodline war that started a few years ago.

2nd was when Itachi left and the council lumped them together. Man it took a lot of convincing for Naruto not to kill the elders. And the Haruno.

The third time was not so long ago. Kakashi offered him to teach a jutsu he just finished. The chidori. Naruto was so serious in learning it since he had nothing to do and needed another jutsu to master.

So when Kakashi saw this face he knew something was wrong. "Well?" Kakashi asked picking up his book. "I just sent more clones to watch our back and our front. We have a demon from bloody mist tailing Tazuna. I'll be staying here with the group." Naruto said before ordering everyone back in formation.

* * *

The walk to wave was silent. Naruto was coming up with a plan while the genin and Tazuna looked at him warily. Well at least team 7 did. Naruto was tense once in awhile darting his eyes at the trees till heard a ruffle from a bush.

In blur his Kunai was already out his hand. Naruto narrowed his eyes before checking the noise maker and sweat dropped to see he killed a white rabbit.

Wait, white?

"Is summer. Why is…" "Duck!" Kakashi ordered making everyone drop to the ground to dodge the giant Zanbato that stuck against a tree. Naruto was the first to stand.

"Ahh what do we have here? A couple of brats with Kakashi of the Sharingan." The man sneered. Naruto glared at him. He hated to be ignored especially by a strong opponent. That's why he was so happy when he found out he was in the Bingo books.

"Zabuza momochi. Demon of the hidden mist. A-rank." Naruto smirked. Zabuza glared at Naruto trying to figure out who this brat was. Slowly everyone else stood. Kakashi was right next to Naruto ready to strike.

"Team 7 Manji formation." Kakashi ordered. "Uh its hard to do that when the third member is not…" "Team Naruto, trifoce." Naruto ordered quietly making his genin nod and corner Tazuna and team 7.

"Kakashi." Naruto called. The silver haired man sighed before nodding. "Fine." He muttered as he walked back to the group. "Who do you think you are brat? Your no…" "Wood style: Four twisting pillar jutsu!" Naruto interrupted.

Zabuza's eyes widened before jumping away from the 4 long thick wood pillars aimed at him. However as they dodged they followed him before twisting around, something wood shouldn't be able to do.

He was nearly hit when he decided to cut the pillars apart. It worked as he was in the middle of a circle of wood chunks. Zabuza smirked underneath his bandage mask.

"Wood style? But I thought only the first hokage could use that element. How can Naruto do that?" Sakura wondered. "Boss is special. He can do anything." Kono grinned along with his teammates.

"Impressive. But I haven't even started yet." Naruto smirked before he appeared right in front of Zabuza. "Swift release." Naruto whispered before kicking Zabuza away. The man skidded against the water before slowing down.

"How were you able to…" "Storm release…" Naruto said pointing his open palm at Zabuza. "Laser circus."

Suddenly a large white bluish ring apparead around Naruto's hand. The next second many beams of light shot at Zabuza who couldn't only watch as they attacked his body.

Naruto ducked under the sword that swung at him before spinning himself around to face Zabuza's chest and uppercut him, his fist engulfed in flames.

"Shoryuken!" Naruto yelled while Zabuza grunted in pain while flying upward. However what Naruto didn't expect was a kick to his chest sending him flying into the water.

"Your too dangerous for your own good! Water style: Water prison jutsu!" Zabuza roared causing a orb to wrap around Naruto making him trapped within the bubble.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said. "Sensei!" Naruto's genin cried. Naruto growled in the prison before glaring at Zabuza who was holding it together. "I can break out you know this right? I jus have to…"

"Add chakra? Ha! You think I didn't think of that? Please. This prison is sapping your chakra and making it my own." Zabuza smirked. Naruto's eye twitched.

"You eyebrow less freak! Let me out of here!" Naruto demanded. Zabuza gained a tick mark. "Shut it Gaki!" he replied. Naruto huffed before looking at his Genin team.

"Well are you gonna get me out or what?" Naruto asked. Kono smirked before nodding. "Yeah boss! Udon Moegi, I have a plan." Kono said whispering the plan.

Zabuza frowned before creating 10 Water clones. It was much easier thanks to the power boost he was getting from Naruto who didn't seem affected at all.

"Alright boss! Here we come!" Kono yelled before charging at the clones. Udon was right behind him while Moegi watched trying to find a weakness. Sasuke smirked. There was no way he would be out done by them, so he ran in too.

Kakashi sighed before looking at Tazuna who was scared out his mind. Sakura seemed no better but kept a good poker face.

* * *

10 minutes later Naruto was out of his prison with Kono and Udon floating in the water. "Good job guys." Naruto grinned before looking at his opponent who was barely holding up.

"I'll finish this here Zabuza." Naruto said. Both boys swam out the water while Naruto started a series of hands signs as did Zabuza. Now it all depended on who finished first. Lucky for Zabuza it was him.

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" Zabuza yelled. A dragon made from water started to form and charged at Naruto who looked with an impassive face. Without uttering a word he separated his hands only using one hand for hand signs.

With his other hand he absorbed the water dragon getting a terrified look from Zabuza. Naruto smirked before continuing with two hands. He finished by clapping his hands together.

Zabuza felt the water shift around him but it seemed it was going in one direction. The right. Now he was shaking as the water was now speeding up. Waves started to form. At first they were little but they were soon really big and started crashing against the land.

Kakashi couldn't believe it. He uncovered his left eye revealing his Sharingan. What he was seeing amazed him. The water was filled with chakra and spinning in one direction.

Naruto smirked before unsealing Zexal. He calmly walked in to the center of the lake. It seemed the water was obeying his will because everywhere he stepped the waves died down or moved somewhere else.

"This is my special technique." Naruto said before stabbing his sword in the water. It started to sink much to everyone's curiosity. After the hilt was gone the water went crazy. It was like a mini hurricane!

"Water style: Whirlpool Hurricane!" Naruto yelled. Zabuza felt as if he was sinking and being spun. Looking down he saw that we was being spun around, but what he saw scared the hell out of him.

At the center was a hole that was pitch black. Giving no indication where he might end up. So he tried to get out it but it didn't work he was trapped. As he kept spinning around he was sinking faster.

He was spinning a little slowly but he was knee deep. Suddenly he felt pain in his legs. It felt like he was being ripped to shreds! Blood started to fill the whirlpool as waves from the hurricane smashed down on him nearly drowning him.

He was wondering where the hell Haku was! She was supposed to come save him a long time ago!

* * *

Unknown to him Haku was tied up and guarded by 4 Naruto clones. She was actually not minding being tied up because she was having a nice conversation with the clones.

He asked why she worked for Zabuza and she gave her answer saying he was her most precious person. She then explained what her life was like before Zabuza found her. Naruto was disgusted and told her,

"Why are you following that bastard? He only see's you as a tool, not a human being. Yeah he thinks your special but only your power is special to him nothing else.

Once you helped him complete his dream what will happen to you? You must decide if Zabuza is worth dying for." With that the clones untied her and told her to go save Zabuza.

After she was gone they dispelled, giving information to the real Naruto.

* * *

Zabuza kept screaming in pain. It hurt so bad! Naruto was watching with Amusement as Zabuza continued to sink in the water. His death was…

He paused in his thoughts as he received the information his clones gave him. He sighed in annoyance. Zabuza's death would have to wait. So instead he ended the jutsu and the whirlpool spat Zabuza out like bad food.

He crashed against the trees knocked out due to the pain in his legs. Speaking of which they weren't a pretty sight. Everyone could see that his skin was nearly ripped off and had dozens of mini cuts all over. Blood oozed out and they could see the salt on his damaged legs.

As Naruto was about to finish the job Haku appeared wearing her anbu mask. Naruto stopped and played along. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I thank you for taking care of Zabuza for me. He has been a hassle to chase down. I shall dispose of his body elsewhere, not wanting to disturb the genin." Haku said.

Naruto waved her off. She nodded and left the area hoping to heal Zabuza. Naruto walked over to the team and saw there awe struck looks. "What?" Naruto asked. "What? You just single handley beat Zabuza momochi and you say what?" Sakura glared.

"Not to mention those jutsu. Teach them to me!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto looked at Sasuke making the boy cringe a little. Inwardly his eyes widened a little.

'Chakra is starting to circulate to his eyes. I can see he has already activated them but he can't awake their power yet. If I don't do something this could be bad.' Naruto thought.

"Fine. Come here." Naruto waved him over. Sasuke smirked in victory while Naruto's genin looked on in horror. As Sasuke approached Naruto the boy tapped his fore and middle fingers against Sasuke's naked forehead since his headband was knocked off by Zabuza.

"Sorry Itachi's foolish little brother, I'm not teaching you shit." Naruto smirked getting a heated glare from Sasuke. But his vision seemed different. It was like any power he had behind his eyes were gone. Shaking it off he was about to say something when Naruto turned away.

"Tazuna your home is near correct?" Naruto asked. The old man nodded before they all took off. Sasuke grabbed his headband and tied it around his forehead, unaware the Naruto permanently sealed his Sharingan.

No eye transplant or medical jutsu could ever reverse it. And that's the way it should be. Naruto thought. He knew Itachi would go blind one day and would need Sasuke's eyes to awaken his Eternal Mangekyo sharingan. So if Itachi needed eyes Sasuke's would be perfect. Despite him not being able to use the Sharingan.

* * *

The walk to Tazuna's was uneventful. They safely made it to his house and were allowed to stay. Currently they were all sitting in the dining room having dinner. Well everyone expect Kakashi that is. He was busy reading his book which put Tsunami on edge and Naruto noticed.

Suddenly Kakashi's book was burnt to crisp. "AH! My book!" Kakashi yelled. "You should know better not to read porn at the table Kakashi. Especially in someone else's home." Naruto said coldly without looking up, still eating his food.

Kakashi sighed while Tsunami smiled. "I have a question." Sakura said. Everyone raised their brows but Naruto still didn't look at her. "Okay what is it?" Kakashi wondered.

"So how come Naruto is so strong to take on Zabuza but he is on our genin team? He has to be at least jonin." Sakura said looking at Naruto who still didn't look up at her. "Hello! I asked you a question!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto looked up with a bored look. "Hm? Did you say something?" He asked. Kakashi snickered while Sakura was fuming. Kakashi laughed inwardly at her reaction. It was always funny how he annoyed Gai when he did that, plus he got it from Naruto.

"I heard your question Haruno. But I don't feel obliged to answer that." Naruto shrugged. "And why not? I'm your team…"

"No your not. Your not my teammate, your not my friend, and I don't like you. I'm on your stupid weak ass team because it was an Order from the hokage himself.

When the target shows up and I deal with him, then I can go back to what I was doing before. But don't ever consider yourself my teammate, my equal or anything. Because you are the weakest Genin I know." Naruto glared before wiping his mouth with a napkin and throwing on the plate. After that he stood up and walked out the house.

Sakura was on the verge of tears. She didn't know why, but what he said hurt. Tsunami was saddened at Naruto leaving and went to check on him.

"What was that about?" Tazuna asked. "Naruto has…trust issues. The only person he considered a brother left him alone and now he can barely trust anyone.

You have to be real special to be able to weasel in his heart. Even before that it took a lot for what had been through before he became a ninja." Kakashi answered.

Sasuke huffed already knowing he was talking about Itachi. "Please like he has…"

"Sasuke if I were you I would shut your mouth. Naruto was way closer to Itachi than you ever were. Sure you might have been his little brother but Naruto was the person who filled that void. So don't go talking like you know the situation." Kakashi glared.

Sasuke gritted his teeth but remained silent. Team Naruto was quiet the whole time before saying they were going to bed. Inari was also quiet but had different thoughts and wondered why his mother left for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a tree branch looking into the full moon. His eyes were no longer the false blue he wore. Now they were his true eyes. The last gift his sensei gave him.

'You don't need to be so broody Naruto-kun.' Kyuubi yawned. Naruto ignored the comment and said, 'Natsu-chan why are you so tired all the time? I haven't been able to talk to you in weeks. Are you blocking me from seeing you?' Naruto asked but got no answer.

'Don't worry about me Naruto-kun, I'm fine.' Kyuubi smiled. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He could tell when she was lying, and she was defiantly lying. But before he could comment on it he was interrupted.

"Naruto-kun, can you come down please?" Tsunami asked. Naruto looked down and jumped down to appear right next to her. "Yes Tsu-chan?" Naruto asked. "We never got to talk before now, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Just irritated I chose this job when Kakashi could've done it." Naruto said running his hand through his spikes. Tsunami nodded before smiling.

"I missed you know." She said. Naruto frowned. "I told you not too." He said. "But how can I not? You're the person who changed me back to what I was before Kaiza. A mother, a daughter, and a lover." She smiled.

"Tsu-chan…" He was interrupted when Tsunami crashed her lips against his making him freeze before kissing her back. She pulled away and grinned.

"It seems you missed me too." She cooed. Naruto blushed before sighing and giving a nod. "Yeah. I thought about you here and there. I was planning on coming back to see you but not this way." Naruto said.

Tsunami shrugged. "Well I'm still happy you're here. I know with you here wave will be safe." Tsunami smiled. Naruto sighed before smiling also. "Your right. I won't let anything happen to you Tsunami-chan. Promise of a life time." Naruto grinned.

Tsunami smiled before they went back inside. As they were about to go upstairs Naruto noticed Kakashi wanted to talk. "Tsu-chan, let me talk to Kakashi for a minute." Naruto said. Tsunami pouted but nodded none the less.

Once she was upstairs Naruto sat down across from Kakashi. "Yes?" Naruto asked. "Our mission for escorting Tazuna is complete. Do you wish for us to go or stay and help?" Kakashi asked. "Well I would say go to get your genin out of my hair. But this good be a challenge for them." Naruto said before adopting a thinking pose.

"Fine. But make sure they stay out of my way. Keep them busy." Naruto said. "What about your team? What will they be doing?" Kakashi wondered.

"They will be training as well. If I'm right they have mastered water walking. I will have them learn separately. Sundays aren't enough and they need to keep an eye on Tazuna. So they will be studying and training." Naruto said.

"I see. Now on a lighter note. How do you know Tsunami?" Kakashi eye smiled while Naruto groaned in annoyance. The blonde knew Kakashi wasn't gonna give up on this, and Kakashi knew he knew. Damn perverts.

"Fine. It was about half a year ago." Naruto started.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto and two other Anbu were standing in front of the hokage, waiting for orders. By this time Naruto was already captain but didn't feel like staying in the village. So he did the most long term outside missions.

"Alright you 3 I am assigning you all one mission but you each have different goals. Fox your mission is to go to the main island of Wave country and watch over them." Hiruzen said.

"Why?" Naruto asked in a neutral tone.

"Because we have gotten word Gato is ruining their country. The reason your going to the main island is to see if Gato will show up for any more trouble. You two will be going to the different islands. I think he may be trying to rebuild a village not fat from the main island." Sarutobi said.

"What village?" Naruto asked. "Not important." Hiruzen said quickly. To quickly for Naruto's tastes but let it slide.

"You will be watching for 6 months during the time you are there. I want reports every 2 weeks. This is considered an A-rank mission. Good luck." Hiruzen said.

All three Anbu bowed before using a shunshin. Naruto's though was a black fire shushin. Hiruzen sat back and sighed. If he told Naruto about the village being Uzushio he would demand to be put there instead.

And if push comes to shove, rebuild it himself. Something he was afraid of happening. Lucky for him there were other small villages around on the other islands besides Uzushio. So it wouldn't matter much.

But what he was afraid of was the real reason he sent the Anbu to wave and watch Gato. Protection.

Naruto finished packing his things and headed straight for the gate not even saying good bye to well, no one. Ever since Itachi left Naruto had been isolated even more due to training under a traitor. The only friend he had was Anko who was treated the same, but she was on a mission.

As soon as Naruto walked over to the gate he and his squad, Bear and lion, left for wave.

**Flashback end**

* * *

"That's why I came to wave. The mission was a failure. But I don't know why." Naruto shrugged. "Yeah yeah, but what about Tsunami?" Kakashi urged. Naruto's eye twitched before sighing.

"I met her when a bunch of Gato's thugs tried getting to her. So I helped her out and she offered me to stay here. So I lived here and got close to everyone. But I was forced to use a henge to look different so my cover wouldn't be blown. I had to go under the name Arashi. But when it was time for me to leave I told Tsunami who I really was." Naruto shrugged.

"That's it? You guys didn't hit it off?" Kakashi asked. "Of course not! I was twelve at the time you pervert!" Naruto yelled comically. "So what? Old enough to kill old enough to have sex." Kakashi shrugged. Naruto grunted before walking off.

"I'm going to bed." Naruto waved. "Okay, tell Tsunami I said good night." Kakashi eye smiled. Naruto tensed and ran up the stairs. Kakashi giggled returning to his book. He stopped reading and thought about the order the hokage gave him concerning Gato.

Why would he tell him instead of Naruto who is his most trusted Anbu since Itachi? It just didn't make sense but he had a mission to do. He just hoped Naruto wouldn't interfere.

Naruto sighed as he was walking to his room but was suddenly yanked on the arm and pulled into another room. The door shut behind him making him tense.

"Where do you think your going Naru-kun?" Tsunami asked in a sultry voice. "Uh bed Tsu-chan?" Naruto said.

"But I'm not tired yet Naru-kun. Plus you made a promise remember?" Tsunami asked. Naruto eyes widened but said,

"Tsu-chan, I'm already dating someone. If she found out I did…what your thinking right now with you then she would be upset." Naruto said. Tsunami half glared at him but smiled.

"Now Naru-kun you said you always keep your promises. Are you breaking this one? I've been so lonely Naruto-kun. Will you keep me company tonight?" Tsunami asked.

Naruto sighed. He really didn't want this to happen. Sure Tsunami was beautiful and sexy, way sexy but…what about Anko? He did promise Tsunami but…

Anko will get it when he returned to the village. That was his vow. Now he just let lust take over his mind. His Genjutsu faded from his eyes revealing his Rinnegan. It allowed him to see in the dark so what he was seeing right now made him way hard.

Tsunami wasn't wearing her dress instead she was wearing a sexy black lingerie. Her breasts looked like they were about to pop out of the bra. The woman smirked knowing she now got what she wanted.

Naruto lunged at her kissing her neck while they walked over to the bed.

**Lemon!**

The two flopped on the bed. Naruto was on top of Tsunami who was moaning as Naruto kissed and nipped at her neck before nibbling on her earlobe. The blonde raised up and unzipped his vest and took of his shirt flinging it to the side.

Tsunami blushed at seeing the boy's muscled chest. She ran her hands all over his chest before he smashed his lips against hers. Instead of taking it slow Naruto immeditaly licked her bottom lip causing her to open up and allow entrance.

She was happy Naruto wouldn't be shy and take it slow. The two battled with their tounges before they broke apart only a string of saliva connecting them.

"Lay down Naruto-kun." Tsunami purred. Naruto nodded before laying on his back. Tsunami hovered over his pants and unzipped them and brought them down to his ankles leaving only his boxers. Which had ramen bowls on them.

Tsunami giggled while Naruto blushed lightly in embarrassment. "How cute Naruto-kun." Tsunami smiled before bringing down his boxers. His dick sprung free, standing straight and tall.

Tsunami stared in awe and hunger. It was at least 9 inches tall and 4 inches wide. "Wow. It looks so tasty." Tsunami cooed before grasping his and rubbing up and down. The boy groaned in pleasure.

Tsunami smiled coyly before bringing it to her face and giving a lick at the tip. Naruto groaned again. Tsunami smirked before licking it all over. She started from the tip and made her way down to the base and stopped at his balls.

She gave a light squeeze with her other hand making Naruto jerk. Next she licked each ball twice before putting them both in her mouth. Naruto sighed as Tsunami licked his ball sack while they were still in her mouth.

She let them go before sucking on each one. She made her way from the base to the tip by licking. Now his tip was directly on her lips before she swirled her tongue on the tip.

Before he knew it she swallowed his dick into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down before brining it to her cheek and kept making him poke the inside of her cheek while her mouth was open.

She moaned and gurgled. Before deep throating his length. Naruto grunted before he felt something stirring inside and cummed in her mouth. She swallowed the thick salty ropes of cum with vigor before taking his dick out her mouth with a pop.

"That was very good Naruto-kun. Salty but sweet." She smiled. Naruto grinned before he flipped her on her back. "Your turn Tsu-chan." Naruto kissed her mouth before moving down while kissing her. When he got to her breasts he nipped the harden nubs that were poking at the bra.

She sighed in content before he moved down to her flat stomach and kissed her stomach over and over again. He made his way to her black panties and kissed where her pussy was making her wet.

"Wow Tsu-chan, your soaking down here." Naruto smirked. "Only for you Naru-kun." Tsunami smiled. Naruto put his hands around the waist bands and pulled down slowly.

They finally reached his ankles and Naruto gazed at the sight. She had a trim of dark blue curls making him smile before looking at her moist pink pussy, begging for release.

Naruto leaned down and played with her curls making her shiver. Next he kissed her pussy before giving a lick making her moan. He licked her repeatedly before spreading her legs apart and stuck his tongue inside.

She moaned in ecstasy while Naruto continued to tongue fuck her. She wrapped her legs around his head while putting her hand in his hair and pulling while pushing his head further in.

She moaned as Naruto stopped and licked her inside. "N-Naru-kun. I'm cumming." She panted. Naruto said something but was muffled in her legs. The vibrations from his voice made her moan even more before screaming quietly.

She cummed on his face, much to Naruto's joy. He lapped up her juices and gave on more lick to her sensitive pussy. She unwrapped her legs allowing him up.

"Are you ready for the main course Tsu-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunami nodded furiously. Naruto grinned before positioning his self in front of her folds.

He plunged himself inside making them both moan. Naruto moaned because her pussy gripped his dick and her halls were hot in a good way. Tsunami moaned because he was so big and already filling her up.

"Your so warm Tsu-chan." Naruto said. "Your so big Naruto-kun. Please move I'm ready." She said. Naruto nodded before using some hand signs. "There now we can be as loud as we want." Naruto grinned before moving and pumping in and out her.

She moaned as Naruto kept pounding in her pussy. "Oooh Naru-kun, faster! Harder!" She begged. Naruto nodded before pistoning in and out her furiously. Naruto lifted her legs on his shoulders and began fucking her harder.

It felt so good. "So tight." Naruto said before grunting. "I'm about to cum." He said. "I am too." She informed. "Together then?" Naruto asked. All she did was nod before Naruto pumped into her harder before cumming inside.

She screamed before cumming also. Naruto sighed as he pulled out much to Tsunami's disappointment. "Ready to go another round? I got plenty of stamina." Naruto grinned. Tsunami smiled happy Naruto would continue.

She positioned her self on her hands and knees while wagging her ass at him. Naruto smirked before they started again.

**Lemon end!**

After the 6th time they flopped on the bed sweaty and tired. Tsunami smiled while snuggling against Naruto. The boy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"You know I expect more tomorrow Naruto-kun. But this time much…better." Tsunami smirked. "Oh? Is my little Tsu being Naughty?" He asked. "Only for you. Naruto-sama." She smiled before falling asleep.

Naruto smiled before kissing her forehead and fell asleep. He would need to explore the next day. But not before he punishes his little Tsu-chan. Smirking to himself he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up to the smell of bacon. Yawning and stretching Naruto put his boxers back on and made his way to his room to throw on some sweats and a tank top.

He went down stairs and looked around to see no one around. Not in the living room or in the kitchen besides Tsunami. "Hey Tsu-chan, where is everyone?" Naruto wondered.

"Team 7 went to train. Your team went to study outside not far from Team 7. Inari went with dad to the bridge. Kakashi should be with those two." She reported without turning around. Naruto shrugged before sitting down.

Then he noticed what she was wearing and blushed lightly. She was wearing a black maids outfit. The skirt was too small and showed him bit of her white panties. She was wearing stockings also. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with the little hat thing on her head.

"Uh Tsu-chan, what are you wearing?" Naruto asked. "Hmm? Oh I just threw this on. Anyway breaksfast ready." Tsunami smiled walking over to him with a plate of bacon and cinnamon rolls.

Naruto smiled at her. "Thanks Tsu-chan. Have you already eaten?" Naruto asked. "No, I wanted to wait till you woke up." She said before turning his chair around so he was facing her. Naruto raised an eye brow before blushing when she got on her knees in front of his legs.

"Uh, Tsunami?" Naruto asked. "Time for me to have my breakfast now, Na-ru-to-sa-ma." She cooed before slipping down his sweats.

For the next hour Naruto moaned and groaned while eating his breakfast. Best breaksfast ever.

* * *

Both genin teams and Kakashi came back to the house to see Naruto clasping on some arm guards.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked. Naruto however ignored her and continued on before strapping his shin guards on. "Naruto-sensei?" Moegi asked.

"Hmm? Moegi? What are you doing here?" He asked. "We just came back for lunch. What are you doing boss? Going somewhere?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah. I need to check something out. Kakashi watch my team. I should be back within 3 days." Naruto said. "But where are you going?" Kakashi wondered as Naruto slipped on his Anbu vest over his black high collared shirt.

"I need to check out some ruins." Naruto said before grabbing Zexal and strapping it to his back. Sasuke watched with some anger as Naruto was done.

"Can we come along?" Udon asked. "Sorry kids, but no. This is something I have to check out myself." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. "If you need me throw this Kunai and I'll be back in a flash." Naruto grinned handing his three students a tri pronged Kunai.

Kakashi's eye widened and Sakura took notice. "What's that Kunai do Naruto? It just looks weird." Sakura shrugged. Naruto ignored her again and walked passed Kakashi.

"I'll be back." Naruto waved before taking off. Kakashi nodded before he left the group for some food. When he came in the kitchen he saw Tsunami scrubbing the floor. Raising an eye brow he dismissed it.

He just hoped Naruto wasn't looking for Gato.

* * *

Speaking of the blonde boy he was currently on a boat to the ruins of the whirlpool village. It's been 3 hours since he left his team.

"So any reason you want to visit the ruins?" The captain of the boat asked. "Yes. I need to learn more about my clan. I want to see if there is anything there that can help me and remind the world who the Uzumaki were." Naruto said.

"Well we should be there in about 4 more hours." The captain said. Naruto nodded before sitting in a corner. He unstrapped his sword and propped against his shoulder.

The captain took notice of Naruto's appearance and asked, "Your little young to be a shinobi. How old are you son?" The old man asked. Naruto opened one eye and replied, "13. I'll be turning 14 in October." The captain raised an eye brow.

"What rank are you? Surely if you're a genin you must have a team. Your not one of those missing ninja's are you?" He asked.

"No sir. I'm an Anbu captain. Second strongest next to the leader of my village. Konoha." Naruto said with a smile. This put the olde geezer at ease.

During the boat ride they both had a nice conversation. Naruto told him his adventures when becoming a ninja and The old man told him his adventures about being a captain of a boat.

5 hours later and Naruto was standing on a whirlpool. The captain said only true Uzumaki would be able to enter Uzushio like this. Naruto then wondered how did the village get destroyed if only Uzumaki could enter?

Sighing to himself Naruto jumped and plunged inside the whirlpool. Expecting to be eaten up Naruto instead was in front of what used to be the gates of Uzushio.

"A teleporter. Must have been Fuinjutsu." Naruto said to himself. Looking around he could tell the village was nearly the same size as Konoha if not bigger. But everything was torn down and in ruins.

He walked for about ten mintues inspecting the dead village of his clan. It made him angry. Then he stopped at seeing what looked like a giant house. Behind it was a large castle, but it looked untouched.

'That's strange. Everything is a mess but that castle. Even this house.' Naruto thought. He looked around to see the what looked like a plaque. He wiped of the collected dust and read the words.

"House of clan head." Naruto's eyes widened. "So they didn't have a Kage?" Naruto asked himself. Closing his eyes to calm himself he walked inside the house. Scattered around were skeletons of people. They all had rags but Naruto guessed it was their outfits.

He ignored the skeletons and looked around the house. Nothing. Everything was either torn down or just broken. Shaking his head he found the main room and what looked to be the office of the clan head. This must've have been the cleanest thing he has seen since coming into Uzushio.

The carpet looked a little dusty but was a dark red. The walls had spots and cracks but was a light blue. Hanging on the wall behind the large wooden desk was 6 pictures of people.

2 were women and four were men. They had a serious face just like the pictures of the past hokages in the hokage office. Hecame to the conclusion that these were the past clan heads.

They all looked to be in their twenties at the time and all had red hair. Going from left to right, the 3rd clan head was a woman and so was the 6th clan head.

Naruto thought she was very beautiful and didn't seem so high strung like the others. He could even see a smile if he looked close enough.

Smiling at the picture he made his way behind the desk to see the papers thrown all over the place. Etched in the desk was 'I hate paperwork' sweat dropping he guessed it was the 6th clan head who made that.

As he was looking all over the desk something caught his eye. He went back over to it and picked it up. It was a letter from, Konoha! Narrowing his eyes he began to read.

* * *

_Dear 6th clan head of Uzushiogakure,_

_We are sending our troops to help you out. They should be enough to help get rid of the pests of Kumo and Kiri. We hope that when the troops arrive you will still be standing. Good luck._

_Sandaime hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi._

* * *

Naruto laid it down before going over more papers as he was shuffling something fell off the desk. Looking at the ground was a small red book, almost like a journal.

Naruto picked it up and opened it. On the back of the cover it said 'Property of Kurai Uzumaki.' Naruto figured it was the 6th clan heads once again and flipped to the first page.

* * *

'_Mother and father gave me this Diary today. But I think it's a journal. Girls who become ninja don't need a diary espically if they become clan head! I swear I'll be a better clan head than father!'_

* * *

Naruto chuckled before flipping through the book. He decided to check the last page and was surprised at what he found.

* * *

'_Damn those Konoha bastards! They tricked me! How dare they send troops to 'help' the pests? Calm down Kurai. I'm nearly the last Uzumaki left in this village. I hope Kushina-nee is safe. I know she will be able to bring back the Uzumaki. In fact…_

_Kushina if you are reading this then it probably means I'm dead. Don't fret over me little sister, I probably didn't go down without a fight. Anyway, I want you to leave Konoha. _

_They are treacherous bastards that only care for their own well being. Especially that Danzo person. I'm starting to think it was him who sent those troops to eliminate us._

_He and those other old dirt bags most likely made a temporary secret alliance with Kumo and Kiri. There is no way they would do that with Iwa._

_I have to go but I want you to look behind my picture. There is something for you. I'm going to the time chamber to save me some time and write what I need for you to do. To become the Shodai Uzukage. Talk to ya in a bit, little sister.'_

* * *

Naruto laid the book down and looked at the 6th picture. She was his aunt? No wonder she kind looked like his mother. He pocketed the journal for later so he could learn more.

Right now he was furious. Konoha didn't just participate in the battle for Uzu, they helped destroy it! Naruto shook his head and made walked to the last picture and flipped it over to reveal a safe with a blood seal.

Naruto bit his thumb and swiped the blood which opened the safe. Next thing he knew a light flashed the office. Once the light died down Naruto was gazing at a woman with long red hair and dark violet eyes.

She had pale skin but looked a little flushed. She was wearing a red cloak, a blue jonin vest and black shinobi pants.

"Damn why does my head hurt?" She asked while rubbing her head. Naruto stayed silent while watching the lady. She started to look around and saw Naruto.

"Um who are you? Where's my sister?" She wondered looking around. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And your sister is my mother. She's dead though." Naruto said solemnly.

The woman's eyes widened before she squealed. "Yatta! I'm a aunt!" She grinned. Naruto sweat dropped before smiling. "So you're my nephew eh Naruto-kun? Well I'm Kurai. Nice to meet ya." Kurai grinned.

Naruto smiled before they both sat down. "Aunt Kurai, how are you here? Didn't you die?" Naruto asked. "Well I'm here and I'm not here. Do you know about Fuinjutsu Naruto-kun?" Kurai asked.

"Yes. A lot." Naruto said. "Well it was because of that. Before those bastards came knocking on my door I went into the time chamber which allowed me one year of training for one hour. However I knew I wouldn't win so I didn't train. Instead I created a seal so I can talk to Kushina-nee if she ever came." Kurai explained.

Naruto nodded. "So basically you're a chakra spirit?" Naruto asked. "Yes. Tell me Naruto-kun, who won the war?" She asked.

"Konoha. But later there was another war with Konoha and Iwa. Konoha won that war thanks to my father. The Yondaime hokage." Naruto explained.

Kurai nodded. "Aunt Kurai, what happened? Why did Konoha attack you?" Naruto asked. "Because of our Fuinjutsu. Fuinjutsu is what made us feared. The other nations saw how strong we were and thought we were a thorn to their sides. We had close ties to Konoha but I guess we were a threat to them as well. So they helped the other nations destroy us." Kurai glared.

"Fear. Hmpf pathetic." Naruto scoffed. "Uzushio's relations with Konoha apparently weren't severed enough. Because now to show how close it was with Konoha they have the clan symbol on the flack jackets of Konoha." Naruto informed.

"What? So then that means they destroyed us yet think…" "Yes. They feared the village but still respected it enough to wear that." Naruto answered.

Kurai was burning with anger. Before calming down a bit. "I'm guessing you are a ninja of Konoha correct?" She asked. "Yes. But not for long. Things are drastically changing. Konoha is not home. My love for the village is fading. I can barely trust the leader now." Naruto said.

"You don't trust your father?" She asked. "Hm? Oh my father died along with my mother when I was born. The Sandaime is still in charge." Naruto said. "That man keeps secrets. I hope you know about Gato." She said.

"Hm? What about Gato? How do you know about him?" Naruto asked. "Gato was pretty famous when I was alive. He was a drug dealer and many other things. He used to make deals with Kiri for some of the Kekkai genkai wielders. In return he would fund their village.

Konoha and the other villages took notice of this and did the same. Except Konoha would pay for the wielders and give Gato something." Kurai informed.

"That's probably we have so many Kekkai genkai wielders in the village. And if I'm correct, Gato is probably funding Konoha as we speak since the attack." Naruto's eyes widend.

Now he understood the mission a year ago. It was to keep tabs on Gato and protect him with out really protecting him. That's why the Sandaime set him on the main island instead of letting him search for Gato. The hokage was afraid he would find out what was going on.

"Pathetic." Naruto muttered. "What's wrong?" Karui asked. "Their all pathetic. They would let innocent villages fall for their own greed? Pathetic!" Naruto glared at the floor.

"I'm assuming that Konoha has gone too far?" She asked. "You bet they have!" Naruto growled. All those people on the main island that were hungry and alone. It was because of Gato. And Konoha didn't even want to help, just their own assess.

"I will stop them. First they betray my clan's village. Then they let innocent villages fall!" Naruto growled. Kurai watched with interest. Then she heard it. A voice. 'He's the one.'

"Naruto." She called. The blonde looked up at her. "Would you like to bring Uzu back?" she asked. Naruto closed his eyes. "Yes. I now realize Konoha is doing things for their own greed instead of helping others. Wheres the will of fire in that? Yes." Naruto nodded.

"Good. Let me explain this to you. The castle behind this house. Is the Kage castle. All of the clan heads except me have been there to take claim and become the Uzukage.

Something there has failed them making them stick to clan head. Being clan head means we rule over the Uzumaki. But not the village. That is why we weren't united. Because most of the village had no ruler. I didn't go because I was afraid I would fail. But I think you might be able to do it. You are now clan head of Uzushio." Kurai smiled.

Naruto eyes widened. "What?" he asked. "My sister was supposed to be the next clan head if I didn't have any kids or died. Since she had you and died that means you are clan head. Now that you are I can take you to the castle. Please come with me." She said.

Naruto stood but before they left the room she stopped. "I almost forgot. Hold on a second." She said before turning to her picture where the safe was.

She dug her hand inside and pulled out 3 things. A scroll, a sword and a ring?

"Here ya go. These are the possessions of the clan heads. The dragon summoning scroll. The whirlpool ring. And last is this." She said before unsheathing the sword. It was long and the blade was silver.

The grip was blue while the end was gold as was the cross guard. The sheath was black. "I wanted my sister to have this if she ever came. This is my sword. Beniuzu. Crimson whirlpool. But since she is not here, I'm giving it to you." She smiled handing it to Naruto.

"When she was little she always claimed how that sword was gonna be hers when she became clan head. When I wasn't busy I let her practice with it. Its really special to both of Naruto. It was a gift from our grandfather. Please take care of it." She asked.

"Of course Aunt Kurai." Naruto grinned. Kurai nodded before slipping the ring on Naruto's right ring finger. The ring was just like a regular ring but with a orb in the middle. At first it was just clear before it turned white, then red, Yellow and last blue.

"What? I never seen this before? Usually its blue but four colors?" She asked. Naruto knew what the first two were. The white was from his Rinnegan. The red from Kyuubi. He already knew blue was a regular color. But the yellow was new to him.

"That ring should help you. It is constantly taking your chakra and storing it for later. You won't feel it but it is working as we speak. Now before you sign this contract we must go to the castle."

* * *

The two left for the castle. Beniuzu was tucked at his side while the summoning scroll was in his pocket. On the way Naruto could tell his aunt was serious and just walked behind her.

The castle was as tall as the hokage tower but much wider. They walked in with ease but if felt as if the castle was empty. Which it was but more empty. Naruto inwardly sighed not knowing Kyuubi was watching every thing with caculating eyes.

Kurai opened a door that led to a stairwell. They both walked down the stair well till they were in some sort of dungeon but it was small. In front was a door with the Uzumaki symbol in the center.

"This is where we part ways for now Naruto-kun. I will see you when you come out. Good luck." Kurai smiled. Naruto nodded before opening the door and walking in leaving Kurai alone to think.

* * *

Once Naruto walked in the room he couldn't see anything. Then he heard a voice.

'_Many have tried to obtain the treasure of ancestors, yet all have failed. Those who have come before this sarcophagi have all yielded to its guardian of infinite riddle, what could you do to solve it?_

_If you answer incorrect, the reward to future generations will once again be sealed until one can be found worthy centuries from now. Will you be the first to accomplish the feat? Or will you be the latest failure to read the riddle?_

_'What humans fight for, the epitome of war and ultimately the victory all wish for. The prize at the end of the tunnel, the basest craving of any who come into being of this world. What is it that humans seek but yet cannot attain alone?'_

Naruto frowned. War? What was it talking about? There was no war going on was there? Konoha was not that stupid. Wait there was a war going on. It might have not been worldwide but it was still a war. The bloodline purge.

Apparently what ever was in the sarcophagi was strong enough to win the war.

_'What is it that humans want but cannot or at least have not yet achieved? Power? Territory? Life?Love?..no that isn't it. Those are all guesses that I'm sure have been made.'_ Naruto continued to ponder the riddle and thought what he wanted in all the world.

Then he remembered what Jiraiya said when he met the pervert. Well after he met him. The man wanted peace, to bring the nations together and bring peace.

What everyone wanted at the end of war was peace. Naruto inwardly smirked. "Peace. That is the answer." Naruto said.

After a few moments the voice spoke. '_What is your name?'_ it asked. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered.

'_Naruto Uzumaki, you are the first of any Uzumaki or man to successfully answer this question posed. Those before answered with your original thoughts, Power, Respect, and more Conflict. The previous generations were blinded from the true answer, but it seems as though you have finally been shown the true path to world peace._

_Within this room lies a few treasured gifts left behind by the first generations of Uzumaki, before the village had ever been created. Those times were simple yet the people had great foresight, able to see with their own eyes the world uniting under separate banners to fight one another. In their haste to protect their secrets and innovations, the Uzumaki left behind some of their oldest and most treasured secrets beneath the ground of this place._

_A trap door behind you will lead you to your rightful heritage. Take what information is stored there and use it to protect your people and lead the world to peace. Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki, child of prophecy._'

Naruto eyes widened at that. Sighing to himself the dark room was engulfed by light revealing a treasure chest. He walked over and opened it to reveal the items inside.

The first thing Naruto saw was a Kage hat. Instead of being white like the others it was red while the diamond was light blue with the Kanji 'Whirlpool'. He picked it up and under it was a folded red robe.

Naruto put the hat on his head and picked up the cloak. He unfolded it and gazed it in awe. It was so soft almost like silk. Even the hokage's robe wasn't this soft. Naruto guessed that it was probably very endurable also.

On the back were the words 'Uzukage.' At the bottom of the words was the large black imprint of the Uzumaki symbol. At the bottom of the robe was light blue waves and in those waves were whirlpools.

Naruto grinned to himself before slipping on the robe. It felt so right wearing it, like it belonged there. It was a little big but her would grow into it.

The collar was high just like he liked it. Naruto sighed in content before looking inside the chest again. There were many scrolls within. He was amazed at how many.

They looked like summoning scrolls. He sealed the scrolls into another scroll for later and made sure there was nothing else inside. Seeing as there was nothing else Naruto opened the door and left to see a pacing Kurai.

She heard the door open and looked to see her nephew wearing the Kage robes. "Your now looking at the Shodai Uzukage." Naruto grinned.

"You did it! You're the first Kage ever in the village! How does it feel?" She asked with a grin. "Okay. But it will feel even better once the village is back on its feet. But I don't know how I'm gonna do that. I will need ninja and civilans not to mention…"

"Calm down Naruto. All that will come in time. Now lets head upstairs. I've always wanted to see the kage office." She grinned before they both headed upstairs.

Naruto opened the door which opened easily. They walked into a room which looked similar to the hokages office except for the space. It was larger. Way larger.

Their were 3 book shelves and a large desk. The carpet was blue while the walls were a light red, adorning the Uzu symbols. He sat down in the chair behind his new desk and unsealed all the scrolls and pulled out the dragon scroll.

"These were in the chest I found. They look like summoning scrolls. What do you think Aunt Kurai?" Naruto asked. He looked up to see she was gazing at them before picking the red one up.

"Naruto! This is a summoning scroll! A ancient one at that! This is the phoenix summoning scroll. And this is the hydra, Lava monkeys, Wolfs, and…" Kurai suddenly got a huge grin.

"Naruto I think you can sign all of these." She said. "What? But I thought a person can summon only one. How can I summon all of these?" Naruto wondered.

"I don't know but hurry and sign the dragon contract. Be prepared." She said. Naruto nodded before unrolling the scroll to see his mothers name next to his aunts.

"She signed the scroll?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. It was the last thing I could give her before I sent her to Konoha. I sent her there so she would be safe when Kumo and Kiri attacked. Now enough stalling and sign it!" She ordered.

Naruto jumped a little before biting his thumb and signing his name. one it was done it pulsed before turning black. "Did it…" He never got to finish as he disappeared in a poof.

* * *

Naruto blinked to see he was on some sort of mountain. On both of his sides were a cave. Naruto waited and was about to speak when a dragon from both caves shot right out and was flying around him.

The one on the right was a blue dragon while the left was red. "**Why have you come here boy? Who are you?**" The red dragon demanded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. The Shodai Uzukage and clan head of Uzushiogakure." Naruto bowed. "**He speaks the truth brother. He is the Uzukage. It seems we don't need to test him.**" The blue dragon said.

"**Something about this boy is familiar. Boy! Who are you related too. Since you are Uzumaki and clan head you must be related to one of them.**" The red dragon said.

"My father is Minato Namikaze. My mother is Kushina Uzumaki. The recent summoner before me." Naruto said. "**You are the son of Kushina-chan? That is a nice surprise. Please forgive my brothers rudeness Naruto-sama. I am Ran and that is my brother Shaw. We are the bosses of the dragon contract.**" The blue dragon Ran said.

Naruto bowed. "I have a question Ran-sama. When I became Uzukage in the chest were other summoning scrolls. My Aunt, Kurai, said it was the ancient summoning scrolls. Does that mean I can sign them?" Naruto wondered.

"**Yes it does. When you sign them the bosses will give you a ring on one of your fingers. If you summon chakra into the ring you will be able to summon the others. We are happy to know the Uzumaki are back. We will always serve you. Naruto-sama. Till next time.**" Ran bowed his head as did Shaw.

* * *

Naruto blinked again and he was back in his office. Looking at his right hand on his middle finger was another ring like the first but with the Kanji dragon.

"Well?" Kurai asked. "It worked. I need to speak with the other bosses." Naruto said unrolling the scrolls. He signed the phoenix scroll and met the boss. Her name was Krona.

One by one Naruto signed the scrolls. He met each boss except for the Lava monkeys boss which was the Yonbi. So instead he met the leader till Yonbi was released.

The leader of the Hydra was Salazar, he was kinda weird but seemed reliable. He wanted to talk to him later about having a new summoner. The multi headed snake was glad to hear about it.

The leader of the Wolfs was a white fox named Kiba. He was cool and relaxed but was loyal.

The leader of the Lava monkeys was really loyal. They were really happy to know that the Uzumaki's were back even though he was their first summoner since the Rikudou sennin's age. His name was Ikabi.

Naruto asked if he was willing to lend some Monkeys to help rebuild the village. He expected at least 10 but not everyone who was strong enough to help.

There were other contracts that were lost. For example the Kraken contract along with the Salamander contract. Naruto guessed Hanzo still had it. So he would need to take it back.

Naruto looked at his hands which had rings here and there. The wolf and Lava monkey and phoenix rings were on his left hand. His ring, middle and forefinger. While the Hydra and dragon were on his fore and middle finger.

Naruto sighed before looking at his Aunt who was starting to fade. "How will I do this Auntie? Rebuilding a village is easy but getting a populace." Naruto sighed.

"Your over stressing things Naruto-kun. You will know what to do. But I'm so proud of you. You were able to do this all by yourself even though its not much but it will be. Come up with a plan. It will probably take the Monkeys a couple of months before the village is finished. During that time come up with something alright? I'm glad I met my Nephew." Kurai smiled.

Naruto hugged her tightly. "I'm happy I met you. Aunt Kurai." Naruto whispered. "Goodbye and good luck Naruto-kun." Kurai kissed his forehead before she faded away. Leaving a sad lonely Naruto.

He wiped the tears from his eyes before looking at the bookshelf on his left. A knock was heard from his door. Naruto allowed entrance. The Lava monkey leader, Ikabi, walked inside.

"Are you ready Naruto-sama?" he asked. Naruto nodded before walking to the shelf and pulling out the only book on the shelf. The shelf started to rumble before it moved to the side revealing a white door.

"Yeah. Hopefully I'll be able to master it and create a seal for Natsu-chan. Are you sure your people will be alright for 3 days?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto-sama. They will be to busy to notice I'm gone. Shall we?" Ikabi asked. Naruto nodded before grabbing the scroll on his desk and opened the door.

They both walked inside the bright light that the room emitted after the door opened. Naruto looked over his shoulder for a second before continuing. The door shut behind the two leaving the empty office.

* * *

**Well that was the 5th chapter. Hoped you liked how long it was. Now do you see what I mean about how this wave mission is a turning point for Naruto? Things will start getting heated up in no time. **

**Anyway for those who think Tsunami will be In the harem, yes and no. I have plans for her later and she won't be able to see Naruto that much.**

**Anyway READ RAVE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So many reviews! This is great! Keep reviewing! Anyway I have decided to keep Tsunami in the harem since people apparently like her. She will play a big part in the development of whirlpool. **

**Next is Kushina. Kushina will be in the story she will appear very soon and has not been lied to by Danzo or anything like that, its so used.**

**My next subject is the Lava monkeys and the becoming A kage Scene. I should have used a disclaimer but I completely forgot.**

**So here it is and then on with the story. I apologize to those who have been offended by those subjects.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Well I do but you get the point. I do not own the Lava monkeys or Kage scene as those are Gr3man's. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The door left of the Uzukage's desk opened up revealing a light. A shadow figure appeared and begun to enter the office room of the Uzukage.

Once the figure was out it revealed to be a beaten up Naruto. His Kage robes were in ruins as was his pants. He had bruises adorned over his body. Though he seemed to be glowing, as if he gained more power than he already had.

As he fully walked into his office his companion followed after him. Nothing seemed to be the wrong with the Lava monkey boss.

"I can't believe its been 3 days out here. It feels weird being under normal gravity." Naruto commented while rolling his shoulder.

"Your training was pretty intense Naruto-sama. I never seen anybody create so many new techniques within 2 months. They will be a force to be reckon with." Ikabi grinned.

Naruto nodded. "Yes if I ever used them. The power from each technique is to strong. I'm afraid if I go all out on my first technique the whole earth will be destroyed. Don't want that." Naruto smirked.

Ikabi nodded before they both looked out the window to the village. It was nearly done but still needed some work. Naruto smiled. Soon, very soon he will be a true Kage. But in order for that to happen he needed civilians and ninjas not to mention for the Daiymo to accept his village back.

Since Uzushio was destroyed in the war the Daiymo of water country declared Uzu as a destroyed village. It would no longer be a running village unless he said so.

"Naruto-sama don't you need to get going? Your team will be waiting for you." Ikabi said. Naruto glanced at him and nodded before going to a closet.

Once he was out his tattered outfit was replaced by a more clean one.

He wore black shinobi pants with flat closed toed boots that made his pants tucked in and gave the pants a ballooning affect. His top was a mesh tanktop under a black short sleeved shirt which was covered by an orange vest. **( Picture Goku's shirt)**

Tied around his waist was an Orange sash. His Headband was tied around his neck. Underneath his pants were shingaurds and around his arms were black forearm guards. Underneath them his arms were bandaged.

"There much better. Not only are these weights but I can move at my normal speed." Naruto grinned. Ikabi nodded before he noticed Naruto's rings.

"Master what about the rings? I suggest you hide them till you are full a Kage." Ikabi said. Naruto nodded at the suggestion and formed a hand sign.

His rings disappeared but if you looked closely you could see ring marks around his fingers, indicating they were still there.

"Alright, I better get going. See ya later Ikabi. If you need to contact me just send one of your messengers." Naruto waved before disappearing in a orange flash.

Ikabi nodded before setting back to work.

Naruto appeared instantly in front of the house of Tazuna's and walked inside to see his students studying. They all looked up at him and smiled.

"Naruto-sensei!" They cheered. "Hey guys. Hows it going?" Naruto wondered. "Just fine sensei. Did you find what you were looking for?" Moegi asked blushing lightly at his attire.

"Yeah. I found it alright. Where is Team 7?" Naruto asked. "Oh their out training." Udon answered. Naruto nodded. "And Tazuna?" Naruto wondered. "Out on the bridge. I think Kakashi-sensei is watching him." Kono shrugged.

"Have you guys been watching him as well? You are his guards." Naruto reminded. "Of course we have Sensei. In fact we just got back from watching him. Kakashi-sensei allowed us to take a break." Moegi answered.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction. "How is your reading coming along?" Naruto asked. "Well I still need some more work, but now I can flawlessy create some explosion tags." Kono grinned.

"And I'm working on bigger things to heal." Moegi smiled. "I'm doing well so far. I just need to talk to Shikaku-sensei again so he can test me on my battle plans." Udon smiled.

Naruto nodded with a smile before saying he had to go somewhere. "I'll be back soon." Naruto waved and vanished in another orange flash making his students eyes widened.

"That must be his Hiraishin no jutsu! That's Fuinjutsu! Oh man I better get studying!" Kono grinned before hitting the books again. His teammates nodded in agreement before also returning to their reading.

* * *

Naruto meanwhile appeared right next to a girl who just tied her sash together. Both looked at each other before the girl blinked.

"Wow Haku-chan you look much better without that creepy mask on. And in person than clones." Naruto grinned. Haku blushed before she asked,

"How did you get here? And where did you come from?" Naruto walked over to her and placed his finger by her neck while she froze.

"When we met I put a seal on you without you knowing. Allowing me to transport to you at anytime." Naruto said making Haku shiver from having his hot breath on her neck.

"O-oh. Um so why are you here?" She asked trying to hide her blush. Naruto stepped back and looked serious.

"I came here to ask if you made your decision. And everything you know about Gato." Naruto narrowed his eyes. Haku tensed before looking away.

"I don't know much about Gato except for that he is vile and very sneaky. I tried to warn Zabuza-sama but he ignored me." She said.

"And your descison?" Naruto asked. "I still need time. But I think I will go with you. Lately Zabuza-sama has been very…irate lately." Haku said.

"That could be it. Or it could be your opening your eyes and trying to see who he really is and that he is still pissed from losing to me." Naruto smirked.

Haku eyes widened a little bit before she went to her dresser and grabbed a orange book and handed it to him. Naruto raised an eye brow thinking it was that useless smut his godfather wrote and Kakashi read.

But he narrowed his eyes when he saw the cover. It was a bingo book. "What is this?" Naruto asked. Haku knew Naruto knew it was a bingo book. He was asking why she handed it to him.

"Well Zabuza-sama has entered you within." She said. Naruto glared at the book before opening it to the 4th page. And showed her.

She looked curiously at the information. "Naruto Uzumaki. From Konohagakure. Said to be trained under Itachi Uchiha S-rank ninja. Chunin. B-rank. $50,000 wanted in Kiri And Iwa." She read.

"But that is not what Zabuza-sama entered. He may have not have published it but…" "I'm guessing he figured out who I was and updated it? What page?" Naruto asked.

"The last." She answered quickly. Naruto nodded and flipped to the last. His picture when he became Chunin was still there but the Info was different.

Naruto Uzumaki

Village: Konohagakure

Rank: Jonin

Bingo Rank: A

Has been trained by Missing S-rank konoha ninja Itachi uchiha. Very difficult to handle in battle. Be ready to work hard. Approach with two or more people.

Taijutsu: High

Ninjutsu: Very high

Genjutsu: Unknown

Naruto finished reading and sighed. This was too much trouble than it was worth. If people find out that he was the Anbu captain then everything would be higher.

'Maybe this is a good thing Naruto-kun.' Kyuubi giggled. 'How is this good Natsu-chan?' Naruto wondered.

'Well you do plan on being in that village soon right? Well maybe it would be good to make a name for yourself. To be feared.' Natsuki shrugged.

Naruto nodded before handing the book back to Haku. "Thanks for the Info Haku-chan. I better get going. When do you think Zabuza will be able to move?" Naruto wondered. "Within a few days. His legs are starting to heal." Haku said. "Is he sleep?" Naruto asked looking at the door that led to Zabuza. "I don't think so." She said. "Haku. Tell Zabuza everything that I have told you. About offering you a place by me." Naruto said.

"Wait you? What about Konoha?" She wondered. "I will not be within Konoha's ranks much longer. Instead I will be joining a new village. One that I rule and am Kage. Just tell Zabuza if he chooses with me then he can have a shot at killing Yagura. If not then tell him to be prepared to die on the bridge." Naruto said.

"How will I contact you?" She asked. Naruto handed her his signature kunai. "Use this. Throw it somewhere and I will be able to transport to you like I did before. See ya haku." Naruto waved before leaving.

Haku watched him flash away and held the Kunai closer to her chest. She looked at her door and bit her lip. A better life. With Zabuza at her side. She sighed in content before setting the Kunai down and going to talk to Zabuza.

* * *

Naruto appeared in front of the house once more and entered to hear Inari yelling. He walked into the kitchen to hear what he was saying and didn't like it. Inari noticed Naruto and pointed at him fiercely.

"AND YOU! I bet you don't even know what your doing! What makes you think you can come here and act just like Arashi-niisan? You know nothing like he did! How he treated the villagers and the kids. Then he left and never came back. And you come to re…"

"Inari. If Arashi were here what would he say?" Naruto asked not affected by his words unlike Sasuke and Kono.

"Wha?" He asked caught by surprise. "What would Arashi say if he saw you right now?" He asked again. "Why does it matter?" Inari yelled.

"I believe he would say 'Suck it up and move on. You have to be a big boy now Inari. Stop crying like a bitch and do something about it.' Right?" Naruto asked with a smirk making Inari's eyes wide.

"Well Inari this is what I have to say. Suck it up and move on. You're a big kid now Inari. Crying like a bitch won't get you anywhere." Naruto said. Inari now had tears falling from his eyes as Naruto spoke.

Naruto sighed before sitting down next to Kakashi and started eating. Everyone was surprised how he handled that and acted like nothing happened.

"Who are you?" Inari whispered. Naruto looked up but kept chewing. "Naruto Uzumaki. But you know me as Arashi Kazama." Naruto eye smiled.

Inari was now crying in joy as he saw Naruto transform himself into a younger looking Minato with red hair and green eyes. Inari stood from his chair and ran upstairs as Naruto's eyes followed him.

Changing back he kept eating. "Aren't you going to go after him?" Sakura asked. "Eh he'll come around. If I know Inari he's probably trying to suck it up and come back down like nothing happened and be happy. To also show me that he has grown up." Naruto shrugged not knowing how right he was.

"So when did you return Naruto? And where did you go?" Kakashi asked. Naruto glanced up at him and said "Uzushio." Everyone but Sasuke and Sakura eyes widened.

"What were you doing there?" Kakashi wondered. "Wanted to find out what the hype was about. I found it stayed a few days exploring and came back. No big deal." Naruto shrugged.

"Okay. And after you came back?" Kakashi wondered. Naruto sighed. He was getting annoyed by the questions. Kakashi shutted up knowing that warning sigh when Naruto didn't want to answer more questions than he needed.

"To see Zabuza." Naruto said shocking everyone. "And?" Sasuke stood abruptly. Naruto glanced at him. "Calm down. I just went to talk." Naruto waved him off dismissively.

"You didn't kill him?" Sasuke glared. "Why? He was injured and not capable of fighting. No point." Naruto shrugged. "What did you ta…" "Kakashi." Naruto warned in a stern voice.

Kakashi closed his mouth, knowing that he asked one to many questions.

"From what I could tell, Zabuza should be able to fight in about 3 days. He won't fight as hard but still put up a decent fight. I suggest you three start training." Naruto looked at his genin.

The three nodded while Tazuna and Tsunami were quiet. Naruto finished eating and stretched. "Tazuna, Tsu-chan. Can I talk to you two for a minute?" Naruto asked.

The two nodded and followed Naruto out. The others looked at them curiously before returning to eat.

As soon as they were out of ear shot and Naruto silently placed a barrier he spoke. "Okay so I wanted to know if you guys know where Gato lives." Naruto said.

"Not far from here. Just past that hill. But he is heavily guarded." Tazuna answered. Naruto nodded in satisfaction. "Tsu-chan. How good are you with money?" Naruto asked with a sly grin. Tsunami seemed to catch on and grinned her self before telling him.

* * *

The next morning was greeted with a bloody ass mansion. Guards who were rapists were laid around everywhere in their own pool of blood.

If you looked upstairs in the guest rooms you could see happy saved girls sleeping peacefully. Each girl had happy smiles on their faces, dreaming great dreams.

In the office of Gato was a bloodied and stabbed gato who laid dead next to his desk. With his legs propped on the desk and in the chair going over the dead midgets financials was Naruto, wearing his Anbu uniform.

Speaking of which was splattered with blood. His sword was propped against the desk untouched.

Naruto eyes scanned the book with narrowed eyes. He was on Konoha's page and how much Gato was giving them. If he took this amount away Konoha's economy would be in turmoil.

But if they were lucky they would recover in the next 6 years. But… If Naruto took away his clan financials which was the Namikaze, Uzumaki and Senju clan then Konoha would be broke.

Naruto was secretly declared clan head of the Senju clan since he found out he was related to Mito Uzumaki. His mother was adopted by Mito when she was a little girl since her parents died trying to get her out of the dying Uzu.

It's a good thing he read her diary. It was very useful when he needed information.

Shaking his head to get back on track just taking away the 3 bases would cause Konoha's economy to crash and probably never rebuilt again.

Sure the Uzumaki clan didn't have that much but the Namikaze and Senju clan were basically running the whole village. If he took those away then they would only survive from the Hyuuga, Uchiha and Akamichi.

Naruto smirked before sealing the book in his scroll and put into his pocket. Standing up with a stretch he looked around. Not only was Gato in cahoots with Konoha but Kiri and Suna as well. He had to guess Kumo wasn't really dependant on him and Iwa was just to prideful to work with him.

So bankrupting Kumo and Iwa were out since they barely had relation. Suna on the other hand was another story as was Kiri. He remembered taking note that Suna was going through some economic problems thanks to the wind country Daimyo.

Kiri. Naruto narrowed his eyes and was about to leave when a knock broke his thoughts. "Come in." Naruto said. The door opened to reveal a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was currently wearing one of Naruto's female jonin attire he found in Uzu.

"Yes?" Naruto asked with a small smile. The woman smiled before saying, "First I wanted to thank you personally for helping us Naruto-sama. Even though you didn't have too you did." The woman smiled.

"It's no problem at all Ume-chan. I couldn't just stand by and watch all of you get hurt." Naruto said. "None the less we are in your gratitude." She bowed.

Naruto smiled before she spoke again this time she looked away with a blush on her face. "Naruto-sama. We all came to an agreement a few minutes ago and we want to go to Uzushio with you. And have a new home." Ume said.

Naruto's eyes widened before saying, "And what about your families? Surely you all want to see them." Naruto said. Ume shook her head. "Before we were taken Gato's men killed them all. We have no one to go to." She said with tears in her eyes.

Naruto glared at the dead Gato before returning his soft eyes at Ume. "Okay Ume-chan. But for now you all will have to live here till I can get the village up and running." Naruto said. Ume grinned before running to hug Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-sama! Thank you very much." She cried. Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

Later that day Naruto walked in to Tazuna's house to see one of Gato's remaining Lackeys about to touch a tied up Tsunami. Naruto eyes widened.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Naruto asked in a heated tone. The man turned and glared at him. "Who the hell are you kid? Beat it!" He growled. Naruto glared back at him his eyes turned red making the man freeze in shock.

Before he knew it he was turned to stone. Naruto smirked he always liked that power. He didn't even turn around to kill the next guy who tried to surprise him.

"Filth. Tsu-chan where is…" "Naruto-niisan!" Inari yelled charging at him. Naruto went down with an oof while Inari cried. "Inari why are you crying?" Naruto asked.

"I tried to help but they were…" "It's okay Inari. It's okay to cry when your scared. From the looks of you it seemed you did try to help your mother. But cry now in joy Inari." Naruto smiled. Inari nodded hugging his big brother tighter.

Minutes later Tsunami and Inari were seeing off Naruto. "I better go. It seems like Zabuza has healed faster than I or haku expected. I'll see ya later." Naruto waved before vanishing in a flash.

* * *

He reappeared next to Kono and Sasuke in an ice dome. Kono looked like he was trying to breathe and Sasuke looked like he was trying to pass out.

"Boss." Kono called in surprise. "BOSS!" Kono grinned despite the pain. "Hey Kono. Teme." Naruto glanced at them. Sasuke was to hurt to reply.

Then he turned to the person in the mirrors. "Haku, what is going on?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But Zabuza-sama healed faster than I anticipated. He wanted to talk to you but you didn't show up so he started fighting Kakashi." Haku said.

"And these two?" Naruto asked. "The Uchiha attacked me. The little boy tried warning him but he didn't listen. So Kono as you called him tried to save the Uchiha and here we are." Haku explained.

Naruto looked at Sasuke then back at Haku. "Dispel." He ordered. The masked girl nodded ending her technique. When it was over Naruto sent a burst of chakra to clear the mist.

He saw Kakashi readying his lightning blade ready to strike. "Fool!" Naruto yelled. In a burst of speed Kakashi was sent skidding away from Zabuza. The dogs disappeared while Zabuza groaned.

"Naruto. What are you doing? Zabuza is…" "With me! Now shut up so I can talk." Naruto glared at both men. He turned to Zabuza indicating he was listening.

"What Haku said. About you helping me Kill Yagura, was it true?" He asked. "Yes. But if you want me to help you need to pledge loyalty under me." Naruto said. Zabuza narrowed his eyes.

"When." He asked. "I will make myself known in two weeks. I must do it before the exams though. Because I have other things to deal with." Naruto said before going In his pocket and pulling out a black whirlpool headband.

"Well? Are you in?" Naruto smirked. Zabuza smirked before grabbing the headband with difficulty. "I will heal you later." Naruto said. "What about…" "Dead. Killed him last night." Naruto said.

"I see. Looks like I won't be able to do it myself." Zabuza smirked. Naruto nodded before looking at Haku. "Come. We have much to discuss." Naruto said grabbing both.

"I'll be back soon." Naruto said before leaving. Kakashi didn't know what happened. He tried his best to hear the conversation but they were talking so low. Sighing he covered his eye and looked at a battle ready Udon and Moegi. He also noticed how Sakura was by Sasuke's side.

"Lets go." He said. He expected Gato to show up but the midget never came. Not that he was complaining.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in a chair while Zabuza and Haku were sitting on the bed. They were currently in Zabuza's hide out.

"So that's your plan. Its genius. But do you expect it to work?" Zabuza asked. Naruto nodded. "Yes. Now that Gato is dead I can get things running. And I'm pretty sure Tsunami knows how to run a country. I hope if not I'll have to ask someone else." Naruto said with a far away look.

"Okay so where do we fit in?" Haku asked. "You two will be my getaway once it's time for me to leave. Right now I want you two to train. Because it will be difficult to end the war. Hopefully by the time I'm done I'll have Kiri by my side as an ally." Naruto said.

"What about wave?" Haku wondered. "They will be part of whirlpool. That way they are under my protection and I can support them. But for now I will have Tsunami take care of everything till I can get her a new position." Naruto informed.

"This is pretty well thought out kid. And it's pretty risky yet simple. Count me in." Zabuza said. Naruto nodded in satisfaction. "Alright then. I will contact you two in two weeks for Kiri. I will see you two later." Naruto waved and left.

Three days passed since the battle on the bridge. Now it was completed and time for the konoha ninja to go home. Naruto was busty talking with Tsunami and Tazuna while the others waited on him.

"I will take this to the council. Man can't wait to see the looks on their faces once this is read. Remember Tsu-chan your in charge. By the time I come back everyone better be healthy and happy. I will see you two later." Naruto smiled hugging Tsunami and getting a pat on the back from the old man.

"Wait, Naruto what should we call the bridge?" Tazuna wondered. "Whirlpool. The bridge of Whirlpool." Naruto said before walking away. He said goodbye to Inari already who was arguing with Konohamaru.

"I'm telling you Batman is much better than spiderman!" Kono said. "No way! What can that bat freak do? Spiderman can climbwalls and do all sorts of things. All that bat freak can do is throw those bat things." Inari argued.

"Whatever! This hopeless your hopeless! Batman is better and that's that." Kono huffed folding his arms. Naruto passed by and said,

"Idiots. We all know that Hulk is the best. He can smash both of your puny hero's." He smirked before walking off leaving a dejected Inari and Kono because they both knew it was true.

* * *

On the way to Konoha Kakashi decided to ask, "So Naruto where did you go with Zabuza and his friend?" He wondered. "None ya damn business Kakashi." Naruto answered not even looking at him.

"I bet he let them live." Sasuke huffed. "Yeah! Naruto-…" "Finish that sentence and this is as far as you go." Naruto said heatedly making Sakura shut up.

The group walked back in silence and once they entered the gates Naruto turned to them. "You all can go home. I'll report to the Hokage." He said leaving no room for argument as he walked off. Kakashi narrowed his eye while the genin shrugged and went home. Well at least 4 of them did. Sakura just followed Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto was now in the council room with an impassive gaze. "I bring news from Wave." He said quickly shutting up the council. "Oh? And what kind of news?" Hiruzen asked nervously.

Naruto allowed a small smirk to cross his face but no one saw it. "Gato is dead." He said. Everyone's eyes Widened in shock before there Sakuya haruno yelled,

"You killed him didn't you?" Naruto glanced at her then back at the Hokage. "Did you?" He asked. Naruto nodded. More noise was heard but Naruto ignored it.

"I don't see what the big deal is? Gato was a criminal was he not?" Naruto asked. "Yes but Gato was funding us ever since the Kyuubi attacked the village. Now with him dead our economy will drop." Shikaku said.

"Ah. So that is why Kakashi was hounding me about Gato. Is there a reason why I wasn't assigned to watch Gato?" Naruto asked. The hokage winced at his stare.

"Yes. You were already guarding Tazuna." He said. "I see. Well then I don't know why you all are fuming. I received a letter from the new head of Gato Corp." Naruto said fishing out the letter. He handed it the hokage who opened it and read it his eyes widening at the end.

"What does it say Hokage-sama?" A civilian asked curiously. The letter was handed back to Naruto. "Read it." He ordered. Naruto shrugged before reading.

* * *

'_Dear hokage-dono. My name is Tsunami of wave country. First I want to tell you how much of a big help Naruto Uzumaki was in helping wave. Thanks to him ending Gato's reign as new mayor and leader of Wave country, I will take over Gato corp and fund my country. Please do not worry about us not funding you. We will continue to fund you as long as Naruto uzumaki is a ninja of Konohagakure. If he is not then I will end any alliances with you._

_From now on Gato corp will be known as Whirlpool Corp. Thank you._

_Tsunami, mayor of wave.'_

* * *

Naruto finished reading and looked up to see the shocked looks of each individual. Naruto looked back at the hokage. "Well it seems we are not gonna lose funding. You may go Naruto." The hokage nodded.

Naruto bowed before leaving as soon as he was gone the room erupted into chaos making Naruto smirk.

Phase 1 complete.

* * *

**Well there's that chapter. Hope you guys liked it and stay tuned for more! Also I want you guys to check out 'The Shadow Clan' by Vexus Titan. Anyway READ RAVE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! News alert! The God stories will be put on hold because they are being re-written. Whirlpool resurrection is being written as we speak. But for those who have voted for the harem for God of peace these are the winners!**

**Young Mei**

**Konan**

**Koyuki **

**Ino**

**I was surprised by how many votes that suggestion has received. Anyway there is a new poll up to decide the future of my other stories. Namely Whirlpool rising, Naruto's feelings and Sage of 9 paths.**

**It will be up to all of you so choose wisely. But enough of that! This chapter of whirlpool rising we will be introduced to one of the harem members and Naruto's journey to Kiri for the war.**

**Now lets get this party started RIGHT!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Naruto stood up after his activites with his beloved Anko who was a demon in bed. And he couldn't wait for more.

"Whisker-chan where are you going?" Anko asked with a yawn. "I have to go see the kids. I'm already late." Naruto smirked. Anko rolled her eyes before saying, "Whatever just hurry back." She ordered.

"You bet Dango-chan!" Naruto smirked dodging a pillow she threw at him. After putting on his shirt he flashed away before she found something else to throw.

Naruto appeared right next to his genin team to see them waiting patiently. "YOUR LATE SENSEI!" Konohamaru yelled. Or so he thought.

"Sorry. I was held back by a snake-hime." Naruto said. "Stop making up excuses Sensei." Kono huffed. Naruto shook his head before clapping his hands together to get started.

"Alright guys! For the past two months you guys have been training really hard as a team and individuals. Your teamwork skills surpass team 7's beyond compare. Also your individual skills are awesome too. So for the next month or so I will be teaching you each individually." Naruto said.

"Are you gonna be using those blood clones of yours boss?" Udon asked. "That's right. I have important things to take care of as an Anbu so I won't be able to be here as much. But that doesn't mean your training is not important." Naruto grinned.

"Cool! So what jutsu are you gonna teach us boss?" Kono asked. "By the time the Chunin exams come you guys will be as strong as me when I was a chunin. I hope. Anyway here's the schedule so listen up and take notes." Naruto ordered.

All three genin nodded ready to listen. "Monday Tuesday will be the days you work on your ninjutsu. Wednesday and Thursday will be Taijutsu. Friday and Saturday will be Genjutsu. Udon and Kono, you two are pretty pathetic at that so you be learning how to dispel. Sunday is learning Kinjutsu. Moegi and Udon you two will be training with your swords while I have to find a different weapon that suits Konohamaru." Naruto explained.

"Will is still have my sword?" Kono asked. "Yup. I just want you to be more open. You two are the same. By the way your personal studying will be done on your own time. For your Genjutsu and Taijutsu I have trainers for that. And since it is Wednesday we will go meet up with him now." Naruto grinned.

The genin looked at each other and followed their sensei. They maneuvered through the training grounds till they came across training ground 9. The sight they were greeted two was a girl with buns in her head throwing shuriken and kunai at a boy who was using some rotation.

The last two people they saw was a duo of green spandex wearing ninja doing one handed pushups. With a kunai pointed straight under them. Not to mention the boulders on their backs.

The genin eyes widened at the sight while Naruto smirked. "Kids I present to you the Youth duo. Maito Gai and his student Rock lee. The other two are Neji Hyuuga and TenTen Hirugashi." Naruto said.

"Sensei are they crazy? That work out and kill them!" Moegi said. "Yeah but they know what their doing. Plus I'm the one who started the training method. Soon you guys will be doing it too." Naruto grinned making them pale.

Apparently Neji noticed them and narrowed his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by TenTen who saw Naruto and blushed lightly. The Hyuuga just ignored them and went to train somewhere else.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" TenTen asked. Naruto glanced at her before answering. "I came for Gai. You ready for the exams?" Naruto asked. "You bet. We've been training nonstop since we heard." TenTen smiled. Naruto nodded till he heard his name.

"NARUTO! My youthful friend! What can I do for you?" Gai grinned getting out of his training position. "Well Gai-sensei I wanted you to help my students in Taijutsu. No one is better than you in that department." Naruto smiled.

"YOSH! I will be happy to help my youthful friend. Lee! Meet your new training partners." Gai called. Lee stood up and grinned at the kids. "Hello! My name is Rock lee!" Lee grinned causing his teeth to sparkle.

"Colgate smile. Anyway this is Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon." Naruto pointed to each. "It is an honor to train with Naruto-sensei's students!" Lee grinned.

"Naruto-sensei? How do you know him?" Moegi asked getting out of her stupor from seeing the eye brows which her teammates were still staring at.

"When I first became part of Gai-sensei's team Naruto-sensei was training to increase his Taijutsu level. Ever sense Naruto-sensei has been teaching me and TenTen when he had time." Lee explained.

"What about that hyuuga?" Udon asked. "The boy kept talking about fate this and Fate that. So I kicked his ass and he got mad at me. It was cool cause I dislike most hyuuga's anyway. Arrogant snobs." Naruto muttered.

"So Naruto, you want me to train them? Should I…" Gai asked trailing off. "No. Not yet. Their bodies are to small for that kind of power yet. Maybe when they are 13 but not now. I just want their Taijutsu level to be high enough where they can hold their own against lee with his weights on. Maybe with out also." Naruto said

Gai nodded. "Alright then! Lets get started!" Gai announced by throwing weights in the kids arms. "Put those weights on and we can get started." Gai smirked before charging off.

"Listen kids I need to go talk to the hokage. I will most likely be gone by tonight so I left a scroll in each of your rooms. Those are the blood clones. When your done seal them back up. On Friday and Saturday go to training ground 8 to meet your Genjutsu sensei.

I have already talked to her so she should know who you are. On Sunday go to the regular training ground and open up a blood clone. Do this for the next 3 weeks or so, understand?" Naruto explained.

All three nodded before Naruto left. Once he was gone they got started on their training.

* * *

As Naruto was walking to the village he heard a noise. Stopping he channeled his focus into his ears. What he heard was some kind of music and he thought it was pretty cool. So he turned around and traveled into its direction.

What greeted him was a girl with red hair. She wore a bandaged hat. Her hair had a bang that was in the middle of her face while the others were at the side. Her eyes were closed while she played on the silver flute. It seemed she was at peace which made Naruto give a small smile.

She looked to be about his age but had nice curves. She wore a tight purple shirt that showed her c-cup bust and black spandex shorts under a tan skirt.

The girl was sitting on a boulder while playing her flute and Naruto was on her left watching her. It took about five minutes for the song to end and she pulled it away from her kissable lips. She opened her eyes to gaze at the trees when she snapped her head in his direction when he started clapping.

"That was very nice. Best I've heard in awhile." Naruto smiled revealing himself. The girl glared at him before she asked, "How long were you there?" Naruto thought about it before answering.

"Not long. I came when the Song was about done. So what are you doing out here alone?" Naruto wondered. "Why does it matter to you shit head?" She asked. Naruto smirked. "

I was just asking. I come out here sometimes when I want to think. The boulder your sitting on has my name on it." Naruto pointed out. The girl looked to the side to see his name and next to it was a chibi naruto giving the peace sign and a huge grin.

"Naruto hunh. Wait…Naruto. As in Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked. Naruto nodded and noticed she tensed. "Hunh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"You do know your and A rank bordering on double A rank right? You defeated Zabuza momochi." She said. "So you're a ninja then? Yeah I fought Zabuza. But that's not important. What about you? What's your name?" Naruto asked.

The girl blushed lightly before saying, "Tayuya." Naruto smiled before grinning. "Nice to meet you Tayuya. Say are you hungry? I was gonna go to the hokage but now I'm hungry. Want to come?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya thought about it before nodding and following. "But this isn't a date Shit head you got me?" She glared walking beside him. Naruto shrugged. "Never said it was Tayu-chan. But if you want it to be I don't mind." Naruto shrugged. The girl blushed and looked away.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Tayuya asked. "Hm? Oh were just gonna go to Ichiraku ramen. But if you want something else I'm up for suggestions." Naruto grinned. The girls lightly blushed before saying, "No, Ramen is fine." She said.

Naruto nodded and both entered the village and quickly to Ichiraku. Once they sat down Teuchi saw them and smiled. "Naruto! How's it going. I haven't seen you in a couple weeks. How are the genin?" Teuchi asked.

"Their fine. I left them with Might Gai for training. I'll be leaving later tonight for a special mission." Naruto said. "I see. Who's your friend?" Teuchi asked. "This is Tayuya. So Tayu-chan what will you be having?" Naruto wondered.

"I'll have the chicken miso ramen." She said. "The usual for me." Naruto said. "Alright then. AYAME WE GOT ORDERS!" Teuchi yelled before going in the back.

"So I'm guessing you come here often." Tayuya smirked. "Yeah. My sensei used to take me here all the time when I was a genin." Naruto said. "Ah. So genin? You look like one your self." She smirked.

"Don't let my age fool you Tayu-chan. But yes I have my own team till the exams are over. You a ninja?" Naruto asked. "Not really. Sometimes I go on missions for my sensei with my team but most of time were just sitting around waiting for orders." Tayuya muttered.

Naruto nodded. "So when did you learn how to play?" Naruto asked. "I learned when I was 6. The flute was so awesome so I just started playing." Tayuya smiled at the memory.

"I tried playing but Itachi-sensei said I was to hyper. People who play the flute need to be calm and things like that." Naruto chuckled. "So what do you play now?" She wondered.

"Nothing. I just got so busy that I never had the time to play anything. So what do you specialize in?" Naruto wondered. "I specialize in Genjutsu. Others aren't my speciality." Tayuya shrugged not knowing why she was telling him this.

"Well do you want to learn other things?" Naruto asked. Tayuya thought about it but was interrupted when Teuchi slid two bowls in front of them.

"There ya go." Teuchi smiled. Naruto grinned before eating. Tayuya started to eat as well. Five minutes later Naruto was done while his companion was still eating.

"Plus I'm sure Orochimaru would want to have some one who knew more than genjutsu." Naruto said spewed out her food at hearing that.

"How the fuck did you know?" She glared. "Well first you reek of snakes even though your peach shampoo tried its best to get rid of it. Plus that curse mark you have on your neck increased my suspicion. And what you just said now just confirmed it." Naruto shrugged.

Tayuya stared at him in disbelief. "Then why aren't you attacking me?" She asked. "Because I feel no negative emotions coming off you. Your trapped and I know you want to break free." Naruto said while messing with the broth.

"Negative emotions?" She asked. "Yes. The only negative emotion I feel is from that thing on your neck. Besides slowly killing you and give you power do you know what that thing does?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya shook her head. This time looked at her seriously. "It changes your personality. It submits you under his will changing you into something your not.

I can tell that even though you are vulgar its to a certain exent. Other than that you're a great person to hang with. I should know." Naruto said.

Tayuya looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" She asked. "When I was 7 years old, Itachi-sensei and I were assigned a B-rank mission. It was a mission to Oto. We were to inflirate and find as much about it as possible.

Sensei and I went under disguise and I found you by yourself. We played all day till you your parents picked you up. It was my last day so I never saw you again." Naruto said.

She remembered that day. She played with a blonde kid with the same blue eyes but his name was Arashi. "That was you?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "I'm glad you remember. Because you were my first friend." Naruto said.

"I can help you. I know someone who had a curse mark also and I got rid of it. I can do that for you also." Naruto said. Tayuya looked shocked.

"Y-you can?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Yes. But I want to know what you know about Orochimaru. And why you are here." Naruto said. Tayuya nodded. If it meant being free from Orochimaru then she would gladly throw him under the bus.

"The snake-Teme wanted me to infiltrate the village and learn what I can so the invasion would be successful." She said. "Invasion?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. He wants to launch an invasion at the Chunin exam finals. And gain a new pet. Sasuke Uchiha. The invasion is supposed to take Sasuke and kill the Sandaime." Tayuya said.

Naruto nodded. "I see. Thanks Tayu-chan." Naruto grinned. "Don't you want to know about the bases?" She asked. "Nope. I could care less where those are. There not my problem." Naruto shrugged.

Tayuya was curious but decided not to ask. "Let me see your neck Tayu-chan." Naruto said. The girl glared at him. "So I can get rid of the curse mark. Sheesh. If I wanted to do naughty things I would have already. Unless you want too?" Naruto grinned like a cherish cat.

Tayuya blushed but showed the curse mark anyway. Naruto looked at it with seriousness. The genjutsu around his eyes faded revealing his real eyes. He pressed his finger against the mark and channeled chakra into it. Within seconds the mark was gone.

Tayuya felt no pain only pure bliss. It felt as if a great weight has been lifted of her shoulders. Naruto felt her charka rise like Anko's did when he released the seal.

The girl felt even better when the power she had when going into second state became hers and stayed there. It was her base now instead of her old power.

"Well that's done. How do you feel?" Naruto smiled. "I feel so Fucking great! I could kiss you!" She grinned. "Well what's stopping you?" Naruto grinned back. Tayuya blushed while turning away.

"Thank you Naruto. I will always be forever in your debt." She said. "Don't be. I was just helping a friend. Anyway I better go." Naruto said. "Wait! What about me? I have no where to go and I'm sure as hell not going back to those fucktards." Tayuya said.

Naruto thought for a minute before thinking of an idea. "I know you can stay at my place. I have plenty of room." Naruto grinned. "Really? Then what about my training?" She asked. "I'll worry about that later. Come on. Bye old man." Naruto waved before he and Tayuya left.

* * *

2 hours later Naruto was found in his Anbu uniform on a boat. Beside him was Haku and Zabuza. "So what's the plan?" Zabuza asked.

"Simple we go in there and kill. My spy network tells me Yagura is going to reveal himself in the next battle. I'm gonna be there to kill him." Naruto said.

"Well your intel is wrong. Yagura won't be coming out till he has no one left. I agree we go in there and start slaughtering but we still need a plan." Zabuza said.

"My plan is to get noticed. If you want to have your own plan go ahead. But I'll need to fight Yagura." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. "Fine." Zabuza grumbled.

Haku was listening while looking out to see. Naruto sighed once he saw land. He would be back in Konoha in a 2 weeks time. He agreed with Zabuza whole heartedly. They did need a plan. And he had one.

"We can't let them pass!" A rebel said while firing a Water dragon at the enemy. Right now the Rebels were fighting off the Loyalists who were trying to get past their defenses.

"Where is Mei-sama? We need her right now!" Another rebel said. "WERE ALMOST THERE MEN! CHARGE!" A loyalist shouted getting cheers from his comrades.

"Lava style: Magma geysers!" the earth started to shake and before the enemy knew it lava shot out from the ground killing all who were around. After the first more started to erupt killing the enemy.

The Rebels were shocked but happy too. They turned around to greet Mei but were instead greeted by a boy who was kneeling on the tall building behind him. He wore an Anbu outfit with a white Haori. His hair was blonde and spiky but the creepy thing was his eyes. They were cold and merciless. He had the eyes of the great Rikudo-sennin.

"Who are you?" A rebel wondered. "Lava style: Rain fall." Naruto said calmly. The lava that was shot into the air started turn into droplets and dropped on the enemy reinforcements causing their armor to melt and burn their skin.

They all screamed in pain before Naruto formed a hand sign causing the rain to fall harder. Dead bodies of the enemy laid before the rebels feet.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Tell me where your leader is. I must speak with her." Naruto said. "Why should we trust you? You may try and Kill Mei-sama." A jonin yelled. Naruto looked at him and saw more reinforcements coming from behind.

"Because I can do this." Naruto smirked before crouching low and jumped into the air right above the large enemy. Looking to the side he saw explosions. "Good Zabuza is taking care of them." Naruto muttered.

Holding his hands out under him Naruto glared. "Shinra Tensei!" In an instant an unknown force blasted from Naruto's hand killing all the enemies and made them go flying.

The rebels watched in disbelief till, "Someone go get Mei-sama stat!" The rebels nodded and left to search for their leader. Naruto descended back down with a slight pant. That always took to much energy.

"Were are looking for Mei-sama now. I'm just wondering, why are you here?" A rebel asked. "Because in order for my plan to work I need to help Kiri." Naruto answered after regaining his breath.

"So you're the one my men have been telling me about." A female voice said. Naruto turned around to see Mei Terumi.

"Yes. I am Naruto Uzumaki but you can call me Hurricane. I must speak with you in private Mei-dono." Naruto said. Mei looked at him and they both left the area.

After the walk the two were in her office. "So what do you need?" Mei asked. "Daimyo of the land of water. I want you to know he is fully supporting this civil war. He is corrupted. And I plan to kill him." Naruto said.

"But if you do that then water country won't have a ruler!" Mei said. "I have already thought about it. I have someone in mind. But I need your support on this." Naruto said. "If you can get rid of that bastard Yagura then you have my support." Mei said.

"Thank you. Now what is the damage you have dealt to Yagura?" Naruto wondered. "Well not much. But there was a weapon cargo base that was blown up just recently. Not to mention other bases of Yagura have frozen over." Mei informed.

"Good. Those things were my men. Listen Mei I need your troops to destroy everything else of Yagura's. I will handle Yagura up front." Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Absolutely. Just help me find Yagura and he is as good as dead." Naruto smirked. "Okay then." Mei nodded as she pulled out a map and they both went over plans.

* * *

2 weeks have passed since Naruto's talk with Mei. During those two weeks the rebels destroyed almost every base that Yagura had thanks to Zabuza and Haku's help. Naruto also participated against the destruction of bases not knowing he was gaining a reputation from the Kiri rebels.

The only base left was the main base with the rest of Yagura's army. The kiri Kage was beyond pissed at what was transpiring so he is now joining the battle over Kiri so he can finally purge his village from bloodlines then the world.

Naruto is currently sitting on a hill watching Yagura's army march to the rebel base. Glancing behind him was the rebel forces who were ready. Naruto looked back to the approaching enemy.

"Are you ready?" Mei asked as she walked up from behind. Naruto nodded. "Yes. I will handle Yagura. In fact I will handle everything." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Mei asked. "I have the power to kill everyone down there. It will be tiring but I can handle everything. Including Yagura." Naruto said seriously.

"So you want to fight alone?" Mei asked. "Yes. I could've done that by myself when I first arrived. But then it would be rude when if you guys didn't have you chance to shine." Naruto said.

"So your being selfish then." Mei narrowed her eyes. "No. I'm doing this because your people have already suffered enough. Yagura is down there as we speak. If the rebels are pit against him I guarantee that they will all die." Naruto explained.

"Well when you put it like that." Mei huffed. Naruto chuckled. "Fine just be careuful." Mei said. "Alright. Just make sure you put this in your Bingo book." Naruto smirked making her eyes widened. "Did you honestly think I didn't know about that?" Naruto laughed. "Well it was going to be a surprise." Mei shrugged.

"Sure. Anyway after seeing this you can determine the rank I hold. After all you are the next Mizukage, Mei-chan." Naruto grinned as he stood up. Mei eyes were as wide as dinner plates before she smiled.

"Mei terumi the Godaime Mizukage, I like that. Oh what do you want your name to be in the Bingo book?" Mei asked. Naruto glanced at her then back.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The Uzu Hurricane." Naruto said seriuously before crouching and jumping high into the air. Mei watched in awe as he literally flew in the air.

Naruto stopped in the air now standing. Taking a deep breath he pointed his arms at the loyalist army. "Shinra Tensei!" Naruto yelled within the same second the whole army including Yagura was pushed and scattered across the area.

Almost everyone died from the invisible attack. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. Putting that much chakra into that attack was taxing.

The rebels were in shock as the oncoming army was pushed back and most likely killed. The whole area was dented and was a whole crater due to the chakra force Naruto put in.

Yagura was able to get up with minor wounds but his head was pounding. As he looked into the sky he saw Naruto floating back down to the ground. The Mizukage growled in annoyance.

"Did you do this?" He asked. "Yes." Naruto said. The blonde narrowed his eyes when he saw foreign chakra around Yagura and it wasn't the Sanbi's.

'Is he in a Genjutsu?' Naruto thought. "So you have one of those pesky bloodlines also?" Yagura glared. "I don't know why your doing this. You have the Sanbi within you? So why?" Naruto asked.

"I may have a Biju within, but I'm pure!" Yagura growled before he was surrounded in a chakra cloak. Naruto glared back as Yagura was now in three tails.

'Naruto, you have to use it. No matter what you do your Rinnegan powers won't work.' Kyuubi informed. Naruto frowned. He really didn't want to use his new power this early but he needed to end this.

Naruto channeled his chakra while he was still glaring at Yagura. The mini Sanbi glared at Naruto while the red chakra was whipping around Naruto.

Naruto gripped his hands tighter as his power was building. "GGRRAAAHH!" Naruto yelled as his eyes turned red with is pupil became slitted and his skin was turning pale. His hair started to float before his chakra exploded.

The rebels along with Yagura were waiting for the dust to fade away to reveal Naruto. When it finally did a yellow flame like aura was being emitted from the boy. His body was completely yellow while he had black markings on certain parts of his body. Everyone noticed how his body also looked like flames.

"Alright Yagura, lets begin. This is my Biju power." Naruto said in a serious voice. Yagura growled before he charged at Naruto by throwing his fist.

Without even moving a chakra arm shot out from Naruto's cloak and knocked away the fist. From that arm another arm shot out and punched Yagura in the face making the Mini form of Sanbi go flying.

Naruto stared stoically as Yagura stood back up and charge at him. Naruto formed a one handed ram seal as 9 arms shot out from his back and started to created Rasengans.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he was predicting at what speed he was coming. So he added more chakra into the Rasengans till there was a loud ass screeching noise.

"Kyuubi Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled making his arms throw them. Naruto smirked before he jumped into the air to avoid the explosion that just happened.

Naruto stayed in the air and felt chakra rising till Sanbi appeared roaring at him. Naruto glared at the 3 tailed beast as it prepared its Bijudama. Naruto would grinned in glee.

He put both of his wrists together with his palms out and channeled Kyuubi and his own chakra into his hands. A black ball of chakra appeared and grew till it was bigger than his body.

Sanbi's was about finished as it prepared to fire. Naruto's continued to grow till it shrunk into the size of a bouncy ball. Black lightning started to surround it and buzz around.

The rebels were confused in why Naruto's bijudama shrunk. They all ways thought the bigger the more powerful. Oh how wrong they were.

Sanbi fired its Bijudama as Naruto smirked and fired his. Instead of it being a blast of energy, Naruto's was a ray. As soon as his ray blast made contact with Sanbi's the whole country was being lit up as Naruto's blast grew in size eating at Sanbi's till the biju's was gone and Naruto's hit Sanbi.

The beast roared in pain as it was vanishing till it was no more. The light faded away revealing nothing but a huge crater of dirt. It was so deep the ground was fresh dirt.

Naruto floated back down and his cloak dispersed. "Not much of a fight if you ask me." Naruto muttered. "Naruto!" Mei called. Naruto turned around and smiled at Mei.

"Hey Mei-chan." Naruto grinned. "Naruto! That was… I don't even know what to say! It was way past amazing! And there is no sign of Sanbi or Yagura! How powerful are you?" She wondered.

"Well I don't really know. I probably can take all the Biju by myself and still come out on top with a few scratches." Naruto shrugged before looking at Mei's shocked expression.

"My Kami! All the Biju's? and what was that cloak?" She asked. "Oh that was my biju form. It's a good thing I didn't use my full power hunh?" Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Biju? You're a jinchuriki?" She asked.

"Yeah. I hold Kyuubi." Naruto nodded. "Wow. So you are really strong to have the strongest Biju sealed into you. Wait… The fourth Hokage sealed it into you right?" Mei asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes." Naruto said with a hint of anger but it was gone as quick as it came. "Well what are we gonna do about this field?" She asked looking at the battle damage.

"I'll handle that. Just watch." Naruto smirked. The blonde Anbu captain turned around and started forming a series of hand seals.

"Secret wood style: Deep forest emergence!" He yelled. A second later a blade of grass popped out then trees and roots and grass started to fill the area.

Naruto wordlessly created a clone that started it's own hand seals. "Water style: Water bank!" It shouted before water started to fill the huge crater he created turning into a clean clear pond since he cleaned out the dirt.

Water started filling in the river lines. Before she knew it a whole forest was created with a huge tree in the middle. She was way beyond amazed as was everyone else.

The clone dispelled as Naruto stood up with a sweat bead rolling down his head. "That was taxing. I haven't done that in awhile." Naruto grinned.

"You can use wood style? But I thought you could only use lava style." Mei said while staring at the forest.

"Hm? I can. My Rinnegan allows me to use any sub element I just have to train. Its just that my wood style is a little stronger due to the Shodaime hokage being a distant relative of mine." Naruto said.

Mei ended up smiling at him then grinning. "You are really amazing you know that?" She grinned. "Thanks Mei-chan. So what are you gonna do from here?" Naruto asked. "Well first we have to claim the village." She said. Naruto shook his head.

"No need. Before the battle even started I sent at least 4000 clones to do it. Once I beat Yagura one of my clones informed of me what happened. Now they are just waiting till you come back." Naruto said.

"Are you always this prepared? What rank are you in Konoha?" She asked. "Well I'm Anbu captain. As you know my Sensei was Itachi Uchiha." Naruto said. She nodded.

"Well then we have to make sure that the civilians have a place to stay as the village is probably in shambles." Mei said. Naruto smirked. "I can help you with that Mei-chan." Naruto smiled.

"You can?" She asked. "Yup. As you know I plan on killing the Water Daimyo." Naruto said. She nodded and said, "Yes you told me but why? Is there a reason besides he was all for this?" She asked.

"Yes. I wasn't planning on telling you but since were gonna be neighbors in the near future and wanted to start and alliance with you I guess I should tell you." Naruto shrugged before speaking again.

"The reason I plan on killing him is because he won't want to reinstate Uzushio as a village once more. If I can kill him and reinstate a new Daimyo who is fair and worthy then they can reinstate Uzushio and make sure something like this never happens again." Naruto said.

"Uzushio?" She asked in awe.

"Yes. I plan on leaving Konoha very soon and restart Uzushio as their Kage. I am secretly the Shodaime Uzukage. The village is already being rebuilt and is almost finished.

I can take all the people who need homes and shelter and have them live there for the time being or indefinitely. It all depends on them. I won't force them to stay somewhere where they don't want too just because I need the village populated once more." Naruto said with seriousness.

"Wow. Are you sure its okay?" She asked. "Absolutely. Plus I want to be on good terms with the new Mizukage after all." Naruto smiled. Mei blushed lightly before she turned around to the Rebels who were waiting for orders.

"Alright everyone! We are now heading to the village to rebuild Kiri. Lets go!" Mei cheered. The rebels followed her lead and cheered also. Naruto smiled before he noticed Haku and Zabuza by his side.

"What now fearless leader?" Zabuza smirked. Naruto sent him a glare but turned around his back facing the rebels. "Now we go kill the Daimyo." Naruto said.

Haku and Zabuza nodded. "I'll see you later Mei-chan." Naruto said. Mei looked at Naruto and grinned. "Okay, I'll be happy to see you again, Naruto-kun." Mei said. Naruto smirked. "Right. Lets go." Naruto said and the three started walking.

Phase two starts now.

* * *

**DONE! All of phase 2 will be revealed next chapter! I hope you liked the battle with Yagura. I wanted to do more with the Kiri war but really didn't think it was important because it was true. Naruto could've jumped in and killed everyone with one go. **

**Anyway! Anko and Tayuya romance will also begin next chapter so be ready. And for those who wanted to see Anko and Naruto lemon then you will have to wait. HAHAHAAHA! **

**By the way check out Soul by Vexus Titan, co-written by me. It's gonna be great! READ RAVE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! I have revised the chapter and made sure there was no lemon since F.F wants to purge all M rated material like Yagura did a bloodline.**

**Tch, Bastards.**

**Anyway I'm sorry if it's not very long as I have just ran into writers block for all my stories except the ones in collection. By the way you guys should check it out and Vote. It seems story five is winning. Personally I like number 4 and 5 and would be happy to do both. **

**Anyway enough rambling! This chapter the Daimyo of water country will die. Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I have decided to add two more girls to the harem. It's needed. Won't tell you though. Need to figure out yourself.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"So how long till we get there?" Zabuza asked. "I don't know another 2 hours or so." Naruto shrugged. "This is boring!" Zabuza groaned.

"Not my fault. Why don't you keep silent like Haku-chan?" Naruto asked making said girl blush a little.

The three were currently making their way to the house of the water Daimyo. It's been 2 days since the war ended and Naruto's changed his outfit. Again.

He wore a white sleeveless Haori with a black diamond on it with the Kanji 1. Under the Haori was a black short sleeved high collared shirt. Tied around his waist was a crimson sash while he wore white Sashinuki Hakama pants which gathered at the ankles giving them a ballooning effect. He wore Black flat ankle high pointed boots with a crimson trim.

Tucked at his side was his sword Zexal. Zabuza wore the outfit he wore on the bridge with a white Haori. The same diamond on Naruto's was on his with the Kanji for 2. His Huge as sword strapped to his back.

Haku wore a black Shinigami outfit.

The thing that they all had in common was the whirlpool headband they sported. Zabuza's was sideways on his head. Haku's was on her forehead while Naruto's was around his neck.

"Tell me again why I have to wear this jacket?" Zabuza asked. Naruto rolled his eyes while haku giggled. "Because it will be part of whirlpool. I already have plans of the ranking system. You should be happy, Zabuza. You're a captain. Haku-chan tell me again why you won't be a captain." Naruto said.

"Well because I'm not leader material. I feel much better as Yours or Zabuza-sama's subordinate." She answered. Naruto nodded I see.

"So tell me of this ranking system? You said I was a captain but that's it. What does it mean?" Zabuza asked. Naruto closed his eyes but kept walking then answered Zabuza.

"When I discovered Uzushio, I met my Aunt. Before she left me alone she gave me her journal. In that journal were future plans for Uzushio and what she wanted. I don't have the journal with me as it had blueprints. It was more blueprints then a journal." Naruto said.

"Anyways, She had a plan for a ranking system. She called the 13 court guard squads. Or the Gotei 13. The highest ranking is Uzukage. That's me. Then there is General captain which I am also. Then there is captains who work for the General captain then the Uzukage. But there are only 13. Each captain has their own division. And each division has their own little army." Naruto explained.

"The number of captain does not matter in strength except for 1 who is the strongest of the captains. Under each captain there is a vice captain. I have appointed Haku-chan has your vice captain. Under the vice captain are seated officers of that division. For example lets use my division." Naruto said.

At this point Zabuza and Haku gave their full attention. "You see the Uzukage has 3 guards who act as vice captains while the General captain has 1 vice captain. So that will give me a total of four vice captains. But lets say I'm just the general." Naruto said. Both nodded.

"Anko Mitirashi is my vice captain. Under her is the seated officers which are the strongest than others. So in this case rank does matter. So there is third seat who is stronger than fourth seat. But fourth seat can get stronger than third seat and challenge them. However the Captain and Vice captain must be present to see if the fourth seat is ready to claim fourth seat. Understand?" Naruto asked.

Both nodded. "Good. Now there are a total of 100 seated officers. To work your way up the ranks you must do a certain amount of missions, experience and such things." Naruto said.

"So like a normal village. Like how in order to become a Chunnin you must do a certain of missions." Zabuza said. "Yes and no. You see that is boring and expected. Tell me Zabuza, when you were still with Kiri did they care about the populace? The ones with low standards?" Naruto asked.

"No." Zabuza said. "Neither does any other village. This is what makes the village weak in such things. No one is willing to help out the other. I am going to change that. In order to have peace around the world you must have peace at home. To have your people behind your back 100% , to have their trust." Naruto said.

"So, In order for you to increase in rank you must do work around the village. Help build that bridge of trust. Basically helping out around the village. Not just singling out the ones who are able to pay for such things as D-ranks. That's where Economy comes in." Naruto explained.

"Every village only accepts missions if the client as enough money to pay it. D-ranks for example. Instead of doing it themselves they hire genin to do it for them and in return they pay. That causes laziness and has the populace relying on the ninja all the time. That won't fly in Uzu. Will we help from time to time? Yes. But things such as gardening and painting fences won't be accepted." Naruto said.

"Then how will the people with genin like ranks earn money?" Zabuza asked. "By doing D-rank missions that are low C-ranks. Konoha's academy standards have dropped. Drastically since the Nindaime. Asking what is the name of the third hokage won't help you in the real world, in a life threatening situation." Naruto said.

"The people with the hardest time and can't afford missions will be given help from the lower seated officers. And when they are done they report to the Uzukage personally. The client will come in and tell me if they did a great job or not. If they had a bad attitude things like that." Naruto said.

"The client will be paid either way. If the worker did a great job the client will be paid whatever the normal amount is. The worker will also be paid double that. But if the worker was bad from what the client says the client will be paid double the amount and paid whatever the amount was supposed to be given to the worker. Said worker will be docked by a certain amount for doing a shitty job." Naruto said.

"Whoa. How did you figure all this out?" Zabuza asked. "I have lots of time to think. In fact I was thinking about this while fighting Yagura." Naruto said.

"So what do the captains do?" Haku asked. "They train their officers with the Vice captains help. Also they are the ones giving out any missions that their division receives. The seated officers report to their captain, their captain reports to the Uzukage. If it's a public mission then they report to me and sometimes their captain." Naruto answered.

"And the vice captains?" Haku wondered. "They basically do whatever their captains tells them to do. Mostly its hand out missions and train the seated officers. The Uzukage is the one who gives them missions." Naruto said.

"So your aunt thought up most of this?" Zabuza asked. "Yeah. But she got the idea from her grandfather who was clan head. His name was Genryusai Yamamoto Uzumaki. Strict old man. Always concerned about justice." Naruto said.

"Will their be a council like the other villages?" Zabuza asked. Naruto was silent. "Yes. But it won't be like the others. As you know every big village as a civilian council. I won't have that. There is no point in having a whole council of civilians. Their will be a select few. And those select few will report to the council about what is going on in the village." Naruto said.

"I see. So will their be any ninjas?" Zabuza asked. "Yes. They will be in another section of the village though." Naruto said. "Another section? Is the village big enough for such a thing?" Haku asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. Think of it like this. Konoha is pretty big right?" Naruto asked. "Yeah." Zabuza nodded. "That is one section. So imagine 2 Konoha's and one Kumo which is the biggest." Naruto said. "WHAT?" They yelled.

"Yes. Section one is what I call the Soul society. That is where all the captains and such will be. Section two will be where the ninja populace will live, that will be called the Sereitei. Section 3 is Kumo's size. That will be where the Civilians reside." Naruto said.

"Could you really have them so far apart?" Haku asked. "Hm? No. That's stupid. They may be big but their all close to each other. In the center of the village is the Uzukage tower. Each section has a total of 3 walls. However one of those walls will be at the end of the forest." Naruto said.

"There is a wall between 1 and 2, 1 and 3, and 2 and 3. Then in each section is some districts. Such as the shopping disctrict and things like that." Naruto said.

"You really thought this out. Is it almost done?" Zabuza asked. "Yup. The workers their only need to finish section 3." Naruto said. "And your populace?" Haku asked. Naruto smirked. "I already have a plan for that. And it starts with Konoha. As you know, each village has a red light district. Why? Because they misunderstand the people their. Most of them are actually ninja who were forced to retire for some reason." Naruto said.

"How would you know this?" Haku asked. "Because, I used to live in the red light district. I have them all under my thumb. I plan on evacuating the whole area and having them live in Uzushio. I plan on doing this with all villages. Although with Kumo it will be difficult due to their high security. Kiri is the easiest due to Mei-chan." Naruto said.

"Wow kid. You really are a genius. Thirteen years old and you already have big things planned." Zabuza said. Naruto nodded with a smirk.

"Naruto-kun, what are you gonna do for clans?" Haku asked. Naruto was silent before answering. "That is the most difficult part in my whole plan. My aunt said that before Uzu fell clans fled the village and moved elsewhere. I already have 3 clans in sight. The Fon clan, Shihoin clan, and the Kuchiki clan. I have made contact with each clan head. They were elated to say the least about Uzu's return as they each were one of the first clans to populate it." Naruto said.

"So those are the three main clans." Zabuza said. Naruto nodded. "Yes. Not to mention my own clan. The Uzumaki. However my plan to get other clans to populate is to find dying villages. For example there is a clan in night country. The Hayabusa village. I plan on meeting the clan head, Joe Hayabusa, later. Other than that it's kind of difficult." Naruto said.

"But, there is one clan I know I will be able to restablish, and he will follow me 100% percent." Naruto said. "What clan is that?" Haku asked. "Yeah and who is this person?" Zabuza asked.

"The most famous clan in Konoha besides the Senju, which I also am gonna bring back. The Uchiha clan." Naruto smirked. "What? You gonna use that Sasuke brat?" Zabuza asked. "Hell no! The person who is gonna help me, is no one other than my old sensei. Itachi Uchiha." Naruto said with a grin.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Itachi Uchiha sneezed and rubbed his nose. "That rain made you catch a cold, Hunh Itachi." Kisame grinned. Itachi glanced at him then kept walking. Kisame grunted as he followed his partner.

'I assume you are the one talking about me, Naruto-koi.' 'Itachi' thought. (**Hint Hint**). If Kisame stood next to his partner he would see 'He' had a light blush.

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto sneezed and rubbed his nose. 'Damn. She must be thinking about me.' Naruto thought to himself and kept walking.

"How do you know he will help?" Haku asked. "Because…" Naruto paused dramatically. "I'm awesome like that!" Naruto grinned making them face fault.

"And what do you mean Senju? The only Senju alive is Tsunade." Zabuza said.

"Not really. I am Senju also. My mother was adopted by Mito Uzumaki who was head of the Senju and Uzumaki in Konoha. So that made my mother heir of the Senju and Uzumaki. When I was born I was heir of Namikaze, Uzumaki and Senju. Both my parents died so I am clan head. But I can't take seat till I'm 16. Won't matter though. They will be sucked dry soon enough." Naruto smirked.

"So your Senju by adoption." Haku said. "No. It turns out my mother went under a blood ritual. So that way only those with Senju blood would be able to take the Senju fortunes." Naruto said.

"But Mito Uzumaki was just married to the Shodai." Zabuza said. "Yes. But, Uzumaki and Senju are cousins. Mito-baa-chan underwent a blood ritual as well making her Senju and Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Oh. Does Konoha know about your mother?" Zabuza asked. "Only the third as he was their for the ritual. He has already given me access to the accounts and such. But I kept it for Konoha. Now I'm gonna take it away." Naruto said.

"So you are gonna bring back the Senju clan by yourself?" Haku asked. "No. I'm gonna get Tsunade-chan to help me." Naruto said. "WHAT? But she is like 50 years old!" Zabuza said. "You think I don't know that? Out of all women Tsunade Senju is the only one who will get mad if you talk about her age. When you talk about her age, it reminds of her of her true form. She wears a Genjutsu all the time to cover it up. I know how to make her mine." Naruto said.

"So use her as a pawn?" Zabuza asked. "No. I will offer her the option of being young again. If only she joins me. If she says no she won't join me, I will still do it for her. To show her that it doesn't matter. If she does say yes then I will do my best to make her mine." Naruto said.

"You can revert someones age?" Haku asked. "Yes and no. There is a side effect to it. For example Tsunade is 30 years old, no that's not her real age as it is an example, Anyway she is 30 years old and she want to be 20 again. I use a jutsu to make her that young again. However those ten years I took back for her lessens my life by that much. Uzumaki live long lives but if I use it too much I'll die by 27 or something." Naruto said.

"Also I can only use it once on the person." Naruto said. 'Naru-koi, why didn't you tell them it won't hurt you because your basically immortal?' Kyuubi asked.

'Because Natsu-chan, there are things I need to know. My mates will know too but everyone else needs to be in the dark about it.' Naruto replied. 'Oh okay.' Natsumi grinned.

Naruto chuckled at her and kept walking. "We should be there in about 30 minutes." Naruto said. "So what do you plan on doing about the water Daimyo? After you killed him." Zabuza asked.

"I'm gonna replace him with someone I know who will handle the job. My concubine Tsunami." Naruto said. "Concubine?" Haku asked. "Yes. She doesn't want a very romantic relationship. Basically a permanent boyfriend and girlfriend sort of thing." Naruto answered.

"Oh." Haku said. "So what's the plan?" Zabuza asked. "The plan is we go in and kill everything in our way. Haku-chan I know you don't like killing that much so I want you to watch our backs okay?" Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto-kun." Haku smiled happy he knew she didn't like killing. "Good. Lets go Zabuza." Naruto said after kissing her lips for a few seconds then left with Zabuza who had a smirk under his mask. Haku stood their beet red.

'N-Naruto-kun just kissed me.' She thought. Shaking her head but still red, she went to find a spot to watch their backs.

When Zabuza and Naruto were a few minutes away from where they left Haku, they stared at the palace. 'This will make a great vacation home.' Naruto thought. "Zabuza before we start I need to check some things out." Naruto said as he activated his Rinnegan and disappeared.

'Kid is fast. What did he call that? Shunpo? Gonna have to make him teach me that.' Zabuza mused.

* * *

Naruto appeared behind a servant and pulled him into a dark corner. Naruto put his palm on the guys head and saw his memories ever since working for the current Daimyo.

Naruto frowned as he saw the Daimyo use the women as sex slaves and perverted things. He also saw him make deals with Yagura and suck money out from alliances with other countries and use it to help Yagura. 'This guy must be his personal lackey if he knows so much.' Naruto thought. He ripped the mans soul out and gave it to the king of hell.

Why did he do that? Because he was just as bad as the Daimyo. Naruto grinned and appeared back with Zabuza.

"Well?" The man asked. "Don't kill the women. They are sex slaves to the Daimyo. Also don't kill the chefs. There are about 150 guards surrounding the place. I want you to handle them then come inside to help me. The guards no little Ninjutsu so you should be fine. The Daimyo however is a different story. I could kill him easily but I need information." Naruto explained.

"So want to kill the guards inside and out, right?" Zabuza asked swinging his sword forward. "Correct. Lets move." Naruto said putting on his best bored impassive face.

His eyes were lidded and his mouth was in a thin line. Zabuza grinned and ran off to take care of business while Naruto walked to the front door.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The guards demanded. "I'm here to see your Daimyo." Naruto said. "No gets to see lord Hakyu right now. He is busy." The guard said. Naruto glanced to the top of the building. "I'm sure he is." Naruto said as he continued to walk forward.

"We order you to stop!" The guard said. "Shinra tensei." Naruto said without lifting his hands. The guards broke through the doors and tumbled on the floor. "Idiots." Naruto muttered while walking inside.

As he stopped at the entrance he was surrounded. "Why are you here?" one person asked. Naruto looked around and whistled. "Pretty nice place ya got here. Anyway move so I can go kill your Daimyo." Naruto ordered. "YOU FIRST!" A guard yelled charging at Naruto.

Naruto glanced at him then forward. Everyone was surprised as the man was sliced in half just by a glance. "Fools." Naruto whispered as he closed his eyes and walked forward.

Everyone was frozen as he walked past. When he hit the stairs they all were sliced in half. The only thing you heard was Naruto sheathing his sword.

Without words 4 Naruto clones appeared. "I want you to find all the women and put them somewhere safe. Tell them that the place is under attack and that you are to be safe. Scatter." Naruto ordered. The 4 vanished right after.

Naruto continued up the stairs and was greeted with more guards. "HALT!" They yelled. "Shinra tensei." Naruto said as they were all blown away. Naruto continued to walk down the halls noticing how the women were being evacuated by more clones.

'So Naru-koi where are you gonna put them?' Natsumi asked. "Uzushio. They need somewhere safe to go." Naruto said. 'Your so generous Naru-koi.' Kyuubi smiled.

Naruto inwardly smiled at her and made his way upstairs. He found the daimyo's throne room but he wasn't there so he went to the next best place. His bedroom.

When he got there their were about 10 guards in front of the door. "It's him the intruder!" a guard yelled. Just as they were about to strike the were all cleaved in half.

"Took you long enough, Zabuza." Naruto said. "Sorry I was having to much fun." Zabuza said. Naruto shook his head and used Shinra tensei to knock down the door.

What surprised Naruto were the two people inside. The person most noticed was the big guy. The very big wide and muscular guy. He wore black shinobi pants and a blood stained trench coat. He had black hair that fell on his face but was pushed out the way some to see that crazy look in his eye.

In his hand was a Katana. The blade was rigid while the guard was like a cylinder almost. On his shoulder was a pink headed girl with wide dark pink eyes almost brown. She wore a white Yukata. Sitting on the bed was the Daimyo.

He looked to be in his mid forties. He wore blue shinobi pants with a white Kimono. He had a long pointy beard that you could stab someone with.

"So you finally showed up." The Daimyo of water named Hakyu said. Naruto glanced at him then at the big man. "And I see you got yourself a body guard." Naruto said.

"Yes. Strange one. Only wanted to be hired if he got to fight really strong opponents." Hakyu said. "Oh?" Naruto asked raising a brow.

"Yeah. Tell me boy, are you strong?" The man asked. "I don't like to brag but yeah." Naruto said. 'Natsu-chan! Do you see how much chakra this guy has? He has nearly as much as I do!' Naruto said. 'Your exaggerating Naruto-kun. Ask him who he is.' Natsumi said.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked. "It doesn't matter!" Hakyu said. Naruto sent him a glare. "I wasn't talking to you. I'll be with you in a minute. Now." Naruto turned back.

"Kenpachi of Zaraki." The man said. 'Zaraki?' Naruto asked. 'Zaraki was a village in the land of warrior. Isn't much said about it.' Natsumi said. Naruto nodded. "And you little one?" Naruto eye smiled.

"I'm Yachiru! Ken-chan I like him!" Yachiru cheered. "You do hunh? Well lets see if he really is strong." Kenpachi smirked. "Zabuza. Keep an eye on the Daimyo." Naruto ordered. "You got it Gaki." Zabuza nodded.

"Ready?" Kenpachi asked as Yachiru hopped off Kenpachi's shoulder and was on Zabuza's instead making him glance at Naruto. Said person just waved him off with a shrug.

"Yeah." Naruto answered. Zaraki grinned and launched at Naruto. Naruto dodged out the way with just a spin side step. "Impressive." Naruto muttered. Kenpachi was about to turn around and strike when he chest was sliced, spewing his blood.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. "But your gonna have to be faster. Shinra tensei." Naruto said. Kenpachi was blown out of the room and headed fell down the stairs.

"Wow that was quick." Zabuza said. "He's not down, am I right Chiru-chan?" Naruto asked. "Yeah! Ken-chan is far from down. Your really smart blondie!" She grinned.

Naruto smiled and glared at hakyu. "Stay put." He ordered and walked out the damaged wall.

When Naruto reached down stairs Kenpachi stood their waiting for him. "I thought you would like more space." The man said. "This is fine." Naruto said.

"Tell me what is your name?" Kenpachi asked. "Naruto Uzumaki. Uzukage and Captain of division 1." Naruto said. "Uzukage hunh? You must be strong if you're a kage. Well then Naruto Uzumaki, lets have some fun!" Kenpachi grinned madly charging at Naruto with a faster speed then before.

Said teen barely dodged by flipping out the way. Drawing Zexal he charged at Zaraki and clashed with him. "Your blade Is pretty well made to fend off mine." Kenpachi commented. Naruto jumped back and tried slicing at Kenpachi only for him to slice him instead.

But it was a clone instead. "Rasengan!" Naruto said from behind, pushing the chakra sphere against his back. Kenpachi groaned in pain as he crashed against a wall.

Kenpachi stood and was surprised to see Naruto in front of him with his sword about to slice down on him. "I won't be beaten that easily!" Zaraki said quickly and clashed with Naruto.

Kenpachi and Naruto were surprised as lightning sparked from the clash. Zaraki smirked and pushed against Naruto breaking Zexal and blasting him away.

Naruto skidded against the ground with wide eyes staring at his broken blade. It was broken more than half. Nearly to the hilt!

'My sword…' Naruto thought. 'Calm down Naru-kun, we can get you another one.' Natsumi said. 'No we can't. This, this was the only thing I had from my Kaa-san. And he destroyed it!' Naruto thought in rage.

"Hmph that blade was pretty good but weak." Kenpachi said standing up. Yellow chakra started to spin around Naruto as his Rinnegan turned red. The whiskers marks grew bigger and bolder.

"You will pay." Naruto said. 'What is this? Normally he would use the cloak but he isn't. The appearance has changed so…' Natsumi was cut from her musing when Naruto blurred out of sight and smashed his fist against Kenpachi's fist.

The man skidded back surprised by the attack. "So you wanna take it up a…" The man never got to finish as Naruto sent a barrage of fists into his face. After Naruto used a blast of force to send him crashing against the wall.

The yellow chakra changed color as now it was a dark crimson. Kenpachi picked his self up and froze as he saw a crimson dragon roaring behind Naruto.

"GRAAAH!" Naruto roared as the dragon shifted to his right hand. "Dragon fist!" Naruto yelled blurring in front of Kenpachi's chest. The teen connected his fist with the man's stomach and turned.

Kenpachi screamed in pain as he was blasted away. When he was blasted away it looked like a tunnel of crimson wind.

Naruto huffed as his eyes returned back to their pale lavender. His whisker marks faded back to their original state also. He fell on one knee when Yachiru came.

"Your pretty strong! Ken-chan would love fighting you again. See ya later blondie!" Yachiru waved running to find Kenpachi. Naruto chuckled at the girl before standing up.

'Natsu-chan, damage report.' Naruto said. 'Chakra exhaustion. You have just enough to last for two days before completely passing out.' Natsumi answered. 'Alright.' Naruto nodded and made his way back upstairs.

* * *

The sight he found was a half dead Hakyu with Zabuza drinking a beer.

"So how was your little squabble?" Zabuza asked. Naruto sighed and tossed his broken sword to Zabuza. The man raised a brow and studied it.

"Can it be repaired?" Naruto asked walking over to Hakyu. "Hard to tell. It can but it would be extremely brittle. They don't make good swords like they used too. A sword is like a person. You should lay it to rest." Zabuza said. "I see." Naruto said before putting his hand on Hakyu's head and sucking the information from him.

Naruto lifted his left hand as it a chakra scapel formed. After Naruto swiped of Hakyu's head and sealed into a scroll. Tying the scroll he pocketed it.

Naruto grabbed his broken sword from Zabuza and tucked it away with the broken blade. Wordlessly 80 Naruto clones appeared. "I want all of you to clean this place up. Scatter." Naruto ordered.

They all nodded and left. Naruto burned Hakyu's body and left the room with Zabuza who put the fire out.

Naruto walked down the stairs and went to the basement finding Hakyu's vault. "Bansho ten'in." Naruto said raising his hand. The vault door was groaning before it ripped it's self off the hinges.

Naruto flung it away and smirked at what was inside. 'Wow, who knew Daimyo's were filthy stinking rich. He has double the amount of Gato.' Naruto thought. Naruto unrolled a scroll and sealed everything inside it.

"Alright lets go find the servants." Naruto said as he and Zabuza walked out into another part of the basement where all the women were. 'He must have had a allergic reaction to men. Cause this is a lot of women.' Naruto thought.

"Are any of you hurt?" Naruto asked kindly. Everyone shook their head. "Good. Now raise your hands if you were forced to work here." Naruto said. Almost everyone raised their hand.

"Keep your hand up if you loved working here." Naruto said. Everyone dropped their hands. "Okay, raise your hand if your taken advatange of by Hakyu himself or his lackeys?" Naruto asked. 80% raised their hands.

"Keep your hands up if you have no home to go to." Naruto said. Everyone raised their hands. "Alright then. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my partner Zabuza Momochi. I am the Shodaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure. I came to kill the Water Daimyo so he can stop his crimes. I would like all of you to have a happy and safe home within Uzushio. Raise your hand if you would like to come." Naruto said.

Everyone raised their hands. "Good. Summoning Jutsu." Naruto summoned a messenger monkey. "Hello Naruto-sama. I am Kaien." The monkey said. "Hello Kaien. Tell me how is progress for section 3?" Naruto asked. "It's almost done sir." Kaien said.

"Are the homes set up?" Naruto asked. "Yes sir. The only things need setting up is the wall and other homes." Kaien reported.

"Good. I want you to send a message to Ikabi. I want him to make sure these women get settled in some of the homes. They will live their temporarily." Naruto said. "Yes sir, right away!" Kaien said before leaving.

"Alright. You all will be safe in Uzu. I will see how you all are doing soon. Transport seal." Naruto said making a single hand sign. A circle of seals formed around the group. "Thank you Naruto-sama!" They smiled. "No problem." Naruto smiled back right before they flashed away.

"How kind of you. Now lets get going." Zabuza ordered. Naruto rolled his eyes as they walked back to Haku. "Well?" She asked. "Mission complete. I have a scroll that contains all of Hakyu's profits." Naruto said. "What is the plan now?" Zabuza asked.

"No doubt word will spread that he is dead. I want you two to split up and say who killed him. The Uzu Hurricane. As of yet the Bingo book has no picture of me. I have already informed Mei-chan." Naruto said.

"When will you reveal you are the Uzu hurricane?" Haku asked. "When everything is set in motion. I have two more weeks before returning to Konoha. In that time I need to go to Kumo." Naruto said.

"Kumo? What for?" Zabuza asked as they kept walking till they reached a town. "There are somethings that are of great importance. They will help me with my Rinnegan." Naruto said. "But how are you gonna get in Kumo? Like you said, Kumo has very tight security." Haku reminded.

"That is true. However I have a spy in all major villages." Naruto said. "Really? Are they ninja?" Haku asked.

"One of them is. Her name is Karui. She is a ninja of Kumo. Under the tutelage of the Hachibi Jinchuriki." Naruto said. "So she is gonna help you?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes. Anyway I want you two to set off…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he passed out. "Naruto!" Haku called and rushed to his side. "What's wrong with him?" She asked. "He must be tired. I got him. We'll move to the next town and find a place to crash." Zabuza said. Haku nodded as Zabuza picked him up.

'This is strange. Kid took down Yagura while barely breaking a sweat. But he fights that Kenpachi guy and he passes out. Something is going.' Zabuza said.

Little did he notice that his giant ass sword pulsed.

* * *

**Mindscape**

Naruto fluttered his eyes opened to be greeted to a night starry sky. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and looked at his attire.

He wore the same black Shinigami outfit Haku wore with his white sleeveless haori. "Who changed my clothes?" Naruto muttered to himself.

Shrugging he stood and looked around to see he was in a field. Not to far from him was a boulder. And on that boulder was a 16 year old girl staring up at the moon.

Naruto walked closer so he could get a good look at her. To say the least she was very pretty.

She had long silver hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She had a couple of long strands over her forehead. Naruto could see that she had pupil-less golden amber eyes. The girl had light skin that seemed to glow.

She wore black Sashinuki pants with a tight white tank top that pressed against her decent C borderline D-cup breasts. She had no shoes on revealing her black painted toe nails.

"It's a beautiful night, ne? Naruto-kun." The girl said in a soft sweet voice. Looking up to the sky he nodded. "It is. But do I know you? And do you know where I am?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. You are in your mindscape." She said. "Then where is Natsu-chan?" Naruto wondered. "I asked her if we could talk alone. She's around. But there is someone I want you to meet." The girl said.

Naruto felt something behind him was staring into the eyes of a crimson dragon. "Naruto." The dragon said. "Um Hi?" Naruto asked. "It's a shame you don't remember me. After all you did use me." The dragon smirked.

"Zexal." Naruto said. The dragon nodded. "Yes. I am able to contact you now since she has awakened." Zexal said nodding to the woman who was still staring at the moon with a smile.

"So you couldn't talk to me before?" Naruto asked. "No. You didn't have the drive. You were indifferent, only willing to take orders. But when you discovered Uzushio things started to change. When I finally broke she woke up. I can't stay long. I just wanted to say I was proud to work with you. Now it's her turn. Also to give you my power. Farewell Naruto." Zexal bowed his head as he transformed into a crimson aura and surrounded Naruto.

"Goodbye, old friend." Naruto whispered. "Tell me Naruto-kun, do you know my name?" She asked. Naruto was silent for awhile, gazing at the moon.

"Tsukoyomi. That's your name." Naruto smiled. Tsukoyomi grinned and hopped off the rock. Naruto was able to catch her in time but was surprised when she jumped down to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and claimed his lips.

Naruto's eyes were wide before he closed them and kissed her back. The moon goddess broke away with a smile and a light blush. "I'm happy you know my name, Naru-kun." Tsukoyomi said.

Naruto smiled at her. "You've been with me from the start. Haven't you?" Naruto asked. She nodded. "Well I'm glad you are finally here, with me. Tsuko-hime." Naruto said. Said goddess blushed as Naruto kissed her forehead.

They both sat down after. Naruto sat against the rock while Tsukoyomi sat in his lap. "Naruto-kun. I must tell you what I am." She said. Naruto nodded.

"I am a Zanpakuto. A sword with a soul. I am the first of many who have woken up now. There are only few Zanpakuto in the world. I can feel my brothers and sisters stirring." Tsukoyomi said.

"Siblings?" Naruto asked. "Yes. My brothers, Susanoo, Izanagi, and my sisters, Izanami and Amaterasu." Tsukoyomi said. "Where are they?" Naruto asked.

"Susanoo is within her. Izuka. I can feel it." Tsukoyomi said. Naruto nodded. "And the others?" Naruto asked. "Susanoo is lost. I can't tell but it's hard to find him. His last master was Madara Uchiha. Izanagi is with Mikoto." Tsukoyomi said. "Izanami and Amaterasu?" Naruto asked.

"Lost. I can find no trace. But I can feel that their all stirring. Location? No clue." She said. "I see. Are there other Zanpakuto?" Naruto asked.

"Only some. I suggest you round the users up and add them to your divisons. But you fought someone who had the power of a Zanpakuto." Tsukoyomi said. "Really? Who?" Naruto asked. "Kenpachi of Zaraki." She said. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out his head.

"Your kidding!" Naruto said. "No. I felt it. As did Kyuubi but she didn't know what it was. Those who wield Zanpakuto have high Chakra reserves. To wield a Zanpakuto you must have something that is similar to chakra but more potent. It's called Spiritual pressure." Tsukoyomi explained.

"I see. So how can you find them? These people." Naruto said. "You must be a very good sensor. A special sensor." She said. "Can I be one?" Naruto asked. "If you train hard enough with me, yeah." She said. "Okay then. Tell me what you know." Naruto said

"I think Natsu-chan should here this as well." Tsukoyomi said. Naruto nodded. At that moment A figure faded into existence.

It was a women with a goddess like figure. She had long curly red hair and a bang that her left eye. Looking at her right he could see she had blood red eyes with a black slit running down the middle.

She had a light tan and nice supple lips that Naruto wanted to kiss. She was wearing a dark red Kimono with white flowers on it.

"Natsu-chan." Naruto grinned. Natsumi grinned back and sat next to Naruto giving him a peck on the lips. "Hi Naruto-kun. Nice outfit." She said. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Okay so now that were all here let me explain." Tsukoyomi said.

Both nodded giving her their full attention.

* * *

**Real world**

It's been two days since Naruto met Tsukoyomi, his Zanpakuto. Naruto sealed Zexal away in a scroll so he could bury his remains later. So instead of Zexal being tucked by his side it would be Tsukoyomi but Naruto sealed her away for now.

He was currently heading to Wave country to see how things were holding up. Zabuza and Haku went their separate ways to spread out the info. Zabuza went west while Haku went east.

In Naruto's hand right now was Kiri's bingo book. He found his real picture and was still A-rank. He flipped to the S-rank page and found his moniker but had no picture.

* * *

Subject: Uzu Hurricane

Rank: S

Taijutsu: High

Genjutsu: Unknown

Ninjutsu: Very High

Kenjutsu: High

Village: Unknown

Defeated Yagura no Sanbi, Yondaime Mizukage of Kirigakure.

Has killed the Water Daimyo, Hakyu Shora.

Bounty: Kiri:70,000, Alive. Ame:50,000, Alive.

Appearance: Wears a Crimson high collared cloak with the Kanji hurricane on the back. Also wears a Black mask with a red whirlpool design.

Advise: Approach with Caution.

* * *

Naruto sweat dropped at the appearance. A black mask? Really? 'Whatever.' He thought putting the book away and kept walking. He walked all the way to Tazuna's house and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Tsunami in her normal clothes. "Naruto-kun!" She yelled in joy, glomping him. "Hey Nami-chan. How's it going?" Naruto asked. "It's going good. Has Konoha been giving you any trouble?" She asked. "Nope. You hear about the water daimyo?" Naruto asked.

She nodded as he walked in the house and sat on the couch. "Well I killed him. Time for the second part of phase 2. Your instatement." Naruto said. "You work fast Naruto-kun." Tsunami grinned. "Hell ya I do. Have you been studying up?" Naruto asked. "Yeah! So how are we gonna get me in?" She asked.

"Simple. You must have the backing of at least two villages in the country pass the test and have another Daimyo as an Ally." Naruto said. Tsunami eyes bulged. "How long will this take?" She asked.

"One of it is already done. Kiri which is the main village of water country has your back. Not to mention Wave also, it helps that it is a country. The Daimyo part is my job. There is someone I know that will help. I just need to find her." Naruto said.

"I see. So is that all you came to tell me about?" She asked. "Pretty much. The test is all yours. Also you will need to forge new bonds with the allies Hakyu had. He was secretly taking money from them thanks to spies that were close to the other Daimyos." Naruto said.

"Won't I need a body guard?" She asked. "Yes. Your body guard will be the Uzu Hurricane. Tell them that if they ask and they will know who." Naruto said. Tsunami nodded then smiled coyly and Naruto.

"You know Naru-kun, Inari and father are out on the bridge working. And they won't be back till late. Maybe we can have some fun." Tsunami said. Naruto sighed but then smirked.

"Sure why not?" Naruto said. Tsunami giggled in anticipation.

The next day was greeted by Naruto who was walking to Kumo. He changed his outfit once more which made Natsumi go crazy saying how he needed to stick with one and only one. Though Naruto just said,

"Hm? Did you say something Natsu-chan?" That really pissed her off. And she still isn't talking to him. Even if she thought this outfit looked cool she thought he should stay with one. Preferably this one.

He wore a crimson short sleeved high collared shirt. On the back was a silver crescent. He wore a black cloth hanging up from his stomach to his knees. Tied to his waist was a silver rope like belt that went around his waist all the way.

On both arms he wore black wrist warmers. He wore black Shinobi pants with black ankle high sandals. He let his hair down allowing it cover some of his forehead. (**Ichigo after Dangai.**)

Like usual he wore his rings. He planned on changing that as he only preferred to wear one or two rings. Tucked behind him in his belt was his Long ass Katana. It was at least 46 inches long and 5 inches wide.

The sheath was black though on the middle was a small silver crescent. The cross guard was a silver crescent also with the grip being black and silver.

At first he wondered why the sword was so long but Tsukoyomi told him it was because of how much spiritual pressure. If he wanted he could decrease the length. Naruto said he would give it a try and if it's difficult he'll switch it and train with the long length later.

'So when and where are you gonna meet this contact of yours?' Natsumi asked. 'Well the pace I'm going sometime tomorrow. And it will be a little away from Kumo.' Naruto said. 'Tell me Naru-kun, is this girl willing to do anything for you? What would make her betray her village?' Tsukoyomi asked.

'Karui-chan has had a difficult childhood. Her parents were killed by the third Raikage due to them failing a high ranked mission. After that she was made fun of her hair. Citizens in Kumo don't have red hair so it was strange to them. She hated her hair and beat everyone up who commented on it or bad mouthed her parents.' Naruto paused.

Natsumi was silent listening. And she couldn't help but feel that this girl reminded her of Naruto's mother, Kushina.

'Her parents were pretty rich but when the Sandaime killed them the council took her parents money and used it for the village, while she got nothing.

When A became Raikage he only gave her a little bit. By then she was already 8 years old. She took it yes, but the council took it away from her, saying how it belonged and it would be good for the village. The Yondaime couldn't do anything about it. She is pretty strong as I have fought her before.' Naruto smirked.

'You have?' Tsukoyomi asked. 'Yes. I fought her in the finals of the Chunin exam that were held in Konoha that year. She hid her true potential from the village, only showing it to me in the final round. We both made chunin that year…' Naruto paused.

'And?' Tsukoyomi asked wondering why he paused. 'After the Chunin exams I took her out on a date. We went out a couple of times before she had to leave. The next week is when Itachi-sensei massacred the clan.' Naruto said.

'How old were you at the time?' she asked. 'I was 9. I made genin at 7. Itachi-sensei didn't think it was wise for a fresh genin to enter the chunin exams without some experience. Which Kakashi is most likely gonna do for us. And what I'm gonna do for my team.' Naruto said.

'How old was Karui?' Natsumi asked. 'Eleven.' Naruto said. 'She is two years older than you? What is an eleven and nine year old doing going on a date?' Tsukoyomi asked.

'Were ninja Tsuko-chan. We die young. So live your life to the fullest.' Naruto said. 'So basically Karui is your girlfriend? But you have a long distance relationship.' Tsukoyomi guessed.

'Yeah.' Naruto said. 'So how did you meet and why did she want to go out with you?' Tsukoyomi asked. 'Well I saved her at the forest of death. Her teammates were knocked out by some Iwa ninja and she was fighting by herself and losing. Just before they attacked I killed them. It was the first day so I had plenty of time to spare. I helped her team recover and gave them my scroll.' Naruto said.

'Her teammates were pretty cool. Samui and Omoi. Although Omoi had a problem, always coming up with negative things. Samui was pretty hot. Even at eleven she was at least a B-cup. Wondering what she is now.' Naruto thought.

'FOCUS!' Both girls yelled. 'Alright alright.' Naruto grumbled. 'So do you think she will join you?' Natsu asked. 'It doesn't matter. If she doesn't then it means she's happy with Kumo. And I won't make her betray that. If she's not and wants to come with I'll welcome her with open arms.' Naruto shrugged.

Tsukoyomi nodded, happy with his answer. 'Natsu-chan.' Naruto called. 'Yes Naru-kun?' She replied. 'Tell me about my mother. Now that Zexal's gone I can hardly remember what you told me.' Naruto said. Natsumi smiled sadly.

'Sure Naru-kun.' She said. '_I wonder when you will show up, Kushi-chan. Naruto-kun will be ecstatic to see you._' Natsumi thought before telling Naruto about Kushina.

* * *

It's now been two days since Naruto left wave country. He entered Lighting country the night before and was now making his way to Kumo.

After getting directions he passed through a town and made his way into a forest. Naruto un tucked his sword and made stand on his lap and lean against his shoulder. He sat down on a boulder and closed his eyes taking a nap.

An hour later his eyes snapped open when he felt a chakra presence. Naruto waited for the person to reveal themselves as they got closer. From the bushes emerged a woman.

She was as tall if not a inch shorter than Naruto. She had dark skin with long red hair and amber eyes. She had nice lips and yellow earrings. She wore a tight dark grey short sleeved shirt with frilly edges and tight black Anbu pants that went well with her curves. Naruto could tell that she was at least a high B-cup.

The girl wore a white Kumo headband which was on her head like a bandanna like he remembered. Strapped to her back was a Katana, with a white grip and red diamond shapes.

Naruto stared into her eyes going through the emotions he saw. Joy was the big one, a little bit of anger, and more joy.

"Naruto-kun!" The girl glomped him. "Hey Karui-chan." Naruto said hugging her back. Karui pulled back and gave him a deep kiss filled with joy.

After she pulled away she mock glared at him. "Why the hell haven't you come see me or at least contacted me till now?" She asked. "Well I've been busy. I am Anbu captain after all." Naruto said.

"I still think that's unfair. I'm a Tokubetsu jonin." She said. "Well at least you increased in Rank. So how have you been Aka-hime?" Naruto asked. Karui had a small blush at the nickname but answered anyway.

"It's been…okay. I don't get as many mean comments any more. But sometimes people just ignore me. It's almost as bad as Yugito-nee." Karui said. "Nibi, right?" Naruto asked. She nodded.

"I see. How are the missions?" Naruto asked. "Don't get me started. I just finished a B-rank mission now. I'm glad it was near here so I could come see you. The council mainly sends me and Yugito-nee on seduction missions or suicide missions. Even though A has tried to limit them we still get them. Samui gets some as well but she gets A-rank missions. Plus she is jonin along with Omoi." She said.

"So I'm guessing you have no regrets in doing what I planned?" Naruto asked. "None. Neither does Yugito." Karui said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "Well when I got your message Yugito overheard it and wanted in. She will help as long as she gets to leave the village." Karui said.

"And you?" Naruto asked. "I also want to leave. Even though Samui and even Omoi are my friends Kumo just isn't home." She said. "I see. Well then I have no problem with it. Although if this is the case I need something else done." Naruto said.

"What's that?" Karui asked. "I need access the council. All the ones who are against you and Yugito." Naruto said. "That's mainly everyone. Why?" She asked. "Because, I plan on slaughtering them like the dogs they are." Naruto stated.

Karui smirked. "Then I know just how to get it done." She said. "Good now what about the items?" Naruto asked. "They will be hard to obtain. Although the necklace will be the easiest." She said. "That's all I need. The others are useless." Naruto said. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive. Only those with the Rinnegan will be able to wield them. How the fell in Kumo's hands? No idea. But I just need the necklace." Naruto said. "Okay. I say we wait till nightfall to strike. I need to inform Yugito of what's happening." She said.

"Karui-chan, what is your plan with the council?" Naruto asked. "Well if your gonna steal the necklace the Raikage will come running after you. Before that you can call a meeting." Karui said.

Naruto nodded. "Alright then. I revised the plan. Since the necklace will be easy to get I'll take it a half and hour before I start things. I will do it silently and make it seem I went after the other artifacts.

So I'll have clones do that. I will call a meeting when A leaves to check it out. Kill the councilors then leave with you and Yugito behind me." Naruto explained.

"Brilliant!" Karui grinned. Naruto grinned back before they got into a heated make out session.

* * *

An hour later Naruto successfully snuck in Kumo thanks to Karui who went to find Yugito. She told him where the artifacts were kept and headed their. Wordlessly creating shadow clones he sent them to handle business.

The necklace was guarded by a 10 Bolt agents which was in a case. The case was in the center of 4 Bolt agents. Naruto inwardly grunted and used Shunpo to blur out if sight.

When Naruto reappeared he flicked his blade and sheathed it slowly. When it clicked the Bolt agents spewed out blood and fell dead. "Sorry. Nothing personal just business." Naruto said as he studied the case with his Rinnegan.

'It seems there is a chakra barrier surrounding.' Naruto raised his palm over the barrier and used the preta path to absorb it. After it was done he broke the case and took the necklace.

It was a necklace with 6 red Magatama's. Naruto put it around his neck and felt a little different. Almost connected. Naruto used Hiraishin to appear next to the kage tower. He had Karui plant a paper hiraishin on the wall.

Naruto looked to see the council members going into the room. As soon as the door closed he waited two minutes when an alarm went off. Naruto henged as the Raikage and went in the room.

"Raikage-sama what is going on?" Someone asked. "We have an intruder I sent my best men to go find them and bring them to me." Naruto said sealing off the room and kicking out any unwanted guests.

"So Raikage-sama what did you want to talk about?" An elder asked. "Tell me, how many Seduction and dangerous missions you sent Karui on." Raikage asked.

"You mean that mud blood Uzumaki?" another councilmen sneered. Naruto eyes widened a bit then shifted back to normal. 'Karui-chan is an Uzumaki? That explains the red hair. I'm gonna have to get her file. And her parents.' Naruto thought.

"Yes." Naruto answered. "Well seduction missions are 30 in the past 2 months. We would send her on more if she wasn't so ugly and undeveloped." An elder said.

"And the dangerous missions have been at least 40." Another member said. "And What of Yugito nii?" Naruto asked. "The demon. We have sent her on 51 Seduction missions and 62 for the other." A member said.

"Raikage-sama why do you need to know this?" one elder asked. "Raikage-sama isn't here." Naruto said reverting back surprising the council. "WHO ARE YOU?" a elder yelled.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Just know that you will all die here." Naruto said unsheathing his sword. Naruto looked up and glared at them, his Rinnegan glowing.

"Why are you doing this?" a member asked. "Hn." Was all Naruto said before he started cutting through skin.

20 minutes later Naruto flicked the blood and brain matter off his blade and sheathed it slowly. He opened his eyes to be facing the door.

Behind him was the dead council members. The walls were splattered with blood. Bodies were decapitated, missing limbs, cut in half, all sorts. The Uchiha massacre looked like a little spill compared to this.

Naruto unsealed the room as Bolt members dropped to the ground, dead. Closing his eyes he vanished in a crimson flash.

* * *

Karui and Yugito were a couple miles from the village and were still running but they stopped when Naruto appeared in front of them with bloody clothes.

"Naruto-kun!" Karui grinned. "Hey Karui-chan." Naruto smiled. "Your Naruto Uzumaki?" Yugito asked. "Yeah, and your Yugito nii right? The Jinchuriki of the nibi." Naruto said. Yugito narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Don't worry. I hold the Kyuubi." Naruto said. Yugito looked surprised as was Karui as she did not know that. "We should get out of here." Naruto held out his hand. Karui instantly grabbed while Yugito was hesitant. Sighing she grabbed his hand.

"Hang on." Naruto said as they disappeared in a crimson flash. If they stayed long enough they would hear the roar of the Yondaime Raikage.

The three appeared in Naruto's office. "Wha? What happened?" Karui asked. "Were in my office." Naruto said. "Office?" Yugito asked. "Yes. I am the Shodaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure." Naruto said. Both girls eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"But Naruto-kun I thought you a Konoha ninja." Karui said. "I am at the moment. Certain events will happen very soon letting me able to escape. I have already put plans into motion." Naruto said.

"What was the reason for intruding Kumo?" Yugito wondered. "I went for this." Naruto said showing them the necklace. "Is that the necklace of the sage of 6 paths?" Yugito asked.

"Yes." Naruto said. "How can you wear that without passing out? Even if you are a Jinchuriki." Yugito asked. "Because of these." Naruto said dispelling the Genjutsu.

"I-is that t-the R-Rinneg-gan?" She asked. "Yes. The Uzumaki are known for having the Rinnegan. It takes…" Naruto glanced at Karui and stood walking over to her. "Lots of grief." Naruto said putting his hands on the side of her head. Karui was confused in what he was doing.

Naruto closed his eyes and channeled his chakra in her. Yugito watched in awe as Karui's amber eyes turned a pale lavender with a ripple pattern of rings.

"What did you do?" Yugito asked. "Karui-chan here is an Uzumaki. How do I know this? Her file, her parents file." Naruto said opening it and sat on his desk while Karui was looking around in awe.

"Karui's mother was a full blooded Uzumaki. She moved to Kumo when she was a little girl. Her mothers hair is more vibrant though. Karui's father was a Noble ninja from Kumo. On the same genin team. Had Karui 2 years before I was born. August 7th." Naruto said.

"So I have the Rinnegan due to Kaa-san?" Karui asked. "Yes. You just never activated because you never reached your full potential. I will train you in how to use it." Naruto said. Karui glomped Naruto and cried into his shoulder thanking him for everything.

Yugito had a soft smile at seeing her friend. "Yugi-chan, If you want you and Karui-chan can become ninja's of Uzu if you want." Naruto said.

"Your serious?" She asked. "Of course." Naruto said. "But what about the council In Kumo or the Raikage? I'm sure they would want their Jinchuriki back." Yugito said.

"You won't have to worry about the council considering I killed them all. And they probably don't want you if their sending you on suicide missions." Naruto said. Yugito smiled at him.

"I would love to stay here, Naruto." Yugito said. "Great! You two are my first ninja here. Now I just need to go back to Gato's and find Mei-chan." Naruto muttered. "What about us?" Karui asked. "You two will need to lay low for awhile. The chunin exams are coming up and I need to be back in Konoha." Naruto said.

"Why do you need to? Your Anbu captain right?" Karui asked. "Yeah but I took a mission from the Sandaime before this all started. I'm secretly a bodyguard for Sasuke Uchiha. And in order for that I need to be a genin." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You a genin Naruto-kun?" Karui giggled. "Don't remind me. Anyway you guys go ahead and relax for now. I will see you later." Naruto gave a quick kiss to Karui and vanished with a flash.

"Why is he doing this? For us I mean." Yugito asked. "Because Naruto-kun has a pure heart. He hasn't told me the reason but I know he wants to do something big." Karui smiled with a faraway look.

* * *

Over the week Naruto has been keeping tabs on Kumo. A was beyond pissed. But that didn't matter to him. He wanted to know if they noticed Karui and Yugito missing. They didn't but he could tell it would be soon.

He also had taken the women he saved from Gato and let them live in Uzushio. Now he was spending his remaining time in Kiri with Mei helping her out. Naruto also found out she was an Uzumaki. Her father was a termui though but was cousins with an Uzumaki.

He actually found out that most of the Uzumaki's were living in Kiri. Not to mention he has also been getting quite close to the new Mizukage. He didn't know if he should make her his since he had plenty of woman at the moment. He would have to think about it.

Zabuza and Haku reported back to him on their mission. It was pretty clear now that the big nations heard of the Water Daimyo's death by the Uzu hurricane.

Now the two were resting in their new home village. Speaking of village Naruto was also helping rebuild the Kiri which Mei was very thankful for.

The teen kage had finally found his helper with the Daimyo problem. He would wait a little bit before making his move. She was the true Daimyo of snow country. Koyuki Kazehana. But she was better known as Yuki Fujikaze, the famous actress.

She was safe for now but it would be some time when her uncle and current Snow Daimyo, Doto, would make his move.

Having some free time Naruto trained with Tsukoyomi learning new techniques and such. He wondered how Anko and Tayuya were doing. Well he would find out since he was on his way to Konoha.

Phase three is about to begin.

* * *

**DONE! There is the 8th chapter of Uzu hurricane! So if you guys haven't found out who the two girls are then you're an idiot. It's a female Itachi and Tsunade. Shizune will be a concubine as will Yugito and Yugao. I have decided to add one or two more girls. So here is the harem. There is a reason why it's has these girls.**

**Kushina**

**Female Itachi**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Female Gaara**

**Tsunade**

**Karui**

**Tsukoyomi**

**Karin**

**Anko**

**Tayuya**

**Mikoto**

**Mei**

**Fu**

**That is the harem. I am sastified with it so it will not change for now. I decided to use Kin as a concubine so I replaced her with Tsukoyomi. Anyway here are the Concubines.**

**Yugito**

**Yugao**

**Kin**

**Shizune**

**Konan**

**Soifon**

**Yoruichi**

**Maya Natsume**

**Those are it! Hope you like the chapter cause I know I did. I also hope you liked what I did for the soul society. **

**Stay tuned for more! The next story gonna be updated will either be Naruto the half demon or Naruto's rebirth. Also another announcement!**

**The poll will be closed Monday. So get your reading and voting in! Also I might defiantly do Kami on earth since I like that one. I will write it with the winner of the poll! Anyway!**

**READ! RAVE! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Twenty-one. Twenty one reviews since I last updated. That's pretty impressive. Lets see if It can go higher because I hope so. By the end of this story I want at least 500 or more Reviews and you guys are the only ones who could make that happen. Alright, now people have been asking when is Kushina coming, when is Kushina coming?**

**She's on her way! Just be patient. She will appear either this chapter or next chapter but she will be here. Man. Anyway, there are questions here and there. So I'll answer.**

**Lemons. No I haven't stopped writing lemons. I'm just not writing Full on lemons till Kushina arrives. I will do short lemons like blowjobs and shit like that. But other than that I won't be doing lemons till she arrives. I'm gonna test the waters first.**

**Questions about Ichibi and Nibi. Hm, no clue. The harem is already big. I might but I'm not sure.**

**Another one about Concubines, it's more of statement but I'll elaborate. Their not Concubines per say, more like their friends with benefits. Yeah, friends with benefits.**

**Okay the last person is Brandon Graham 88. Yes seduction missions are missions where girls are to seduce their target and get info out of them. When they get their information, they kill them.**

**Karui and Yugito haven't lost their virginity since all their seduction missions were successful and didn't go so far for them to lose it. But they have been through training.**

**A concubine is a woman in an ongoing marriage-like relationship, whom she can't marry for a specific reasons. Like I said before the girls won't be concubines just good friends with benefits. Really good benefits.**

**Alright now that that is done let me tell you about the new stories that I will update after this. **

**The story that one the poll was story 1, My precious. The runner up was story 4, Kami on earth. Both stories will be written at the same time. **

**Why? Because I like Kami on earth also and people have requested it more than 4 times. So they will be updated together. **

**Now enough of this. It's time for the 9th chapter! YAHOO!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Our young blonde Uzukage walked through the gates and nodded to the eternal chunin guards, Izumo and Kotetsu. Both nodded back with a smirk as he walked down the streets of Konoha.

'I wonder how my genin are doing.' Naruto thought as he kept walking getting blushes from near by girls, but he ignored them. Naruto made his way to the Hokage's office and just walked in, interrupting a meeting. With the old farts.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto said. "Naruto! Your back. How was your trip?" Sarutobi asked. "It was fine, lord Hokage." Naruto said. "Where have you been captain Uzumaki?" Koharu asked.

"Vacation. After all I need my own space." Naruto said. "As long as you are a ninja of Konoha, you don't need your own space." Homura said. Naruto gazed at them.

"Excuse me but it sounds like you are ordering me what to do." Naruto said. "We are. You are not to leave the village, since you are Konoha's weapon." Koharu said.

"I'm sorry, last I checked you were retired and civilians. You might be the Hokage's advisors but that is all you are unless in time of emergency. So know your place and advise. Because I, Naruto Uzumaki, Anbu captain of Konohagakure serve under the Hokage and ONLY the Hokage. I take orders from him, not you, not the council and certainly not the idiotic civilians. Know your place." Naruto said.

The two elders were flabbergasted. Hiruzen had a small smile on his face as Naruto took a deep breath and turned back to the hokage.

"I'm guessing you heard of the water Daimyo's death?" Naruto asked. "Yes. It's going around like wild fire." Hiruzen said.

"I know. While I was out I was close to the palace and heard of what happened. It seems whoever attacked the daimyo took his servants. And whatever treasure he had." Naruto said.

"I see." Hiruzen said. "Sarutobi…" "I suggest you call him Hokage-sama as that is a sign of treason, Civilian." Naruto said. Homura glared at the boy. "Hokage-sama," The man said with gritted teeth.

"I suggest we get someone from Konoha to be the new daimyo of water. That way we will be able to rule over Water country, and make the weakness of Kiri ours." Homura said.

"Your going senile. Yes Kiri has just finished their war but do you know who ended the war? Killing the Yondaime Mizukage?" Naruto asked.

The three looked at him. "The Uzu hurricane. They call him the hero of Kiri. I also heard that he was the one who killed the Water Daimyo due to him being corrupted. Unless you want his power aimed at Konoha, I suggest you get that idiotic plan out of your gray hair head." Naruto said.

"Know respect Uzumaki! Do we need too…" "Are you threatening me civilian? You may have been a student of the Nindaime but you are well beyond your years! I outrank you!" Naruto said.

"That is enough, Naruto, Koharu, Homura. Koharu Homura you are dismissed." Hiruzen said. The two gave a short bow and left the room. Naruto stayed and sighed.

"You should give them respect Naruto." Hiruzen said. "No. Respect is earned not given. They think because they are the advisors of the Hokage they rule. No. Now I know why the Yondaime got rid of them when he took office. They are greedy." Naruto said.

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes." he nodded. "Old man I want to have all access to the Senju, Namikaze and Uzumaki treasures." Naruto said. "What? Why?" Sarutobi asked.

"Because I don't trust the council. For all I know they could be draining it for the village. Or using it for their own uses." Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto." He nodded. "Oh I nearly forgot, Jiraiya should be in Konoha in a few weeks." Sarutobi said. Naruto's eyes widened.

'What? Why the hell is the pervert coming now? God damnit! This means it will be harder to get away now. Not to mention kill them. Fuck.' Naruto thought.

"Alright." Naruto said. "Oh, Kakashi wanted the full team to meet up later today. The chunin exams do start tomorrow." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded and stood attention raising his hand in the ram sign.

"I, Jonin, Naruto Uzumaki, enter my genin team consisting of Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon Shimura and Moegi Retsu, in the upcoming Chunin exams." Naruto said.

Hiruzen nodded. "Are you sure? They are pretty young." Sarutobi said. "Yes. They are more than ready." Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded. "Okay then, here are their papers." Hiruzen said. "Thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed and left the room.

Once he was gone the old Sarutobi looked at the Hokage pictures. 'I think I have made my decision.' Sarutobi thought before taking out a scroll and started writing.

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets once more and went home. Opening the door he took off his shoes and walked in the living room to see Tayuya sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised. "I live here?" Naruto asked. "Oh. I didn't think you would be home for another day or so." Tayuya said.

"The exams start tomorrow and I still need to carry out my mission. Where is Anko-chan?" Naruto asked. "Oh she is with that scar face Ibiki." Tayuya said. Naruto nodded and sat down next to her.

"What have you been up to?" Naruto asked. "Nothing. Been bored out my mind though. Anko and I have been training." Tayuya said. "I see. How do you like Konoha?" Naruto asked. "It's alright. Better than that base I lived in. Plus your bed is really soft." Tayuya smiled.

Naruto chuckled as she realized what she said and blushed. "You've been sleeping in my bed?" Naruto asked. She gave a meek nod. "Anko said it was okay for me to sleep in your bed so I did. That a problem shit head?" Tayuya asked.

"Anko said so hunh? Did Anko also sleep in my bed?" Naruto asked. Tayuya blushed harder and nodded. "Yeah. We both slept in your bed at the same time." She said. Naruto nodded. "Okay. I see no problem with that." Naruto said. "Hunh? You have no problem having a complete fucking stranger in your bed?" She asked.

"Your not a Stranger Tayu-chan, you're my friend. And no I have no problem." Naruto said. Tayuya gave a small smile. "Since your bored and have nothing to do, Wanna go out on a date?" Naruto asked. Tayuya eyes popped out her head.

"A date? I thought you were dating Anko! Your not some kind of fucking two timer are you?" She asked. "No Tayu-chan. I am under the CRA law. Allowing me to have multiple wives. Anko doesn't mind. In fact she wants to have other girls so we could have a threesome or some shit like that." Naruto shrugged.

"S-so she won't m-mind?" Tayuya asked with a blush. "Nope." Naruto smiled. "O-okay then." Tayuya said. Naruto grinned. "Cool! We'll go around 8. I have to go see my team. See ya later Tayu-chan." Naruto kissed her cheek and left.

Tayuya blushed harder and had a smile on her face. "Maybe he isn't a shit head after all." She thought before going to find something to wear.

* * *

Naruto hummed a tune as he went to his genin's training grounds. He was happy that Tayuya said yes to going on a date with him. She was really cute and her red hair made her even more beautiful.

'So you have a fetish for red heads Naru-kun?' Natsumi giggled. Naruto had a light blush. 'So? What?' Naruto said. 'Nothing. I'm just happy I have red hair.' Natsumi said. Naruto sighed as he kept walking.

When he arrived at the training grounds he saw Konohamaru and Udon sparring with Moegi sitting a little away watching them, to see if there were any weaknesses.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Konohamaru yelled. Udon dodged the attack and ran at Konohamaru. "Leaf whirlwind." He said sweeping Kono off his feet and falling to the ground.

"That was pretty good." Naruto said. All three snapped their heads to him and grinned. "Sensei!" They cheered in unison and ran over to him. Moegi glomped his leg making him smile.

"Hey guys." Naruto said. "Sensei where have you been?" Udon asked. "I was traveling. There was some things I needed to take care of. So how has your training been going?" Naruto asked. "Great! At first it was hell but we've gotten a lot stronger!" Kono grinned.

"I see. You guys have gotten taller." Naruto said. Konohamaru and Udon now came to his thigh while Moegi was just an inch shorter than them.

"Yeah it was due to Gai-sensei's training." Moegi said. "So were you guys good for your sensei's Naruto asked. "Yeah!" They said. "Good because I got something to tell you guys." Naruto said.

"What is it sensei?" Udon asked. "I have nominated you three for the upcoming Chunin exams. They start tomorrow." Naruto said handing them the papers.

"Whoa! Were going to be entering! That means were gonna be chunin the same age you were sensei!" Kono grinned.

"Maybe Konohamaru. The chunin exams isn't a game. You can die there and no one would be held responsible. I entered you three because I want this to be a building block for you. That mission we took in wave was also a building block.

This will show you the real world. That as ninja's you are in constant danger. You can't just show power, you need to show skill, smarts and power. You must know your surroundings to win a battle." Naruto said.

"Here is a piece of advice. There is always more than one way to solve a problem. Always." Naruto said. The three nodded fully paying attention.

"Now here is also some news. I will also be in the chunin exams." Naruto said. "WHAT?" They yelled. "We can't go up against you! You'll kill us!" Udon said.

"No I won't Udon. The reason I am entering is because of team 7. As you know, before I started training you guys they were my team. And that team wants to be in the exams." Naruto informed.

"But what if we have to go up against you?" Moegi asked. "Then it will be a spar. Go all out on me and show me how strong you have gotten." Naruto said. The three nodded with a smile.

* * *

After training with his team for about an hour Naruto told them to get some rest and prepare for the exam. When he left he went over to Team 7's meeting place. The bridge.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto walked up. "Sakura." Naruto nodded. The girl blushed at his new outfit thinking he was as cute as Sasuke. "Where have you been Naruto?" Sakura asked. "I've been out. There were other things I had to take care of." Naruto said leaning his back against the rail.

"So your finally back?" Sasuke asked walking up to them. Naruto snorted and ignored him. "Am I on time?" Kakashi asked. "No Kakashi were late. I heard we were supposed to meet at two. So we showed up an hour late. Making it seem you were on time." Naruto said.

Kakashi's eye bulged out his head. "Didn't I warn you about being late?" Naruto asked. "Um…" "Whatever. I had to take care of something anyway. Now why have you called us?" Naruto asked.

The other two genin were amazed how Naruto was able to make Kakashi sweat like that. How strong was Naruto really if he could do that?

"Oh right. I have nominated you three for the chunin exams this year. They start tomorrow." Kakashi said handing them the papers. Naruto signed his and walked off. "Academy right?" Naruto asked. "Yes." Kakashi said. "Well I'll see you guys later." Kakashi eye smiled and left.

"The Chunin exams hunh? I can't wait." Sasuke smirked as he walked away too. Sakura looked worried and walked off with in deep thought.

* * *

Eight o'clock rolled around and Naruto was in different clothes. He wore black shinobi pants with his black ankle high sandals. He wore a white dressed sleeved shirt with a crimson tie that was tied loosely. Sealed in his palm was Tsukoyomi. His hair was still messy as usual.

He walked up to Tayuya's room and knocked on the door. The door opened and he was greeted by Anko who pulled him into a heated kiss.

After she let him go she had a grin on her face. "Anko-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Ibiki." Naruto said. "I was but I saw Tayuya looking for a dress on my break. And when she told me you were back and you two were going on a date I couldn't resist. So how was your trip?" She asked.

Naruto smiled. "It was fine. There are things I must tell you later. Is Tayuya ready?" Naruto asked. "Yup!" Anko chirped stepping out of the way for the girl to come out.

Naruto was frozen still at her form. She was absolutely stunning. She wore a long tight crimson dress. There was a opening for her leg to come out and move freely. Naruto noticed how she had nice skin and beautiful brown eyes. Her hair came down to her mid back and she wasn't wearing that hat.

The dress had an opening at the top showing her C-cup cleavage. She wore black heels so now she was his height.

"You look beautiful Tayu-chan." Naruto grinned. Tayuya blushed and glanced at him noticing his look. She smiled and turned to him. "And you look handsome as well Naruto-kun. Like a dressy rebel." She smiled. "I hope that's okay." Naruto said looking at his attire.

"It's fine. It suits you." Tayuya smiled. Naruto grinned and offered his arm. She gladly took it. "We'll be back soon Anko-chan. Don't burn down the house." Naruto said. "No promises! Have fun." She grinned. Naruto waved as they left the house.

Anko sat down and sighed in relief. 'Seems like I'll be having a harem sister pretty soon.' She thought before falling asleep.

Naruto and Tayuya were walking through the street gaining attention from the populace. Girls were blushing at Naruto and cursing Tayuya while guys were drooling at Tayuya and cursing Naruto.

Naruto didn't mind the looks as he was use to them. Tayuya on the other hand. "Why do these stupid fucks keep looking at us?" Tayuya growled. "Isn't it obvious Tayu-chan?" Naruto asked. Said girl looked at Naruto curiously.

"The women are jealous of your beauty. While the men think your smoking hot and want to get in your pants. Bottom line, both parties think your Beautifully hot. And I can't agree more with them." Naruto smiled.

Tayuya was silent but had a large smile on her face and a light blush. "So where are we headed?" She asked. "Well I was thinking we could head to the Hidden leaf restaurant." Naruto said. "What's that?" Tayuya wondered.

"The most expensive and busiest restaurant in all of Konoha. 9 Stars out of 10." Naruto said, making his date's eyes go wide. "Can you really afford it?" She asked. Naruto laughed.

"Tayu-chan I can buy the Hokage tower if I wanted. Plus it was my mother's adopted mother who had the place created. Mito Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"An Uzumaki?" Tayuya asked. "Yeah." Naruto nodded. Tayuya nodded, happy that at least the Uzumaki were treated well here, since she was an Uzumaki herself.

When they finally made it in front of the building Tayuya was gob smacked. "It's like a fucking palace!" She said. Naruto nodded in agreement. It was smaller than the Daimyo's palace but just as wide. It was half as tall as the Hokage tower.

"Shall we go in?" Naruto asked. Tayuya nodded dumbly. Both walked in and Tayuya was mildly surprised at how many people were seated. "You were right it is busy." She muttered.

"Can I help you sir?" The waiter asked. "Yes, I have a reservation under Uzumaki." Naruto said. The man nodded and looked through the book. When he found Naruto's name his eyes nearly popped out his head.

"Right away Uzumaki-sama." The man said as he grabbed two menu's and led them away. "Ano, Naruto-kun, why did he call you Uzumaki-sama?" She asked.

"Because I own the place." Naruto said. Tayuya eyes bulged out her head and her jaw dropped. "You own it? How? I thought Mito Uzumaki did!" Tayuya said quietly.

"It was in my mothers will. This is one of the things the Uzumaki clan gets paid for in Konoha. When Mito-sama died my mother inherited everything the Uzumaki clan had. This included. In my mothers will she gave me everything the Uzumaki clan had." Naruto said.

"I didn't take anything besides my old Katana, Zexal. I recently just took everything. All the treasures of the Uzumaki clan is in my personal bank account." Naruto said.

Tayuya nodded and noticed they were going upwards. "Naruto-kun where are we going?" She wondered. "The golden floor. It's very expensive. The only ones who could afford it is the hokage and ver very very rich people. However the owners only have to pay 25%. The Hokage pays 10%." Naruto said.

Tayuya nodded fascinated with the floor they just reached. It really was golden. The walls were painted a gold color with dragon pictures decorating it. The carpet was red, signifying the Uzumaki clan's red hair.

Their were few tables in the room they were in and no one was sitting in them. She also realized that they kept walking till the reached wooden double doors. The waiter pushed it open showing another room. It was smaller than the room before but still quite large. There was only one table which was in the middle of the room.

The table cloth was a royal blue with red Uzumaki swirls decorated on it. The carpet was a dark red almost crimson with royal blue Uzumaki swirls.

The walls were still golden with red and blue dragons painted on the walls. There was a window that had a great view of Konoha also. Above the window was 3 pictures.

They were pictures of the owners. Mito who looked in her early 30's, she had a soft kind smile her blue eyes sparkling. Next to her picture was another Woman with long dark red hair. Tayuya thought she was very beautiful. She looked like she was in her early 20's. Her eyes were a dark blue and she had a fox like grin she saw Naruto wore.

The last person was a boy. Naruto to be exact. It was current. Very current. So current it was take today. He had a small smile and his eyes sparked mischief.

"Naruto who are those women?" Tayuya asked when they sat down. "The first lady is Mito-sama. The next woman is my mother. Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said. Tayuya nodded. "Your mother is very beautiful. I've only seen my mother have red hair like hers." Naruto said.

"You're an Uzumaki?" Naruto asked a bit surprised. "I didn't tell you?" Tayuya asked. Naruto shook his head. "Sorry about that. Sometimes Shit like that slips my mind. No one knows I'm an Uzumaki besides Orochimaru-teme." She said.

"So your mother was an Uzumaki?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. My father was a coal mine worker in somewhere. They got married and had me not to long after they met. But Orochimaru killed them and took me away." Tayuya said.

"When did this happen?" Naruto asked. "When I was 6. Ever since till I met you I worked under him. This necklace is the only thing I have left of them." She said pointing to the golden heart shaped locket.

"What about the flute?" Naruto asked. "It was my mothers. Orochimaru found it and gave to me as a weapon when I was proven useful to him." She said.

Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry for what Orochimaru has done to you Tayu-chan. I promise I will kill him. For you and Anko-chan." Naruto said. Tayuya smiled at him. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She smiled.

When the waiter came back they gave their orders. They spent the whole dinner talking and getting to know each other. Naruto was the one talking most of time telling her about his genin adventures with his sensei, Itachi.

After he told her about how he ascended to the ranks she told him about her gruesome adventures with those cock suckers she called teammates. No joke she actually called them 'Cock suckers'.

Naruto didn't mind listening to her dark tales and Tayuya was happy about that. He was such a good listener and wasn't afraid to laugh at some of the predicaments they got into.

She told him the only friend she had was Kin, who was supposed to be in the exams tomorrow. The female Uzumaki how Kin and her became best friends and what Orochimaru did to separate her from her family.

Kin was like her, Under Orochimaru's control. His puppet. Naruto vowed he would save her also. And would kill Orochimaru if he saw him. No. He wouldn't kill him outright. He would toy with him. Mock him, then kill him. Oh yeah. It would be so worth it.

By the time they stopped talking they were done with dinner and it was 10 o'clock. The two walked back to the house with Tayuya laughing at Naruto since he was telling her about Team 7 and how he put the Uchiha brat in his place.

"I really had a good time Naruto-kun, thank you." Tayuya smiled. "No problem Tayu-chan, I'm glad you had fun. I'm also happy you said yes." Naruto said. "Why?" Tayuya asked. "So I could do this." Naruto said and claimed her lips. She was shocked before kissing Naruto back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

To Naruto her lips were soft and a little rough. While to Tayuya Naruto's lips were gentle and soft. Taking a chance she licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which he gave to her. The two battled for dominance with Naruto winning.

The blonde explored her mouth making her moan. After five minutes he pulled back and smiled at her. "That was an awesome kiss Tayu-chan." Naruto said. She blushed. "So what does this mean for us Shit head-kun?" She asked with a smirk.

"I don't know. What do you want it to mean?" Naruto asked with a shrug. "I want it to mean you are mine. That I can kiss these lips anytime I want. Will that be a problem Shit head-kun?" She smirked.

"Ooh, so forceful. No Tayu-chan. No problem as long as I get to kiss these lips anytime I want." Naruto said. "I'll think about it." She said before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

The next afternoon was found by Naruto who was walking to the academy for the exams when he heard, "Hey you big gorilla let me go before I light you on fire!" Naruto sweat dropped. 'What is Kono doing?' he mentally groaned and made his way to the voice.

What greeted him was a teenager in a black body suit with cat ears. He also had purple make up on his face while there was a bandaged thing on his back. 'Suna. He must be a puppet user.' Naruto said then looked at his companion.

It was a cute girl with dirty blonde hair in four short spiky ponytails. She wore a short light purple dressed with fishnet stockings and black shinobi sandals. Her headband tied around her neck and a huge fan on her back.

Naruto took notice of Udon and Moegi looking at Kono and Kankuro with bored looks. While Kono was glaring ready to light the big gorilla.

"I suggest you put my student down before I kill you." Naruto said in a cold voice that made the bunch of genin shiver. For the Suna ninja it felt like their sister Gaia was talking.

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do about it?" Kankuro asked. Naruto was about to answer when Kankuro dropped Kono do to a rock hitting his hand.

"I suggest you leave them alone. They are helpless kids after all." Sasuke said sitting in a tree and crushing one of the rocks.

'He seems cool.' Temari thought. 'Where the fuck are all these brats coming from?' Kankuro thought. 'What a wannabe! Naruto-sensei could have kicked his ass!' Team Naruto thought.

"Sasuke be careful, you don't want to fall now do you?" Naruto smirked. The Uchiha sent him a glare as Kankuro took the thing on his back off and slammed it on the ground in front of him.

"Kankuro what do you think your doing? You can't use Crow here! She'll find out!" Temari said. "It'll be real quick. I'll put these losers in their place." Kankuro said making Naruto's eyes wide.

"Never ever and Naruto means EVER steal his catch phrase! So Shut up and Know your place! Why? Because Naruto said so!" Naruto ranted completely out of character.

'Damn it! I thought I was finished saying shit like that!' Naruto thought cursing himself.

"Kankuro, what do you think your doing?" A soft cold female voice asked from nowhere. Naruto snapped his eyes at the person who was standing upside down on the branch next to Sasuke.

Said Uchiha was surprised he didn't sense the mysterious girl. "G-Gaia, we were just playing around Gaia, honest!" Kankuro said. "Yeah Gaia, no need to…" "Shut up, or I'll kill you." The girl said.

The two froze as Gaia used a sand shushin to appear in front of them. Team Naruto was surprised at the shushin while Sasuke wondered how to do that. Naruto was shocked to see sand and was trying to figure out where he remembered seeing it.

"I'm sorry for what my siblings did." The girl said kindly to the children with a small smile. Temari and Kankuro were surprised at their sisters tone while the young genin smiled at her.

"It's okay . We could have taken him!" Kono grinned. Gaia gave a soft laugh before nodding. Naruto stared at her taking in her beauty.

She had long dark red hair that went to her mid back. It framed her forehead but parted a bit on the left side showing the black Kanji for Love on it.

She had nice light tan skin. The girl had beautiful pupil-less sea green eyes that Naruto could get lost in. It was the same in how women could get lost in his own eyes.

She had black markings around her eye like a raccoon but she pulled it off to make it look like black masquera. She had nice supple lips also. She had 3 piercings in her left ear while her hair covered her right so he couldn't see if she had some on the other.

She wore a long sleeved dark brown top that had her shoulders to her C-cup breasts bare. Over her chest was a light brown tight flack jacket looking armor that pressed against her bust.

It also had a strap on her left shoulder. Around her neck was royal blue whirlpool locket. She had a brown gauntlet on her right with two small brown straps.

The shirt and flack jacket looking armor stopped her mid section showing off her flat but muscled stomach. Her belly button had a piercing right below it.

She wore black spandex shorts. Over it was a white sash like skirt. The girl wore black mid thigh high sandals. Her toenails were painted sky blue. Last strapped to her lower back was a big dark brown gourd that was filled with sand.

Naruto blinked before walking forward moving the kids out the way so he could stand in front of her. She looked at him curiously but got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. The girl only came up to his chin.

"G-Gaia-chan?" Naruto asked wearily. Natsumi was taking in the girls appearance and sniffed her chakra. Smiling she knew Naruto was right. This was the Jinchuriki that held her younger sister Shukano, the one tailed bijuu.

"N-Naruto-k-kun?" Gaia asked. Naruto gave a slow nod and noticed tears were welling up in her eyes. Kankuro and Temari were confused. They gave each other looks wondering what was going on before Gaia glomped Naruto crying his name into his shoulder.

Naruto held onto her and hugged her tightly while rubbing her back. The genin were confused in what was going on. Sasuke was wondering why the girl was crying for the loser when she could be with him.

"Sasuke." Naruto said almost whispering but the Uchiha still heard him. "I'm gonna go with Gaia-chan. I'll meet you and Sakura later." Naruto said before he and Gaia disappeared in a crimson flash.

Temari and Kankuro were taken back at what happened as was Sasuke and Moegi. 'What that the Hiraishin no Jutsu?' They thought. "Man that was cool!" Konohamaru grinned. "I wonder what's the story with sensei and that nice lady." Udon muttered.

Everyone shrugged before moving on. Although Temari and Kankuro were still in utter shock. First they hear Gaia talk kindly at those kids then she laughs! And it wasn't one of those insane, I'm gonna kill you laughs. It was an actual laugh.

Then that blonde kid, who Temari thought was cuter than Sasuke, walks up to her without her sand knocking away. But the most shocking was she cried and hugged him like he was her long lost best friend. "I'm gonna need a drink." They said at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto he and Gaia were sitting on the Yondaime Hokage's stone head. Gaia was sitting in between Naruto's legs, her back to his chest. His arms were wrapped around her torso as she held onto them, not wanting him to let her go.

If anyone saw them at that moment they would think the two were a long going couple.

"Why didn't you come back?" Gaia spoke finally breaking the silence between them after she stopped crying. Naruto was silent as she continued.

"Why didn't you come back to see me?" She asked as a tear fell from her eye. "I couldn't." Naruto said. "You couldn't? Or did you forget about me?" She asked softly. "You know I would never forget about you! So don't ever think that." Naruto said sternly.

"Then why? When we met you were a genin. Your telling me that your sensei didn't sign you up for the chunin exam that year or the next? You couldn't come back to Suna to visit me?" Gaia asked her voice getting louder.

Naruto was silent still. "I was alone Naruto. I was alone again. I kept hoping you could come back to see me but you never came. 6 years I waited and you never came." She said more tears falling.

"Gaia. You think I didn't want to see you? I wanted too. Kami knows I did. But I couldn't. After I became chunin I wanted to see you but Sensei. He killed the Uchiha clan. He killed them all except that duck ass haired boy.

The council didn't trust me. They thought since I was Itachi's student I would betray Konoha as well. So they put me on probation. I couldn't leave the village for shit." Naruto explained.

Gaia was now silent listening to him. Hearing his voice she could tell he was in pain and sorry.

"Even if I was chunin I was stuck doing D-rank missions and C-ranks missions that had me guarding a client IN Konoha while they stayed here. After a year I signed up for Anbu to put my skills to use. I made Anbu and was made captain at 11.

The council saw my loyalty for Konoha and took me off Probation. After that I was swamped with work. That bastard Kakashi quit being Anbu captain while Itachi sensei left. I never had the chance to leave the village to see you. There were no missions for us that had to deal with Suna. I was stuck. And I could do nothing about it." Naruto explained holding her tighter.

Gaia closed her eyes and held his arms around her. "Naruto-kun. Do you still remember? What I am to you?" She asked. Naruto nodded slowly. "Yes. You're my fiancée." Naruto said. Gaia nodded.

"And why was I made to be your wife?" She asked.

"Because I was strong for my age. The second Itachi Uchiha. I was the weapon of Konoha, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. You were the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage, who disowned you for being the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi. You were strong for your age as well even if you weren't a genin. Things between Konoha and Suna were sketchy. And to prove to Konoha they were serious about having an alliance, they proposed you to me. And Konoha accepted." Naruto explained.

Gaia nodded. "I went to Suna for those two weeks to learn about you. To get to know you. It was a mission from the Hokage himself. And It was successful. You were my first friend. The first person who knew the pain I had before becoming a genin. You were my first love." Naruto said.

Gaia nodded once again with a smile, happy he said that. "Even though it didn't matter what I thought. I didn't get to know you because of the marriage contract.

I got to know you because you interested me, you there for me. You were and always will be my first and best friend. I love you and only you. Naruto-kun." Gaia said turned her head to face him and claiming his lips, not that he was complaining.

This was her first kiss. This was their first kiss shared with each other. "I love you also, my Suna-hime." Naruto said after they broke apart only to connect their lips again.

* * *

An hour passed and Naruto left Gaia to meet up with Team 7. Gaia left to meet up with her siblings. After their talk they spent the whole time making out with each other. And loving every second of it.

"Your late." Sasuke said. "Whatever." Naruto said waving him off. "So who was that girl?" Sasuke asked. "She was Gaia Subaku. My fiancée." Naruto said making Sakura and Sasuke stop dead in their tracks while Naruto kept walking.

'H-His fiancée?' They both thought at the same time.

Team 7 walked up the stairs on the second floor. As they went to continue they were greeted by a mob of genin. "What's going on here?" Sakura asked. "Those two won't let us through!" A genin said.

"Hey shit face let us through!" Konohamaru said. Naruto sighed at his students language and walked forward to see Konohamaru glaring at the two genin. Naruto looked at the genin and rolled his eyes.

"Izumo! Kotetsu! What the fuck do you think your doing?" Naruto demanded while Tsukoyomi and Natsumi sweat dropped. 'I wonder where Kono got his language from.' They thought.

The two looked at Naruto and froze. "N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" Izumo asked. "I'm a damn proctor. Mind telling me why your not letting them pass?" Naruto asked.

"Well we don't think they should go. Their to weak." They said. "I see. Carry on." Naruto shrugged. "Why don't you drop the Genjutsu and let us pass." Sasuke smirked. Naruto and Konohamaru groaned at his idiocy. This was supposed to get rid of the weaklings. Now they have more competition.

"Smart guy hunh?" Izumo glared as Sasuke pushed past Naruto making him raise an eye brow. The Uchiha went up to them. "Let us pass." He said. "Oh yeah? Pass this!" Kotetsu said about to kick him when Rock Lee stopped both kicks, since Sasuke was gonna kick back.

"Lee!" Team Naruto said. "It is very un youthful to fight now." Lee said. "I thought it was you who said we should not show our strength." Neji said. "I'm sorry but…" Lee looked at Sakura and blushed. "You are Sakura Haruno yes?" Lee asked. "Uh yeah?" Sakura said wearily.

"My name is rock lee will you…" "Sorry Lee but no. She's not worth your time. Plus she has a huge forehead." Konohamaru said as he and Udon dragged Lee away who was crying comically.

Sakura gained a tick mark on her head. "What did he just say?" She growled. "Oh get over it. Lets go." Naruto said. "Wait what's your name?" Neji asked Sasuke as Naruto ignored him and kept walking.

"It's rude to demand names before introducing your self, Hyuuga." Sasuke spat before walking off with Sakura in tow. Neji glared at Naruto and Sasuke's back before telling Tenten to come on.

After Team Naruto let Lee go and made sure he didn't ask Sakura out he left to find his team. Now they and Team 7 were right in front of the double doors with Kakashi in the way.

Naruto faced his genin and grinned. "Remember what we talked about guys. I want all three of you to give your best okay? Don't let all that torturing I gave you go to waste okay? Or I'm gonna have Anko-chan do the torturing." Naruto eye smiled making them pale and nod.

"Yes Sensei!" They said. "Good." Naruto opened his arms as all three gave him a hug. Kono and Udon pulled away but Moegi stayed a bit longer than she should.

"Um Moe-chan?" Naruto asked. "Oh Sorry Nii-kun." She said jumping away and smiling sheepishly with a light blush. Inwardly she was crying comically saying how she wanted more time.

Naruto raised a brow at the suffix but didn't comment. Tsukoyomi however, noticed and asked Natsumi about it.

"Natsu-chan, what's with that girl? From what I've seen of Naru-kun's memories she always called him Nii-chan or boss. What's with the sudden change?" She wondered.

"Well you see Tsuko-chan, Little Moegi-chan has a crush on Naru-kun. Ever since he saved her. It seems she starting to realize her feelings for him and wants to act on them." Natsumi finished with a giggle. "But isn't she 9 or something?" Tsukoyomi asked.

"She's 10 actually. She's a year older than her teammates. In fact if I remember correctly she will be turning 11 in a month. Plus remember what Naru-kun said? He went on a date when he was just 9 years old. Plus it was to be married at 7. It's perfectly normal." Natsumi said.

"Shouldn't we let Naru-kun know?" She asked. "Not just yet. It's quite fun to see him act Naïve once in awhile. He always acts like he is an adult. Until things get serious we won't tell him." Natsumi said.

"I hope your right." Tsukoyomi said, before looking through Naruto's eyes.

Kakashi sighed and gave Sasuke and Sakura the same talk. Except he didn't say try your best, or give them a hug. Or said he would torture them. Did I mention he didn't say do your best? He just said I'm proud and I'll know you'll do great. Then he eye smiled and shushined away.

"Lets go." Naruto said to team 7. The other two nodded and followed Naruto inside but were surprised when he kicked the door off it's hinges and yelled,

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND I'M GONNA KICK ALL YOUR ASSES DATTEBAYO!" Everyone turned to him with blinking eyes. The only thing you heard was a small giggle which came from Gaia.

"You idiot! Why the hell are you so loud for?" Sakura asked. "YEAH! MY NAME IS KONOHAMARU! AND I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES TOO!" Kono yelled grinning the whole time only for both boys to get lumps on the heads by Sakura and Moegi.

"So you guys are here to hunh?" Kiba asked as his team walked up. "So troublesome. Who's the loud blonde and kids?" Shikamaru asked. "Sasuke-kun!" Ino cheered jumping on his back. "Hey pig! Get off Sasuke-kun!" Sakura growled.

Naruto looked at the teams in front of him. 'An Inuzuka. The tattoos are recognizable. Must be Tsume-chan's son. A Aburame, the way he wears that jacket reminds me of Shibi but nothing like Hitomi-chan. A Hyuuga.' Naruto thought as he and Hinata's eyes met.

The girl certainly had that I rule you air around her. Was it as large as Sasuke's? Naruto snorted at that. No it wasn't in fact it was toned down to a low level but high enough for people to realize she was no push over.

She had long dark indigo hair with a bang covering her forehead. She wore a tight black shirt that pressed against her well developed and still developing High C-cups. She wore a short sleeveless almost biker like jacket with no collar.

She wore a blue short skirt which had black short spandex shorts underneath, not that anyone could notice unless they actually looked. Last was the mid thigh high sandals that showed off her black painted toe nails.

'She's pretty cute.' Naruto thought. "Hey who's this guy?" Kiba asked as he noticed Naruto was checking out Hinata and she was doing the same. And he didn't like it.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. "Well Naruto-kun, I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you." Hinata said smiling at him. Her voice was soft and regal almost like Gaia's.

"You are the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, right?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. "Well then it's nice to meet you as well Hinata-chan." Naruto took her hand and kissed lightly.

"Hey buddy hands off!" Kiba said. "Kiba!" Hinata snapped glaring at her teammate. Kiba stepped back and looked at her fearfully. "Don't anger me. This boy is cute, more cuter than you. I don't want him chased away because of your insolence. Am I clear?" Hinata glared.

"Y-Yes Hinata." Kiba nodded. "Good." She said before turning and smiling at Naruto who had an amused look in his eye. "I assume Naruto-kun that you are part of team 7 correct?" She asked. "Yes I am." Naruto nodded.

"So tell me why I haven't seen someone as handsome as you in the academy?" She asked. Naruto smirked at her boldness and could tell the genin around them were listening as well.

Even Sasuke and Sakura. Team Naruto already knew the answer so the boys didn't care. But Moegi was watching to see how her secret crush would act to this new girl.

Naruto was about to answer when he looked to his shoulder to see sand. 'So Gaia-chan is listening as well?' Naruto asked. And he was right. Gaia was watching it all with a amused look wondering how her fiancée would act to Hinata. If he was out of line, she would just crush him with her sand burial. But she had to catch him first.

"I'm a special case. My teacher was Itachi Uchiha. Once he defected they kept me a genin but allowed me to train. So once a compatible team formed Hokage-sama put me on the their team." Naruto said.

"Is that so Foxy-kun?" Hinata asked with a smirk and raised eye brow. Naruto's smirk disappeared instantly, looking at her with an amused eye before he smiled. "It's nice to see you too, raven-chan." Naruto said. Hinata giggled and was about to speak when,

"Hey would you keep it down? You don't want to find your self killed." A voice said. The genin turned to see Kabuto walking up to them.

"Why the hell should we take orders from you?" Kiba growled. "Better yet how dare you interrupt me. Know your place!" Hinata glared. Kabuto flinched but noticed Naruto had a grip on Hinata's arm so she could Jyuuken his nuts. Yet.

"Well I just wanted to warn you. These guys won't think twice in killing you." Kabuto said. "So how many times have you taken this exam?" Sakura asked.

"This is will be my 7th time." Kabuto said. 'Loser' The boys and Hinata thought. "This will be your first right? How bout I help you out, with my, ninja info cards." Kabuto said drawing out a deck of cards.

"What do they do?" Sasuke asked as Naruto narrowed his eyes. "They have information on anyone and anything that I have come across. Just give me a name and I'll do my best to find them." Kabuto said.

"Give me information, on Gaia Subaku and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said. Kabuto nodded and was about to give the information, not noticing Hinata and Naruto narrowing their eyes at him.

"First is Gaia Subaku. Teammates, Temari and Kankuro Subaku her older siblings. Sensei Baki.

Have completed a total of 43 D-ranks, 22 C-ranks, 10 B-ranks and 4 A-ranks. And it seems she hasn't been injured once. Not at all. Her skills are unknown." Kabuto read.

Naruto inwardly smirked. "Now Naruto Uzumaki right?" Kabuto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Alright, Naruto Uzumaki is the An…" He was silenced forever when Naruto and Hinata sliced his head off.

Everyone was gaped in horror besides Gaia who smirked. 'Shouldn't let out info about Naru-kun.' She thought. Kabuto's neck splurted blood as well as his head.

Naruto sheathed his sword while Hinata sealed her Ninjato back in her palm. "That is classified information. We had a spy in our mists. But since I didn't get any info…Summoning Jutsu." Naruto said everyone was wondering what he summoned but Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan to see what and was amazed.

Behind Kabuto's body was a giant demonic looking head with a crown that had he Kanji for 'King of hell' and Rinnegan eyes. The head opened it's mouth and a soul flew out. The blood and Kabuto's head disappeared as he was brought back to life. With his head back intact.

"What happened?" Kabuto asked. "You died." Naruto shrugged and snatched Kabuto's head getting all his information. Naruto smirked and ripped out his soul. Everyone saw a blurry astral figure leave Kabuto's body.

Naruto threw his soul a the king of hell who ate it greedily and disappeared, along with Kabuto's body. Naruto closed his eyes and went through hand signs. Everyone but, Hinata and Gaia's memory were wiped. They never heard of Kabuto or have they ever seen him. Not to mention what he just did.

At that moment Ibiki and his squadron of Chunin appeared. "Alright maggots. Line up in a single file line! Take a piece of paper and find your seat!" Ibiki ordered.

The genin blinked before shrugging and doing as told. Naruto sighed as he sat down.

He looked to find his teammates and students. Sakura was a few seats back, Sasuke was in the third row on the far right. Kono was in the front, Moegi was in the back row, Udon was right below him. Gaia was in the second row above Kono.

Naruto sat in the fourth row between Hinata and Gaia's older sister Temari who kept stealing glances from him, wondering what he meant to her little sister for her to cry and hug him at the same time. Not to mention add an affectionate suffix. She never saw him in Suna before, so how did he know Gaia?

Hinata was glad to be sitting next to Naruto. "Naruto-kun that was impressive what you did to Kabuto." Hinata said. "Thank you Hina-chan." Naruto smiled making her blush.

"Tell me Hina-chan, why are you in the chunin exams?" Naruto asked. "Well it was supposed to be your back up. But my first mission was to make sure all the heirs and heiress were safe in the academy. Hokage-sama allowed me to still work as Anbu though." Hinata said making sure she was very quiet.

Naruto nodded. "I'm guessing that he reassigned you to watch over Inuzuka and Aburame since they are heirs and Kurenai is a new jonin right?" Naruto asked as Ibiki was explaining the rules.

"Yes. And I was recently assigned your back up if we ever faced Orochimaru." Hinata said. Naruto nodded and leaned back. Hinata smiled, happy she got to sit next to her crush.

"Alright begin the test." Ibiki nodded the genin flipped over their test and most of them paled. Kono, was one of them if him slamming his head on the desk was any indication. Naruto stared at the test with a bored as did Hinata.

Naruto rolled his eyes wrote his name and flipped the paper over and went to sleep. Hinata wrote her name as well and flipped it over and just sat there, wondering what she would do.

Glancing at her crush she grinned and silently moved her hand to his lap. Naruto felt her hand and opened an eye looking at her. "Hinata, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. "Can't I just have a little fun Naru-kun?" She cooed quietly.

Naruto raised a brow and she stopped. "Captain, are you really on planning on defecting from the village?" She asked seriously. Naruto was now fully awake and glared at her. "How do you know about this?" Naruto asked.

"I have my ways, captain. I've been keeping a close eye on you. My contact in Kiri told me you were the one who defeated Yagura, not to mention kill the water Daimyo. Are joining Kiri?" She asked whispering so quietly only Naruto could hear.

Naruto turned away and cast a Genjutsu over the entire room. That way everyone would see them taking a test till he released it.

"Why does it matter Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Because I want to come with you. I want out of Konoha." Hinata said. Naruto blinked before looking at her. "Out of Konoha? What is your reason?" Naruto asked.

"I feel to restricted. As does the branch family. If you take me along with the branch family with you, I promise that me and my clan will serve you only." Hinata bowed her head.

"What's in it for you?" Naruto asked. "Well besides freedom, this." She said grabbing his crotch and started to rub it. Naruto looked at her strangely. "You know I'm in a couple of relationships." Naruto warned.

"That matters to me not. I want to serve under you only. To do anything you say. If you say spread my legs and play with myself I'll do it. I'll do anything for you, Naruto-sama." Hinata said unzipping his pants and pulled out his dick.

Naruto sighed. "Fine Hinata. From now on you serve under me." Naruto said. "Couldn't ask for anything better, Naruto-sama." The former raven masked Anbu said before taking his dick in her mouth.

Naruto groaned as she sucked him off. 15 minutes later Naruto came in her mouth and released the Genjutsu when she cleaned up.

"Thank you for the treat Naruto-sama." Hinata smiled. Naruto nodded. A minute later Ibiki told everyone to put down the tests. Naruto and Hinata watched as genin gave up and left. He noticed Konohamaru about to raise his hand and smack it down on the desk.

"There Is no way I'm giving up! My sensei wanted me to do my best to pass this stupid test! If you think I'm giving up now because you threatened me you got another thing coming Scar face!" Kono yelled. Naruto smirked while the other genin looked at Kono in awe. Ibiki looked around and smirked. "Heh, you all pass." Ibiki said.

"WHAT?" Temari and Kiba yelled. Ibiki then explained to them about the test and what not when something busted in the room, breaking the window.

The person put a banner up that said, 'The sexy and un single Anko Mitirashi!' Naruto smirked at her.

"Hey maggots! I'm Anko Mitirashi your second exam proctor, so follow me and lets go!" Anko cheered. Everyone was silent when Naruto spoke up.

"Um, Anko-chan, read the atmosphere." Naruto said. Anko sweat dropped then saw Naruto. "Naru-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked and was by his side in an instant glomping him.

Hinata blinked in confusion while Gaia raised an eyebrow. 'Oh man, I forgot to tell Gaia-chan about the others. I'm gonna have sand in my pants for weeks.' Naruto thought.

Naruto then noticed all the boys glaring at him besides Udon, Sasuke, Neji, Kono and Shino. Naruto shrugged. "Um Anko I think you should stop crushing the life out of your boyfriend and get back to work." Ibiki said.

Gaia glared at Naruto, who caught the glare and knew what it said. 'We need to talk!' Naruto nodded with a sigh. "Oh right, sorry." Anko said sheepishly then looked around the room and glared at Ibiki.

"Your getting soft Ibiki. There are to many here. But don't worry when I'm done with them almost half of them will be gone." Anko smirked, and the genin couldn't help but shiver.

"Alright you brats meet me at training ground 44 in an hour. If your not there, YOU FAIL!" She said before grabbing Naruto's arm and leaving. On her way down before they left Naruto snatched Gaia's hand also so he could explain in one go.

"Um, what just happened?" Sakura asked. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Naruto yelled making everyone sweat drop.

* * *

"So your telling me you have 5 girls. 3 girlfriends, 1 mate, and 1 fiancée which is me. Right?" Gaia asked as she, Anko and Naruto were at the Dango shop.

"Yes." Naruto said. "You know I should kick your ass right?" Gaia said coldly making Naruto flinch. "Yes I know but I'm under the CRA law. So I have no choice." Naruto said. "You do if your leaving the village." Gaia said making Anko choke on her Dango and Naruto turn more serious.

"You think I wasn't watching you and that Hinata girl before you put that Genjutsu on the class?" Gaia asked. "So you heard us hunh?" Naruto asked. "Wait! Your leaving the village? When were you gonna tell me this?" Anko demanded.

Naruto sighed. "I was gonna tell you and Tayuya tonight. I plan on leaving the village when Orochimaru attacks the village." Naruto said. "How do you know about that?" Gaia asked. "Tayuya. She was one of the sound four after all." Naruto said.

Gaia nodded in understanding. "Wait where are you gonna go Naruto?" Anko asked. "Uzushio. I can't explain now but I will explain everything. I promise." Naruto said. Anko sighed. "You weren't planning on leaving me here alone were you?" She asked.

"Of course not. I was gonna give you the choice to stay with Konoha or come with me." Naruto said. Anko nodded. "We better go." She said in a serious tone and walked off.

Naruto sighed. "I'm coming with you." Gaia said folding her arms and walking ahead. "Hunh?" Naruto asked. She stopped and turned around.

"You think I'm gonna let you slip away from my grasp when I just found you? No way. Plus whose gonna keep your bitches in check when they think their top dog? The only top dogs around here is me and Natsumi-chan and maybe Anko." Gaia said walking off.

Naruto sighed while Natsumi giggled at her sisters Jinchuriki. 'She's right you know Naru-kun. When you find me a body I'll be the alpha with Gaia-chan.' Natsumi said. Naruto rolled his eyes and followed Gaia.

* * *

"Alright brats, here are the rules." Anko said her earlier cheerfulness gone. Naruto watched her and sighed to himself. He needed to fix it. And he needed to fix it fast and soon.

After team 7 got their scroll which was heaven, they lined up at the gate. "So here's the plan, we hurry to find a scroll and beat them to a pulp then we head to the tower." Sasuke said. "Right Sasuke-kun." Sakura agreed while Naruto grunted.

"Were gonna be the first group for sure. Yahoo!" Kiba howled while Hinata rolled her eyes and Shino kept quiet.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said. "Oh buck up Shikamaru! I won't let Forehead out shine me!" Ino said. Choji just kept munching but a bit slowly so he could have some later.

"Yeah! Were gonna get those scrolls and beat sensei's team first!" Kono grinned. "Yeah Nii-kun will be so proud of us!" Moegi cheered while Udon nodded with a smile.

"We know what to do right?" Dosu asked. "Oh yeah." Zaku grinned while Kin kept quiet.

"We will go after them first." A kusa woman said licking her lips. "Yes milord." The other genin said.

"We will get to the tower first and kill anyone in our way." Gaia said, back in her cold persona. Kankuro and Temari were a little spooked at her change in behaviour.

"One more piece of advise. And when I say it go ahead." Anko said looking at all the genin but let her eyes linger on Naruto a little longer.

"DON'T DIE!"

* * *

**There is the 9th chapter. I know it's not very action packed but next chapter will be. Hope you like what I did with Gaia, thought it would be more original and fit to Naruto's background. **

**Also for Hinata she will be Naruto's servant. The reason I added her was because of the Branch family. And since Hinata cares for the branch family I thought I would work.**

**How will Naruto's plans fair if Jiraiya appears? What did Sarutobi write in that letter? You will find out later. Kushina will defineatly be introduced next chapter.**

**Speaking of next chapter it will be action packed. With Naruto fighting Orochimaru, the preliminaries and a unknown battle! With Naruto of course!**

**READ RAVE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys back with another chapter of Uzu hurricane. So some people have been worried about Hinata joining the harem. I'm here to put your worries to rest. **

**Hinata WILL NOT be in the harem. Not at all. Will she want to bang Naruto? Yes. Will she be one of his wives? No.**

**I added Hinata in so I would be able to get the branch and whatever Main branch family members in Uzu. She will serve under and only under Naruto unless given orders not to, from him.**

**Also Haku will be in the harem. Just letting you know.**

**Now onto more important stuff. First is Kushina will finally be making an entrance in the story. Two, we will find out what was in that letter Sarutobi wrote, and three Kushina's entrance was an idea I got from Naruto6023. Lastly four…**

* * *

**Chapter 10!**

"Can we slow down we've been jumping for hours!" Sakura complained. "Pathetic! Were not stopping!" Sasuke shot back. "Sasuke, lets take a 10 minute break. That way Sakura can rest her feet and we can figure out where the hell were going." Naruto said.

Sasuke grunted. "Fine. 10 minutes." Sasuke said forcefully at Sakura. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." She smiled and gave a nod to Naruto who waved her off. The three stopped on their branch and hopped to the ground.

Immediately Sakura sat down and began rubbing her foot while Naruto leaned against a tree and Sasuke stood in the middle. "The tower should be 4 days away by now. We have made some decent ground. Now we just need to find a scroll." Naruto said.

"How do we do that? I mean it's not like we can just find someone around the corner." Sakura said. "We'll split up." Sasuke said. "Bad idea." Naruto replied. "Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you really think it would be a good idea to let Sakura run around on her own? We need all of the team to pass not two. Sure you can handle yourself and I can defiantly handle myself, but Sakura on the other can't." Naruto said.

Sakura looked down while Sasuke sighed, agreeing with him. "Then what should we do?" Sasuke asked. Naruto bit his thumb and swiped it on his fox summoning tattoo. In a poof 2 small sized Kitsune's were in front of Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-sama!" The blue furred fox grinned. "Is there something you need Naruto-sama?" The black and red furred fox asked. "Sonic, Shadow, I need you two to stay with Sasuke and Sakura. Sonic you go with Sakura, Shadow you go with Sasuke. If there is any trouble and you need help, howl." Naruto said.

"Right Naruto-sama!" The two foxes yipped and jumped on Sasuke and Sakura's shoulders. "Naruto, when did you get a fox scroll?" Sakura asked. "Vacation." Naruto answered.

"Aren't you gonna have your own fox?" Sasuke asked. "No, I'm good." Naruto said. "By the way, Sonic shadow, I want you guys to mark this area. After an hour I want you all to return here. We don't need to get lost." Naruto told his foxes.

"Hai Naruto-sama!" The fox said. Sakura and Sasuke watched in interest as they witnessed Sonic's eyes glow blue and Shadow's glow red. They felt the air tense around them before going back to normal as nothing happened.

"It's done Naruto-sama. We will be back in an hour." Shadow said. Naruto nodded as Sasuke took off. "Sonic make sure Sakura stays safe. I'm counting on you." Naruto said.

"Right Naruto-sama! I'll make sure Sakura is safe!" Sonic grinned. Naruto smiled as Sakura took off.

Naruto sighed before hopping to a branch and left the area. 'I'll have to speak with Anko. Why is she so upset anyway?' Naruto asked his self.

'Baka. Anko is upset because she thinks you don't trust her enough. She knows you know that she will always follow you no matter what. Remember she didn't have a oh so great childhood either.' Natsumi said.

'It's not that I don't trust her, it's just that I don't want her to be taken away from a place she calls home because of her feelings for me.' Naruto said.

'She might understand that Naruto-kun, but from what I've witnessed, Anko has been your friend for the longest time. If I was your friend for a long time and you didn't trust me I would be hurt too. Hell I would be hurt if you didn't trust me at all and we weren't the best of friends.' Tsukoyomi said.

Naruto nodded and kept hopping before he dodged a grey tunneling bullet. Hopping onto another branch Naruto narrowed his eyes at his attacker before back flipping away from a second gray missile that broke the tree.

"Your pretty slick for a loser." He heard. Naruto looked down to see that annoying horny Inuzuka Kiba. "Hn." Was his reply and it annoyed Kiba.

"What the fuck is with you cool emo bastards in that annoying grunt? First Uchiha, then Shino, Sometimes Hinata-chan and now you? It's fucking annoying!" Kiba roared.

"You know you just called your precious Hinata a cool emo bastard right?" Naruto deadpanned making Kiba widened his eyes.

"Look what you made me say! Fang over fang!" Kiba shot at Naruto as did Akamaru. Naruto stayed on the branch waiting for the two bullets to approach.

Without a word or movement Kiba and Akamaru were blasted back by a Shinra tensei. 'So this necklace does work.' Naruto thought. 'How does it work Naruto-kun?' Tsukoyomi asked.

'This necklace was created by the sage of 6 paths himself. Each tomoe represents a path. The one I just used was Deva path. What the necklace does is it boosts the user's path to a really high setting making the paths work flawlessly.' Naruto informed.

'That is really useful. So basically you just need to think the technique?' Tsukoyomi asked. 'Yes. Or it activates on pure instinct.' Naruto answered.

"What the hell hit me? I know I didn't see him move so what?" Kiba muttered. "Why are you here?" Naruto asked. "To take your damn scroll what else? I split up with my team to find you. So I can legally kill you, that way Hinata-chan will fall for me instead." Kiba smirked.

Naruto gave him a bored look. "That's it? What a waste." Naruto said. Kiba suddenly felt something was pulling on him and something was. In a matter of seconds Kiba flew towards Naruto who stopped him by grabbing his neck.

"I'm guessing you don't have the scroll. Hinata isn't stupid enough to do that. So your useless." Naruto said. "Oh and tell Tsume-chan I'll be joining in the private meeting she told me earlier." Naruto said before blasting Kiba away.

The boy crashed through tree's breaking bones and such before landing a clearing looking up under Hinata's skirt. "Man am I lucky or what?" Kiba grinned before Hinata stomped on his chest knocking him out.

"Only Naru-kun has the right to look under my skirt. Know your place!" She glared at his unconscious form. "AND TAKE YOUR DOG WITH YA!" She heard Naruto yell before Akamaru landed on Kiba's chest also knocked out.

Hinata sighed before sitting on a rock and meditating, waiting for Shino to come back. There was no way in hell was she picking Kiba up.

* * *

'Private meeting?' Natsumi asked. 'Yeah. Even though she was looking at me with lust filled eyes I could tell there was something important she wanted to tell me.' Naruto said. 'Is she loyal to you?' Tsukoyomi asked.

'No clue. It's painfully obvious she wants me to bed her, but any true feelings other than that? No clue. But in council meetings she is always raising her hand when it is something good for me.' Naruto said.

An hour passed quickly for Naruto and he was unsuccessful in his search for a the needed scroll. "Man I forgot why I hated this exam." Naruto grumbled before he felt an unusual wind current. "What was that?" Naruto asked himself before narrowing his eyes and running at full speed.

When Naruto finally arrived he felt Ki. Curious he was surprised to arrive at the clearing his team were supposed to meet. "Pitiful." He heard. Naruto then saw a Kusa woman throwing kunai at the frozen Sasuke and Sakura. Sonic and Shadow were no where to be found.

Before the Kunai hit Naruto grabbed them and threw them on the ground, looking cool while he did it.

"Who are you?" The genin asked. "Who I am is no concern of yours, Orochimaru." Naruto said. The Genin narrowed her eyes at him before she smirked. "So I have a brave little genin. How nice." Orochimaru smiled.

Naruto hmpfed and wordlessly summoned two clones. Not even giving them orders the clones took Sasuke and Sakura away. "Where do you think your taking him?" Orochimaru hissed before stretching his upper half to by pass Naruto.

But as the snake man got closer Naruto pushed him away with a Shinra tensei, making his body go flying. The man crashed through trees before stopping his arms broken.

'What was that? He didn't say a word!' Orochimaru thought before opening his mouth and creating a new body. "That's gross." Naruto muttered surprising the sannin as the boy was in front of him his arms crossed.

Orochimaru was about to look up but Naruto sent him upwards by kicking his chin. "I'm gonna play with you, before I kill you." Naruto smirked as he was engulfed in a yellow aura. Automatically 2 chakra arms shout from the aura and grabbed Orochimaru and smashed him to the ground.

The two arms retracted and waited by Naruto's side. Orochimaru felt totally out classed. It irritated him. He was a sannin! There was no way he could lose to this…His musings were cut short when he was suddenly pulled forward.

'NO WAY! THIS POWER! ONLY…' "What's wrong? Scared?" Naruto asked as the man was in front of him stock still. "Who are you?" Orochimaru demanded.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The Uzu hurricane. They Nindaime Kyuubi, Konoha's hell fox. I go by all sorts of names." Naruto said nonchalantly. Orochimaru was sweating a bit. 'This is the Kyuubi brat? The same brat Itachi trained?' He thought.

"You think I'm gonna let you die? Not likely, not yet anyway. I'm gonna make you pay for all the people you have hurt!" Naruto glared his eyes dispelling the Genjutsu, revealing his Rinnegan.

Orochimaru was frozen in fear. "Suffer." Naruto said as he drew Tsukoyomi and was about to start causing pain when Orochimaru opened his mouth and his Kusanagi blade stabbed him and pushed him away while lengthening.

While being pushed away Naruto coughed up blood due to the sword stabbing his chest. 'Naruto!' Natsumi yelled trying to heal him. After 2 minutes Naruto crashed against the tree and the blade retracted.

'Dammit! The sword was coated in poison. It will take days to neutralize it.' Natsumi said. Naruto groaned and stood up and applied white chakra to his chest. The pain was numbed but it would return soon.

'Damn, he really is a snake. Time to have snake skin grip.' Naruto thought. 'Not on my grip! He is to slimy for my liking.' Tsukoyomi scoffed. 'Yeah yeah yeah.' Naruto thought before running to find Orochimaru.

While trying to find him he received his clones memories from being attacked by Orochimaru. "FUCK!" Naruto yelled boosted his speed.

Orochimaru jumped back from Sasuke's attacked but noticed he didn't have his Sharingan activated. "Why don't you activate your Sharingan, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke tensed a bit before answering.

"I don't need my Sharingan to beat someone like you. It would be beneath a superior elite Uchiha." Sasuke bluffed. "I see then. Well I guess I'm going have to kill you." Orochimaru smirked evilly making Sasuke freeze in fear.

The snake sanin was about to turn his body snake like to attack when,

"Fire style: Maximum Grand fireball jutsu!" Naruto yelled shooting a giant ball of fire at Orochimaru who didn't have time to dodge. Naruto landed in front of Sasuke in his Kenjutsu stance.

"Sasuke! Take Sakura and get out of here! This guy is way above your league!" Naruto ordered. "What about You Uzumaki? Your just a genin! What the hell can you do?" Sasuke demanded. "FOOL! This was a mission assignment from the hokage to protect you! NOW GO! THAT'S AN ORDER FROM ANBU CAPTAIN!" Naruto yelled as he saw 20 snakes shoot out from the fire.

Naruto kicked Sasuke away before hacking away at the snakes. From above Naruto caught sight of a snake like figure jump out of the fire above him and target Sasuke.

"Moon cutter!" Naruto yelled and appeared above the figure who was Orochimaru and sliced him in half making the Sanin grunt in pain.

Naruto landed back down and glared at Orochimaru's top half. The severed half of Orochimaru's top started producing snakes that connected to his lower half making him whole again.

"Shinra tensei!" Naruto said as Orochimaru came at him. But Orochimaru went flying away but it turned to be a mud clone. "Fuck!" Naruto said as something grabbed his ankles and pulled him down and swung him away.

"Uzumaki!" Sasuke screamed as he saw Naruto smash against a tree, knocked out. "Now their won't be any more interruptions." Orochimaru smirked before he heard clapping.

The two faced the person behind Orochimaru and were confused. They looked down to Naruto's body to see it was replaced with a ninja from Iwa.

"How?" Orochimaru asked as he stared at Naruto who had a smirk on his face, his Rinnegan pratically glowing.

"I have to say, you do deserve that title of snake sanin. The jutsu I used was a high ranked impersonation jutsu. I was able to find a random Iwa ninja in this forest and turn him into me by giving him 25% of my chakra." Naruto said.

Orochimaru's eyes widened. 'This sounds like a jutsu pain used!' Orochimaru thought. "Did Pain send you?" Orochimaru asked with narrowed eyes. Naruto raised a brow. "Who the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"So you don't know hunh? Your not the only one who possess those eyes. For example, your mother. Oh how I loved hearing her screams. 'Naruto! Naruto!' She kept screaming your name hoping that her baby was alive." Orochimaru smirked.

Naruto stared at him impassively. "You lie. Her body was never found. And from what I heard, you were still on the run. With that mysterious Organization, Akatsuki." Naruto said. Orochimaru inwardly cursed.

He hoped by brining up his mother that he would lose control so it would be easy pickings. But how did he know about Akatsuki? From what he knew they were still as quiet as possible. The only person who would have any idea of them would be his idiotic perverted ex-teammate Jiraiya.

"But enough talk. Your to close to the Uchiha for my liking. Bansho tenin." Naruto muttered. Orochimaru quickly substituted himself with Sasuke. Naruto raised a brow before stopping the technique.

"Do you honestly think I will let you live?" Naruto asked Orochimaru. The man glared at Naruto but It was useless when the blonde was in front of Orochimaru.

"Eclipse strike." Naruto muttered and sheathed Tsukoyomi slowly before you could hear a click. At that moment Orochimaru spat up blood as his body was cut in half, again.

Without another word Orochimaru was repelled back, crashing through a series of Tree's. Naruto turned to Sasuke who was in shock then saw Sakura who was unconscious not to far away.

Naruto started to walk towards Sasuke when he stopped midstep and glanced behind him.

"DDDDIIIIIEEEE!" The giant white snake head hissed. Naruto spun around and pointed at the oncoming snake.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." Naruto said as a blue light started to form on his finger.

"Hado 63! Sōren Sōkatsui! (Twin lotus, Blue fire, Crash down)" Sasuke watched as the snake was enveloped in a blue blast of light from Naruto's finger.

The snake screamed in agony before being eradicated from Existance. Naruto put his finger down after 30 seconds and constantly searching the area for Orochimaru's chakra signature. "Stay here." Naruto said as he crouched and jumped to the sky and studied the whole forest with his Rinnegan.

'I don't sense him. Could he really be dead?' Naruto asked. 'No he can't. He is a snake after all, he probably escaped during the attack. Don't keep your guard down.' Natsumi warned. Naruto nodded.

'You did great Naru-kun! You said the incantation perfectly! Now I think I could show you other Kido techniques, like more hado and Byakurai.' Tsukoyomi said.

'Thanks Tsuko-chan. By the way how come the attack was so powerful from just using a finger?' Naruto asked. 'Because you have so much spiritual power. If you used your full palm then the whole area would have been destroyed.' She explained.

"Oh okay." Naruto said before returning to the ground to see Sasuke had passed out. Naruto rolled his eyes and summoned a clone to carry Sasuke while he carried Sakura bridal style.

"Lets go, we need to find a area where they can rest." Naruto said to the clone. "Right boss." The clone nodded, following the original.

* * *

Elsewhere the area was barren due to Naruto's strange attack. There was no life around. At all till a pale hand shot up from the ground. The hand was wriggling around till it found ground. Another hand shot up and gripped the dirt.

After five minutes a head came out of the ground. The head was covered by black silky hair and dirt. After another 2 minutes a torso was out of the ground.

The figure laid on it's stomach and crawled out of the ground, taking out it's full body. "AAAH!" The figure screamed in pain and glared down at it's missing right leg.

The person gathered chakra into their stomach and mouth. They opened their jaw and unhinged it like a snake. A pair of hands covered with slime came out of the mouth and gripped the mouth and pushed it's self out revealing a head with the same black hair except with slime.

The slimed figure pushed their way out of the mouth almost like shedding skin. After 5 minutes a new Orochimaru was on the ground panting while looking at the night sky.

'That boy, he was strong. Very strong. The fact he was able to use chakra arms like Kushina is impressive by itself. Could he have mastered all of Kyuubi's chakra instead of half like his mother?' Orochimaru thought.

"Damn! That old buzzard! He probably saw me coming for Sasuke!" Orochimaru hissed in anger. 'How the hell am I gonna get him? I haven't heard from Tayuya in awhile. Maybe it's time I check on her. But not now. Need to heal.' Orochimaru thought before sinking into the ground to recover.

* * *

It's been two hours since Naruto faced against Orochimaru and both his teammates weren't awake yet. Sakura seemed to have a fever while Sasuke was exhausted from shock and chakra exhaustion.

Naruto stiffened slightly from receiving a clones memories. 'It seems my genin have passed the test. Good job, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon.' Naruto thought with a proud smile. When the exam started Naruto had a clone follow Konohamaru's squad to see if they were really ready.

Naruto activated his eyes and closed them to see through one of his clones vision. In front of him was 3 sound genin watching him. Naruto then switched to his other visions and nothing besides the first was something strange going on.

Naruto dispelled the clone and just rested. After closing his eyes for a short nap ten minutes later he heard a rustle and looked to see a squirrel. Naruto stared at the squirrel and used a silent Bansho tenin to bring it closer. The squirrel was scared before he gently took of the explosive tag on it's back.

"There ya go little buddy." Naruto smiled setting it down. The little animal seemed happy and ran off. Naruto crushed the paper and threw it away.

After five minutes he watched as the three genin came from the bushes looking all high and mighty. Well at least the boys did. The girl seemed nervous as if she didn't want to be here.

"Can Sasuke come out and play?" The one wrapped in bandages asked. "Sorry Uke-chan is knocked out, come back later." Naruto said. "Sorry but we need to kill Sasuke now. So hand him over or we'll kill you too." The other boy smirked arrogantly. Naruto tilted his head with a curious look. To the girl he looked cute and she wanted to glomp him.

"Tell me Sound-Hime, what do you think of this?" Naruto asked. The girl blushed lightly and glanced at her teammates who were glaring at her. "Don't worry about them. Answer me." Naruto said.

"I-I don't w-want to d-do this. I- I was forced." She said. Naruto furrowed his brows. "Are you Kin Tsuchi?" Naruto asked. The girl nodded. "Your best friends with Tayuya, right?" Naruto asked.

"You know Tayu-chan?" Kin asked. "Yes I do. Bansho tenin." Naruto said gently. The girl was pulled forward gently and was now standing next to Naruto with a surprised face.

"Just stay here." Naruto smiled before turning to the other two. "You bitch! How dare you betray lord Orochimaru!" Zaku growled. "Uh oh, it seems someone is in love with their master. Tell me when he bangs you do you scream 'Orochimaru-sama'?" Naruto asked. Zaku blushed lightly before glaring at Naruto.

"I'll kill you! Extreme…" "Shinra tensei." Naruto muttered and the boy was blasted away. "Zaku!" Dosu yelled before glaring at Naruto. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to kill your boyfriend." Naruto said. "You will all die!" Dosu said running at Naruto.

The blonde blinked. "Shinra tensei." Naruto said blasting him away also. "Your both weak and annoying. Think you can take on a kage level ninja. Pathetic. Your arrogance is what got you killed." Naruto muttered to himself before turning to Kin.

"I'm glad I found you. Tayuya-chan has been worried about you lately." Naruto said. "Your not lying when you met Tayuya?" She asked. Naruto shook his head. "Okay, what does she do all the time?" Kin asked. "Curses like the sky is blue." Naruto answered instantly. "Her favorite color?" Kin asked. "Purple." Naruto said. "Last name." Kin said. "Uzumaki." Naruto said with a smirk.

"How do you know all this?" Kin asked. "Simple, she's my girlfriend." Naruto shrugged. "Wha? But Tayuya said she would never date because most men are pigs and shit heads!" Kin said.

"Well she does call me shit head-kun all the time now." Naruto recalled. Before shrugging they sat down. "Kin, tell me where it is." Naruto said. "Where is what?" She asked nervously.

"I want to know where your seal is. Tayuya told me that Orochimaru binds all his lower servants with seals to him. Instead of giving Tayuya a seal like yours, he gave her the curse seal along with others." Naruto said.

Kin blushed. "I can't show you." She said. "Why?" Naruto asked. "It's somewhere that your not supposed to look." She said. Naruto raised a eye brow before nodding. "Okay then. You can just cover yourself. It doesn't matter to me. I've seen plenty of pretty women naked." Naruto shrugged.

Kin wanted to yell pervert at the plenty part but that was overwritten when she asked, "You think I'm pretty?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I haven't seen such long black hair in well, never. And from the look of it seems soft and silky. And from what Tayuya told me about you, your smart, talented and apparently have a beautiful singing voice." Naruto grinned.

Kin blushed harder. "Thanks. No one has ever complimented me like that. It's always, you have a nice ass or those are some great tits. It's really annoying." Kin huffed. Naruto sighed with a nod.

"Well I'm not gonna deny any of those things because their true. I give you my word by Kitsune law I won't touch where you don't want me too. I just need to inspect the seal to see if it is dangerous to your health or anyone else's." Naruto said.

Kin nodded and began taking off her shirt only leaving herself in her royal blue bra. Naruto covered his eyes as she unclasped her bra and set it aside and covered her nipples only leaving the black Kanji seal for servant right above her left breast.

Giving him the okay, Naruto uncovered his eyes and inspected the seal with a serious eye. She noticed he was using that weird doujutsu of his.

"Well?" She asked after 5 minutes. Naruto sighed not noticing her shiver from it since he was so close. Naruto pulled away. "This is a very well done seal. I can take it off but you won't like the results." Naruto said. "What are they?" she wondered.

"If I take it off the result will be the charka used to create the seal will shock your heart giving it a jolt that is not needed, killing you." Naruto informed. She paled at it. "What?" She asked.

"Whoever put this on you wanted to make sure that any information about Orochimaru didn't get out. I can tell from just looking at you that any information you have will never come out your mouth unless from the creator or master themselves. I know this seal." Naruto said.

"You do?" She asked. "Yes. It's a seal created by an elder in Konoha. Danzo shimura. He uses this seal on his ROOT agents so any information that regards their secrets is never told. However their seal is placed on their tongue. When any information goes out the victim goes through extreme pain till they just say never mind. If they are persistent they will die." Naruto said.

"Well how do you get it off?" She asked. "I have to place a stronger seal on it. But not any seal. I have to place a much stronger servant seal. Meaning instead of Orochimaru being your master where you are his puppet, I'm your master." Naruto said.

"What? So I will be a slave my whole life?" Kin asked with wide eyes. "No. If I did that Tayuya would kill me. All it means is that you just have to live with me. I won't have the master slave thing unless it is in bed. So with me your basically free. Once my seal it is applied it will take about 3 to 6 years for it to wear off where you really are free." Naruto explained.

Kin calmed down and sighed in relief. "O-okay. If it means not being apart of Orochimaru then I'll do it." Kin said. Naruto nodded and formed a brush from thin air making her look in surprise.

"How did you do that?" She asked. "Hm? Oh it's one of the perks of having a legendary Doujutsu. I'm able to create things using Yin chakra." Naruto explained as he took out a jar of red ink and was about to write on her when he paused and looked up.

"Oops, sorry. Did you want me to put it somewhere else?" Naruto asked. "No. Go ahead." She said with a blush. "Okay then." Naruto said before writing on the current seal since it would be easier to get rid of that.

After 10 minutes of silence besides breathing Naruto finished. He leaned back and put the brush and ink away and went through hand signs. When he finished he pressed his finger against the seal.

"Seal!" Naruto yelled. The mark glowed red and ate away the black seal before going solid. Instead of the black Kanji of servant, it was replaced with a red Kanji for Naruto.

The whole process wasn't painful at all which Kin was grateful for since the last seal was more than painful. Instead this one gave her a warm feeling that washed away the cold and dark feeling the previous seal gave her.

"Alright all done." Naruto grinned and covered his eyes, expecting her to put her bra and shirt back on but didn't hear any moving.

"Uh are you done Kin?" Naruto asked peeking through his fingers only to see Kin wasn't covering herself which made him jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry! Thought you were done!" Naruto said. "Naruto-sama." Kin said. Naruto felt her grab his hand and pull it away from his eyes. "It's okay. I-I want you to see me. I want to thank you for what you've done for me. By serving you." Kin said getting closer to his face.

"Kin. I don't want you calling me Naruto-sama. You're my friend, not my slave." Naruto said. "But I want to call you Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama. Please let me repay you." Kin said with a blush as she gently kissed his lips.

Naruto froze when she did. 'Why is she kissing me? Could she have feelings for me too? I hope not, I'm already having girl trouble. I don't want to add more to the…so soft.' Naruto thought as she grabbed his hand and put it on her breast which made him squeeze.

Naruto inwardly sighed. 'What the hell?' Naruto shrugged and kissed her back just when she was about to pull away. She smiled and they both started to get into it more, both of their tongues battling for dominance.

'What am I doing? I just met the guy and I'm already frenching him! Does this mean I'm a slut? No of course not! I'm just serving my new master that's all. Right? If so what is this fee… Man his tongue feels good.' Kin thought and moaned in pleasure as Naruto won their battle and explored her mouth.

After he was done exploring Naruto laid her on her back and started kissing her neck, and couldn't stop. "Naruto-sama." She moaned wrapping her legs around him.

Naruto moved to her ear and started to nip at hit before sucking on her earlobe making her moan a little louder. The girl started to move her hips against him and bit back a moan when she felt his bulge rubbing against her wet core.

Sasuke fluttered his eyes and sat up wondering what happened when he saw Naruto and some girl about to do the hankey pankey and promptly passed out from a blood loss.

Naruto heard a thud and looked to see Sasuke's twitching form. 'Who knew the Uchiha was such a pervert.' Naruto mused before looking at Kin who looked flushed.

"Kin, as much as I want to fuck your brains out here in this forest, we can't. And I'm sure you don't want to lose your virginity to someone you just met or don't even love." Naruto said.

"But I can get to know you and love you." Kin said with want in her voice. Naruto smiled and kissed her which she turned into a fight with tongues. Naruto was hesitant to pull away but did anyway.

"Maybe we can do this when I take you on a date, but not now. Okay?" Naruto said. "Your promise? Under your Kitsune love thingy?" She asked. Naruto chuckled while Natsumi grumbled.

"Yes, I promise under Kitsune law." Naruto said. Kin nodded but stole a kiss from him before pulling away and unwrapping her legs. After ten minutes Kin was dressed and groomed but had a light blush.

Sasuke woke up and looked around. "I had the weirdest dream." He muttered. "Tell me about it." Naruto said.

"Well first we were attacked by this pedophile looking snake man, then I passed out when you totally owned said snake man. After I woke up and you and that girl were about to knock boots." Sasuke said.

"Well the last part was a dream. However the first part was all real. That snake pedophile was Orochimaru of the sannin." Naruto explained. Sasuke was a bit surprised before scowling.

"Something the matter?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. I faced against a damn Sanin but I didn't activate my Sharingan. It makes no sense!" Sasuke said. "Maybe you weren't able to gain the Sharingan." Naruto shrugged.

"No! All of my family activated their Sharingan! So it makes no sense why I? Sasuke Uchiha can't activate my own. I need it to beat Itachi." Sasuke growled.

Naruto stared impassively trying really, really hard not to burst his bubble and say, 'Itachi doesn't exist.'

"Maybe it would be best to get stronger without your precious doujutsu." Naruto said. Sasuke was silent at that before he remembered something.

"Earlier, you gave me an order as Anbu captain. Were you telling the truth?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stared at him while Kin was confused. Naruto sighed before took off his shirt revealing his fishnet Tank top. Kin blushed at the sight of his muscular chest while Naruto showed Sasuke his Black Anbu tattoo on his left shoulder.

"That seems real but why is it black?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged. "They ran out of red." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded in understanding. "So why are you a genin?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm a genin because I am on a mission. It has something to do with you. Uchiha. S-rank." Naruto said. Sasuke was surprised. "Me?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "My mission is to protect you, from things like Orochimaru. But this is too much of an hassle." Naruto muttered.

"Ow my head." Sakura grumbled. Naruto looked at Sakura. "About time you woke up." Naruto said. Sakura fluttered her eyes and stared at Naruto as he put back on his crimson shirt.

"What happened?" She asked. "We were attacked. By Orochimaru." Naruto answered. "Of the sannin?" She asked. "That's the one." Naruto answered. "And her?" Sakura asked, referring to Kin.

"She is a friend of mine. Her teammates were asses so I killed them." Naruto shrugged. "But she's from sound." Sakura informed. "So?" Naruto asked. Sakura blinked before grabbing her head.

"Whatever. What do we do now? We still don't have the right scroll." Sakura said. "I have one!" Kin said taking out her scroll. Sasuke and Sakura looked happy till they saw it was a heaven scroll.

"We already have a heaven scroll, but thanks Kin-chan." Naruto smiled at her making her blush but nod. "Wait can't you just make a scroll like the brush?" She asked.

"I could, but it would be useless. There are certain contents in the scroll that could tell the real from the fake." Naruto said. Kin nodded while the other two were confused.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stood and patted himself off.

"Simple, were gonna get the hell out of here, find some food and water, make a plan and find a scroll. After that we dash to the tower." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura blinked.

"Wait why do we have to move?" Sakura asked. "Because I can fell about 9 chakra signatures on the way. Scratch that, 3 are already here. Their pretty weak though." Naruto said.

"Can you move?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "Yeah." She nodded. "Good because were leaving. Now." Naruto said as he pulled Kin up while Sasuke and Sakura stood.

The group walked out of their little cave right when team 10 appeared from the bushes. "Hey! Hand over your scroll and we won't have to hurt ya!" Ino said.

"Ino what are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Hunh? Forehead? Sasuke-kun? Blonde guy?" Ino asked. "I suggest you three get away from here. Why? Because there are 6 signatures on the way here." Naruto said before nodding to his team and took to the tree's.

Right then team 9 appeared. "AH!" Ino screamed.

* * *

It's been two hours since team 7 moved on and were currently near a stream. Naruto was shirtless much to Kin and some of Sakura's joy. She had to admit Naruto did look a little better than Sasuke.

Naruto flung up 10 fish in one go as Sasuke struck all of them, pinning them against the wall. "Good, now we have some dinner. That's enough." Sasuke said. Naruto stood from the water and shook the water from his hair.

Kin was getting wet just from seeing the water glisten off his abs and muscle. Sakura blushed before shaking her head. "Sasuke-kun can you light this fire for me please?" She asked. Sasuke sighed before walking off as Naruto grabbed the fish.

"Alright so we have our food, now we need a plan." Sasuke said as they watched the fish cook. Naruto had his fishnet shirt on and his sword was tucked in his belt.

"I say we head to the tower." Naruto said. "Why?" Kin asked.

"Because it's been 3 days since the exam started. We have two days left and I'm guessing there are people who have already found their scroll so looking around is a bad idea, as it would just be wasting time. Our best bet is to ambush the people who have scrolls and are heading for the tower." Naruto said.

"That's a good idea." Sakura said. Naruto nodded before standing.

"I'm gonna get some water. Whatever you do, don't be Idiots and open the scroll. If I come back and you are knocked out I will wake you up and beat the dog shit out of you. Understand?" Naruto asked with a glare.

Sakura and Sasuke saw their lives flash before their eyes before nodding quickly. Kin just gave a slight nod. "Yes Naruto-sama." Kin said. Naruto sighed and was about to speak about that but just left it alone and left.

"Why do you call him that?" Sakura asked. "Because Naruto-sama is a kage level shinobi and he's saved me. So I call him Naruto-sama now." Kin said. "Naruto? He can't be." Sakura scoffed.

"He is Sakura. I saw him kill Orochimaru." Sasuke stated. "No way." Sakura gasped. "Yes. He said some weird incantation before blowing him to bits with just a finger." Sasuke nodded.

"See. Just goes to show how strong Naruto-sama is." Kin smiled proudly. "But It could have been…"

"Sakura! Even if I hate to admit it, Naruto is stronger than all of us. Stronger than Kakashi, Stronger than the jonin, stronger than the Hokage. Even stronger than…Itachi." Sasuke glared at the ground.

Sakura blinked before nodding slowly. "But how can someone that powerful be a genin?" She asked. "Naruto-sama isn't a genin. He's really the Anbu captain. Apparently he is on a mission, protecting Sasuke." Kin informed. Sakura was a bit surprised but nodded.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he hopped from branch to branch. "Why the hell does clean water need to be so far? Maybe I should have took that river water." Naruto mused out loud.

'Like hell you weren't! Do you know that fish pee in that water? Not to mention it's smelly.' Natsumi said. Naruto rolled his eyes and stopped. "There we are." Naruto grinned spotting some clean water.

Just as he was about to get it he heard a female scream and a bear roar. "Oh for the love of crap!" Naruto groaned before leaving it to check it out.

The sight that greeted him was a giant ass bear about to kill a defenseless girl who was up against a tree about to have a heart attack. Naruto hopped down.

"Hey ugly! Leave the girl alone." Naruto said. The bear turned to Naruto and roared at him. "Yeah yeah, roar roar to you too buddy." Naruto waved him off. The bear seemed to understand what he said and growled at him before charging.

'Time to test this new technique.' Naruto smirked. 'Just use the short version Naru-kun.' Tsukoyomi said. 'Fine.' Naruto thought before pointing his palm at the bear and used his spirit power.

"Hado 31! Shakkahō (Shot of Red Fire)!" Naruto yelled as a red ball of light appeared in his hand and shot at the bear who was erased in it.

The girl was shocked at what just happened and closed her eyes to feel his chakra. Her eyes snapped open when she saw something sensed something unusual.

'This guy has about 4 to 6 chakra auras in him! One of them I'm not even sure it was chakra but it was huge! Then that red and Silver one, felt strange. The blue and white seemed normal. Well as normal it could get. Last was the yellow one, if felt like the blue and red mixed together. Who is this guy?' The girl wondered.

"Wow that was pretty cool." Naruto said to himself. 'Hey Tsuko-chan, are there more spells like the ones you have taught me? Maybe I can teach the captains and seated officers for the village.' Naruto said.

'Yeah, but there aren't many I know of hado spells or Byakurai. There is supposed to be 99 Hado spells.' She said.

Naruto nodded then looked around to see two dead bodies. He could easily revive them but didn't feel like it. First he had to find out why the bear attacked them. The only live person was that girl who was staring at him in awe and wonder.

'She's pretty, wait! Is that red hair?' Naruto asked. "Girl! What's your last name?" Naruto asked. The girl jumped a bit but spoke anyway, afraid that he would kill her if she didn't.

"U-Uzumaki. Karin Uzumaki." She said. Naruto was surprised before grinning to himself. "YATTA! I found another one!" Naruto said to himself before calming down and appeared in front of her, scaring her a bit.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled. 'Another Uzumaki? Wait, his chakra, it feels so warm.' Karin thought with a content smile on her face.

"Um are you okay Karin? You have that, 'I just had the best orgasm' smile." Naruto said. Karin blushed at him before speaking.

"I'm fine." She said. Naruto shrugged. "So why did that bear attack you?" Naruto asked. "Those stupid idiots kept messing with it." She said.

"Hm. I can bring them back if you…" "I don't know how you can do that, but don't. I didn't even want to do this stupid exam. But they forced me." She said.

Narutp helped her up while she patted herself off Naruto took in her form. She had Shoulder length red hair and Pupil-less red eyes. She wore oval rimmed glasses, nice fair skin with some dirt. She wore a brown unzipped jacket with the sleeves rolled up. A black fishnet shirt that didn't do well to hide her nice C-cup bust, Black shorts and shinobi shoes. Last was a Kusa headband tied to her forehead.

Karin noticed he was checking her out and checked him out also, and was happy with what she saw. She giggled which made him snap out of his gaze.

"Do you like what you see, Na-ru-to-kun?" She asked cutely taking off her glasses and putting them in her pocket. Without warning she switched places with him and pressed her bust against his chest.

Naruto was confused on how this happened. No one ever got the drop on him. EVER! So how the hell did this girl do so in just 2 seconds?

"You know Naruto-kun, I'm really grateful for saving me. But there isn't anything for me to give you to show you." She said pouting a bit before grabbing his hand and directing to her nice plump ass.

"I hope this will suffice?" She asked before kissing his neck. Naruto was still in shock on how the fuck she got the drop on him.

'NARUTO! Would you snap out of it already? She's groping what's mine!' Natsumi roared. Naruto blinked and looked down to see Karin was doing just that.

Her hands somehow made into his pants and was fondling him. "Uh, Karin what are you doing?" Naruto asked. "I'm just showing how thankful I am. Why? Is it not good enough?" Karin smirked.

"No it's just weird on how you were so innocent looking and now you want to rape me." Naruto said. "It's not rape if you like it." Karin said, a smirk still on her face.

"Well I'm have no problem with one night stands but I'm pretty sure you don't want that. Right now, in a forest. In front of your dead idiot teammates." Naruto said.

"Oh I don't mind. Your chakra is just so warm I can't help myself." Karin said as she started stroking him but was surprised he wasn't hard. That was thanks to Natsumi. But she did not need to know that.

"Listen Karin, I would have no problem doing this, later. I already have about 6 girls right now. Plus were in a forest. I mean it's pretty Kinky but still." Naruto said. Karin sighed and backed off and put on her glasses.

"Fine, since I'm not attractive enough." Karin said. "No, your pretty and I wouldn't mind banging your ass but not now. I have to get water for my team." Naruto said. Karin nodded as Naruto started to move before she asked,

"By the way, why did you want to know my last name?" Naruto paused in his step before turning around. "Have you heard of Uzushio?" Naruto asked. This seemed to get her full attention.

"Yes what about it?" She asked. Naruto was surprised by this. "Well I wanted to find all Uzumaki's I can and see if we can rebuild Uzu together." Naruto half lied, not wanting to give his plans to this stranger.

"Count me in." She said. "Hunh?" He asked surprised. "I said count me in. I hate living in grass country. Before my mother died she always told me stories about Uzushiogakure, and I always wanted to go there. If you are planning in bringing it back to it's full glory, I want in." Karin said completely serious which made Naruto's inner tenant confused.

'How the hell can she go from a complete slut, to completely serious? Is she bipolar?' Natsumi asked herself. Naruto gazed at her for two full minutes, studying her. And she was doing the same.

'This girl, has potential. If I can mold that potential she can be as strong as me. And from the looks of it she is mostly Uzumaki, however her eyes is what tells me she isn't.' Naruto thought in seriousness.

'I'll have to see more before I make my decision.' Naruto thought. "Alright then Karin. From now on your with me, got it?" Naruto asked. Karin was a bit surprised by his tone but nodded nonetheless.

"Right." She said. Naruto nodded. "Alright first off since you team is dead, what scroll do you have?" Naruto asked. "Earth." She answered.

"Mind giving it to me?" Naruto asked, grinning sheepishly. Karin blinked before shrugging and taking it from her pocket and tossing it to him.

The blonde caught it and tucked it away. "Thanks, now lets go." Naruto said. "Wait!" She stopped him. Naruto turned around wondering what was the matter when he saw her with her glasses off.

"I didn't have to give you my scroll. So for doing that I should get something in return, Ne? Na-ru-to-kun?" She smiled coyly pressing up against him.

"Is this gonna be some everyday thing? Because your actions are giving me a pounding headache." Naruto said as Natsumi was roaring about cheap redheaded sluts.

"It depends." She said. "So what do you want?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. Money, protection, the world, a kiss?" She smirked. Naruto stared her in the eye before shrugging.

"I can do that." Naruto said before grabbing her face gently which made her blush.

The blonde eased forward as she put her lips out and closed her eyes. But instead she didn't feel anything. On her lips that is.

"There." Naruto grinned. Her eyes opened and she rubbed her forehead where he kissed her.

"What kind of kiss was that? I meant lip action!" She said. "Well you should have said that instead of a kiss. That could mean anything. So I kissed your forehead. So ready to go?" Naruto asked.

Karin pouted, putting on her glasses. "Fine." She grumbled. Naruto chuckled before noticing her appearance. "Hey you can jump can't you?" Naruto asked. "A little, I'll be slow though." She said. "Don't need that, I'll just carry you." Naruto said.

'LIKE HELL YOU WON'T!' Natsumi roared making him grip his head. 'Would you stop that? Your giving me a headache. Keep it up Natsumi and I'm cutting the link.' Naruto said. 'S-sorry Naru-kun.' She muttered.

"Are you sure?" Karin asked. "Yeah." Naruto said. "Here get on my back." He said turning around. Karin pouted hoping he would carry her bridal style but this would do. Hopping on his back she tightened her grip around him.

"Alright lets go. Hopefully that clone got the water." He muttered to himself before jumping on a branch and moving on.

* * *

It was ten minutes when Naruto came back to his group. "Hey what took you so long? It was just water." Sakura said. "Oh I had to save this girl from a man eating psycho bear." Naruto said as Karin got off his back.

"This is Karin." Naruto informed. "Great. Now we have more mouths to feed." Sasuke grumbled. "Actually we don't. Why? Because were moving ahead. Karin was actually nice enough to give me her earth scroll." Naruto said holding it up.

Sasuke and Sakura blinked before standing. "Lets go." Sasuke said. "I agree with Sasuke-kun." Sakura nodded. "When don't you. Ready to go Kin-chan?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto-sama." Kin nodded and stood.

Naruto grabbed his shirt and put it on. After he grabbed the last 3 sticks of fish and looked at them. "Their not yellow tail but they'll do." Naruto shrugged before eating them like a maniac. The genin looked at him strangely making him shrug.

"I usually don't eat like that, but I haven't eaten in 3 days." Naruto said while picking his teeth with a skewer. "Lets go, were burning daylight." Naruto said as Karin hopped onto his back and they all ran off.

* * *

It took 25 minutes non stop to get to the tower. Thankfully their trip was uneventful. When they opened their scrolls Iruka came out to greet them and noticed the extra two. But Naruto just waved him off saying they were his responsibility. Shrugging Iruka let them go.

It's been two days since then and Naruto hasn't been able to find Anko or Gaia. He really wanted to talk to Anko but she was nowhere to be found. And Gaia didn't even want to talk to him at the moment.

But he was able to find his students and congratulate them on a job well done.

Now all the passed genin were standing in their lines in front of the hokage.

The teams passed were,

Team Gaia

Team 7

Team Naruto

Team 8

Team 9

Team 10

"I want to congratulate you all on a job well done. Now I know you all most likely don't want to hear this but were having a preliminary round." Sarutobi said getting shouts of protests from Kiba and others.

"SHUT IT BRATS!" Anko yelled using Iruka's big demonic head no jutsu. They all cowered in fear and let the Hokage speak again.

"Thank you Anko. Now as I was saying…" "Hokage-sama, please let me the proctor of this exam do this." Hayate said. "Go ahead." Sarutobi said.

"Thank you lord hokage." Hayate said with a cough before turning to the crowd. The genin besides Naruto were astonished at his appearance as he seemed very sick.

'He looks better.' Naruto thought. "I am Hayate and I'll be your proctor for this exam. Now I want to explain some things. The preliminaries is a sparring exam, meaning one on one.

If you want to give up your decision will not affect your teammates. Any takers?" Hayate asked. No one was about to raise their hand till Sarutobi spoke up.

"Yes there is one. Naruto Uzumaki!" Sarutobi said. Naruto heard the command in his voice and stiffened. "Yes Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Your mission as protector of Sasuke Uchiha is now over. Meaning you are now disqualified from the exam. Stand back here with the rest of the jonin." Sarutobi said.

"Your kidding right? Oh well, didn't want to kill the little shits anyway." Naruto shrugged. "Wait! Why the hell is Uzumaki being disqualified?" Kiba asked.

"Oh that's right. Hinata Hyuuga! Your mission of Protecting Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame is now over. Stand back here with the rest of the Jonin." Sarutobi said.

"Hai! Hokage-sama." Hinata nodded. "Wait! Answer me! Why is Hinata-chan and Uzumaki-teme being disqualified?" Kiba demanded.

"Because, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga are Anbu. Naruto is Anbu captain while Hinata Hyuuga is a high ranking Anbu officer. If they participated in the exams, they'll kill you." Hiruzen said surprising them all except Gaia.

"Our mission was to protect clan heirs. Me, Uchiha. Hinata, You and Aburame." Naruto informed.

"Also there is another reason why Naruto has been disqualified that even he doesn't even know the reason. Speaking of which you will report to my office after, understand?" Sarutobi said in a stern voice.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Naruto nodded wondering what was going on. 'You think he found out?' Tsukoyomi asked.

'I sure as hell hope not. Do you know how much work I had to put in?' Naruto asked as he stood by Anko who glanced at him.

Hinata stood by Kurenai as the woman glanced at the cold Hyuuga girl. "Okay is there anyone who wants to give up?" Hayate asked. No hands raised. "Alright then, the first match will be between…" Hayate and everyone else looked up to the screen.

The screen stopped on the two names. "The first match will be, Moegi Restu vs Sakura Haruno. Can these two fighters stay here while the rest of you go to the stand's." Hayate said.

Kono and Udon wished her luck. Naruto patted her head and eye smiled at her which she blushed at. Kakashi just waved to Sakura and Sasuke just walked off, making Sakura a bit sad.

Naruto stood behind Kono who was crouching looking through bars and Udon who was just leaning against them. Kin was by his side and Karin was still in bed, sleeping the day away.

"I'm guessing you have another girl Naru-kun?" Naruto looked to see Gaia and Anko walking up to him. "Not really, more of a servant." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto-sama are these friends of yours?" Kin asked. "Not really. Anko is my girlfriend and Gaia is my fiancée." Naruto said. Kin nodded.

"Anko, were gonna talk later." Naruto said not even looking at her. Anko was about to protest before nodding.

"Are you two ready?" Hayate asked. Both nodded. "Hajime!" Hayate said jumping back. "I would give up little girl. I'm much older and your only what 9?" Sakura asked.

"You know there are people who are younger than you and much stronger than your sensei." Moegi said. "I highly doubt that." Sakura scoffed.

"I had enough of you." Moegi said rushing Sakura who was barely able to keep up. She saw Moegi readying a kick to her stomach but couldn't move due to her body being untrained. So the result was taking a kick to the stomach.

Before she could go flying Moegi grabbed her hair and slammed down to the ground. Moegi then moved so she was straddling Sakura's waist and whipped out a Kunai and held it against her neck.

"Give up." Moegi glared. "I- I g-give." Sakura said. "The winner is Moegi!" Hayate announced. "YOSH! GOOD JOB MOEGI! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" Lee and Gai yelled.

Moegi moved herself off of Sakura and headed towards the stairs and her team.

"Great job Moegi! You showed that banshee whose boss!" Kono grinned. "Yeah." Udon smiled. Moegi thanked them and turned to her sensei who was grinning at her.

"Congrats Moe-chan. You did great." Naruto said. "Thank you sensei." Moegi smiled with a blush.

"Alright next match is…" They all looked to the screen. "Kankuro Subaku vs Shino Aburame." Hayate said. Both fighters came down to the arena to face off with each other.

"Ready?" Hayate asked. Nods were his answer. "Hajime!" Hayate said. Kankuro smirked and rapped a bandage around his and clapped them together while Shino raised his arms.

"Get ready because here I go! Crow!" Kankuro called as he unwrapped his puppet and used his chakra strings to connect to the puppet.

A bug crawled out of Shino's sleeve. Then two more bugs. Then a whole group. Within seconds there was a huge swarm around his arms. The genin besides Kiba and Gaia were all unnerved at the bug boy.

Kankuro shot crow at Shino while it released a hidden blade coated in poison. Shino stepped back and jumped when Crow shot poison knives at him from it's mouth.

"Too slow!" Kankuro yelled as Shino couldn't dodge the blades fast enough. When the knives it Kankuro were surprised that Shino was replaced by Beetles.

Kankuro glanced to his left and ducked under Shino's punch and skidded back. "Nice with the clone but your gonna have to do better than that." Kankuro smirked.

Shino didn't reply. "Take this!" Kankuro yelled as he moved a finger causing Crow, who was on the other side of Shino, released a poison smoke bomb.

Shino grunted and jumped out of the smoke and landed on the ground. Not knowing Crow was behind him with weapons out. The puppet then turned around to strike Shino but the bug user shushined behind Crow and swamped him with bugs.

The bugs clung to Crows joints making it hard for Kankuro to move the puppet. He narrowed his eyes when he realized that the bugs were traveling up his chakra strings.

So Kankuro un hooked Crows head and used another few strings to connect it. "Die!" Kankuro yelled as the head came flying at Shino. Shino was calm during the whole situation. The head fell mid flight which confused the genin and Kankuro till he looked at his hands.

They were covered with bugs. Within a matter of seconds the was covered in bugs that ate his chakra. "I win." The bug user said. "Winner! Shino!" Hayate said. Shino called off his bugs as the medics took Kankuro away.

"Alright next match!" Hayate said as everyone looked back to the screen.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi vs Kiba Inuzuka!" Hayate called. "Alright! My turn!" Kono cheered as he jumped over the rail before anyone could wish him luck.

"I have to fight a kid? That's just great." Kiba muttered. "Kiba he is no ordinary kid. His teammate beat someone who is older than her. If Naruto Uzumaki trained them then they are a force to be reckoned with. Don't underestimate him." Kurenai warned.

"Yeah yeah. Wish me luck Hinata-chan!" Kiba grinned. "Whatever." Hinata scoffed. Kiba shrugged before hopping off the rail.

"Alright brat ready for a beatin?" Kiba smirked. "Whatever dog breath." Konohamaru waved him off. "What the hell did you call me?" Kiba asked with narrowed eyes.

"You heard me. I'm ready proctor guy." Kono informed. "Alright, begin!" Hayate said jumping back.

"Here we go brat! Fang over fang!" Kiba said spinning at Konohamaru. The boy jumped back just in time but didn't count on Akamaru to shoot at him from behind also. The boy glanced back and formed a handsign.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Two Konohamaru's appeared and grabbed the originals arm and swung him up. Kiba and Akamaru struck the clones and shot up to hit Konohamaru who finished his hand signs.

"Fire style: Great fireball Jutsu!" Kono yelled blowing out a giant fireball at his attackers. Everyone besides team Naruto were surprised by the high ranked Jutsu the young boy just used.

Kono fell down to the ground gently and watched as Kiba and Akamaru stood up but were singed.

"How the hell were you able to do that? Never mind. Here Akamaru." Kiba said giving his dog a pellet. Kono raised a brow before shaking his head and charged at Kiba swiftly.

Kiba was surprised at how fast the boy was and it showed on his face when the young genin said, "Leaf Hurricane!" Kono said striking the boy with a barrage of spin kicks.

Kiba was hit in the face a couple of times before he went flying. The Inuzuka heir crashed against the ground almost unconscious. Akamaru barked for Kiba to get up but tried attacking Kono who just punched the dog in the face.

"Do you give?" Kono asked. "No way! The alpha never gives up!" Kiba said as he stood up. "Tunneling fang!" Kiba roared spinning at Kono once more.

"Wind style: Hurricane wall!" The boy yelled as he clapped his hands together and a tornado of wind spun around Kono at high speeds. Once Kiba entered the wall his body was nearly ripped to shreds. After about 30 seconds the wall spit him out which made him crash against a wall.

His clothes were all ripped and he had cuts all over his body. "Winner! Konohamaru!" Hayate called. "Yes! I did it! I'm going to the finals!" Kono cheered while running up the stairs.

"Nice job dude." Udon smiled. "Thanks! I'm so gonna win the finals." Kono grinned. "Nice job Kono, I'm happy to see you got the hang of that wind jutsu." Naruto smiled. "Thanks boss." Kono grinned wider.

The medics quickly took away Kiba and his dog allowing Hayate to call the next match.

"Next match, Temari Subaku vs TenTen!" Hayate announced. Everyone watched as TenTen got owned due to Temari's wind deflecting her weapons.

Once Temari won the match she tried throwing TenTen away only for Lee to come save her and nearly attack Temari. However Gai stopped him and told him to wait till the finals.

"Next match is Gaia Subaku vs Ino Yamanaka." Hayate said. "I forfeit!" Ino said. "You sure?" Hayate asked. "Yes." Ino said. "Fine. Gaia Subaku win's by forfeit." Hayate said.

Said girl just huffed which made Naruto chuckle. "Next match, Sasuke Uchiha vs Neji Hyuuga." Hayate said. The two went down to the arena and faced off with each other.

"Ready?" Hayate asked. Both nod. "Hajime!" The sickly man yelled, jumping back.

Neji activated his Byakugan and stood in his Jyuuken stance. "It's fate that you will lose against me, Uchiha." Neji said. "Fate is a bunch of bull. You can't beat an elite." Sasuke said getting in his Uchiha stance.

The two glared and charged at each other. Sasuke tried hitting Neji but the Hyuuga was dodging before skidding to Sasuke's side and jabbing his back making Sasuke grunt in pain.

'What is going on?' Uchiha wondered as Neji was now behind him jabbing the uchiha's back before grabbing his shoulders and flipping over him.

Spinning around Neji struck Sasuke in the chest with an open palm. "Gentle fist!" Neji yelled. Sasuke coughed up blood as Neji stepped back. "You lose." Neji said and glanced at Hinata who nodded at him.

"Damn." Sasuke coughed before passing out. "Winner! Neji Hyuuga!" Hayate said as medics took away the Uchiha. Kakashi sighed, guess he wasn't training Sasuke this month.

Neji walked back up to the stands and leaned against the wall. "Next match! Rock Lee vs Choji Akamichi!" Hayate called. "I Give!" Choji said. "Are you sure?" Hayate asked.

"Yes!" Choji said. "Winner by forfeit, Rock Lee!" Hayate said. "YOSH! Isn't this great Lee? You won!" Gai said. "No!" Lee said. "Hunh?" Gai asked. "I did not win. I did not get a chance to prove myself today. I…"

"LEE! What hell do you think your doing?" Naruto yelled making the boy freeze. "Are you really gonna act like a child because you didn't fight? Suck it up! You will have your chance to show your skills in front of thousands of people, instead of a group of 30." Naruto said.

Lee nodded before having fire in his eyes. "YOSH! Thank you my youthful friend!" Lee roared. Naruto sighed and leaned back against the wall while Kin giggled.

"Next match, Udon Shimura vs Shikamaru Nara." Hayate said. Shikamaru was about to give up when Ino pushed him off the rail. "No way are you giving up. We need a winner from our team." She said. Udon nodded to his team and jumped over the rail.

"Are both fighters ready?" Hayate asked. "Yes/I guess, troublesome." The fighters said. "Alright! Hajime!" Hayate said. Shikamaru sighed and stood up.

Udon crossed his fingers and yelled, "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Everyone watched as 10 Udon's appeared. Shikamaru sighed before getting in a fighting position. The group of Udon's got into a stance while taking out Shuriken.

A mental countdown initiated. Five seconds later the group threw the shuriken which made Shikamaru whip out some Kunai and deflect the Shuriken.

"Kage Shuriken no jutsu!" Udon yelled clapping his hands. The shuriken multiplied and struck Shikamaru who grunted in pain. At that moment Udon was under Shikamaru and delivered an upper cut to his chin.

The nara grunted and fell to the ground unconscious. Or he was sleep. No one could tell.

"Winner! Udon Shimura!" Hayate said. Udon nodded and tried waking Shikamaru up who muttered troublesome and kept sleeping making the young boy sweat drop.

"Alright winners! Come down please." Hayate said. The winners came down and lined up. Ibiki and Anko also came down and told the genin to pick numbers. After that Anko called out the matches.

1st: Rock Lee vs Neji Hyuuga

2nd: Moegi Retsu vs Temari Subaku

3rd : Konohamaru vs Udon Shimura

4th : Gaia Subaku vs Shino Aburame

"Those are the matches. Look to your opponent and train and relax for the next month. The finals will be held at the stadium. Dismissed." Anko said.

Naruto walked up to his team and grinned at them. "Great job guys! I'm proud of you." Naruto said. "So Sensei are you gonna train us separately?" Kono asked. "Yup. But I want you guys to rest for the week and meet me at the training ground on Monday. Dismissed." Naruto said. They all cheered and ran out the arena. "Gaia-chan, Anko-chan." Naruto called them.

Gaia walked over to her fiancée while Temari kept an eye on them. "Yes?" Gaia asked as Anko was silent. "Gaia I wanted too…" "Naruto." Sarutobi called. The blonde sighed and turned to his hokage.

"Yes?" After you finish up here, meet me in my office. It's important." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded as the hokage left. "Alright, Anko-chan you mind taking Gaia and Kin home? After I'm done with the hokage we'll talk, okay?" Naruto said.

She nodded and left with Gaia. "Gaia where are you going? Don't you want to see Kankuro?" Temari asked. "No. I'm going to stay with Naruto-kun for the month." Gaia said before following Anko and Kin.

Temari was about to demand how Naruto knew her sister when she noticed he already left. Sighing to herself she went to the infirmary to see her brother.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked to the hokage office, wondering what the old man wanted. He changed into his Anbu gear after he left the forest and noticed that their was a group of Anbu guarding the door.

"Captain!" They saluted. "What is going on?" Naruto asked. "Well captain the Fire Daimyo is inside, along with hokage-sama and the elders. It must be important sir." Bear answered.

"Where is Neko?" Naruto asked. "She is patrolling the area." Bear answered. "I see. Ease up." Naruto said. The Anbu nodded and relaxed and let Naruto pass.

'This must be serious. The Fire Daimyo is here?' Tsukoyomi asked. Naruto was silent as he entered the room to see everyone mentioned present.

He looked to the Fire Daimyo and mentally smiled at her. The Daimyo seemed to know what he was thinking and smiled at him.

She was beautiful. She wasn't wearing her hat which she hated wearing so she was just wearing her fire red Kimono that hugged her beautiful curves.

She had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail and had a few strands over her forehead. She had jade green eyes but Naruto could tell they were slitted. She had a light tan and wore light red lip stick.

This was Aya Genryukai, the youngest Fire Daimyo in history. And Naruto's secret lover.

"Naruto-kun." She smiled. "Aya-sama." Naruto said with a bow. "Shut the door please Naruto." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded and closed the door and glanced at Homura and Koharu who looked uneasy while Danzo was impassive. But Naruto could tell he was annoyed.

"Is there a reason why you have called me, Lord hokage?" Naruto asked. "Yes, Naruto, there is. Would you please read this?" Hiruzen asked handing Naruto a scroll. Naruto examined the scroll and noticed the fire symbol on it.

Naruto unrolled the scroll and begun to read. Natsumi and Tsukoyomi were also reading the scroll while Aya had a small smile.

* * *

'_I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure nominate, Naruto Arashi Uzumaki Namikaze, Anbu captain of Konohagakure, Son of Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Minato Namikaze, and Red death of Konohagakure, Kushina Uzumaki, The Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure._

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has done a terrific service for Konoha at such a young age. I and the Fire Daimyo Aya Genryukai , believe that Naruto will lead Konoha to greatness. _

_He will be named Hokage in one months time._

_Signed, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage_

_Aya Genryukai, Fire Daimyo'_

* * *

Naruto and his tenants were in shock. They were beyond shocked. His plans, all that planning and grouping was a waste since now, he would become the Godaime Hokage.

He wanted to yell hell no and storm off but then they would ask why would he not take it? He could not tell them he was trying to rebuild his own village as they would execute him on the spot.

Everyone was looking at Naruto wondering what he was thinking. His face was impassive. They couldn't read the emotion in his eyes. Naruto sighed.

"Your serious aren't you?" Naruto asked. "Very Serious. I'm getting to old for this and it's time for a new hokage." Sarutobi said. "You couldn't get Jiraiya or even Tsunade to do it?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya would never go with it, plus he has his spy network to deal with. We have lost track of Tsunade." Sarutobi said. Naruto looked at him then at Aya who had a sparkle in her eye.

"Can I have some time to think about this?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi nodded. "You have one week." Hiruzen said. Naruto bowed and left the room, scroll still in hand.

Naruto was silent and in deep thought as he walked out the tower. 'How the hell am I supposed to deal with this? God this is so frustrating!' Naruto ranted mentally as he gripped the scroll tighter.

Naruto was so caught in his own world he didn't notice that Natsumi was silent as if she was waiting for something. Tsukoyomi looked at her friend curiously till she noticed a portal open in front of Naruto.

'NARUTO! LOOK OUT!' She screamed breaking Naruto from his musings just in time to see a giant orange furred hand with claws strike at him which he jumped back. 'What the fuck is that?' Naruto demanded.

The claw blurred back into the portal which closed. "AAAAHHH!" He heard a feminine scream from above he looked up to see another portal open and someone falling from it. "Oh shit." Naruto muttered as the person fell on top of him.

"What the hell hit me, Dattebane?" he heard.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a woman rubbing her head with her eyes closed. She head long red hair that came to her bid back. She had a bit of a tan, no doubt from sun bathing. She was wearing a hospital gown also.

"Damn lady, why did you fall on me." Naruto muttered as he stood up. The woman snapped her eyes open and looked towards Naruto. Said blonde just rubbed his head.

The woman stood up and looked around. She noticed his blue eyes and blonde hair but totally disregarded his Anbu outfit and hair style.

She blurred out of sight and Naruto felt danger but was to slow to dodged the fist to his gut.

"You bastard!" She yelled. Naruto coughed and glared at her. "What the fuck is your problem, Dattebayo?" He asked. She stopped and stared at him. Naruto eyes widened at what he saw.

'What the fuck? How the hell did she get those eyes?' Naruto asked as his Rinnegan was staring into the woman's.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" The both yelled at each other. Naruto stood up and pointed at her. "How the hell do you have my eyes?" Naruto asked. "How the hell do you have mine?" The woman yelled back pointing at him.

"ANSWER ME! Dattebayo/Dattebane!"

* * *

**Ta da! Well seems Kushina is back. But I wonder how? Well your gonna have to find out next time! Also the way Kushina came in the story was not my idea, I just used it from Naruto6023. **

**I hope you liked what I did with the chunin exam or most importantly the scroll. Wonder how this will effect Naruto's plans. Hmm. Find out next time!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Welcome to the next chapter of Uzu hurricane. 300 reviews! YOSH! Lets keep it going higher! Now I want to comment on some review comments.**

* * *

**Th4n- Now that I think about it, your right. Anbu aren't supposed to have their identities shown, but then how come everyone knows about Kakashi and Itachi being Anbu captains? But I have to agree with the war part. I would go back to fix it, if weren't part of the story.**

**Now Hinata, don't worry about that. Her she will fade out soon. And about Neji, wouldn't work. If you read chapter 7, Naruto says he dislikes Hyuuga's anyway and he kicked Neji's ass. So befriending Neji would have been a waste.**

**And Naruto didn't tell Sakura, Kin did. But I guess that's just as bad hunh? Well I made Naruto tell Sasuke because there was no point in hiding it anymore. Besides could always wipe memories. **

**Plus Konoha doesn't know if any of the other villages sent Anbu either. Plus the only foreign genin who knew was Suna. But none the less, he still revealed their identities when Sarutobi could have said something else.**

* * *

**NarutoJ9- Alright so let me tell you this. NO ONE is stronger than Naruto. If they are their dead. Not even 'Madara'. The only reason he can be 'equal' with Naruto is if he uses his phase jutsu thing. Other than that, weak. I agree with you. With all those attributes Naruto is basically god on earth.**

**The only way for him to lose is if you get the five kages along with Madara and Hashirama to fight him, and that is a might. **

**Now can he get people to his level? Maybe, it depends. Now they can get really strong, but not on his level.**

* * *

**Terumi Haruto- I did not know any of that. I looked on to see last names but they didn't say they had any relation, at all, to the elders. Damn. Oh well.**

**Now about Orochimaru, yes he was taunting Naruto. He was lying and Naruto knew that. Orochimaru was hoping to anger Naruto so that the blonde could lose focus.**

* * *

**Scrumptious Egoi- Yes. Naruto has done such a good service to Konoha even Danzo can't say anything against him and that was why he was annoyed. Not to mention the Fire Daimyo approved. But things are just getting started.**

**Bcogz- Oh. I thought it was just Kido. Thanks for the Info.**

**Lord Kolos- A joke? Well I can sorta agree with the plot holes but a joke? Not really. I can barely stand stories that's all serious with no laughs. But whatever your opinion.**

**GJC- No your thinking of the right story. Naruto is being nominated as Hokage while he is secretly rebuilding Uzushio.**

* * *

**Rad Beoulve-I agree. However it's part of the story. You're right about Kin though. **

**Also about me using your instead of you're. I get what you're saying. It's just that since I've started school I've always used Your and none of my teachers have commented about it. To tell the truth I didn't even know 'Your' represents possession.**

**I'm sorry if I have annoyed you by writing your and I promise I will try my best to fix that from now on. And if I miss it forgive me as I just write subconsciously. **

**I agree with what you mentioned about said also. I used to write other words then for some reason I just stopped. I think it was because I was being lazy. **

**My teachers say I'm really bad at that, so I'll start writing other words as I've noticed it does get boring by saying 'said' all the time. **

**Hehe, Once again I agree with you on the narration. Ncpfan told me about using my own opinions in the narration. I'll start trying to cut that out also.**

**I thank you for caring so much of my writing so it would be better. I promise to start trying to correct the mistakes I make in the future. Thanks!**

* * *

**Rescue07- Not being fair hunh? Well I never said anything about the other girls not marrying Naruto, quite the opposite in fact, their just not going to be into him from the very beginning. **

**Now Hinata? No. I despise Naru/Hina as it is overused and annoying. Naru/Saku is my base. Do I write as much? No. But I plan on doing so in the future.**

**Like I said before, the only reason Hinata is even in the story at the moment is for the sake of Uzu. Nothing else. To tell the truth I'm not even happy with Naruto being business partners with her as that is still Some sort of Naru/Hina. I thought it would be too OOC if she wasn't in love with Naruto.**

* * *

**DruidFWY- Oh Naruto will have his own signature Jutsu and Kido or Bakudo is not one of them. I may be from other Anime or my own creation. No clue yet. I'm hoping for the latter though. And don't worry about the six paths of pain he will have his own soon.**

**At first I didn't think It was a good idea like using the Gedo Mazo summoning. Why? Because I read about Nagato and when he used the Gedo Mazo he had those rods put into his back and I did not want that. So I'm not sure about that. **

**But since I saw 'Madara' use his own six paths I'm sure I'll use it. Just need to find some bodies.**

* * *

**Firedragoonknight- No. I have lots of people who don't want Hinata, and I also don't want Hinata. But if you come up with someone else I'll consider it.**

**Now with that out of the way we can get to the story. Man I'm tired. ACTION!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"STOP COPYING ME!" The two Rinnegan users yelled at each other. Naruto sighed before glaring at the woman who glared at him back. "Okay were not going to get anywhere like this." Naruto said. The woman nodded. "You go first." The both said.

Their eyes twitched. "No, you go first!" They copied. "WILL YOU STOP IT?" Naruto and the woman yelled.

'Naruto-kun, you two have been at this for about 5 minutes now. And it's getting annoying.' Tsukoyomi said. Naruto sighed. "Would you like to go first?" Naruto asked. "No, you can go ahead." The red head stated.

"Alright then. Who are you? I am the only person who has the Rinnegan in this village and why are you dressed like that? And where did you come from?" Naruto questioned.

"What are you talking about? I'm the only person in the village with the Rinnegan. And why is it day time? It was just night time." The woman informed looking around. Her eyes then widened.

"Hey! What's today?" She asked. "June 10th." Naruto said. "J-june? How many years has it been since Kyuubi's attack?" She asked. 'What is with her?' Naruto asked himself. "Thirteen." Naruto said.

"WHAT? Oh my god." The woman gasped before she took in Naruto's form and started walking to him slowly. "Hey lady whats your deal? Do you need to go back to the hospital?" Naruto asked stepping back.

"N-Naruto?" The woman wondered. Naruto paused and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "How do you know my name?" Naruto demanded. "Naruto!" The woman snatched him in a hug.

"Hey let me go! I didn't say you could hug me! Let go me Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled trying to get away. He was really surprised that he couldn't break free and was two seconds off from using Shinra tensei.

"Dattebayo? You really are my son. Dattebane." She muttered. Naruto froze on the spot. 'What?' He asked himself. "What did you just call me?" Naruto asked.

"My son. You are my Sochi-kun." Kushina smiled. Naruto looked with wide eyes before trying to break away. "No! You lie! Kaa-chan died! Get away! Shinra…" "Naruto-kun." She stopped him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there for you. But please you have to believe me. I'm your mother. Please." Kushina pleaded. Naruto stared at her.

His heart was beating faster than usual and he didn't know why. His face was heating up also indicating he was blushing. And he still did not know why.

The only time he recalled feeling this way was when he met Mikoto and Natsumi for the first time.

"No, you can't be my mother. I'm not supposed to feel this way towards my mother." Naruto stated trying to push away. Kushina looked confused but noticed he wasn't pushing away as hard anymore and she saw the blush on his face.

Kushina finally knew what he was talking about and blushed lightly herself but held him closer. "Please Naru-kun. Please believe me. I am your mother. Please." She begged hugging him closer as a tear fell from her eye and landed on Naruto's cheek.

The blonde froze at the feeling of her tear running down his face. He looked up to see she was crying. 'No. She can't. Kaa-chan died. She is dead.' Naruto thought.

'Enough, Naruto. That is your mother. When you were born I sent her into the future so she would be safe. That is her.' Natsumi informed sternly.

Naruto didn't want to believe her, but he felt so warm in her arms. He felt something he only felt from Gaia, Natsumi, and Mikoto. And that was love. He felt loved.

Slowly but surely he wrapped his arms around her form so he was now hugging her. Kushina was surprised but was happy so she held him tighter if that was even possible.

Naruto rested his head on her shoulder and sniffed her hair. It was faint but she smelled like roses. He blushed a bit and his thoughts started turning dirty. He could feel her generous bust pressing against his chest and her breath on his neck. Due to this, he got reactions.

Kushina snapped her eyes open when she felt something poking her. Wondering what it was she backed away a bit, but still holding Naruto, and could see the tent in his pants. She blushed hard.

"N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered. Naruto backed away and looked away. "Sorry Kaa-chan. Couldn't help it." Naruto said not knowing he brought joy to her when he called her Kaa-chan.

"I-its okay Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto gave a short nod before glancing at her form, his boner got harder from that one glance if that was even possible.

The hospital gown was short and only came to her thighs. It was also a little dirty with some dirt. Her D-cup breast pressed against the thin cloth and he could see her nipples poking through also.

She was maybe 2 inches taller than him but she had mile long legs. The red head had a bit of a tan and her hair stopped at her lower back. She had curves in places women dream of having. He could also tell she had a nice tight but plump ass.

'I really need a cold shower.' Naruto thought. Kushina watched as her son assessed her form and she would be lying if she said she wasn't doing the same. She could tell he was healthy and was tall for his age.

His hair was a little darker than Minato's due to her hair being dark, his body was lean but muscular. Last were his eyes. Even though she has the same eyes, the Rinnegan really fit him. Kushina was sure her son was a heart throb.

She then noticed his tent and could tell he was big. 'Maybe bigger than Minato. NO! what are you doing? He's your Sochi, you can't think of him that way.' Kushina thought but it was useless since her nipples were getting hard and she was almost wet.

"Kaa-chan I don't think we should stay out here." Naruto said as he stepped forward and grabbed her. The woman blushed as she was in Naruto's arms.

In a crimson flash they were both gone and in Naruto's bed room.

Naruto let her go and locked his bedroom door. Naruto turned around to see Kushina was looking at a picture that was on his night stand.

The blonde sat on his bed as she turned to Naruto. "How old were you when you became a genin? Because, I don't see your teammates." She said.

"Seven. I was the only one in my class who graduated early." Naruto informed. Kushina looked at him surprised. "You must be really strong and smart." She smiled. Naruto nodded before looking away.

"Kaa-chan, Natsumi-chan says she sent you here. Is that true?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. She surprised me that's why I didn't know where I was. I thought she would send me a day ahead but thirteen years. How has your life been, Naruto?" She asked.

"Tough." Naruto said. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"My childhood ended when I became a genin. So I'll start with that. I was hated. Everywhere. The only people who cared about me was my sensei Itachi Uchiha and his mother Mikoto, both of who I didn't meet till I became a genin." Naruto explained.

"What about Sarutobi?" Kushina wondered. Naruto scowled.

"Don't get me started on the old man. All he did was ask questions. Never bothered to see me, unless I was attacked or to see if Natsumi was still sealed." Naruto glared at the ground.

"Jiraiya?" She raised a brow. His scowl grew more. "Useless as well." Naruto said. Kushina's face was Impassive.

"But it's gotten better. I have people who care now. Most of them if not all of them are women though." Naruto chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Kushina wondered.

"Well there are about 5 women down stairs. Two of them are my girlfriends, 1 is my fiancée. Another is my 'servant' and the last is an acquaintance. Not to mention I have others around the elemental nations." Naruto informed.

"Your getting married?" Kushina asked. "Yes. Marriage contract. Me with the Kazekage's daughter. That may be the only thing Sarutobi has done for me." Naruto said. Kushina frowned and Naruto noticed.

"What's wrong Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked. "Naruto, what rank are you now?" She wondered.

"I'm Anbu captain. But recently?" Naruto asked before handing her the scroll. The woman raised a brow before taking it and reading it through and through.

She was sad and happy at once. But Naruto could see the sadness in her eyes even though she was smiling. "Hokage. Do you know how great this is? I'm very proud of You Naruto-kun." She eye smiled.

"Kaa-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Kushina opened her eyes and looked away.

"You don't need me." She said. "Hunh?" Naruto asked. "You don't need me in your life." Kushina stated. "What do you mean I don't need you in my life?" Naruto asked.

"That's just it. You don't. You don't need a mother anymore. Meaning you don't need me. You probably didn't me since you became a genin. You've grown up. It saddens me because not even two hours ago I just gave birth to you and now you don't need me." Kushina explained, tears falling from her eyes.

"Kaa-chan." Naruto tried to argue but he knew she was right. He didn't need a mother. But that didn't mean she had to go away.

"Kaa-chan, I may not need a mother but I could use a friend." Naruto said. Kushina looked at him.

"What?" She asked confused. "I don't want you to leave just because I don't need you as a mother. I want you to stay with me. Forever. I know you are immortal just like me." Naruto stated quietly.

Kushina's eyes widened at the last part. "Really?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"In order for us to become immortal you either need to be Kyuubi's mate or be put in a death situation so she can fill your body with her chakra and Youki, making her host immortal." Naruto explained what Kyuubi told him.

"She said you were the latter. I am the former." Naruto said. Kushina looked away, downcast. Naruto was about to speak when Natsumi interrupted him.

'Naruto, let me talk to her. Bring her into mindscape. I think you should go see the girls.' She said. Naruto nodded. "Kaa-chan, Natsumi wants to talk to you." Naruto said.

"She wants to talk to me?" She asked. Naruto nodded and touched her head. Kushina closed her eyes as her mind went into Naruto's. When Naruto knew she was talking to Natsumi he stood and kissed her forehead before grabbing the scroll and left the room.

As he went down stairs he saw Tayuya and Kin talking, Kin was watching T.v, Gaia was taking a nap and Anko was eating a sandwich.

"Girls." Naruto called. "Shit head-kun!" Tayuya grinned and glomped Naruto which was out of character.

"Hey Tayu-chan what's up?" Naruto asked. "Thank you." She said snuggling into his chest. "Hunh?" Naruto asked confused.

"Thank you for saving her. I'm so happy now." Tayuya grinned before taking his lips with her own. Naruto shrugged and kissed her back but stopped when Karin cleared her throat.

"Why can she kiss you all day long but I can't?" Karin asked. "Because, I actually took her on a date." Naruto smirked. "Yeah so get in line." Tayuya said.

"What did you call us for?" Anko said plopping down on the couch without her trench coat. Naruto was about to speak when he heard,

"Naruto are you down here?" Said blonde turned around as his mother walked down the stairs in different clothes. His eyes widened when he saw her, along with everyone else.

Naruto sniffed the air and thought, 'She took a shower that fast? Must be, her hair is still wet.' Naruto assessed.

Her face was now practically glowing white after cleansing herself off the dirt & tear stains, her unblemished soft skin was now milk creamy, her long red hair now neatly clipped at her forehead making her an angel in his eyes.

She was wearing the outfit he saw in the closet when he first moved in. Red trimmings along the shoulder, forearms & rib region made it look exotic and the flame drenched Uzumaki sign just reached the peak in his eyes, the tightness of her torso making her look all that more appealing.

There was a black zipper along her chest, which was opened showing a bit of her cleavage making him blush, there was a thin utility dark blue belt containing cylindrical pockets, preferably containing storage scrolls.

Looking down, he blushed when he noticed the black kunoichi pants tightly hugging her shapely legs. On the pants, there were typical kunai & shuriken holsters. All in all, it gave her a look of bad ass kunoichi in general and a goddess & someone to admire, for him.

"Naruto, who is this?" Gaia asked. Naruto sighed. "This is my mother. Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said. Everyone's eyes widened at the statement.

"Y-your mother?" Anko asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. Kaa-chan meet the girls. Anko Mitirashi, Gaia Subaku, Tayuya Uzumaki, Kin Tsuchi, and Karin Uzumaki." Naruto informed.

"Hi." Kushina smiled. "Naruto what is your mother doing alive? I thought she was dead!" Anko said.

"Well we assumed she was dead, her body was never found. She was sent here from the past." Naruto explained.

"This is giving me a headache. What did you want Shit head?" Tayuya asked. Naruto sighed and told Kushina to sit down, she did so.

"Okay what I'm gonna tell you all is top secret. I will honestly kill you if this got out." Naruto stated in complete seriousness. "Does this have to do with you not trusting me?" Anko asked. Naruto sighed as he sat down.

"Anko, it's not that I don't trust you it's just…"

"No! It is that you don't trust me. Why would you think I would stay here, a place you know I don't care about instead of going with you? Someone I love?" Anko demanded standing up.

Naruto was silent. "Naruto, do you trust me? Do you trust any of us? Because I don't think it's fair that you can't trust us because of one person." Anko said.

Naruto kept quiet. Karin and Kin were confused while Kushina watched her son, already knowing what was going on.

When she went into the seal Natsumi talked to her about Naruto's life and what he's been through. But the vixen was careful not to talk about Naruto's plans as she wanted Naruto to tell Kushina himself.

"Naruto." Gaia called. "I don't trust any body." Naruto said making them confused.

"This never started with Itachi. It started when I was constantly lied to by the Hokage himself. I didn't want to tell you yet because I thought you would want to stay loyal to you're friends. To you're villages. Not follow me. I do trust you. I trust everyone in this room, well maybe not Karin, but I trust you most of all Anko. You as well Gaia." Naruto explained.

"I don't want you all to think I'm lying to you because I don't trust you. I do certain things to get certain reactions." Naruto informed.

Anko who was still a bit upset was put to silence when Naruto stood and kissed her lips, something she's been wanting for awhile.

She could feel the love he had in the kiss. And she was happy her love was being returned.

Kushina looked away when her son kissed Anko. For some reason she felt jealous. 'Why do I feel this way? He's my son. I shouldn't feel this way.' Kushina thought.

Naruto pulled away and smiled at her gently. "Better?" Naruto asked. "Better. For now." Anko smiled. Naruto nodded and sat back down.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I should tell you what's been going on since I left for wave." Naruto said and sighed before explaining everything that's happened. His discovery of Uzu, The meeting he had with his aunt.

Gato's death, Yagura's defeat, Him killing the Daimyo of water and getting a replacement and so on. He stopped to what he was doing currently and decided to show them the scroll in a few minutes.

Everyone was in shock. But the person in shock the most was his mother. Her son, her precious Naruto, the most important person in her life, was bringing back her dead village? And making it better? Going through such trouble to do so? Killing the Sanbi Jinchuriki, and the water Daimyo?

Then his plans and future plans on what to do. She was just one word. Proud. She was proud of her son. How smart and strong he was. He was amazing and she couldn't help but love him more. This was confusing to her.

She was only supposed to love him as a son, nothing more. But it was becoming hard. She couldn't help but having feelings for her Naruto. But it was wrong, mothers weren't supposed to have these kind of feelings towards their children.

Then she remembered Naruto didn't need a mother anymore. He needed something more. Maybe, just maybe she could be more. She secretly hoped so.

"Are you nuts?" Tayuya asked. Naruto shook his head. "Do you know you can get executed for the things your doing?" Tayuya yelled. Naruto nodded. "This is a dangerous game your playing Naruto." Gaia said.

"Yes I know. And it's gotten even more dangerous." Naruto sighed. "Why Naruto-sama?" Kin asked.

Naruto picked up the scroll and handed it to Anko. "Read it out loud." Naruto ordered. Anko raised a brow before reading.

As she read on her eye brows furrowed before her eyes widened. The girls minus Kushina who was still in deep thought were surprised.

"YOU'RE BECOMING HOKAGE?" Tayuya yelled. "Yes and I prefer you not scream it to the high heavens." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto, Do you know what his means? You can combine Uzu and Konoha together! That way you won't have to worry about populace." Gaia said.

"That's the problem." Naruto shook his head. "What's the problem?" Anko asked. "I don't want Konoha people in my village." Naruto stated with a glare.

"What? Why not? If you do this it will be much faster!" Karin informed. "Yes, but being fast has it's draw backs. I don't want Konoha people because their all arrogant and judgmental. They treat whatever they don't understand with a bad name." Naruto informed.

"So what?" Karin asked.

"I don't want to have a village where people hate each other. I want a village that will have some sort of peace. I am a Jinchuriki. Konoha treated me like shit till I became chunin. Yet they expect me to fight for them and protect them. Fuck that. I'm not gonna protect some weak little shits who have treated me like the plague most of my life." Naruto glared.

"I agree." Kushina spoke. "Konoha's people are greedy and mean. If they treat their hero's like trash imagine how they treat their criminals. They are also ungrateful and always want to fight." Kushina explained Naruto nodded with her.

"So then what are you gonna do Naruto-sama?" Kin asked. "I'll take the position." Naruto stated, leaning back and closing his eyes while his arms were behind his head.

"And?" Gaia asked.

"And I'll suck them dry. My biggest plan, is for Konoha to fall. Uzushio will become the new Konoha, the new strongest in the elemental nations." Naruto said. "And what of Uzu?" Karin asked.

"Will still be operational. I'm just happy that I have people that will help me out." Naruto smirked. "What do you mean?" Anko wondered.

"The fire Daimyo, she will help me. Well at least I hope she does." Naruto said. "Plus there are some things being Hokage can help me with. Kaa-chan." Naruto called.

The red headed woman looked at him. "Will you help me in my quest?" Naruto asked. "Of course I will. I will never leave you Naruto-kun." Kushina smiled. Naruto grinned which made her blush lightly.

Gaia and Anko seemed to notice but said nothing. "Then Kaa-chan I want you to help me by being my assistant." Naruto said. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm thirteen, I'm to young to be sitting in an office doing nothing in a village I have no feelings for. There are other's I need for Uzu and others I need to get rid of, for Uzu." Naruto said. Kushina nodded,

"And us?" Tayuya asked.

"Just stay here and look pretty." Naruto smiled. They stared at him with a blank face.

"Fine. I want you guys to be my eyes and ears in and out of the village. Anko, I want you to try and see if there are any jonin who are willing to join Uzu. Tayuya I want you to keep an eye on the populace. Kin I want you to stay with me and Karin I have nothing for you as of yet." Naruto explained before looking at Gaia.

"And you Suna-hime, I want you to keep an eye on Suna for me. It will be a couple months before I leave." Naruto ordered. "Your not gonna forget about me?" She asked in a soft voice. Naruto shook his head.

"No." Naruto reassured. "Naruto, what about your brats?" Anko asked. Naruto sighed.

"I have no clue how they will feel. I won't ask them yet. But if they want to come I won't stop them." The blonde shrugged.

"So what the fuck are we gonna do now for this shitty month? I heard from Pineapple here you're not in the finals. And by the way aren't Anbu supposed to have their identities hidden? How come the old man blabbed out your shit?" Tayuya asked.

"No clue. I was quite confused myself. I guess he's just getting old. Meaning I will have to take the seat." Naruto muttered. "What about that old coot Danzo? Didn't he have to say anything about you becoming Hokage?" Anko wondered.

"Surprisingly, no. But he did look annoyed." Naruto smirked. "So what are you going to do, I'm sure you don't want to tell the old man about your decision." Gaia stated getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes. But I need to know about the invasion first. Jiraiya is in the village also from what the old man told me, so I need to know everything to make plans accordingly." Naruto said.

"Invasion?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Suna is in some kind of trouble thanks to their Daimyo, and they plan on attacking Konoha some time in the exams. But that snake pedo, Orochimaru, is the one leading them. You do know that right?" Naruto asked Gaia who merely nodded.

"I honestly don't care. Wasn't much of a father anyways." Gaia muttered. Naruto smiled sadly before nodding to her. Gaia took a deep breath and explained everything that was supposed to happen and what her role in the attack was.

After she was done Tayuya talked in what Orochimaru planned to do and how she was caught in it. Naruto was silent the whole explanation, having a stoic expression.

After the two girls were done, Naruto rubbed his temples. "Damn." He muttered lowly. All the females looked to him, wondering what he was thinking.

"I think I'm already getting grey hairs. I need time. And I need to find out if Jiraiya is really in the village. Tayu-chan, when were you to report to Orochimaru?" Naruto asked. "In a week." She answered.

"I want you to give him anything you found out that he asked you to find out. I want to lure and trap him in. I know he's not dead. He's too sneaky and slippery to be dead that easily." Naruto sighed.

"If I go back I'm gonna have to stay there to plan." Tayuya warned.

"I know. That's what I want you to do. But if your worried about not coming back home don't be. Whenever your alone and you know you will be for a couple hours call me and I'll be there to keep you company or bring you back." Naruto smiled.

Tayuya nodded, inwardly happy he wasn't going to abandon her. "Alright, Kaa-chan, I have some things for you." Naruto said. Kushina nodded and followed Naruto upstairs.

Once the two were out of sight and hopefully out of hearing, Anko turned to Gaia. "Did you see how she reacted to him? I'm starting to think she has more feelings than a mother should." Anko said.

"It matters not. Naruto-kun was without a mother for 13 years, I don't think he needs a mother now when he is becoming the youngest kage." Gaia shrugged. Anko nodded in agreement.

"Lets say we try and get them together. I mean Naruto isn't stupid, he obviously see's Kushina-sama is beautiful. And he does love beautiful women." Anko smirked. Gaia nodded, but before she could speak Tayuya interrupted.

"I want to help shit head-kun get together was his Milf mom." Tayuya smirked. "I'll help too, Anything to help Naruto-sama." Kin said. "I guess you can count me in." Karin shrugged but was laughing evilly on the inside.

Gaia sighed as Anko had a victory grin. "Fine. But lets not rush it. We have to see if Naruto-kun feels the same for Kushina." Gaia said.

"Right. Then Operation: Son fucks mom is on standby!" Anko stated. "Really?" Gaia asked incredulously. "What? It's a good name." Anko said. "I like it." Tayuya nodded. Gaia rolled her eyes. 'I have weird harem sisters.'

* * *

"So what did you want to give me Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked. Naruto went to his closet and came back out with a scroll. Setting it on the bed he unsealed it and summoned the contents inside.

Kushina was wide eyed at the items. But one particular item. "I-is that r-really B-Ben-Beniuzu?" Kushina stuttered out. Naruto nodded and took the sword before giving it to her.

"Aunt Kurai wanted me to have it since I believed you were dead. I never really got the chance to use it since I was given Tsukoyomi instead. But now that you're here, I believe you should have it, Kaa-chan." Naruto smiled.

Kushina gently took the well crafted sword from his hands and examined it. It was still in excellent condition just like how she remembered it.

'It's nice to see you again, Kushi-chan.' A voice said to her. Naruto strangely heard the voice as well. "Whose there?" Kushina asked looking around. 'Aw you don't remember me? I'm saddened.' The voice stated.

Naruto studied the voice and could tell it was a female and it was most likely pouting. He then realized that the voice was coming from the sword. "Kaa-chan, it's Beniuzu, she's the one talking." Naruto said.

'At least someone knows who I am. And he's just a kid. Tsk tsk tsk, being out smarted by a kid is not good Kushi-chan, your getting old.' Beniuzu commented. "I AM NOT GETTING OLD DATTEBANE!" Kushina yelled.

'Hahahaha! It's good to see you still have that childish side of you Kushi-chan. It's been awhile since you used me, even if it was just practice.' Beniuzu shrugged.

"How can you talk to me? I don't understand." Kushina said.

'I'm a Zanpakuto silly. I was originally made by your grandfather but he didn't have the right stuff to hear me or use me properly.

Kurai however is another story. She could use me but never hear my name. She just guessed. But even the guess wasn't right, but was close.' The sword explained.

"So your name isn't Beniuzu?" Kushina asked. 'Nope. I've gone by lots of names. But Beniuzu isn't one of them. Your grandfather me all kinds, it was really annoying. Plus he was to overly rough, always wanting to hack away at something that annoyed him. Wasn't really a good master, If I can honestly call him that.' The sword muttered.

'Kaa-chan has a Zanpakuto? That's so cool! That makes me, her and maybe that Zaraki guy.' Naruto thought.

"So how will I be able to hear your name?" Kushina asked. "Well lets see if this works. Hi Kushi-chan my name is…' "What?" Kushina asked. 'I said my name is…'

"I'm sorry I must have something in my ear. Can you say it a little louder?" Kushina asked sheepishly.

'MY NAME IS… Did you hear me Dattebaki?' The sword asked. "Um, no?" Kushina said. Beniuzu sighed.

'I guess you haven't got the right stuff either. But you're better than Kurai. At least you can hear me clearly which gives me the sign, you are my master. You're just a master who doesn't know my name yet.' Beniuzu said.

Kushina frowned. 'Don't be so down, you'll learn it in time. For now just come to terms with what's bothering you.' The sword suggested. 'Something is bothering Kaa-chan?' Naruto asked himself.

Kushina's eyes widened at her sword. 'How do you know about?' The woman asked. 'Duh, it's on your mind, I'm in your mind? It's really not that hard to miss.' Beniuzu said. This time Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Kaa-chan, is something wrong?" Naruto asked. Kushina looked up at him before shaking her head. "I'm fine Naruto-kun." She stated.

Naruto nodded but didn't believe her. "Well I'm guessing Aunt Kurai wanted me to give you this. It's her Dia-Journal." Naruto corrected himself while handing it to her.

Kushina nodded and thanked him before sitting on the bed. "Oh, I want to see the old man tomorrow. About the position, and about you." Naruto said before closing the door. Kushina sighed to herself before she read the first page of her sister's Journal and chuckled like Naruto did.

* * *

The next day was greeted with Naruto and Kushina walking to the Hokage's office. During their walk through the village many men were ogling Kushina's form which made Naruto a bit angry, so he threatened them with a glare.

Kushina was silent and in deep thought the whole trip. She was halfway through her sister's journal and just entered her entry about Konoha and how they seemed a bit off. She would have to read more when she got back.

But what still bothered her was her son. She still couldn't help but be sad about not being there for him as a mother. What Natsumi did was a curse and a blessing.

The curse was, she took away her chance to be a mother. But the blessing which she thought was a bit bigger than the curse was, she still gets to be with her son, even if just friends.

"Yoko, were here to see Hokage-sama." Naruto said. "Okay go ahead Naruto-kun." Yoko smiled. Naruto nodded and went up the stairs with Kushina tagging behind.

Naruto glanced at his silent mother and was a bit worried. 'Did I do something wrong?' Naruto asked himself. 'No Naruto, she is just trying to figure some things out.' Natsumi informed.

'Figure out what? I can't help but feel it has something to do with me.' Naruto thought. Natsumi stayed quiet which gave him his answer.

'Natsumi, what is going on? What did I do?' Naruto asked. 'You did nothing wrong. Just give her some time.' Natsumi whispered. Before Naruto could question her more she cut the connection.

'Man I hate drama.' Naruto thought with a groan. Naruto knocked on the door and was allowed in. When he opened the door the sight that greeted him was, Sarutobi grumbling about Paperwork.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto called. Hiruzen smiled and looked up to greet Naruto when his eyes bulged out his head at seeing Kushina who smirked.

"Hello old man." Kushina said. "K-Ku-Kushina! What are you doing here? ALIVE?" He yelled.

"Before I answer any questions I want all your Anbu out the room." She informed.

"Anbu leave." Hiruzen ordered in a shaky voice. The Anbu wanted to retort but Naruto reassured them.

"Order from Hokage and Anbu captain. I will protect hokage-sama." Naruto said. The Anbu were about to question Naruto when they saw his attire and nodded before leaving.

Naruto put a silence seal up and just stood back. "How are you alive?" Sarutobi asked.

"Kyuubi. It opened a time portal, allowing me to jump through it before it did." Kushina informed. "So you jumped 13 years into the future? Explains why your body was never found." Hiruzen muttered.

"Why?" She asked. The old Hokage looked at her with a confused look. "Why did you let him become like this?" Kushina asked in rage pointing to her son.

Naruto was just as confused as Sarutobi looked. "I didn't want my son to be forced to grow up! You let him become something he shouldn't be at this age! My son should have been having fun and playing around with other kids at 7! Not going on missions to assassinate other human beings!" Kushina yelled.

"You think I had a choice?" Sarutobi asked. "YES!" Kushina yelled.

"Wrong! I had no choice! It was either let Naruto become a ninja or let him be tormented by those brats! Let him be tormented by those who saw him as a demon till he became a ninja! Even then! They would not see him as who he was!" Sarutobi shouted back.

"But now, he is respected by his fellow shinobi peers, he would not have that if he was a genin at his age. I saw talent in Naruto as did Itachi. We both wanted to give him what he needed, I'm sorry if you feel that we forced him to grow up, but did you ever think if we asked him if this is what he wanted?" Hiruzen asked calming down.

Kushina was quiet and glanced to Naruto who seemed in deep thought. She then looked back to the old Hokage who was leaning back in his chair.

He was right. She never did think if they asked him. "Naruto. Did they ask you if this is what you wanted?" She asked. Naruto looked to his mother.

"Yes they did. They saw my talent, even though the teachers were holding me back, they saw me and asked if this is what I wanted." Naruto answered. Kushina closed her eyes with a frown.

"Is Konoha that bad?" She asked. Naruto didn't answer, neither did Sarutobi. "I'm sorry for my outburst, Hokage-sama." Kushina said before sitting down to the side. Naruto glanced at his mother then stepped up to Sarutobi.

"I accept the position of Godaime Hokage." Naruto informed. Sarutobi smirked at him. "Oh? And what of Uzu?" He asked making the two Uzumaki's freeze.

"Thought I didn't know?" Sarutobi asked with a raised eye brow. Naruto was running rampant in his head, trying to find anything that gave his position away. He only found one.

"Hinata." He glared. Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, she is such useful Hyuuga. When you left along with the elders and the Daimyo she reported her findings to me. I have to say, I'm impressed. To defeat the Sanbi, free Kiri, kill the Daimyo, and if I'm guessing, that attack of Kumo's council, was all you correct?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "I didn't tell her that. How did you find out?" Naruto demanded with a cold icy tone.

"Not everything stays within village walls. All of Kumo knows of their council attack, which means foreigners who were their at the time does as well. Plus Jiraiya's spy network is not half bad either." Sarutobi smirked once more making Naruto's narrowed eyes into a glare.

"I'm very impressed at such a very high detailed plan Naruto. Even though I don't have all of it, I have to say, just hearing what Hinata told me is good and very thought out. I threw some wrenches into your plan to see how you would handle it, and I am even more impressed." Hiruzen smiled.

Naruto and Kushina didn't dare to move or speak, wondering where this was going.

"I asked Jiraiya to come to help against Orochimaru since I knew he would probably go after Sasuke and come to kill me or destroy Konoha." Sarutobi said.

"And the Godaime?" Naruto asked. "I chose you because I saw how well you handled the elders, and how no matter what, the council doesn't sway you." Sarutobi said. Naruto was cursing inwardly.

He did all this planning, trying to avoid things like this. But the one thing he forgot was, his plans could be part of someone else's. And that's what scared him. Not the fact that he was found out. He could easily escape.

It was the fact that he doesn't know how much of Sarutobi's plan has been completed. Running away could be part of his plan, he doesn't know. Hell killing the old man right now could be part of his plan somehow. It was driving him insane at this moment.

"Why did you give away Hinata and me, Anbu status?" Naruto demanded in a calm but still cold voice. "You noticed that eh?" Hiruzen chuckled.

"It was to show those kids that people as young or younger than them can be strong. Your genin team is a prime example of that. It was to show those kids they could have been you two. That they could have been strong as well if they had the drive and strength too. They never saw Anbu captains as young as you. They only heard stories from their parents, never actually seen them." Sarutobi explained.

"But what about other villages? What if they found out about Konoha using Anbu in the exams reserved for genin? That could be called on grounds of war since we killed their genin." Naruto informed.

Sarutobi snorted. "Do you really think the other villages don't use Anbu as well? It's called a henge. We have found several Anbu from different villages that have entered Anbu to gain secrets from the hosting village. They just never reached Konoha." Sarutobi shrugged.

"So none of them call war?" Naruto asked. "I'm sure they have, but not on us. You see Naruto, we never send Anbu to other villages no matter the reason. We don't need a war, especially after Kyuubi's attack. You and Hinata are the only ones Konoha has send Anbu for, in our own village." Sarutobi said.

"Having two Anbu just to protect Sasuke Uchiha? He is not that important." Naruto stated. "You are not seeing the big picture here. By protecting Sasuke Uchiha from Orochimaru's clutches you are protecting the Elemental nations, mostly Konoha." Sarutobi informed.

Now the old man was leaning forward with his fingers interlaced and over his lower face giving him a serious look. Naruto calls it Sasuke's brooding pose.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. "Konoha has done some things that are not to go public and little people know about it. You don't even know about it. You have a guess, but not all of it." Sarutobi said.

Naruto shook his head, he didn't care about Sasuke, he cared about his plans! "Forget about the brooding ass, tell me what you want from me! What is the point of this?" Naruto demanded.

Sarutobi chuckled. "I want you to prosper." Hiruzen said. Naruto was silent, Kushina looked confused and the old Hokage had a smile on his face.

"What? Prosper? Why?" Naruto asked. "I know that you went to the Uzushio ruins on your mission with team 7, the one concerning the bridge builder. I knew you would go there. As it was time for you to go. The year before, wasn't. You weren't ready.

Do you think I don't know what happened? The truth? An ally fell because of Konoha. Many innocent villages have fallen because of Konoha. Konoha's 'will of fire' has burned other villages and I can't stop it." Hiruzen spoke in a solemn voice.

"You most likely read the letter, concerning me sending troops correct?" Sarutobi asked getting a scowl from the boy. "It was not me who sent that letter. It was the elders." Sarutobi informed.

"What?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. "Yes. They saw Uzushio as a threat despite Konoha's past with them. So they took the opportunity to destroy Uzushio. Even as Hokage I could not punish the three severely for plagiarism.

But they did go punished. However their punishment was null and void when Kyuubi attacked giving them back the power I took from them." Sarutobi glared at his desk.

Naruto closed his eyes to calm himself. "So why is me becoming Hokage going to make Uzu prosper?" Naruto asked.

"You already planned on taking your clan's funds correct? Putting the village in depression. Well by being Hokage, you can do more. You can actually destroying the village inside out." Sarutobi smirked.

"What is with you, old man? Why would you, the Sandaime Hokage, want Konoha destroyed? It makes no sense." Naruto wondered. Hiruzen sighed.

"Konoha has changed from what I see. It is no longer the bright welcoming place it once was. It is now filled with greed, darkness, and lust for power. The will of fire it once had, is now burnt out." Sarutobi stood and looked out the window.

"But, I know with you Naruto, Konoha can be reborn again. Not as Konoha but something else. I know you can change what went wrong. You can burn the village down and rebuild from the ashes." Sarutobi turned around and smiled at Naruto who was impassive.

"This is what it's about? Giving Konoha another chance?" Naruto asked in slight anger. The old man shook his head.

"No. Not another chance. Rebirth. As something else. Something more tamed and powerful instead of a wild flame wanting to burn all in it's path till it's there is nothing else but fire." Sarutobi stated.

"And you think, I can do this? I can barely create my own village, what makes you think I can create two? Besides that why do I want to rebuild anything for those people? To give them another chance because that's all that's happening. Giving these fools a second chance." Naruto stated coldly.

"They shun and put people or things they don't understand through hell. They hate and ridicule and abuse their Jinchuriki yet want them to protect them. Fuck that. Why the hell should I protect you when you make my life hell? If it was my choice I would burn and kill everyone in this village and not rebuild shit." Naruto stated.

The Sandaime stared at Naruto for awhile and the blonde boy stared back. He then glanced to Kushina who was in deep thought about this whole thing. "Did I say give the people another chance?" Sandaime finally asked.

Naruto raised a brow. "But you said…"

"I said give the village a rebirth, not the villagers. Tame the wild flame through any means necessary. Even if that means you have to be the bad guy to do it." Sarutobi said.

Naruto sighed. "You really want me to do this?" Naruto asked. "Yes. At least give it some thought." Sarutobi pleaded. Naruto nodded. "I will." Naruto said. Sarutobi smiled before he sat back down.

"So when will I be named Hokage?" Naruto asked. "Well I thought you would take longer to answer. But since you said yes so quickly, after the exams." Sarutobi informed.

Naruto nodded. "Alright." The blonde sighed before muttering troublesome and walking out of the room with Kushina in tow.

* * *

"What do you think?" Naruto asked. "I think we should be wary of him. You?" Kushina asked. "I think we should too. And I'm gonna have a little talk with Hinata. Knowing she double crossed me so quickly even if it was for him to help me, is not comforting. I will have to find another way to get the branch family on my side." Naruto said.

Kushina wondered what he was planning but she was surprised when Naruto spoke up again. "Kaa-chan. You mastered your Rinnegan, correct?" Naruto asked. Kushina nodded. "Do you have your own 6?" Naruto asked.

Kushina stopped as did Naruto. The boy looked back at her to see her eyes were wide. "Why?" She asked. "Because I'm gonna need to master everything about the Rinnegan. Having the sages necklace only helps so much. There is only two things I haven't used. The 6 and Rinne Rebirth." Naruto explained.

Kushina sighed with a nod. "Yes I have mastered my Rinnegan, but I don't have 6. I have 9. It's supposed to be a relation to Kyuubi who has 9 tails. Most likely, you will have 9 also. I learned this from Mito-sama." Kushina said.

Naruto nodded in understanding as they started walking again. "Are they in commission?" Naruto wondered.

"I think so. I have to summon them. Why does it matter?" Kushina asked her son.

"Because I believe it's time for my own. If I can master my Rinnegan I can help other Rinnegan users learn theirs." Naruto said. Kushina nodded.

"I plan on having a whole clan maybe, of Rinnegan users. There is another person besides us who has the Rinnegan. The girl from Kumo, Karui. I recently gave her the Rinnegan. There are others I plan on helping also." Naruto said.

"Like?" Kushina pressed.

"Tayuya, Gaia, My good friend who is also a Jinchuriki, Roshi. Tsunade and Karin if they prove loyal. Also Itachi-sensei." Naruto informed.

"But isn't Itachi an Uchiha. You must have Senju or Uzumaki blood." Kushina reminded.

"Yes, that is most likely the case. However there is one Uchiha who gained the Rinnegan shortly before his death." Naruto smirked.

"Who?" Kushina asked, truly curious.

"Madara Uchiha. Before the start of 1st exam I killed Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right hand man. I used the soul removal so I could get information on the invasion." Naruto said freely as they were close to the compound.

"While I was searching I came across the info of Orochimaru and Kabuto both theorizing that the Rinnegan was a natural Evolution since the Sharingan originated from the Rinnegan. I think I agree with that. So maybe Itachi will be able to activate the Rinnegan, just like Madara. Maybe any Uchiha." Naruto muttered to himself.

"And you plan on teaching all of them?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded. "Yes." Naruto answered. The two walked into the house and noticed Tayuya was sleep while the T.v was on, Kin was somewhere and Karin was in the kitchen.

'Anko must be working and Gaia-chan must be wondering around. This gives me some time to spend with Kaa-chan. Maybe I can get see what's on her mind.' Naruto thought to himself.

Kushina followed Naruto upstairs to the bedroom as he closed the door and took off his Anbu vest and shoes. The red head sat down on the bed as Naruto sat in his desk chair.

"Kaa-chan, would you train me in mastering the Rinnegan, and perhaps your chakra chains as well?" Naruto asked. Kushina looked at him with interest. "Why, Naruto-kun? I'm sure your already strong." She said.

"Yes but I want to be stronger, so I can protect the people I care about. Not to mention I can learn so much from you and it gives me time to spend time with you." Naruto grinned making her blush a bit. She bit her lip wondering why she was blushing.

This was her son. She just couldn't come to terms with being anything other than his mother. 'But he doesn't need that anymore.' Kushina thought glumly. Naruto noticed her frown and decided to ask why.

"Kaa-chan. Why are you so sad?" Naruto asked. "Is it really that obvious?" Kushina asked. "Yes." Naruto, Natsumi, Tsukoyomi and Beniuzu answered at once.

"I don't want to talk about it Dattebane." She muttered. "Natsu-chan told me you only say that when your really excited or nervous. And it seems like the latter. Please tell me what's wrong. Whatever I did I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"No you didn't do anything Naruto-kun, I swear Dattebane." She reassured. "It's just that, I'm feeling conflicted." Kushina muttered. "Conflicted? About what?" Naruto wondered.

"This is so embarrassing dattebane." Kushina muttered sheepishly. Naruto sighed. "Okay then Kaa-chan. You don't have to tell me till you feel ready." Naruto smiled. Kushina smiled back, grateful he understood.

"But I want to know one thing." Naruto said standing up and walking over to her. Kushina watched as he sat down right next to her.

"What's that?" She asked. "You." Naruto grinned. "What?" Kushina asked again, confused. "I want to know about you. I want to know everything about you. Natsumi-chan told me about you, but I want to know about you, from you." Naruto smiled.

Kushina was surprised. She didn't expect Naruto wanting to know about her, no one really did. Minato asked sometimes but sometimes he got bored and moved on. But she can actually see Naruto really wanted to learn about her.

"Are you sure? Telling someone about their life can take awhile." Kushina said. Naruto shrugged. "I have plenty of time." Naruto said. Kushina sighed and begun her tale.

A total of 4 to 6 hours passed as Kushina talked about herself and her life. And Naruto just listened. He smiled as his mother told him about her life. They moved somewhere on the bed and got comfortable not really knowing what position they were in.

Naruto sat up against he headboard while Kushina laid her head on his chest and talked. During the whole time he played with her hair, admiring how nice and soft it was. He loved the color and the feeling going through his fingers.

He listened to her laugh about the funny pranks she pulled in Uzu and Konoha as a little girl. The blonde listened to her retell how the kids would pick on her for looking like a tomato, how they called her an outcast, but now they practically bowed to her.

She told him about the feelings she would always get when hanging out with his father and how he saved her from those Kumo ninja. He learned how she felt when she finally killed someone. And it wasn't pretty. Unlike usual people who feel depressed she reveled in it, due to the malice Natsumi once had.

She loved how the blood felt on her hands, seeing her victims eyes roll back into their head or fade before death. But she learned how to control her bloodlust, however it comes out whenever she is angered to a certain degree. That was a reason she was called red death.

Naruto grinned when she told him about the happiness and joy she felt when she found out she was pregnant with him. He laughed when she told him about the pain she used to cause to innocent people because of her mood swings. It was comedy.

Last was when he was born, and that she was so happy almost nothing could ruin it. Almost. He found out about the masked man that attacked her to extract Kyuubi. The anger she felt when his father took him from her arms to protect a village she knew wasn't worth protecting. It explained the reason why she punched him so hard when she saw him.

By the end of the story both Uzumaki's were happy. Naruto was happy because he finally learned about his mothers life and how she lived it.

Kushina was happy because it fell a big weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She didn't feel so congested in her chest. Kushina felt at peace. No one, not even Minato, could give her this feeling.

"That was a great story Kaa-chan." Naruto said quietly with a smile. Kushina smiled and snuggled into his chest, not aware of what she was doing.

"Naruto-kun." She called. "Yes Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked. "Tell me about your life." She said. Naruto frowned. "I don't think I should Kaa-chan. It will ruin your happy story." Naruto said.

"It doesn't matter. I want to learn about you as well. Please tell me." She pleaded. Naruto was quiet before sighing. "Okay Kaa-chan." Naruto whispered before telling her his story.

To say the least she was angry. But she was proud none the less. Her son, Her Naruto, went through all that and was still able to keep moving. Able to achieve his Bijuu form. To conquer a biju's hate you must have love.

She was able to master it when she was 21, but he did it at such a young age. She would have never been able to achieve that form if she went through what he went through.

After he was done it was silent for a few minutes. "I love you, Naruto-kun. They were all wrong. I love you very much." Kushina said looking up to him to see he had a far away look with a small smile.

"Heh, All my life I thought I never get the chance to meet you or Dad but here I am talking to you. Though dad, was a different meeting." Naruto said. "You met him?" Kushina asked.

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you that hunh?" Naruto smiled sheepishly. "No. That's kinda important. How did you meet him?" Kushina wondered.

"My seal. When I trained in the chamber I wanted to release Natsu-chan. When I tried ripping off the seal he appeared to stop me and took me some place else." Naruto informed.

"What happened?" Kushina pressed for more info. "I beat the dog shit out him. Once I recognized him and he told me he was my father, I kicked his ass." Naruto shrugged.

"Wow." Kushina muttered. "After I was done ruining his face, he told me he missed me and he was sorry for what he did. He also believed I would choose the right path and wanted to help in anyway he could." Naruto explained.

Kushina laughed a bit before calling his name. "Naruto." Naruto looked down to see she was grinning at him. "I'm proud of you." She said getting close to his face. Naruto blushed lightly and noticed she was also blushing.

"Kaa-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked cautiously. Kushina wanted to back down afraid she was going too far but her resolve didn't fade.

"Naruto I want to make it up you for those years without me or Minato there to support you. I know you were made fun of, and you wanted someone to be there for you." Kushina smiled gently which relaxed Naruto a bit.

"Do you trust me, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked. "Of course I trust you Kaa-chan." Naruto answered without hesitation.

"Please don't hate me for this Naruto-kun. I feel bad enough." Kushina said. "I will never hate you, Kaa-chan." Naruto said. Kushina smiled before her lips touched Naruto's.

The blonde was surprised at how soft her lips were. Not to mention the love they held. So he kissed them back much to Kushina's surprise. She backed away to catch her breath while Naruto kept quiet waiting her reaction.

After a few minutes Naruto spoke. "Kaa-chan I'm…" He was cut off when Kushina claimed his lips with more vigor. The blonde boy was surprised but kissed her back with just as much force.

For 5 whole minutes the two were making out non-stop. The two were battling with their tongues most of the time. The two later pulled away to get some air between them.

"Naruto-kun, I love you. I don't want you to be alone anymore, I want to be by your side always." Kushina said. "I'm not alone Kushina-chan. I have the others as well. I promise never to leave your side. I found you and I'm not letting you go." Naruto said.

Kushina smiled before she moved around so she was straddling him. Leaning in she claimed his lips and engaged in a battle of tongues once again.

Naruto's hands rubbed her back before falling to her ass as Kushina licked his bottom lip before exploring his mouth. He was enjoying this. He didn't care if it was wrong, he didn't care if she was his mother. Naruto Uzumaki had feelings for the woman straddling him just like how he had feelings for Anko or Gaia. He wanted her to stay with him, like he wanted the other girls to stay. Naruto promised he was never gonna let her go.

Kushina was in euphoria. All the regret she held before kissing him was gone and was never coming back. She loved her Sochi, her Naruto. The red head no longer cared what other people thought. She only cared on what Naruto and her self thought. Kushina was inwardly thanking Natsumi. She was happy with being Naruto's lover as it had more benefits than being his mother.

The two pulled away and stared into each others eyes, both witnessing how much love was held into the others. As much as Naruto wanted to go further he knew he shouldn't as he felt it wasn't the right time yet. He would go further when his Kushina-chan would want to go further.

"Kushi-chan…" Naruto was going to continue when Kushina stopped him by putting a finger on his lips and shushing him.

"Shh, I know Naruto-kun. I feel the same. Just please, let me stay here." Kushina pleaded moving down so she was resting on his chest. "You can do whatever you like, my Benihime." Naruto smiled.

'Aww, Naruto-kun what am I?' Natsumi asked. Naruto inwardly chuckled. 'My Benijoou(Crimson queen) of course.' Naruto said. Natsumi blushed lightly before grinning. 'I am a queen hunh?' She asked. 'Yes. Goodnight Natsu-chan, Tsuko-chan.' Naruto said.

'Night Naruto-kun.' Both girls said. Naruto kissed Kushina's forehead before falling asleep. Kushina smiled and fell asleep herself, having better dreams than she did the night before. But before she had these dreams she was greeted by someone. Someone with blonde spiky hair.

* * *

**Dreamland!**

"Hello Kushina." Minato grinned. Kushina looked around to see their was nothing surrounding them but just white. "Minato what are you doing here?" She asked with a growl.

"Your not gonna beat my face in too are you? I'm still trying to recover from Naruto's beating." Minato said rubbing his nose. "No, I'm not. It seems Naruto-kun has already gotten to you. What do you want?" She demanded.

"I want to thank you." Minato smiled. Kushina raised a brow. "Thank you for what?" She wondered. "I want to thank you for being there for our son. I want both of you to be happy no matter what. Thank you for continuing to smile." Minato said.

Kushina looked away trying not to smile. "I'm still mad at you. Why our son because of you he had to go through hell!" Kushina said. Minato stayed quiet before speaking.

"I didn't seal Kyuubi into Naruto to protect the village. I did it because I was supposed too. I didn't tell Naruto this, but I'm gonna tell you." Minato said with a serious face.

"The day before Naruto was born I was summoned by the toads to be told of my destiny and the destiny of a child. My destiny was to lead my village to prosper till my child was born. They said a demonness would attack the prospering village out of confusion. And I was supposed to trap the demonness inside a child that was born on the attack." Minato explained.

"I was to die on this day, so they didn't mind telling me the destiny of the child, imagine my surprise when I figured it was mine when Naruto was born. The toads said Naruto would be the one to figure out the truth of the world, and to do that he would have his own village to help prosper." Minato informed.

"I knew how other villages treat their Jinchuriki, and I know Konoha was no different. Even if Hokage, I would chose my family and loved ones over the village any day. I didn't seal Kyuubi into Naruto for the village. I did it for him. So he will have his own destiny. I know you must hate me still but it was for him." Minato explained.

Kushina stared at him impassively. "His destiny hunh?" She muttered to herself. Minato nodded. "Yes. They also said I would and would not be there to help him. I don't really understand much, what do you think?" He asked.

Kushina thought about it and she had her answer. "6 paths. The user uses dead bodies. Naruto must have chosen your body. It makes sense. Your body would help him, but your mind won't be aware." Kushina said. Minato nodded, knowing it made sense.

"I just wanted to explain this to you Kushina. I'm happy for you and Naruto. You two belong together. Just know I will always love you and Naruto, no matter what happens." Minato smiled before fading away. Kushina closed her eyes and let a tear fall.

"I will always love you as well, Minato-kun." She whispered before everything went black.

* * *

**1 month later**

A month has passed since Naruto was to be named Godaime Hokage and his mother came from the past. Things have changed some. Naruto was busy learning how to run not only Konoha, but a village. But it was only the beginning mostly. While training to be Hokage he was able to come and trust the old man. Trusted him enough to let him in on the invasion and counter plan.

Speaking of invasion, Naruto was able to get all of Orochimaru's plans thanks to Tayuya. The snake was planning on making his move in the middle of the third round, which was Konohamaru and Udon's battle.

So he and his girls prepared for it. They all went to Uzushio to train. When they arrived Kushina and Karin were shocked at the village. Kushina didn't remember it being that big and Karin didn't remember her mother telling her it being that big.

Kushina was really happy and proud at Naruto's work. Naruto was happy it turned out so well and promised his Lava monkey summons they would be able to participate in the counter plan in the invasion which they were really happy about.

Naruto had each of his girls sign a contract. Kushina signed the phoenix contract even though she signed the Dragon contract. When she summoned the dragons they were beyond ecstatic to see the summoner before Naruto.

Naruto had Anko sign the hydra contract much to her joy. Karin and Karui signed the Phoenix contract. Tayuya and Kin signed the Wolf contract, while Gaia just signed the dragon contract. In fact all the Uzumaki's signed the dragon contract.

For the rest of that month which was 2 weeks, Naruto, Yugito and his girls trained in the chamber. They didn't age but their strength sure increase.

Now it was time for the exam. Tayuya was with the sound 4 and Kimimaro. Karin and Kin were at the gates ready to fight off the Sound and Suna ninja's. Gaia was with the other finalists on the arena floor. Karui was in the audience along with Yugito.

Anko was with the other jonin. Naruto and Kushina were with Sarutobi acting as body guards. Kushina wore and Anbu outfit with a dragon mask and Naruto wore his Anbu outfit with his fox mask. Both however were under a henge so they weren't recognized.

"Hokage-sama, it's nice to see you again." The Kazekage along with his two body guards entered. Sarutobi stood and put on a fake smile.

"Kazekage-sama, it good to see you as well. How was your trip?" Sarutobi asked. "It was nice. I hope life has been treating you well?" The Kazekage said. "Yes it has, Very entertaining." The old man smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes while Kushina stifled a giggle. "Please take a seat so I can get things started." Hiruzen smiled before walking forward.

"Attention all! I want to thank you for coming here today to witness this years chunin exams! These finalists have worked hard to be here and I bet will put on a great show for you! Let the chunin exams…BEGIN!"

**I'm gonna leave it right here….**

**Nah! I'm bullshittin. Keep reading as it is a long chapter.**

* * *

"Alright I want everyone besides Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee to go to the stands. You two stay here." Genma ordered. The others left quickly only leaving the two genin.

"Give up lee, Fate has already declared me the winner." Neji said arrogantly. "You don't what fate has declared, you know nothing." Lee said getting in his Taijutsu stance.

Neji glared activating his Byakugan. "Don't talk down on me low class! I am the elite of the Hyuuga branch. You are a low class orphan. The weak have no power to defeat elite. Once a loser, always a loser. There I no changing that." Neji said getting into his stance.

"A low class can beat an elite if they have the drive and train hard enough." Lee said. "Lee." Neji growled. "Neji." Lee replied.

"Hajime!" Genma shouted jumping back. Neji was about to move but before he could he got knocked over by a gust of wind. Lee was already acting.

Neji used rotation jutsu. He watched, carelessly, as Lee beat his legs, fists, and head against the spiraling, defensive chakra. After a few minutes of this, he casually activated his Bakugan eyes and tracked the useless chakra lines as Lee continually beat himself on the shield.

Suddenly, he disappeared. Confused, Neji kept scanning until he saw a faint blur of orange lines wrapped around a tree. 'Why is he hugging a tree? What is the dobe a tree hugger now? I guess that is his fate.' Neji thought slowing down but spun faster once more as the tree slammed against the chakra barrier.

Lee had ripped out the tree and slammed it down on his defense like a hammer. 'No matter, my jutsu did it's work.' Neji thought. It was true because the tree was shredded into twigs.

The audience eyes were glued to the match, really enjoying the battle. Most of the audience were glad they weren't in the match. Others just didn't care.

Lee bashed his foe with anything and everything that he could find. The tree had been the largest, but was not alone. Fists, kicks, head-buts, rocks, sand, even leaves were launched at Neji, but nothing got through. Suddenly, Lee heard a sound from the crowd.

"Lee, remove your weights!" The boy skidded to a stop and looked into the crowd. "Are you sure master?" he asked. Might Guy nodded.

Against Neji, Lee required no more provocation. He untied his weights from his legs, and then threw them at the shield. For half a second, the rotation speed seemed to slow down. Lee rushed up to it with renewed vigor and speed, slamming it with everything he had. The shield stopped.

A few moments earlier, Neji watched as the weights flew at him. Then he lost track of Lee again. Suddenly, he saw glowing orange lines everywhere around his. For a moment he thought of shadow clones, but then reminded himself that Lee couldn't use chakra.

Was he really that fast? Realizing that he was being slowed down, Neji suddenly stopped his chakra to attempt to surprise his opponent. It worked. Neji saw Lee miss a punch, stumbling, and he went into action.

Neji slid underneath Lee and two palmed, then four palmed, then eight palmed the boy, and was smashed by a punch and a kick. Neji went skidding backwards, but before he could stop, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt, and then thrown into the air. Lee leapt after him, punching and kicking all the way.

Finally, Lee grabbed Neji's shirt again and threw him to the ground, following it up by landing foot first onto Neji's stomach. Neji let out a poof of air and lay there, not moving.

Rock Lee dropped to his knees, breathing hard. Beside him, Neji lay, face down and unmoving. The crowd looked at him, shocked. Suddenly, Lee leapt to his feet and jogged over to his weights, re-strapping them to his feet. He took three steps, then fell.

"I won" he muttered. "Winner,Rock lee!" Genma announced. The medics hurried to get both boys and carried them off. When they did Lee was already passed out and Neji was staring blankly at the ceiling.

The crowd was going wild, that match was spectacular now it was time for the next.

"Next match is Moegi Retsu vs Temari Sabaku. Can the two fighters come down please?" Genma ordered. Temari jumped down and floated with her fan while Moegi walked down the stairs.

Naruto smiled underneath his mask. 'Lets see how much you've grown, Moe-chan.' Naruto thought.

Moegi was nearly unrecognizable. The only way people could tell it was her was because of her hair color. Other than that she was different. She wore a sleeveless purple vest over a violet T-shirt. She wore black spandex shorts under a short tan skirt. She wore knee high black boots and black fingerless gloves. Last was her hair.

Instead of it being up into two ponytails it was down and cut to her mid back while in a ponytail. She also had some bangs covering her forehead and some of her left eye. The two red oval markings, gone. Her headband was around her neck and she seemed to get a tan.

When her teammates first saw her they were blown away with nose bleeds from her appearance. Kushina smirked as she saw Moegi's appearance. 'I will have to talk to Tayuya, we did a good job.' Kushina thought.

"You're the same little girl from before?" Temari questioned. "Yeah, that a problem?" Moegi asked tilting her head to the side. Temari shook her head with a smirk.

"Fighters ready?" Genma asked. Both nod. "Begin!" Genma said. Moegi was gone in a blur. Temari looked behind her expecting her to attack from there. But was surprised when she heard something in front of her.

Temari's eyes widened when she saw 3 Moegi's charging at her. "Your gonna have to do better! Wind scythe jutsu!" Temari said swinging her fan. The wind blades attacked the Moegi's but she was in shock when she found out they were regular bushin's.

"Behind, Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" Moegi cast, spitting out 4 fire balls. The audience was in awe as they saw this little girl perform a B-rank jutsu.

Temari jumped back dodging the attack. But she was surprised when something grabbed her leg. Looking down she saw two hands around each ankle.

"I'm gonna end this! Rasengan!" Temari snapped her eyes up as she saw Moegi flying towards her in mid air with a medium sized blue sphere in her hand.

Everyone minus Naruto and Kushina were shocked at seeing Moegi use the Yondaime Hokage's jutsu. Moegi thrust her hand forward but was blocked by Temari's fan. However it was useless since the blue sphere grinded against the girls fan and hit her making her go crashing against the wall.

Moegi skidded to a halt and was staring at Temari's unconscious form.

"No way! She took down Temari! But she's just a kid!" Kankuro said, Gaia just shook her head.

"Winner, Moegi Retsu!" Genma said. Moegi looked to the crowd, more specifically the Hokage box and winked at Naruto before leaving the arena, ignoring the wild crowd.

"That was an impressive show of skill. How she handled my daughter was smart, and Temari is considered a genius." The Kazekage said. "Yes, I'm surprised that young Moegi-chan knows such a high ranked jutsu." Sarutobi said.

"You did not know about this? Do you know who trained her?" The Kazekage asked. "Yes, her sensei, Naruto Uzumaki. He is the only In the village besides Jiraiya who knows the Rasengan." Sarutobi said.

"Well then, Naruto Uzumaki has done a fine job getting his student to the finals and winning against Temari. Are her teammates participating?" The wind Kage asked. "Yes. He was able to train them at a young age. Moegi is actually older than both her teammates. Her parents didn't want her to enter at 8. She just turned 11." Hiruzen said. The Kazekage nodded, quite impressed.

Unknown to everyone, Naruto was blushing as Natsumi and Tsukoyomi was teasing him. 'I didn't know you went for younger women, Naruto-kun. Thought you were the older girl type.' Natsumi said.

'Shut it Natsumi! It's not my fault.' Naruto thought. 'So how are you gonna reward her Naruto-kun?' Tsukoyomi asked. 'Probably with a smooch.' Tsukoyomi giggled, but Naruto cut the connection.

"Next match, Konohamaru Sarutobi vs Udon Shimura." Genma announced. Both boys nodded to each other before appearing in the arena ready to face off. Everyone, like Moegi, noticed the difference in the two 9 year olds. However they didn't change drastically like their female teammate.

Konohamaru wore a short blue scarf around his neck while wearing a short sleeved grey shirt with fishnet elbow guards. He also wore black shinobi pants that were taped off at that ankles with black shinobi shoes. His headband still tied around his head.

Udon wore a black sleeveless shirt with white shinobi pants that were taped off at the ankles with black tape and wearing black shinobi shoes. He wore his headband around his head also.

Konohamaru crossed his arms and smirked while Udon got into a fighting stance. "Here we are Konohamaru. Ready?" Udon asked. The other boy nodded.

"Hajime!" Genma said. Udon jetted towards Kono in the Gouken form. Udon jumped and begun to spin.

"Leaf Hurricane!" The boy said ready to kick Kono. Said boy put his guard up and dodged the series of kicks and blocking them easily which sorta put Udon off.

Kakashi and Sasuke watched Konohamaru fight and it seemed liked he was anticipating the attacks like a Sharingan user.

The spiky haired boy still had a smirk on his face before grabbing on Udon's ankle and pulling him forward. Readying a punch, Kono punched Udon in the gut and let him go flying.

Udon fell against the floor but was able to hop to his feet while holding his stomach. "Impressive Kono, you have gotten faster but…" Udon blurred out of sight making Kono back flip while Udon punched the air.

Kono quickly whipped out Kunai and shuriken. He fell on his feet and threw the projectiles when he did. "Ninja art: Kage shuriken no jutsu!" Konohamaru yelled as he and the audience watched the 10 projectiles multiply into hundreds.

Udon took a deep breath before going through hand signs. "Water style: Spinning water wall!" Udon yelled as water appeared and spun around him like a vortex.

The hundreds bounced off or flew away from the wall of water. Konohamaru frowned and narrowed his eyes before he had to jump away and dodge the many water dragon missles coming his way.

The crowd was watching with wide eyes. Whoever trained these two were really excellent trainers.

"You won't get away Kono! Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" Udon yelled. A water dragon burst from the wall and shot towards Kono who was running through hand signs.

"Fire style: Dragon flame missile!" Kono yelled shooting a fire dragon from his mouth that collided with the water dragon, creating steam.

Naruto was impressed with Kono's quick thinking as was Kushina. The audience groaned in annoyance as they could barely see the contestants.

Konohamaru bit his thumb and a Nodaichi appeared in his hand. The boy then ran forward ready to slice Udon in pieces. Udon on the other hand was coming up with a plan.

'This mist, is made of water, even if it's just a little, it still made from it. This will be chakra wasting but…' The boy finished his thought so he could go through hand signs.

"Lightning style: Electric field!" Udon shouted. Kono eyes widened as he felt he was being shocked to the core. Udon had a lightning barrier around him and it was pushing outward, reaching Konohamaru.

'This is such a good match. Very good Udon, using your knowledge to gain an upper hand. Naruto has trained all of you well.' Sarutobi thought as he was enjoying this match very much.

The Kazekage watched in interest. Even the Hyuuga boys match wasn't this entertaining.

Kono gritted his teeth and tried ignoring the pain. He quickly went through hand signs before clapping his hands. "Wind style: Great breakthrough!" Kono yelled, clearing the mist, which meant no water, which meant no lightning.

Udon was blown back from the wind and Genma covered his face. "Nice trick, my turn." Konohamaru smirked before rushing at Udon.

"Water style: Water fang bullet!" Udon yelled firing a giant ball of water at him. Kono sliced through it which made everyone eyes wide even Naruto's. Kushina on the other hand smirked, as did Asuma.

"How the hell did you do that?" Udon asked. The young Sarutobi smirked once more before blurring in front of and below Udon. Kono stabbed his sword into the ground and delivered a kick to Udon's chin making the boy fly up. However Kono just kept going at it, kicking him over and over again.

Kono positioned himself so now he was directly under Udon's feet. Grabbing his ankles, Kono released some wind chakra so he was able to spin around in mid air before throwing Udon away.

The glasses wearing boy crashed against the floor with a groan while Kono landed on his feet, though a bit tired. 'Naruto-sensei was right, Throwing out jutsu like that is tiring. Good thing he gave us that ring.' Kono thought glancing to the ring on his pink which held the Kanji 'Monkey'.

His eyes moved back up to Udon who stood up although injured. Udon's glasses were broken and his clothes were dirty.

"How? How did you cut through my bullet?" Udon demanded.

"This Nodaichi is different from the blades Naruto-sensei gave us. This one was given to me by Onee-chan. The blade is made out of chakra metal.

Since I'm a wind user, Uncle Asuma taught me how to add chakra to my blade, allowing me to cut through almost anything. That's why he has those trench knives." Konohamaru explained.

Udon nodded at the explanation before speaking. "Konohamaru, lets end this. We'll see who wins after this. Kage bushin no jutsu!" Udon called, summoning two of him.

"That eh? Level two?" Kono asked. "Yeah." Udon smirked. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Konohamaru stood, summoning two also.

The original boys held their hands out as their clones made their hands dash around forming a sphere, however their spheres started to differ.

Naruto eyes widened at what he was seeing. 'So they finally figured it out?' Naruto thought. Moegi smirked. 'About time.' She thought.

Konohamaru's Rasengan turned pure white while Udon's turned a dark blue while having sparks around it.

"Wind style: Rasengan!/Lightning style: Rasengan!" Both boys shouted at the same time. They both moved back a little as their clones dispelled.

They glared before charging at each other. "KONOHAMARU!/UUUDDDOOONNN!" Both boys screamed the other's name as they drew closer. Within a second both attacks clashed with each other with their masters pushing against each other.

Everyone watched with baited breath, wondering who would win. Kakashi had revealed his Sharingan when the two Rasengan's were forming. He was surprised to see Kono add wind chakra and Udon add lightning.

30 seconds passed before they pushed against each other and were blasted back. They both crashed against the walls and slumped to the ground.

Genma looked between them for about a minute. After seeing no reactions he was about to call a tie when he heard something from the left. He looked to see Konohamaru trying to stand up. The boy stood although with much trouble.

Genma looked over to Udon who was unconscious and raised his hand. "Winner, Konohamaru Sarutobi!" Genma announced. "Good, I'm tired." Kono smiled tiredly before falling on the ground face first, passed out.

Medics quickly came to take the two unconscious boys away. The crowd was in joy, that was the greatest match ever! That was the highlight of their day. The nobles and such would surely nominate Konohamaru and Udon for chunin.

They had power, intellect and other things that signified them as chunin. They also supposed that Rock Lee boy could be nominated as well. Maybe Moegi too, but they needed to see more from her.

"Alright the last match is Gaia Sabaku V.S Shino Aburame." Genma informed. Gaia used a sand shushin while Shino walked down like a normal person.

Gaia's face was impassive. You couldn't see Shino's face since he was covered up, but most people knew he was impassive as well. Most Aburame were.

"Man I wonder how Shino will do." Kiba muttered. "Who knows, all we know is that girl can use sand." Shikamaru shrugged. In the audience most of the Rookie 9 or 7 were sitting with each other.

Sakura and Ino sat between a silent and brooding Sasuke while Choji sat next to Shikamaru and Kiba. The jonin were just two rows above them. Kakashi sitting next to Anko and Gai, while Kurenai sat next to Anko's left. Asuma sat next to Kurenai.

"How do you think Shino will do?" Asuma asked his fellow jonin. "Hard to say. We don't know anything about that girl other than she uses sand. So we tried to counter that." Kurenai answered. Asuma nodded while Anko chewed on her dango with a smirk.

'Oh Gaia-chan has been working on more than her sand.' Anko thought, thinking about the training they were all put through.

"Both fighters ready?" Genma asked. Both nodded. "Hajime!" Genma said jumping back. The cork in Gaia's gourd popped off, letting sand creep out.

Shino let his bugs fly out of his sleeves and charged at Gaia. He tried to hit the girl but her sand blocked his attack. She then tried kicking but the same thing happened. Another piece of sand then tried attacking Shino but he jumped back in time to dodge that.

The audience was wondering how she controlled the sand while the Kazekage and Kankuro smirked. Naruto glanced at the Kazekage then turned back to Gaia's match.

"Is this all? You showed more power against my brother." Gaia said in a cold tone that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Shino merely grunted and charged once more while sending his bugs elsewhere.

But it was useless as they were crushed by her sand. Shino then tried a sweep kick but was knocked back by the sand. He skidded back and watched Gaia. The girl then had enough and had her sand charge at Shino who could barely dodge the attacks due to not being fast enough.

However Gaia blinked once she felt something wrong. Her sand retracted allowing Shino to breathe easily for now.

Shino noticed Gaia's confused look and couldn't help but give a small smirk. "Your wondering what's happening aren't you?" Shino asked, getting a pointed look from the girl.

"Well when I sent my bugs to attack you, your sand crushed them, but some were able to slip through the sand and find a spot to sap your chakra. You have at least 10 to 15 bugs on you." Shino said.

"Very impressive. Your clan is tricky. No one has ever got past my perfect defense except for two people. Naruto-kun and Uzumaki-sama." Gaia said. Shino didn't like where this was going. He could sense a but coming.

"But, your gonna have to try harder." Gaia smirked. The sand suddenly warpped around her and formed a dome. The bugs were instantly killed, Shino could feel that. However she didn't release the dome.

'It's time.' Multiple people thought. The audience tried to keep their eyes open to watch the match but couldn't it was difficult, so they fell asleep. But the Jonin knew better and dispelled the Genjutsu.

* * *

In the kage booth the Suna body guards tried attacking The hokage's guard while sand surrounded both Kazekage and Hokage, shushining them to the roof.

The Suna Anbu were dead in two seconds. Naruto and Kushina released their henge's and took off their masks. "You go help the old man, I got the snake." Naruto said before running and jumping out the booth, falling to the arena.

Genma and Shino watched as Naruto safely landed on the ground. "Commense Pain." Naruto spoke before taking off again, not indicating who he was talking to.

While Naruto jumped from roof to roof he stopped on one and bit his hand before slamming them onto the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" a puff of smoke was surrounded by Naruto.

When the smoke was revealed their were 10 people in all, Naruto being crouched down due to summoning. If anyone saw the group of people surrounding Naruto they would faint.

Assembled was, Madara Uchiha, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, Minato Namikaze, Yagura no Sanbi, Z the Sandaime Raikage, Mu the Nindaime Tsuchikage, Reigetsu the Nindaime Mizukage, and Garyu the Sandaime Kazekage.

"9 paths of pain assemble." Naruto muttered. The common trait among them all were the Rinnegan. Some where on their bodies were 3 chakra rods.

They all wore a black high collared cloak with the Kanji 'Kage' on the back. Decorating the black cloaks were the Blue Uzumaki swirls.

Narutp put on his own cloak that had the same Kanji. "What do you need of us?" Madara asked. "Spread out and help in anyway you can. We don't need the village falling just yet. Scatter." Naruto said.

"Hai!" They all said jumping off. Naruto released his Genjutsu and quickly made his way to find Orochimaru.

* * *

With Kushina she was standing next to Hiruzen who was in his battle armor. Both Konoha ninja were facing off against the Yondaime Kazekage who seemed to be under Edo tensei's control.

"Do you really think an old man with the Red death can beat me? Please. Your way past your prime old man and even if you have Kushina with you, it won't help." The Yondaime said.

Kushina shook her head. "At first I thought the Edo tensei was doing this, but I realized it's just you, Gram. Karu-chan would be disappointed." Kushina said.

"Shut up! What do you know? Karura would be proud of me for what I'm doing for Suna. Even if that bastard Orochimaru killed me, this is all for Suna." Gram said.

Kushina sighed and deactivated her Genjutsu letting her Rinnegan free. Biting her thumb she went through hand signs before slamming them on the ground.

After the poof was gone 9 bodies were behind Kushina, wearing dark blue cloaks with red Uzumaki swirls. Sarutobi's eyes widened slightly at who was behind Kushina.

Hiashi Hyuuga, Kurai Uzumaki, Sakumo Hatake, Izuna and Obito Uchiha, Ameyuri Ringo, Hanzo the salamander, Chojo Akamichi, and Rin Hinamori.

"Nine paths of pain, assemble." Kushina said before standing up.

Gram wondered how this was possible, but It didn't matter, he had his own puppets that would handle these 9. After all he wouldn't be able to die from the Edo tensei.

"You called for us Kushina-sama?" Rin asked. Kushina nodded.

"Yes. I want three of you to make sure no one intefere's in the fight. They can do whatever just not interrupt.

I want Rin and another two to go see if the civilians outside the stadium are evacutated and safe. The last 3 stay with me." Kushina ordered.

They all nodded. Six jumped off the roof to carry out their task. The three remaining was Obito, Sakumo and Ameyuri.

"Pathetic. Your gonna need all of them to handle me." Gram said. Kushina waved him off. "I can beat you easily gram. I'm not the one fighting. They are." Kushina said.

Gram smirked before going through and signs. "Summoning: Edo tensei!" Gram said surprising Kushina and Sarutobi.

5 coffins rose from the ground. Ameyuri narrowed her eyes and spoke. "Kushina-sama their…"

"I know Ame-chan." Kushina said. She nodded as the lids fell off, revealing 5 of the swordsmen of the mist. Raiga was among them.

"Now lets get started ne?" Gram smirked. Making Kushina smirk also.

"As you wish."

* * *

**DONE! 60 pages done! Man that's a lot. This is officially the longest chapter in the whole story. Now some if not most of you are wondering what abilities Naruto and Kushina's 9 paths hold. **

**Well for starters, they all still hold their normal abilities plus the path Naruto and Kushina gave them. I will list them below. I will also list those who have their mind fully and partially. F for full and P for Partial.**

**Naruto's 9 paths.**

**Madara-Deva, P**

**Hashirama-Outer, P**

**Tobirama-Human P**

**Mu-Naraka, P**

**Reigetsu-Mind**

**Z-Preta, F**

**Minato-Space/Time**

**Garyu-Asura, P**

**Yagura-Animal, F**

**Naruto-All**

**Kushina's 9 paths.**

**Rin- Outer, F**

**Izuna- Space/Time, P**

**Obito- Asura, F**

**Sakumo- Human, F**

**Ameyuri- Blades, F**

**Hiashi- Naraka, P**

**Kurai- Deva, F**

**Hanzo- Animal**

**Chojo- Preta**

**Kushina- All**

**Well those are the Paths, hope you like the extra ones. The reason Kushina's paths has more fully intact minds is because she trusts hers more than Naruto trusts his since their Kages.**

**Expect a couple of lemons in the during the next 3 chapters. Kushina will be next chapter as most of you have been waiting for her. Also new secrets will be revealed soon, so stay tuned for the next update.**

**I will try to see if I can update My precious, there are people who want me to update the 6th story of Collection. 'Nindaime Juubi'. So I will sleep on it. **

**But for now, read and REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo. So I just updated the rewritten version of Naruto the legend, check it out. Anyway, as I said Kushina will have a lemon in this chapter. **

**There wasn't much said last chapter so I guess I'll get to the story. Oh! I made a mistake, it wasn't Hiashi it was Hizashi, my bad.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"GRRAAAAH!" A giant snake hissed only to be pushed away by Madara. The Uchiha founder landed on the building and looked around till Tobirama landed next to him.

"Have you found Orochimaru?" Madara asked. "No. No one has any info on where Orochimaru is. Leader is just going to have to find him on his own." Tobirama answered. Madara nodded and glared at the Oto nin that surrounded them.

"Kill them." Madara ordered. Tobirama nodded and raised his hands. All the nin surrounding them were lifted into the air cringing in pain. Squeezing his hands the victims died making Madara smirk before leaving.

* * *

Naruto dodged another Oto nin's punch and kneed him in the stomach. Ducking under a kick he punched the second in the face and headed for the gate.

'Tobi couldn't find any information. Meaning I have to do this on my own.' Naruto bit his thumb and went through hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!" The area around him was engulfed in flames. They spread out and revealed a whole army of Lava monkeys.

"Naruto-sama is it time?" Ikabi asked. "Hai, have fun." Naruto smirked before biting his thumb and quickly going through hand signs.

He jumped and used the tiger seal. "Summoning jutsu!" Naruto called. Suddenly Naruto was riding on a jet black long dragon.

"You called Naruto-sama?" The dragon asked. "Yes Azarath, I need you to get me past those gates, kill all the snakes in your way." Naruto ordered. Azarath gained a toothy grin as he flew faster.

* * *

All the sound ninja and Suna ninja were surprised at the summons and strange group of men, killing all of their men. A dozen of men were making their way down an alley when Yagura appeared in front of them.

"Sorry but I can't let you pass. Naruto's orders. Water style: Great flooding jutsu!" Yagura cocked his head back and spewed out a large rushing river of water towards the enemy ninja.

The men screamed in pain as they started to drown. Yagura huffed before moving on.

* * *

Z was hacking away at the enemy ninja easily at the west gate. The ninja were scared to see the Sandaime Raikage alive and wiping out their entire forces.

Whenever someone tried using some kind of jutsu on him he would absorb it somehow and become even stronger. "You can't beat me! Perish!" Z yelled as black lighting buzzed around him.

* * *

Mu was flying in the air keeping his sights on the 3 headed giant snake. The Nidaime Tsuchikage cupped his hands together and fired a cube at the beast. Imagine the spectators surprise when the beast was captured in a cube.

"Die." Mu muttered and moved his hands. Suddenly the cube started getting smaller, squishing the snake before it vanished along with the 3 headed summon.

* * *

Minato was killing the enemy forces at the east gate with ease. The only thing they saw was a yellow flash before their life ended. This battle was simple and too easy. Some invasion.

Reigetsu was having all the sound and Suna ninja on his side at the south gate kill each other due to the his influence in their minds. While they were killing each other the man had a smirk on his face the whole time.

Hashirama was helping all the civilians get to the bunkers and healing their injuries. The civilians couldn't believe they were looking at the Shodaime Hokage who merely smiled at them, and giving orders to what they should do.

* * *

Garyu was back at the stadium taking care of the enemy ninja. The Suna ninja were very scared and shocked to see their Sandaime Kazekage fighting against them. Hell, they were surprised to see him alive.

Kakashi landed next to him and glared. "Who are you and why are you helping us?" The silver headed man demanded. Garyu smirked at him before answering.

"I'm a friend of Naruto's. He ordered me to help out here. Now shut up and go away." The Kazekage said before he crossed his arms and took off his wrists to reveal cannons.

He had all the leaf jonin move away and pointed his arms at the enemy. "Hell's Flash!" The man yelled causing energy beams to shoot out and erase the enemy ninja.

The Leaf ninja were appalled and shocked at the man who looked up at the battle Kushina was having with Gram. He sighed to himself and left the area with his feet turning to jet boots.

* * *

Speaking of Kushina she clashed with Kushimaru and dodged Jinjin's axe attack. Ameyuri jumped away from Mangetsu and joined Kushina.

"Kushina-sama, you must watch out for Kushimaru, his thread is the main aspect for Nuibari." Ameyuri warned. Kushina nodded and glanced to Sakumo who was bobbing and weaving from Raiga's attacks.

She then glanced to Obito who was dodging Fuguki's attacks with a large sword. She noted that he was not carrying Samehada, which means someone else has it.

"We have to find a way to beat them." Hiruzen said jumping down next to them. Kushina nodded and looked at a smug looking Yondaime Kazekage.

"Our only hope is to beat the caster." Hiruzen said. "No. That probably won't work. Ameyuri, they're souls right?" Kushina asked. Ameyuri nodded. "Yes Kushina-sama." She answered.

Kushina smirked sending her thoughts to her present paths. They all nodded. Obito zoomed past Fuguki and delivered a spin kick to Raiga's face. The man went flying and Sakumo rushed at him.

Obito pushed his hands out and let them shoot out to grab Raiga. Gram was wondering what was going. Sakumo smirked and blurred behind Raiga and put his hand on the resurrected man's head.

With a forceful pull, Sakumo ripped out Raiga's soul. Kushina summoned the king of hell whose tongue lashed out and snatched Raiga's soul from Sakumo and quickly ate the soul.

Gram was shocked by this and cursed as Kushina blurred above Fuguki and ripped his soul out also. Once again the king of hell ate his soul, having the body grumble to dust and reveal a random sound ninja from Fuguki and Raiga.

Gram cursed his luck and started forming hand signs again but Ameyuri rushed at him and readied her open palm at him. Much to grams surprise a blade broke through the kunochi's palm, ready to strike.

Gram raised his hands, making a sand wall. "Ame-chan!" Obito yelled and jumped in front of her. "Fire style: Massive fireball jutsu!" The boy blew out a huge fireball that collided with the sand, turning it to glass.

Sakumo took this chance to blur behind Gram and kicked him in the head. Kushina was in the air with a Rasengan in her and slammed down on his body.

"Rasengan!" She yelled. Hiruzen was watching with baited breath but blocked against Kushimaru and JinJin. Ameyuri blurred in front of them and kicked Kushimaru in the throat. Sakumo was behind the tall man and ripped out his soul, feeding it to the king of hell.

Ameyuri and Sarutobi then engaged Jinjin. The dead man dodged under Hiruzen's staff while he blocked away Ameyuri's punch. Sakumo ran towards them ready to rip out someones soul.

"Ameyuri, Sarutobi, move!" Sakumo barked. The both moved away as jinjin jumped up. Sakumo smirked as he noticed Obito behind the man.

"It's over!" Obito punched his opponents arm then spun around kicking his leg, moving around again so he was back behind him, Obito gave him a barrage of punches before spinning over to face him and kicked his stomach.

"Lions barrage…" Obito jumped up and cocked back his head before spewing out a stream of fire. "Flame massacre!" Taking to much damage Jinjin's soul faded along with his hosts body.

The only one left was Mangetsu and Gram who was fully recovered, both fighting against Kushina. "Shinra tensei!" Kushina yelled blowing both back.

Gram stood and sent a wave of sand at Kushina who went through some hand signs, turning the sand to red crystal. The former Kazekage growled before he charged at Kushina who rushed at him.

"Kushina!" Gram yelled. "Gram!" Kushina roared, forming a Rasengan. Gram blurred through hand signs before clapping his hands together.

"Sand pillars!" Gram yelled. Instantly sand around and in the stadium started floating, morphing into pillars, but Kushina was busy with her own jutsu.

"Crystal style: Crystal encampment wall!" The sand pillars charged at Kushina who clapped her hands, forming a crystal barrier around her. Gram was shocked to see what Kushina did next from inside her barrier.

"Crystal style: Crystal imprisonment wave!" All around her the sand froze into crystal and dropped to the ground, shattering.

"Now Sakumo!" Kushina barked. Sakumo ran at Gram from behind and snatched his soul from his body, however it was very difficult to do when Mangetsu was trying to attack him, but Ameyuri and Obito held him back.

Gram screamed as his soul was ripped from his host's body. Sakumo then threw the soul to the waiting King of hell.

Sarutobi wanted to be useful and helped The two paths defend off Mangetsu. Kushina on the other hand, had enough and released herself from her barrier.

"Bansho tenin." Kushina muttered. Instantly the last remaining enemy was pulled towards her, and she ripped out his soul when he was close enough.

Tossing it to the king of hell, it disappeared when it was no longer needed. Kushina sighed and sat down on her butt as Obito, Sakumo and Ameyuri surrounded her.

"We did it Kushina-sama." Ameyuri smiled. Kushina nodded and looked towards the sky. 'I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing.' The red head thought.

* * *

Speaking of the blonde Uzukage, he was currently rushing through the forest after just leaving Konoha. 'Naruto-sama, everyone in the bunkers are safe, what now?' Hashirama asked mentally.

'Keep them there. Reigetsu, Minato, go check on Kushi-chan and see if she is okay.' Naruto ordered. 'Yes Naruto-sama.' They both answered.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. He walked calmly to his destination till he was facing Orochimaru and his followers, Tayuya was among them.

"The sound five and you are?" Naruto asked the blue haired pineapple girl with red lipstick. She had a neutral expression but answered.

"I am Guren. Orochimaru-sama's right hand man." Guren answered. "Oh so you're the one who replaced Kabuto right?" Naruto asked. Guren narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Were you the one who killed him?" She wondered.

"Hai, he was an annoying smug four eyed bastard. Felt as if he was gonna cause me trouble in the future if I let him live." Naruto shrugged. Guren smiled at him before cocking her head.

"So it seems you were alive, snake freak." Naruto commented. Orochimaru smirked before speaking. "Yes, that technique you used was quite interesting, Naruto-kun. Tell me how does it work?" Orochimaru asked.

"Fuck you. Now are you gonna let me kill you or what?" Naruto asked secretly racking his brain on where he met the girl before.

Orochimaru smirked and before snapping his fingers. "I'll have Kimimaro take care of you." Orochimaru said. Said teen walked forward and glared at Naruto.

Naruto stared at him blankly before looking at Orochimaru. "You're gonna put me up against some bone user? Pathetic!" Naruto charged at Kimimaro who narrowed his eyes and rushed Naruto. A bone blade came from his wrist as Naruto had Tsukoyomi revealed in his right sleeve.

The two clashed together but Naruto smirked and brought out his left hand and started using one handed signs.

"Crystal release: Jade crystal prison!" Naruto stomped his foot on the ground and watched as Kimimaro was engulfed by a crystal, having a shocked look on his face.

"No fucking way? That shit head took down Kimimaro!" Tayuya gasped out in fake surprise. Orochimaru was troubled by this while Guren was in shock.

"Guren-chan, take him down." Orochimaru ordered. Guren nodded before stepping up, glaring at Naruto. Said blonde looked at her with a blank look before charging.

The girl quickly went through hand signs. "Crystal style: Crystal pentagon prison!" Pillars of pink crystals shot up from the ground, trying to catch a surprised Naruto.

"Shinra tensei!" Naruto blew away all the crystal pillars and made his way towards Guren. "Crystal jade blade!" Guren shouted forming crystal blades on her forearms.

She charged Naruto and the two were caught in a flurry of strikes. The Sound 4 and Orochimaru watched in fascination as Guren was holding her own against him.

Naruto on the other hand was testing her, still trying to by time. 'This is hopeless!' Naruto thought before his Rinnegan glowed and he entered Guren's mind.

Naruto skimmed through her memories before he stopped at one particular memory. 'God damn it! Why is it I always run into girls from my past? First Tayuya, then Gaia, now her? Damn it!' Naruto ranted in his mind before leaving hers.

The blonde jumped back away from Guren who was panting, tired from fighting Naruto.

"Why do you serve Orochimaru? He's a bastard pedophile who uses people." Naruto stated. Guren growled at him.

"Orochimaru-sama is the best! He took me in when no one else would! He is my master and I will gladly serve him." Naruto grunted in response.

"If I knew you were gonna serve this trash I would have taken you with me, Suishou-hime." Naruto frowned. Guren's eyes widened before she glared at him.

"You have no right to call me that! Only he can! Die you fucker!" Guren roared before jumping up, quickly going through handsigns.

Everyone was confused by Guren's attitude. She was never this snappy when someone insulted Orochimaru, who was this mysterious person that he insulted to make her snap like this.

"Crystal style: Multi Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon!" Guren screamed, 10 giant crystal dragons appeared growling at Naruto. With a wave of her hand, she sent them shooting towards the boy.

Naruto watched impassively before raising his right hand. "Shinra Tensei." On cue The Dragons along with Guren were shot back into the forest by an unstoppable unseen force. Naruto watched where Guren landed and silently sent a clone to get her.

Naruto turned to Orochimaru and his lackeys, before nodding. Tayuya smirked and ran towards Naruto. They all were surprised when she stood by his side.

"That was pretty cool, shit head-kun." Tayuya smiled. Naruto just smirked at the groups bewildered looks. Orochimaru was now glaring at Tayuya, sending KI at her. The red headed Uzumaki waved it off without a problem.

"What is the meaning of this, Tayuya?" Orochimaru demanded.

"You should know when one of your subordinate's loyalty goes to someone else. If you actually paid attention to my curse mark going away then you would have known, that I stand by Naruto-kun's side." Tayuya explained.

"Tayuya you traitor!" Sakon growled. "Fuck you gay guy!" Tayuya growled back. "Have you made your decision Tayu-chan?" Naruto asked. Tayuya nodded. "Yeah, I want them." She said. Naruto nodded. "Then take them. I'll deal with Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"What of Kimi?" Tayuya asked glancing to the petrified Kimimaro. "He's dead. He has been in there for too long. I'll release him once were done." Naruto informed making her nod.

"Aye Aye Shit head." Tayuya nodded before using the Kai seal. Her clothes changed, showing her real set.

She wore a grey cap, a teal scarf that stopped at her mid back, grey sleeves that weren't connect to her grey dress which had a wide belt that wrapped around her stomach. Underneath was a fishnet shirt, she also had fishnet shorts, and black ankle high boots.

Naruto grinned at her attire before glaring back a still pissed Orochimaru. 'Naruto-kun, don't toy with him as much. We don't need him getting away.' Natsumi warned.

Naruto nodded and zoomed passed the Sound ninja's to come in contact with Orochimaru who jumped back and spat out Kusanagi. The blonde whipped out Tsukoyomi and clashed with Orochimaru.

"Give up snake, we both know I'm a better Kenjutsu user." Naruto smirked.

Orochimaru glared but ducked under Naruto's jump spin kick. The pale man then tried swiping Naruto's back but the blonde flipped behind Orochimaru and charged a Chidori ready to pierce his lung.

However before he could he jumped high into the air as Orochimaru's head came out of the ground and chased him with Kusanagi out of his throat.

Naruto grunted in annoyance before cocking his Chidori back and pushing forward. "Chidori Eiso!" A spear was made from his Chidori and went down Orochimaru's throat. With a flick of his wrist, Naruto beheaded Orochimaru.

Naruto summoned a dragon so he could land and stay in the air. The Future Godaime looked around, knowing Orochimaru wasn't dead.

"Damn snake. I'm gonna have to do something about him running away." Naruto muttered to himself before glancing at Tayuya's battle.

She was doing rather well by holding her own. The red head was currently taking down 2nd state Jirobo and not by using her flute.

Naruto could see Kidomaru in the tree's waiting to kill her with his Arrow. Sakon and Ukon rushing at her from behind. 'Tayuya-chan will have to fight by herself sometimes.' Naruto thought to himself before his eyes widened when Manda appeared out of nowhere.

Naruto narrowed his eyes to see Orochimaru standing on top of the snake boss.

"Orochimaru! Why have you summoned me?" Manda demanded.

"I need you to take care of that brat! He is a nuisance." Orochimaru scowled. Manda grunted before speaking once more.

"Fine but I want 100 souls for this, understand?" Manda hissed.

"Understood." Orochimaru nodded. Naruto blinked before telling his dragon to fly higher into the sky then dispel. The dragon nodded, flying upward, It confused Orochimaru and Manda.

Once he felt he was high enough he dispelled the dragon.

'Time to show them the power of a kage.' Naruto thought before biting his thumb and going through certain hand signs. Once he got them right he slammed his hand on an invisible field.

"Summoning Jutsu!" In a burst of red flames a roar was heard freezing all life in Konoha, the chakra being emitted from the beast was terrifying making many ninja shit themselves. Thos who weren't scared were Naruto's followers.

The flames subsided to reveal none other than the nine tailed fox in Her full glory. Her 9 tails were thrashing around wildly, her muzzle was set into a fierce growl, her blood red eyes glared at Manda and Orochimaru. Her body was shaking from power.

And Naruto? Was calmly standing on her head looking at Orochimaru with a bored look.

'Thanks for letting me roam free, Naruto-kun.' Natsumi said to him mentally. 'No problem, Natsu-chan.' Naruto grinned.

Naruto sat down and stared at Orochimaru's shocked face.

"I had enough playing around. Blast him to smithereens." Naruto ordered. Kyuubi nodded before opening her mouth and forming a Bijudama.

'Oh shit! I'm so dead!' "Manda we have to get away! Now!" Orochimaru screamed at his stunned summon. Naruto closed his eyes and disappeared from view, due to being sucked in a black portal.

'Where the hell did he just go?' Orochimaru thought frantically. Naruto appeared right behind him, scaring him to death.

"You have something I want." Naruto stated in a cold serious voice. Without moving his hand Orochimaru came to him and was on his knees. Naruto put his hand on his head and took the information he needed.

'Tobi, I want you to store this for later.' Naruto said. 'Yes Naruto-sama.' Tobirama nodded, doing as told.

Naruto was done in 30 seconds and noticed that Kyuubi was done. Ripping out his soul Naruto gave it to the king of hell quickly and disappeared with Orochimaru's body.

'Naruto-sama I did as told. All the remaining lives and dead bodies I found are behind Manda.' Minato informed. Naruto nodded.

'Good work Minato. Natsu-chan, fire away.' Naruto informed. She mentally nodded and fired her ball of destruction, killing Manda, and all the enemy ninja Minato gathered.

This invasion was a epic failure.

* * *

A week later we find Naruto, Kushina, Sarutobi, the Fire Daimyo and the elders on top of the Hokage tower with the citizens of Konoha below, watching the ceremony.

After the invasion was over the villagers started to rebuild the little damages Konoha was given. People were still worried about Kyuubi but Sarutobi hasn't said anything upsetting so they all calmed a little bit.

The elders knew Naruto was the one who released Kyuubi but couldn't say shit do to it being a time of war. And since he is the villages weapon it made sense for the weapon to be well, their weapon.

When the invasion was over Naruto found Guren and had her rest at the compound. Over the week she's been getting used to not having Orochimaru around, she was happy however that Tayuya and Kin were with her so she felt more comfortable.

At first she didn't believe that Naruto was the Anbu who saved her from some beatings when she was a child. She only remembered him due to him being able to use Shoton and his nickname for her.

Gaia had to go back to Suna with her siblings and would give word to Naruto on what was going on. He was already thinking on what Suna's council decision, seeing as how they are now without a Kage.

Speaking of Kage it was time for Sarutobi to give his speech.

"As we all know, Konoha has just went through an invasion from the village Otogakure. We were victorious, yes there were casualties and injured, but it would be much worse if it wasn't for the this young man who protected Konoha with everything he had. If it wasn't for him I would be in a grave instead up here doing this." Sarutobi chuckled.

"It is my great honor to present to you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Orochimaru's killer, Konoha's protector, Son of the Yondaime Hokage, The Crimson death of Konoha, and your new Godaime Hokage!" Sarutobi cheered the villagers all cheered as Naruto walked up front.

He was wearing a custom made Anbu outfit. His vest was crimson, with the Uzumaki swirl on the back; he wore a black high collared short sleeved shirt underneath the vest.

Black Shinobi pants with a crimson sash, Black Anbu style boots as well. His head band was tied to his side, while Tsukoyomi was tucked in his sash behind him.

Sarutobi handed him the Hokage robe which he put on with a small smile. The Fire Daimyo then put on his Kage hat and gave him a peck on the lips, making the men glare at him with envy.

Once the Daimyo moved aside Naruto sighed and spoke to the people.

"All I can say is wow. I am the youngest Kage in history, beating the Yondaime Mizukage in age. For all those who believe I won't lead you right because of my age, I will prove you wrong.

I will lead Konoha to greatness and make sure the will of fire burns for as long as I am Hokage, and even after that. I will fight for Konoha, I fight for all of you. Thank you." Naruto smiled.

The audience then erupted into cheers. The Rookie nine was beyond shocked. This kid who was the same age as them just became their leader. It was mind boggling.

Naruto's followers who were in front of the tower cheered loudly for him, even if they knew the real reason they were still happy for him.

Kushina stood behind Naruto smiling at him. It wasn't that long ago when she stood behind Minato when he became Hokage. Now her son was Hokage and she would be with him every step of the way, Hokage, Uzukage, Raikage, Kazekage, it didn't matter. She would always support Naruto. She loved him that much.

Naruto grinned and put up the victory sign before walking off with Kushina behind him. Naruto let the Kage hat fall behind him, having it hang from his neck.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun." Kushina grinned. Naruto smiled back as they walked to his new office. "Thanks Kushi-chan. But it seems it only gets harder from here." Naruto muttered.

"Having second thoughts?" Kushina giggled.

The blonde snorted and glanced at her. "Hell no. I can take whatever they throw at me. Give me lemons and I'll make some bomb ass lemonade with great Ramen." Naruto grinned.

"Well you're gonna be swamped with work now. So how will you be able to spend time with me, the other girls and you're students?" Kushina wondered.

"Blood clones are made for a reason. Plus I can handle it. Being Anbu captain, I'm used to stuff like this. Just need to deal with more paper work, assignments, missions, meetings…" The more Naruto listed the more he got bummed out which made Kushina laugh.

Naruto kicked open his door and looked inside to see it was clean of Sarutobi's belongings. The only thing on his desk was a letter which he went over to while Kushina closed and locked the door and silently put up a sound barrier.

Naruto sat in his chair and picked up the letter and read it to himself.

* * *

'_Dear Naruto, I want to say thank you for doing this. I know we are doing the right thing. Congrats on becoming Hokage, you earned it even if things were different. Enjoy your time as Hokage and enjoy ruling over the village. Oh! And good luck with the paper work. Hehe sucker._

_Sincerely Hiruzen Sarutobi'_

* * *

At the bottom of the page was a chibi Sarutobi with his pipe doing the victory sign. Naruto chuckled and put the letter away.

He later then realized Kushina was sitting on his lap. He looked at her form and was stunned at what he saw. The blonde really didn't take notice to her attire this morning since he was in a rush.

She was wearing a tight and short black button up crimson dress. It was buttoned down a bit showing her cleavage and nice skin.

"Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked confused. Kushina smiled at him before speaking. "I think I should give you a more…hands on gift for becoming Hokage. Congrats Naru-kun." Kushina smiled before pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

**Lemon!**

Naruto kissed her back and asked for entrance which she happily gave allowing them to battle with their tongues. It was tough match as both tongues swirled around and tackled each other. But in the end Naruto won because the feeling of Naruto dominating her turned her on.

Naruto explored her mouth greedily before pulling back and taking off his jacket and vest. He didn't get take off his shirt since Kushina tackled him and pinned his mouth with hers.

Naruto shrugged and moved his hands to her hips, she moved so she was straddling him, both making out like their lives were on the line.

Kushina pulled away with a satified grin on her face and started unbuttoning her dress. Naruto quickly took this chance to take off his shirt, showing his mother his muscular chest. She stopped what she was doing so she could gaze at it.

She was happy Naruto didn't have any scars and wasn't a giant meathead like the Yondaime Raikage. Her hands traveled up and down his chest while he finished unbuttoning her dress which revealed her black lacy bra.

The blonde smirked and started massaging her tits much to Kushina's pleasure, she arched her back giving Naruto more room. Her son pinched her nipples through the fabric making them harden and poke against it.

Naruto let go of her breasts and finished unbuttoning her dress so it was all the way off. Imagine his surprise when he saw she was wearing a black thong. Naruto smirked once more before speaking.

"You had this planned didn't you?" his answer was a shrug with an innocent face. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just chose to wear this."

Naruto rolled his eyes before standing up while carrying her and laid her on his desk.

"Time for my new secretary to test out the desk." Naruto smirked making her blush. He leaned forward and ripped off her bra which made her giggle but the giggle was cut short as Naruto started rubbing her clothed pussy.

Naruto smiled and started giving attention to her right nipple. His right hand was rubbing her pussy while his left was massaging her left breast and pinching her nipple.

Kushina was a moaning mess. She arched her back to get her breast in Naruto's mouth more, she also pushed his head closer. Naruto could feel she was getting wet, so he switched to the other nipple, making her moan more.

Naruto by passed her thong and entered a finger into her slit making her shudder in pleasure. He wiggled his finger inside while he pulled away from her breast and took her nipple between his teeth and pulled.

Kushina screamed in pleasure, enjoying Naruto's ministrations. "You're really wet, Kaa-chan." Naruto smirked making her eyes snap open and look at him with a blush.

"Don't say such things." She muttered. Naruto cocked his head and raised a brow in mock confusion.

"Say what, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked, adding another finger making her bite back a moan.

"It's dirty to talk that way." She said. "Oh? So you don't like me calling you Kaa-chan then, Kaa-chan?" Naruto smirked before giving his attention to her right breast. Kushina moaned his name as Naruto's fingers pumped her faster.

"N-naruto!" She called. Naruto was looked up at her before he felt something enter his mouth. Surprised he pulled back to see a milky looking liquid come from her nipple.

"Well well, looks like someone wants to feed me." Naruto smirked making Kushina blush hard. Naruto took out his fingers and inspected them to see they were glistening with her juices.

"Wow Kaa-chan, you're soaked." Naruto muttered before giving his fingers a lick. Nodding his head at the taste he looked at her. "Here, have a taste." Before she could reply Naruto put his fingers in her mouth making her taste herself.

She moaned in content while licking the juices off his fingers. Meanwhile Naruto went back to her breast and was happily drinking her breast milk, making her moan harder.

Naruto pulled his fingers out her mouth and switched to the other breast, drinking from her once more. Naruto pulled away and wiped his mouth and stared into his mother's lust filled eyes.

"Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked. "What happened to Kaa-chan, Sochi-kun?" Kushina asked sitting up now. Naruto smirked before sitting down.

"Never mind Kaa-chan." Naruto waved her off. Kushina grinned before straddling Naruto and claiming his lips with her own. While they kissed she was grinding against her son's hardening clothed covered bulge.

They both wildly licked and sucked on each others tongues. Kushina pulled away and pouted. "It's not fair that I'm all undressed but you're not." Kushina said.

Naruto chuckled before taking off the rest of his clothing, leaving him only in his black boxers. Kushina blushed lightly at seeing the bulging tent in his underwear. She hungrily licked her lips, already wanting his manhood in her mouth.

Without caring she ripped off his boxers to stare at his hardened 9 inched member. She slowly grasped it, enjoying how warm it felt. Naruto held back a groan as she started to jack him off.

She scooted closer and licked from the base all the way to the tip. Smiling to herself she then started to swirl her tongue on the tip making Naruto groan and buck his hips a bit.

Kushina mentally smirked and started massaging his balls with her other hand. Slowly, Kushina put his dick into her mouth, enjoying it being filled.

Naruto nearly came right then since her mouth was warm. After taking in all nine inches she pulled off and stared at him with lust filled eyes but was still jacking him off.

"Sochi-kun, Kaa-chan wants you to fuck her face okay?" Kushina smiled. Naruto scoffed. "I was gonna do that anyway, but I'm glad you gave me permission." Naruto grabbed her head and put his cock back in her mouth and started to brutally fuck her face.

He moved back and forth, his balls slamming against her chin. Kushina was holding on to his thighs to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

Her pussy started to get wet again which soaked her thong. Being manhandled was turning her on. And who no one better than her son, to be the one to do so? Even Minato didn't have the balls to do it.

Naruto was enjoying this very much. The way his member nearly went down her throat was exhilarating. After about five more minutes Naruto held her close as he came in her mouth.

Kushina tried gulping it all down but some went down her throat and some leaked out the corners of her mouth. Naruto pulled out but not without Kushina giving one more lick.

Naruto picked up the half dazed Kushina and laid her back down on the desk. He slowly took of her soaking wet thong and gazed at her nicely trimmed patch of red hair right above her glistening pink folds.

He played with her curls a bit before looking at her then back at her pussy. Moving closer he gave one lick making her wake up fully and shudder.

Naruto chuckled before allowing his tongue flicked over her pussy lips, his reaction was her eyes rolling into the back of her head in pleasure.

"Aaahhh...baby...please do that again, hurry!", she said with desire while wasting no time, he immediately latched onto her pussy hungrily and started licking it vigorously making her arch her back again in pleasure.

"YES!...You're doing great my baby...lick me more...eat my pussy", she almost screamed in pleasure while Naruto continued to lick and tongue fuck her with new vigour, his tongue making her insides go wild when suddenly he found her clit and sucked on that making her cum on the spot.

He happily lapped up all her juices and enjoyed the taste, Cinnamon. Still wanting more she pushed his head deeper into her folds. Naruto shrugged and continued to eat her out.

"There...right there...Naruto-kun, you're doing great sochi", she said while panting as she shoved his head onto her pussy with her hands, wanting him to eat her more as she squirmed in pleasure.

"Oh Naruto-kun...please hurry...I can't wait any longer...I want it now", she said while panting. Naruto smiled at her and stood up, positioning her self at her entrance.

"I love you, Kushina-chan." Naruto grinned. Kushina smiled at him softly, tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you also, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and leaned forward, pushing himself in her depths. He was now hovering over her watching her expression. He mentally was doing a happy jig.

Her mouth was set into a O, her eyes were wide. "Move." She whispered. "Hunh?" Naruto asked confused.

"MOVE! FUCK ME!" Kushina yelled making Naruto jump back a bit. But he nodded and started moving his hips.

"Damn this feel's good." Naruto muttered to himself, her wall soft tight inner walls squeezing and milking his cock.

"Naruto-kun...more...please...hurry", she pleaded with her voice quivering in pleasure. Needing no further encouragement, he slowly pulled his cock out so that just the tip was inside her pussy lips before he again thrusted his full length in her.

"Oh yes...this feels so good", moaned Kushina as Naruto continued to rhythmically penetrate her while Kushina too began to move her hips with him, matching his thrusts for maximum penetration.

But when he hit her G-spot her eyes rolled back in pleasure, her senses getting clouded with such overwhelming ecstasy as she moaned in appreciation.

"Do that again baby...fuck your Kaa-chan...you're doing great", she said almost screamed in intense pleasure, wanting her son to fuck her as hard as he could.

The blonde breathed heavily as he continued to pump in & out of her with more force & speed, getting turned on more by her extremely sexy moans while Kushina had drool escaping her lips, she had never experienced so much pleasure.

Both of them were breathing heavily, their sweaty bodies gliding against each other, her sweaty, soft & slippery breasts being squished under his muscular chest.

"Yes Naruto-kun! Harder! Faster!...Fuck your naughty Kaa-chan as hard as you can, twist my insides, ravish me...make your slutty mother yours...aaahhhh...my baby...aahhh...I love you so much", she said in between her pants.

She wrapped her knees around his waist while he started to suck her nipples, drinking her delicious milk which he had become addicted to making her arch her back in godly pleasure.

His thrusts became faster as he continued to suck on her breasts creating a suction before he pulled her up with him, still continuing with his wild & deep thrusts.

"Pull out!" Kushina barked. Naruto pulled out suddenly confused as she sat up and pushed him to the chair. The Godaime sat down as she was about to sit on top of him. Kushina buried him in her tight pink pussy and began riding him.

Naruto thrusted in her before her eyes went wide with intense pleasure, while their sweaty bodies continued to slide with each other. Naruto groaned loudly as his cock penetrated deeper in due to their position while he continued to fuck her like there was no tomorrow, her breasts bouncing up & down with each of his pleasurable thrusts.

"Tell me my name!" Kushina yelled. Naruto looked at her like she was crazy before shrugging and doing as told.

"Kushina," Naruto whispered.

"Louder."

"Kushina!"

"Louder tell me who riding your cock tell me whose your Kaa-chan!" Kushina's hips bounce fasters her hip bouncing doubled. Naruto felt himself on the edge of cumming and shouted,

"Damn! You're my Kaa-chan!" Kushina grinned, she didn't want to be dominated all the time.

"And you're a naughty boy aren't ya fucking your mommy you naughty mother fucker." Kushina smiled.

"Yes I am a mother fucker! What are you gonna do about it?" Naruto retorted, pounding into her harder and faster. This dirty talk was really turning him on.

"I'm gonna make you cum! Cum Naruto, cum for your Kaa-chan, cum right in her pussy!" Kushina cooed. Naruto smirked before going even faster making her moan then scream in pleasure. Naruto grunted as both of them came at the same time.

Not finished yet, Naruto grabbed her legs and stood up and bent her over the desk and pulled out.

"You still hard?" Kushina asked dazedly. "Yup, hope you're not tired Kaa-chan." Naruto smirked. "You're a naughty boy." She said. "And you're a naughty mommy of a naughty boy." Naruto retorted.

Kushina rolled her eyes but spread her ass open, letting him take a look at her ass hole. "Take my ass, Naruto-kun. Please. I want this hole filled up with you're cum as well." Kushina stated lustfully.

Naruto shook his head before grasping her ass cheeks and started prodding her ass hole. After taking a deep breath the blonde entered her tight hole and once again, nearly came on the spot. She was tighter than Tsunami!

Kushina was moaning the whole time, enjoying having her son's dick in her ass. The blonde reached forward with his left hand and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back.

After, he started thrusting into her while she thrust back against him. Each thrust Naruto grunted doing his best not to cum. Kushina could feel something churning in her stomach and was nearly about to cum.

"Ah you like it don't ya." Naruto smiled as Kushina was now talking dirty to him now.

"You like it don't ya. You like my big ass my big fat ass!" Kushina moaned.

"Ah God Kushina-chan I do I love your big ass!" Naruto slapped Kushina's right ass cheek.

"You naughty mother fucker you love my ass you wanna fuck it? Yes that's what you want you want to fuck your mommy's ass don't ya? You wanna pump that fat dick in my ass!" Kushina's dirty talk was making Naruto harder.

"Shit! This is the best ass fuck ever! Not to mention a great present!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes honey fuck your mother fuck her until you can't cum. Take me hard take me all you want baby it's your day! Fuck me harder give me another baby honey give me another child!" Kushina never felt herself so horny in her life!

"Kushina mom I'm gonna cum!" Naruto warned thrusting harder and harder into her. She was so tight and felt so good!

"Yes baby yes my Naruto is cumming he's gonna cum in my ASS!" The red headed woman screamed in extreme pleasure.

Kushina and Naruto reached their max level of pleasure as Kushina's ass tighten up around Naruto's penis. Kushina's pussy was dripping with her love juice. Naruto gave out one final thrust as he came inside Kushina's asshole filling her up.

**Lemon end!**

* * *

Naruto pulled out with a moan-ish grunt and fell back into his chair, tired as hell.

'Great, and I didn't get any work done. Oh well, there's still tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day, and the next…' Naruto slumped in his chair due to his thoughts.

'Damn it! How was I supposed to know being a Kage would be so fucking boring, and haven't even started yet!' Naruto muttered inwardly. He looked back to Kushina who was passed out with a content smile on her face.

Naruto smiled before putting back on his pants and vest. He grabbed Kushina's stuff and used his own version of Kamui to go to his bed room.

He set her to bed and laid next to her. Kissing her forehead, the blonde fell asleep.

* * *

The next afternoon Naruto was in his clean office with paper work already stacked up, but most of it was done, he just needed a few more stuff to do. But that had to wait since he had people in front of him.

Kushina stood behind him with a small smile on her face. In front of him was a group of people. Three of them were his genin.

Naruto smiled at them before speaking. "I want to congratulate all of you for passing to the finals. All of you put up great matches and I was impressed and know you all are chunin material." Naruto stated, looking at each of them.

Present was, Team Gai and Team Naruto. Along with them was Anko, Tayuya, Kin, and Karin.

"First up, Rock Lee." Naruto stated. Lee stepped up with a grin on his face and Naruto smiled at him.

"Lee, you showed excellent talents at the Chunin exam against Neji who was way better than you. You were the dead last of your class but you showed every body that with hard work and determination, even a low class can beat an elite. Rock Lee, I here by promote you as Tokubetsu Jonin. Congrats my youthful friend." Naruto grinned handing Lee a dark green jacket.

Lee grinned and had tears in his eyes. "Thank you Hokage-sama! I very happy to know you see my flames of youth burn brightly! Look Gai-sensei!" Lee showed his teacher who was crying as well.

"Great job Lee!" Gai hugged him. Lee hugged him back as they both cried.

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai…"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Everyone yelled making them sweat drop. Naruto sighed in annoyance before calling up the next person.

"Moegi Restu, please step forward." Naruto called. Moegi stepped up and bowed to Naruto who just chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Moegi you showed great talents in the chunin exams and even more great talent in the invasion due to one of my paths watching you. So here I promote you to the Rank of Chunin. Wear it proudly Moe-chan." Naruto grinned, handing her a light green flak jacket.

Moegi took it and grinned at Naruto. "Thank you sensei. I'll make you proud." Moegi grinned. Naruto nodded with a smile as she stepped back.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi, please step forward." Naruto ordered. Kono stepped up and bowed to Naruto.

"You showed great promise in you're battle against Udon. You showed the skills that most chunin don't have. I would love to promote you to Tokubetsu jonin but you will need more experience in the field before that. I hereby promote you as Chunin." Naruto stated with a grin, handing his happy student his flak jacket.

"Thanks boss! I'll be as powerful as you in no time!" Kono cheered. Naruto smirked before calling up Udon.

"Udon Shimura. Just like your…grandfather, you are a great and powerful ninja that will make a name for yourself. You showed me that you have the talents of a shinobi. You are in the same boat as Konohamaru.

Show me you have enough experience and I'll promote you to Tokubetsu Jonin. But for now, congrats Udon. I hereby promote you to Chunin." Naruto smiled handing Udon a light green flak jacket.

"Thank you, sensei." Udon smiled with a bow. Naruto mentally sighed before calling up Anko. "Anko Mitirashi. Over the years you have proven yourself you are not some tool used by Orochimaru.

You have shown me and this village that you are more than that and would like to be treated as such. You have worked hard to gain the villages trust. And you have. Anko-chan, I hereby promote you to Jonin. Congrats." Naruto grinned.

Anko grinned at Naruto before quickly pecking him on the lips much to his surprise but he smiled anyway.

"Thanks Whisker-chan." Anko smiled kindly.

Naruto nodded with the same smile before turning to the other three girls who were slightly glaring at Anko. Said woman just gave them a grin.

"Kin Tsuchi, Tayuya and Karin Uzumaki. You have proven yourselves to me over the time I've known each of you. And I'm happy to accept you into Konoha's ranks.

Tayuya I rank you as Tokubetsu jonin while Kin and Karin I rank you two as Chunin. Congratulations." Naruto grinned handing them each their specific flak jackets.

The girls smiled and thanked him making him smile. "Now you guys go relax for a few days and let me deal with the rest of this paperwork." Naruto smiled. They all bowed to him before leaving.

"God that took forever." Naruto muttered. Kushina giggled to herself. "Well it was quite amusing how you handled it." Kushina stated. "Whatever." Naruto grumbled returning to his paperwork.

"Knock Knock." Kushina turned and gave the visitor a blank look.

"What do you want old man?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya hopped through the window and shrugged.

"Just wanted to know how being Hokage has been." Jiraiya stated.

"I've been at it for a day. Something you need I'm busy. I have a council meeting in two hours, papers to sign, meetings to attend too. So spit it out." Naruto said irritably.

Jiraiya chuckled as he watched Naruto finish one paper and move to the next. "Well I was wondering if you needed anything from me." Jiraiya stated. Naruto was silent before signing once more and put it to the finish pile. After signing the last two he sighed and looked up at Jiraiya.

"Yes. I want you to find Tsunade for me." Naruto said. Jiraiya was confused before asking why. His answer was this.

"Because we don't have enough trained medics. If it wasn't for I and Kushina-chan's outer paths lots of people would be dead. I need her to return back to Konoha so she can train the medics and such." Naruto said.

"And if she says no?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Simple. I'll declare her as a missing ninja of Konoha and make sure the hunter ninja handle her accordingly. She's been gone for more than 15 years.

Sarutobi was kind enough to let her mope but I'm not. She's had enough time to move on. If she won't come back then so be it. I'll have someone dead replace her.

But I really don't want that as it takes to much time, work and effort, and it will scare the shit out of the council and the villagers." Naruto explained.

Jiraiya was taken back by Naruto's explanation and checked to see if he was serious. Kushina was silent already knowing Naruto's plan. Jiraiya sighed before nodding.

"Alright. I'll find her for you." Jiraiya said.

"Good. Once you have a good lead throw this and I'll be there in a flash. I want to talk to her myself." Naruto informed, handing him a three pronged Kunai. Jiraiya nodded but then had a question.

"Then who is gonna watch the village?" Jiraiya asked. "Konoha can take care its self. But I'll have Kushina-chan watch over it since she is as good as me." Naruto answered. Jiraiya nodded before leaving the office.

Once he was gone Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Already thinking of a plan to get her?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded.

"It will be difficult, but I need to have her comeback to the village first. I need to gain her trust and move in close." Naruto stated.

Kushina nodded. "You know it's gonna take time right?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. That's why I already have my plan forming. Kushi-chan, bring Guren in for me please." Naruto ordered.

Kushina nodded and left without a word. The blonde turned around facing his village. 'In order for this to work, Uzu is going to have gain allies, and people.' Naruto thought.

Naruto heard a knock and answered. "Enter." The door opened and Naruto turned around to see one of the messengers. "Hokage-sama we have a message from Suna." She said. Naruto nodded. "Thank you Lea." Naruto smiled making her blush slightly and leave after handing it to him.

Naruto opened the letter and began to read.

* * *

'_Dear Naruto-kun, You were right. The Council has named me the Godaime Kazekage. Sarutobi-sama's plans about having my father give me the title worked. Not to mention having the most of the villagers on my side works as well. _

_I will be coming to have a meeting with you in about two weeks. I plan to tell you what the council thinks about our marriage contract. Till then, Naruto-kun._

_Love you, Gaia Sabaku.'_

* * *

Naruto sighed with a smile. 'Everything is working out well.' Naruto thought before looking up as Guren entered the office. Upon seeing her Naruto set down the letter and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You called for me Naruto-kun?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "Close the door and please take a seat Guren-chan." Naruto said. The teen nodded and did as told once she sat down, Naruto spoke.

"Guren-chan, what position did you hold in Oto?" Naruto asked. Guren was surprised by the question but answered.

"I was second command since Kabuto was dead. I basically ruled Oto while Orochimaru was away." She stated.

Naruto nodded. "So basically you know how many of you're forces were sent, correct?" He asked. Guren nodded before speaking.

"Yes. Orochimaru didn't send that many forces as he wanted Suna to take the fall in it's military forces. Orochimaru only sent about a quarter." The crystal user answered.

Naruto nodded. "I see then. Guren I want you to watch over Oto for me. They seem to trust you. However I will be ruling over it." Naruto informed. Guren's eyes widened.

"You will rule it under the Hokage?" She wondered. "No. I will rule it as the Uzukage. You know the situation correct?" Naruto asked. Guren nodded.

"I want you to tell what happened to Orochimaru. Tell them that the Uzukage killed him during the invasion and has declared rule over it, for now." Naruto said. "What do you mean?" Guren questioned.

"Oto is no real village. Yes it has ninja, but not official ninja. Uzushio however is a different story. I plan on having all civilians and ninja evacuated and moved to Uzu.

There they will have better lives than they have currently. However for those who don't wish to leave or stand against me, let them know they will be destroyed along with Oto. I have a new jutsu I wish to try out." Naruto smirked.

Guren nodded her head at all the information. "And what of me Naruto-kun? And Yukimaru?" Guren added quietly. Naruto raised a brow.

"Well I planned on taking you to Uzu also. But who is this Yukimaru? Son of yours?" Naruto asked. Guren blushed before shouting comically, "I'M 16 YOU DOPE!" Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry." He muttered. Guren huffed before answering.

"Yukimaru isn't my son, he's my friend. However he's sick and Orochimaru was having Kabuto take care of him and use me to do his dirty work. After you killed Kabuto Orochimaru has been having regular medics take care of him." Guren explained.

Naruto nodded, now that he thought about it he came across that subject when going through the snakes memories. "Well if you can find Yukimaru I can heal him up for you and he can come to Uzu too." Naruto shrugged.

Guren's eyes lit up and she nearly jumped over the desk to hug him but restrained.

"Really? Thank you so much Naruto-kun! I'm definitely on you're side now!" Guren grinned.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "No problem Guren-chan. I want you to leave by tomorrow afternoon. I'll have Tayuya and Kin go with you. Tayuya should be enough though. Good luck Suishou-hime." Naruto grinned making her blush.

She bowed and walked out as Kushina came back in. "Naruto-kun I have a report from Karui." She said seriously. Naruto raised a brow and nodded.

"Her report states that she has found the girl. Like you suspected she isn't very well liked in the village, they keep her away from the village for nearly the whole day, only letting her have an hour to explore and do what she needs but it's useless considering most of the shops and village people ignore her or refuse her." Kushina reported.

"What's her living conditions? Skills and such?" Naruto asked. Kushina nodded.

"Karui said that She lives in a giant tree a little away from the village. Her living conditions are average. However there are people who break in and wreck her stuff. Her skill set is minimal.

Karui has seen her work with water style jutsu, it comes from the red container on her back. It's filled with water. Other than that she couldn't tell what else." Kushina explained.

"Name?" Naruto asked. "Fuu. Jinchuriki of the Shishibi." Kushina answered. Naruto nodded. He was quiet for a bit before speaking.

"Tell Karui to keep watching the girl. I want to know when she goes to bed, when she wakes up, where does she go in that one hour, what time does she use this hour. Things like that. And I also want you to send a message to Taki. I want to meet the leader and try and renew the alliance. Is there anything I should know about concerning the village itself?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded. "Yes, it seems Iwa is planning on invading Taki between now and the next three years. They want to expand their territory." Kushina informed. Naruto was surprised by this.

"They do know that to get to Taki they will run into Ame some how right? How do they feel about this? And have you gotten any word on their current leader?" Naruto asked. Kushina shook her head.

"None. Ame is has been silent since Hanzo died. I'm guessing who ever killed him is the new leader. Plus I'm guessing Ame knows about this and doesn't care. Its hard to tell now." Kushina said.

Naruto sighed. "Alright. Give Karui her orders. And I want to speak with Zabuza." Naruto informed. Kushina nodded and left to do her orders. Naruto sighed and sat back.

First day here and here he was acting like he's been Hokage for years. Naruto closed his eyes for a short nap seeing as how the paperwork was done for the moment.

"You wanted to see me?" A voice asked. Naruto turned around to greet the astral figure of Zabuza. Naruto nodded.

"How's your progress with finding the Rokubi Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked. Zabuza sighed. "Difficult. Since he is a missingn ninja he has places to go. But it seems his name is Utakata. It shouldn't take long." Zabuza said. Naruto nodded.

"Alright, and what of Tsunami-chan?" Naruto asked. "Succesful. She will be named the new Daimyo in about two weeks. How is your plan with that other Daimyo?" Zabuza asked. Naruto smirked.

"Well I have tracked her down and I am now tailing her. Same with Dotou, my contact tells me it will only be a short while when he makes his move." Naruto answered. Zabuza nodded.

"Haku misses you. She feels like you have forgotten us." Zabuza mentioned. "Tell her I'll will see her in a few days. I need to drop by anyway." Naruto informed. "Roger." Zabuza said before fading away.

Naruto connected his fingers together and hovered them over his mouth and stared at the door in thought.

'Are there anymore problems I need to go over? The meeting won't start for another 43 minutes, The medic problem is being taken care of. What else? Oh right the academy, and the most important, Danzo.' Naruto smirked.

Kushina walked back in and sat in front of his desk. "Man this is hard work." Kushina muttered. "Sure and you're the Hokage. Kushi-chan I need papers on the academy. I need to make some changes. This last years class was terrible. Most of them civilians. Not to mention their tests are terrible too. Who's in charge?" Naruto asked.

Kushina went through some papers before answering. "Hakuda Jiban. He's the dean." Kushina answered. Naruto nodded. "I want him and Iruka Umino in my office tomorrow morning. There will be changes." Naruto said as she put down the documents he wanted.

For the next 40 minutes Naruto went through the changes the academy needed. The skill development, the subjects of learning and all that good stuff was changed into what Naruto saw fit.

"Finished. By next year things will be different." Naruto muttered putting away his pen and stamp. "Naruto-kun the council is waiting." Kushina informed.

Naruto nodded and put on his Hokage robe before leaving his office. Kushina followed Naruto to the council room. When he entered he scanned over the room to see everyone present. They all bowed to him as he went to his seat with the Kushina right behind him. The elders sitting beside him.

"This meeting will start. Questions?" Naruto asked. Chouza stood, making Naruto's eyes flicker to him.

"Hokage-sama, why have you called this meeting?" He asked. "Because as the Hokage it's my choice to make decisions. And from observing Sarutobi-sama for the last couple of years I know what I need to do." Naruto answered coolly.

Chouza nodded and sat back down while everyone waited what Naruto had to say. Naruto looked through each of the sections, starting with the Shinobi sections.

He looked into their eyes to see if there was any ill feelings towards him. Naruto was glad to see almost none. Hiashi was the only one and it was little. Naruto summed it up to his pride but didn't care so he moved on to the civilian.

Now there was much more. Way more. Most of them were angry or annoyed. There was only a small amount of them who bear no ill intent and are actually quite glad that he is here.

'Perfect.' Naruto smirked inwardly. "There are several things I must do. First and foremost the civilian council." Naruto stated. The Shinobi raised a brow and looked between their Hokage and the confused civilian council.

"Tsume-chan, Shikaku-san, what do you think of civilian councilor Sakuya Haruno?" Naruto asked. Said woman stiffened which made Naruto look at her.

She looked exactly like Sakura but older, her early thirties maybe. Like her daughter she had pink hair but hers seemed more silky and vibrant, it also went down to her mid back, tied into a ponytail while she had a few bangs hovering over her forehead. She beautiful jade green orbs that made Sakura's dull in comparison. To tell the truth Sakuya was way more beautiful than Sakura, in looks and in personality.

"Well hasn't been much of a hassle since joining the council. In fact just the opposite, unlike these other ass wipes, save for a few." Tsume bluntly replied.

"I have to agree with Tsume. has supported which side she thinks is right unlike these other troublesome people who make bad decisions out of greed." Shikaku muttered.

Naruto nodded, satisfied with that answer.

"I agree with both of you. Alright then, I have made my decision. Everyone save for Sakuya Haruno, Ikane hokuto, and Conrad Jibral is removed from the civilian council." Naruto stated making everyone besides Kushina and Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?" They all yelled together. "This stupid! You can't do this! The civilian council has been together for four generations!" Someone shouted.

"Shut up fool! I never said the civilan council was disbanded! I said those besides the mentioned people are removed from the civilian council. The council is still in session, you just won't be in it. Now get out before I have Anbu escort you out. Have a nice day." Naruto grinned.

One by one the civilians left with sullen expressions, and pissy attitudes. Once they were all gone the only people still sitting were the mentioned people who had confused looks on their faces.

"The civilian council was not removed because of you three who are loyal to the Hokage and put Konoha above your own selfish needs. I trust you three to make good choices pertaining to Konoha's civilians. You three will be getting paid soon for your hard work. Congrats." Naruto smiled making them smile. They stood and bowed to him.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." The three said in unison. Naruto nodded with a small grin then turned to Homura, Koharu and Danzo.

"You three are only here right now because you are advisors the Hokage. However that is no longer needed from you. My new advisor will be Sarutobi-sama as I have no use for selfish greedy old farts to try and steal away my position. Koharu, Homura you two leave immediately, Danzo will join you shortly but for now he stays." Naruto stated coldly.

"You can't do this! We have been the Hokage advisors for years!" Koharu shouted. "Silence civilian! As I said you are no longer needed. I need one advisor not four. Sarutobi-sama is much better since he has actually been in office. And with Kushina-chan's experience added with Sarutobi-sama's I see no use for you. Out before I have Anbu make you." Naruto ordered.

The two glared at him before leaving. Naruto then turned to Danzo who was calm but Naruto could see he was put off as well. However the blonde didn't care.

"Danzo, I know Sarutobi-sama told you to disband ROOT correct?" Naruto asked getting nods from both men. "The same rule applies to me. Disband ROOT, give me all of their names because I know you have them. The children you have will attend the academy and live normal lives understood? If ROOT or your little hide outs haven't been shut down, I will see it as an act of treason and I will kill you personally, Am I clear?" Naruto glared, sending KI only at him.

Danzo nodded with a bead of sweat. "Tommorow evening is when I want it finished. Neko! Hawk!" Naruto called.

Two Anbu wearing a cat and hawk mask kneeled in front of Naruto. "I want you two to make sure Danzo does as told. Inform me of anything short of that." Naruto ordered. "Yes Hokage-sama." The nodded.

"Dismissed." Naruto told the two Anbu and Danzo. Before Danzo left Naruto spoke again.

"And Danzo, don't even think about what you're planning. Because even in the dark, I am watching you. Everything you do, I know.

When you go to sleep, when you wake up, when you take a piss, even that freak arm you have, I know it all. Watch your back or give me a reason to kill you, cause I only need one." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Y-Yes Hokage-s-sama." Danzo replied before leaving, really pissed off. Naruto sighed quietly before turning to the rest of the council meeting.

"Damn, that was awesome!" Tsume laughed. The other clan heads nodded in agreement, impressed with their Young Hokage. Naruto smiled at them.

"Thank you. It was either that or kill them all. I really wanted the latter. Anyway, Hiashi." Naruto called making him pay attention. "I want a meeting with you in a couple of days. I would do it tomorrow but I'm busy." Naruto grumbled making the Shinobi council snicker.

"Yes Hokage-sama. Report to your office?" Hiashi asked. "No. This is clan business. I will be coming to your compound to discuss with you and the Hyuuga council." Naruto stated. Hiashi nodded.

"Permission to speak, Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asked. Naruto nodded. The blonde man nodded and stood.

"Hokage-sama as we have discovered by Sarutobi-sama you are the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki that means you are clan head since we considered Minato and Kushina dead before she came back. As the only male of both clans we as the council are going to have to put into the CRA." Inoichi informed.

Naruto stared at him blankly. "Okay." Naruto shrugged making them blink. "But there is something else. Not only am I the clan head of Namikaze and Uzumaki, I'm also clan head of the Senju clan." Naruto informed.

"WHAT?" The council yelled. Naruto nodded.

"You see, Kushina-chan was adopted by Mito Uzumaki who at the time was Uzumaki and Senju clan head. Senju due to her relation with Hashirama and since Tobirama was dead.

When Mito-sama died Kushina was secretly declared Senju clan head. Before she had the choice of finally taking claim to the seat, I was born and she went missing, which made me Senju clan head." Naruto explained.

"But that's true Kushina should have taken clan head when she was 16. Why didn't she?" Shikaku asked.

"Because of Tsunade. It was only about 6 years or so when Tsunade left. Since she was older than Kushina and had actual Senju blood she was the real clan head. But since she left she had a span of 10 years to come back and fill the seat. By the last year I was already being born." Naruto explained.

The shinobi council was stumped. A teen with three powerful clans under his belt? Insane. "Believe or not I can actually use wood style." Naruto informed.

"Y-you can? Show us!" Chouza ordered. Naruto nodded. He went through some hand signs before calling out his jutsu. "Wood style: 4 pillar wall." Four pillars of wood shot up from the ground in the center of the room.

Everyone but Kushina's eyes were wide. Even though Sarutobi has seen it before it still surprised him. Naruto dismissed the pillars and made sure the ground was fixed. After about five minutes of silence Tsume spoke.

"Yeah, were definatley putting in you in the CRA." Tsume nodded. Naruto shrugged. "How many?" Naruto asked. "At least 10, that is the minimum." Hiashi informed. Naruto blinked before shrugging.

"Five of them are already pending. One is almost through. What's the dead line?" Naruto asked. "You must have 3 kids within the next three years." Shikaku answered. Naruto's eye twitched.

'Fuck!' Naruto thought. Unknown to him but Sarutobi caught a glance, Kushina tensed a just a little, so little Sarutobi thought it was his Imagination.

'What is wrong with her?' He wondered but waved it off. "Alright fine. Is this meeting over? I'm tired." Naruto admitted. Everyone nodded.

"Adjourned." Naruto grumbled and vanished with Kushina in a black portal.

'Wonder if he'll take me as a wife?' Tsume smirked then pouted. 'We never did have that meeting. Hmm.' The Inuzuka head thought before moving on. Hiashi was having thoughts also.

'Hinata is Anbu, she can try and get with Naruto. But will he accept her? Probably not. However the council won't accept this.' Hiashi sighed in irritation before going home.

* * *

Naruto flopped on his bed with his shirt off and nearly fell asleep on the spot. However before he could Anko walked in followed by others.

"Hey Whisker-chan!" Anko grinned. "What is it? I'm tired." Naruto groaned. "Did someone have a long day?" Tayuya snickered.

"Like hell I did. Fucking paper work, Shitty council meetings, Bitch ass civilians. Dumbass CRA. Kami I'm so fucking tired." Naruto muttered into his pillow. Tayuya laughed at him.

"Wow Shit head, that Is the first time I ever heard you cuss more than twice in a sentence." Tayuya stated. Naruto ignored her due to falling asleep making The girls present sweat drop.

"Maybe we should let Naruto-sama be." Kin suggested. "I think that's a good idea. Naruto-kun has been through a lot today." Kushina muttered, also crawling in the giant bed.

"Aww, but we wanted to thank him." Anko pouted. "Well we can thank him while he still sleeping." Karin suggested perversely making the rest look at her strangely.

"That's Fucking weird Karin." Tayuya voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Well how else are we gonna thank him? We should be happy Guren-chan didn't thank him before us." Karin reminded. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Kushina grumbled, taking off her shirt and pants, just leaving her in her Red Bra and Panties. She cuddled behind a drooling Naruto and fell asleep too.

The girls blinked surprised how quickly she did that. "Well looks like I'm sleeping in here!" Anko grinned, throwing off her trench coat and taking off her skirt and spandex shorts, only leaving her in her fishnet shirt and grey thong.

She got in bed also and cuddled up to Naruto before falling asleep. Tayuya blinked before growling.

"Like I'm being left out." Tayuya muttered taking off her clothes as well, revealing her purple lacy bra and panties. She moved Anko a bit so she could nuzzle into Naruto's chest and fell asleep next.

Karin walked out the room. "I'll thank him later." She whispered, leaving Kin who was contemplating on what to do. The girl sighed before leaving also. 'Soon, I will have Naruto-sama also.'

* * *

The next morning Naruto yawned and tried getting up but couldn't move. 'The hell?' Naruto opened his eyes to see he was right between Anko's cleavage.

'How the fuck did this happen?' Naruto tried moving his hand and instead squeezed something. Trying his hardest to look down, Naruto saw that his hand was squeezing Tayuya's ass.

The blonde slowly moved his arm and hand and pulled away from Anko. Right when he was about to get up he nearly fell out of bed due to Kushina jumping up and rushing to the bathroom.

'Damn, some wake up call I had.' Naruto muttered inwardly before getting out of bed to see Tayuya clutching on to Anko's leg. Said woman was clutching a pillow to her breasts with a perverted smile.

He shook his head and went to see what was wrong with his mother. Naruto entered the bathroom to see Kushina puking in the toilet.

"You okay Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked. Kushina glanced at Naruto and then back at the toilet. "Yeah Naruto-kun. I just need a moment." She said. Naruto nodded.

"You can take today off if you need to." Naruto suggested. Kushina shook her head. "It's just morning sickness I'll be fine later." Kushina smiled before puking again making Naruto give a disgusted face.

"Man this sucks Dattebane." Kushina muttered. Naruto sighed before speaking. "Maybe you should see the docter." Naruto shrugged. Kushina shook her head. "I'll see a doctor in a few days. I'm sure this will pass." Kushina assured.

"If you say so Kushi-chan. I'm gonna take a shower then head to the office okay? You take your time." Naruto said before leaving. Kushina sighed once he was gone and rubbed her stomach. 'I wonder if I'm right.' She thought before standing up and flushing the toilet.

After she left the bathroom Naruto entered and hopped in the shower. While putting his head in the water he was thinking about his next move. The academy, the council and soon Danzo would be taken care of. Now all he needed was to recruit.

He was broken from his thoughts when someone hugged him from behind. Naruto looked back to see it was Tayuya grinning at him. "Morning Shit-head-kun." Naruto smiled at her and turned around to face her.

"Morning Tayu-chan. You could have waited for me to get out." Naruto smirked. "Then I wouldn't be able to do this." Tayuya smirked back and started stroking him off. Naruto bit back a groan but she noticed and her smirk got bigger.

"I want to be the first to thank you. Plus I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. Thank you for everything, Naruto-kun." Tayuya smiled before kissing him.

* * *

**Lemon. AGAIN!**

Naruto kissed her back and pinned her against the wall. He pulled away and examined her body as she started kissing his neck and collarbone. The blonde was happy at what he saw.

Tayuya may be rough on the edges but she took care of herself and had a wonderful body. He started fondling her ass and trailed kisses on her neck. His left hand let go of her ass so he could pump to fingers in her well trimmed pussy.

Tayuya moaned and stopped stroking him so she could enjoy being fucked by his fingers. Naruto bent his head down so he could play with her pink hardened nipple.

After switching Tayuya grabbed his head so she could give him a heated passionate love filled kiss. Their tongues rolled off each other and battled. Tayuya pulled away and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Stop teasing me shit head. I want it now." Tayuya growled out of lust.

Naruto nodded took out his fingers. He smirked and put his wet fingers in her mouth so she could lick off her juices, which she happily did. After taking his fingers back Naruto lined himself up at her entrance.

"This may hurt." He stated. "Who gives a fuck? Just put it in!" Tayuya snapped. Naruto chuckled before burying himself in her sheath. He felt the resistance and pushed passed it.

The red head shook in slight pain but it was quickly replaced by pleasure. She guessed it was the Uzumaki healing Kushina told her about.

"Go ahead." Tayuya whispered but Naruto still heard her. Nodding his head Naruto pulled out and quickly pushed back in making her groan. He did this for about 2 minutes before Tayuya snapped and told him to go harder.

Naruto did so and was now fucking Tayuya against the wall. He had her legs in his hands with her back pressed against the wall. The two started making out, adding to Tayuya's pleasure. Naruto pulled away and gave attention to her tits.

She moaned in pleasure and pushed his head further in. Naruto bit her nipple and played with it between his teeth. That's when Tayuya started screaming.

"YES! FUCK ME HARDER! I LOVE IT HARD! FASTER SHIT HEAD!" Naruto smirked inwardly, he just realized what made her even more horny. Being dominated hard.

She wasn't the type to take it slow and gentle kind like Anko. Anko loved to be the dominate one though. Kushina liked being dominated but also like to dominate. Tayuya, she apparently loved to be dominated hard. So that's what he is about to give her.

He started pumping faster and harder. He bit down on her nipples and pulled while twisting making Tayuya lose her voice, her face set into a blissful expression.

"I'm about to cum!" Tayuya cried out.

"You can't cum till I say you can cum!" Naruto growled. He pushed in deeper, hitting her G-spot and pulled out. He let her go and forced her to her knee's but she was to dazed to notice.

"No! What are you doing! Make me cum!" Tayuya screamed at him. Naruto smirked and forced his dick into her mouth and started pounding away, much to her joy.

Naruto held on to her head and fucked her face without mercy. Tayuya was moaning and swirling her tongue around, drool leaking out the corner of her mouth.

Naruto pulled out and pulled her up. Flipping around so her chest was pressing against the wall, Naruto smacked her ass really hard making her scream in pain and pleasure.

He thrusted himself into her pussy once more and pounded away. His left hand was gripping on her left ass cheek very hard while his right kept smacking her ass.

Tayuya couldn't take it anymore and came with a loud scream. Naruto pulled out and came on her back and ass. The girl was about to slump down when Naruto caught her.

"I love you, Naruto." Tayuya whispered before falling asleep.

**Lemon end!**

* * *

Naruto chuckled to himself and washed them both up, although it was hard for him to wash a sleeping Tayuya.

When Naruto came out the shower he was holding Tayuya bridal style and was met with a grinning Anko, a slightly blushing Kushina and a red Kin.

"So how was your long shower, Whisker-chan?" Anko smirked. Naruto smirked and set Tayuya on the bed. "A work out." Naruto muttered and started putting on his clothes. Once he was ready he kissed Tayuya's forehead then walked over to Kin and gave her a kiss on the forehead too before stopping at a grinning Anko.

"See ya later Anko-chan." Naruto said with a deadpanned expression. "Whisker-chan!" She whined.

Naruto laughed before trying to kiss Anko. Key word tried. She pulled him in a heated passionate kiss which he didn't refuse.

"Okay lover boy, time to go." Kushina stated grabbing Naruto by the collar and dragging him out the room, leaving a blushing Kin and a dazed Anko.

"That was a great see ya later kiss." Anko said dazedly. Kin was in deep thought when Guren came in the room. "Thought I find you in here. Wake up Tayuya in a few. We have to leave the village about two o'clock. So we'll stop by the office around 1:30 so he can give us the mission." Guren explained before walking off.

Kin nodded then left the room to get dressed.

"Are you sure you're making the right choice Hokage-sama?" Hakuda asked as he and Iruka were sitting in front of Naruto.

"Yes. Iruka here will becoming Dean in two months time. He is an excellent teacher and knows what he's doing. So I want you to round up all the teachers and hand them over to Iruka in two months." Naruto stated before turning over to said man.

"You will be training all these teachers in learning the material after two months. The academy has lost it's touch and needs to gain it back. Useless things like knowing the name of the Yondaime's technique or,

The Shodaime Hokage's first name won't help them on a mission. Is it fundamental to know history? Yes, but not put that on a final exam. You're teaching them to become ninja, not to be history freaks." Naruto explained.

"Yes Hokage-sama." They both said, although Hakudo sounded depressed.

"Dismissed." Naruto said. The stood and bowed before leaving the office as Kushina came in.

"It seems Taki's reply came in faster than we thought. They must really be in trouble or something." Kushina stated handing him a enevelope.

Naruto read through it and it basically said they would be elated for him to visit. "I'll be leaving the village in one week." Naruto informed. Kushina nodded. "Anyone you're taking with you?" She asked.

"Anko and Karui." Naruto answered. Kushina nodded.

"I'll be right back." Naruto stated handing her the letter. She took it and put away. As she was about to leave she ran into Kin who was in a different set of clothes.

She wore grey Shinobi pants with black sandals, A short sleeved fishnet shirt with her flak jacket over it and her Leaf headband was tied to her forehead.

"K-kushina-sama." Kin stammered. "Oh hi Kin. Naruto-kun isn't in right now but you can wait till he gets back. I have to go, stomach problems Dattebane." Kushina said sheepishly before rushing to the bathroom.

Kin looked confused but shook it off and continued her task.

* * *

"Thanks Yoko-chan." Naruto smiled after she handed him some folders. "No problem Hokage-sama." Yoko smiled. Naruto nodded and went back to his office. He looked at the time and knew Guren and the others would come soon.

He sat at his desk and started his paper work when he heard a knock. "Enter." Naruto ordered. Guren and Tayuya walked in, Guren was confused a bit while Tayuya was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Shit head-kun!" Tayuya grinned. "Tayu-chan." Naruto replied with a smile. "Ano, Naruto-kun have you seen Kin? I told her we were supposed to meet here, but I can't find her." Guren informed.

"Doesn't matter, you can explain the mission to her when you find her. Now here is your…" Naruto paused as he felt someone started rubbing his crotch.

Tayuya and Guren wonder what was wrong but Naruto quickly shook it off, ignoring the hand that was reaching into his pants.

"Y-your mission is in that s-scroll. You are to h-head to Oto a-and watch and r-recruit." Naruto spoke shakily. The hand fished out his cock and started stroking it till it was at full attention.

'I swear if this is Anko she will get an ear full!' Naruto thought to himself. "So basically were supposed to baby sit these shits?" Tayuya asked annoyed.

Naruto shook his head. "This mission is not for Konoha, but for Uzu." Naruto said seriously, trying to ignore the tongue that just licked his tip.

Tayuya eyes widened slightly but nodded. "So you want us to bring them to Uzu?" She asked. "N-no. I don't want anybody forced. But w-warn them that t-they will die if they d-don't leave." Naruto stuttered.

The person under his desk was now sucking him off and was doing on hell of a job. Naruto couldn't help himself. His hands went under the table to grab the person's head and slammed them repeatedly on his dick.

"Your o-orders are clear. Find Kin and go." Naruto ordered. They both bowed and left immediately. Naruto on the other hand started to jerk his hips forward while slamming this mystery cock sucker's head on his cock.

He moved his chair so he could see who was sucking him off and was surprised to see Kin. "Kin?" Naruto asked confused. She hummed which made him slam into her more.

"Damn your mouth is warm. I'm about to cum." Naruto said. Kin hummed once more before Naruto pushed himself all the way in and came into her throat.

Naruto pulled out and put his manhood back inside his pants. "What brought this on?" Naruto asked. "I just wanted to thank you Naruto-sama. I would love to thank you some more but I have a mission. So after I get back. Bye!" Kin waved and ran out the room.

"Silly girl. If she wanted to thank me she could have just asked." Naruto muttered quietly before returning to paper work.

* * *

**In Konoha**

Out on the streets two cloaked figures wearing straw hats were walking down the street in silence. The villagers gave them weary looks but brushed them off and continued on with their business.

"So Itachi, What are we gonna do about the Jinchuriki?" The taller of the men asked. The smaller one was silent so the taller one kept talking. "I hear he is the Hokage now. Do we have a plan?" The taller wondered.

"No Kisame. Our job is to find out who the Jinchuriki are, capture if we can. We need to know who this person looks like, the Hokage. I doubt he knows who we are. But for now lets sit down." Itachi suggested as he entered a tea shop.

Kisame shrugged and walked in also and sat down across from his partner. "You know we are being followed, right?" Kisame asked quietly. Itachi gave a slight nod.

"Yes. Do you know who?" Itachi wondered. Kisame shook his head.

"It is Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja." Itachi informed. "Oh? I guess suppressing our chakra didn't work hunh?" Kisame smirked. Itachi shook his head and glanced to wear Kakashi was acting casual reading his book. Till Sasuke came up.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked his sensei.

"Hm? Oh hey Sasuke. I was just looking around, Kushina-sama suggested I try some tea. But'll come back later. See ya." Kakashi waved and walked off.

Sasuke looked confused before looking inside to see the two people wearing those cloaked outfits were gone. 'What is going on here?' Sasuke asked himself before following Kakashi secretly.

Lucky for him, Kakashi was to concerned on chasing Itachi and Kisame to notice Sasuke.

* * *

Said Rouge ninja were currently walking around the road till they stopped in front of two jonin, Kurenai and Asuma.

"Pretty hot out here to be wearing cloaks ne? And such dark colors too." Asuma smirked. "Who are you and why are you here?" Kurenai demanded.

"It's been a long time, Asuma, Kurenai." Itachi said removing his hat to reveal his impassive face to the two jonin who paled. "Itachi Uchiha!" Kurenai and Asuma stepped back ready to fight.

"You know them Itachi?" Kisame grinned, taking his hat off as well. "Yes. They are Asuma Sarutobi, Son of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kurenai Yuhi, Genjutsu mistress of Konoha. Tell me Kurenai, how is Yakumo-chan?" Itachi asked which made Kurenai's eyes wide before settling into a glare.

"How do you know about that?" Kurenai growled. Itachi put his hand through his hair and closed his eyes, enjoying the wind. "I have my ways." Itachi answered.

"Who are you?" Asuma asked. "Me? I am Kisame Hoshigaki, missing ninja of Kiri and one of the swordsmen of the mist. Nice to meet ya." Kisame greeted with a shark toothy grin.

"We didn't come here to fight. We just want the Yondaime's Legacy." Itachi said. "Like hell were giving Naruto-sama up to you! You should die for what you put him through you bastard!" Kurenai yelled.

Itachi's cold eyes turned to a glare and he snarled. "Shut your mouth! What I did is none of your business!" Itachi growled. Kisame was actually taken back by Itachi's attitude and decided to question him.

"Wow Itachi. You seem pretty emotional about this Naruto. Who is he?" Kisame wondered. "Naruto apparently is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. He was my student." Itachi answered a little sad.

"And he's also Hokage!" Asuma yelled going into strike Kisame. Said man grinned and blocked by brining out Samehada.

"Lets have some fun!"

* * *

Naruto was busy signing papers when he felt a disturbance. He stopped and stood up and faced the village.

'Whoever is causing this disturbance has lots of Chakra.' Naruto narrowed his eyes and activated his Rinnegan.

He tried looking around but he didn't have a full view. "Naruto-kun I have to tell you something." Kushina said walking in the room.

"Hold that thought Kushi-chan." Naruto flashed away leaving a nervous Kushina. 'It's only a hunch. I will to see a doctor.' Kushina thought.

Naruto was standing on his fathers stone head and his eyes was darting around the village till he found what he was looking for. His eyes widened before he smirked.

'So you're finally back, Sensei.' Naruto thought before flashing away back to his office.

"Kushina I need you watch the village for a bit. I'm going to take a stroll. You hear any explosions or feel any blasts of chakra, I'm fine." Naruto said before walking out the office before she could respond.

Naruto casually walked to the chakra signatures thinking on how he was gonna enter in.

* * *

"3 seconds?" Kakashi asked as he was on his knee's panting like a dog. He and Itachi were in the middle of the water currently. Itachi just used his Tsukoyomi on Kakashi while Kisame was behind his partner. Asuma and Kurenai had their eyes closed and stood behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Everyone turned their heads to see Sasuke who was giving Itachi a death glare. "Sasuke, run." Kakashi ordered tiredly. Sasuke growled and walked forward till he was a little away from his older brother.

"Sasuke." Itachi said calmly. "Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke glared harder at Itachi before blurring through hand signs and spitting out a giant fire ball at his older brother. Itachi and Kisame jumped out the way.

"Itachi, who is this kid? He looks a lot like you." Kisame said. "He is my little brother. Go away, I'm not interested in you." Itachi waved Sasuke off.

"Like hell you are!" Sasuke rushed at Itachi with unseen speed and engaged in a Taijutsu match. Itachi dodged all of Sasuke's hits with little difficulty but he was surprised how good his brother has gotten.

Sasuke jumped and did a spin kick but Itachi grabbed his ankle and threw him to the water. Sasuke flipped in mid air and skidded to a stop.

"Itachi!" Sasuke glared. Itachi stayed silent.

"Wow what an interesting grudge match." Kurenai and Asuma opened their eyes and followed everyone lead to turn their heads and saw their Hokage standing around with a bored look on his face and his arms crossed.

"Naruto-sama!" Kurenai cheered.

Naruto waved at her before turning to Kakashi. "Man you look like shit." Naruto snorted. 'I've been hanging out with Tayuya to much.' Naruto thought.

"Sorry Naruto. Itachi used an unknown Genjutsu on me. Don't look into his eyes! He calls it…"

"Tsukoyomi. Yeah I know." Naruto cut him off. "How?" Asuma asked. "He used it on me before he left. And you are?" Naruto asked Kisame.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. You're the Hokage hunh? Naruto Uzumaki right?" Kisame grinned.

"Yeah. I see you have that fat ass, Fuguki, sword." Naruto smirked. Kisame raised a brow before grinning madly.

"So you know of the seven swordsmen then?" Kisame asked. "One of them is my subordinate. You know Zabuza?" Naruto asked. Kisame was surprised and nodded.

"Like hell I do. How is he?" Kisame asked.

"Fine. He says that you put up quite up a good fight." Naruto said.

"I'm not that half bad. You must be really strong if you're Hokage at this age." Kisame smirked. Naruto nodded.

"Yup. It was nice talking to you Kisame, were going to have to do this again. But for now…" Naruto then turned to Itachi and glared.

"I want to know what you want? You're Akatsuki right?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded. "Come with us Naruto-kun. I don't want to fight you." Itachi said.

"HEY! What about me?" Sasuke demanded.

"Quiet Sasuke!" Kurenai scolded making him huff. "As I said, I have no interest in you, foolish little brother. Will you come with us Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

Naruto stared impassively. "No." Naruto answered. Itachi sighed before activating his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Tsukoyomi!" Itachi shouted.

"Naruto-sama!" Kurenai and Asuma yelled. "Damn it!" Kakashi growled. Kisame smirked while Sasuke was about to charge.

* * *

Itachi blinked and looked around to see he wasn't in his realm. In fact he was in a green field in the night time.

"Where am I?" His eyes widened when he heard his voice. It was soft, more soft than usual. But not only that but it sounded… Feminine.

Itachi looked at his or her body to see she was in her true form. She unzipped her cloak to see her assets were tightly being pressed against her shirt. The curves that weren't on her body before was also there. She grabbed her ass to feel it was bigger than when she was a male.

Her legs grew a bit thin but shapely also. Her hair was a bit longer, not to mention Itachi's male hands were smaller and more feminine.

"What the fuck happened to me?" She screamed.

"You're in your true form. Izumi-sensei." Izumi spun around to see Naruto with out his Hokage robes staring at her with a soft smile.

"Naruto-kun why am I like this? What happened to the Genjutsu I put on?" Izumi demanded.

"It dispelled. When I brought you into my mind it faded away. Like I said before you left. You're more beautiful in your true form." Naruto shrugged.

"Why are you doing this? You're supposed to hate me!" Izumi yelled. Naruto chuckled.

"Foolish sensei. Why would I hate you? I'm not as dumb as Sasuke who can't see past the truth. When you used your Tsukoyomi on me to try and make me seek revenge, you activated my Rinnegan. You made me stronger." Naruto stated.

Izumi looked away. "What do you want?" Izumi asked.

"I want you to be free. Stop living this false lie that everyone knows you for!" Naruto yelled. "You would be caught in this lie if you didn't come peek on me." Izumi muttered.

"Hey that was an accident! You're the one who left the door opened! And I had to pee really bad!" Naruto shouted comically with a blush. "Whatever, pervert." Izumi huffed.

"See! This is what I want from you. I want you to be your true self. I bet if you were Itachi you would be emotionless. You can start over Izumi-chan." Naruto said. Izumi still looked away.

"I can't. I'm part of Akatsuki now. Even if I wanted to stay with you I have other responsibilities." Izumi informed. "Being a criminal of a S-rank criminal Organization? Looking for Jinchuriki and taking Biju to use them for who knows what?" Naruto asked with a dead panned expression.

"Well when you put it like that…" Izumi pouted a bit. "What about Sasuke?" Izumi asked. "What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "He won't except me. If anything he'll hate me more." Izumi said. "Do you care?" Naruto asked.

"Well no, but Danzo…" "Is not gonna touch a hair on his duck ass. Danzo is useless and out of power. As well as the Civilian council, Koharu and Homura too." Naruto interrupted.

"It doesn't matter! I won't be accepted by Konoha, Sasuke or You!" Izumi screamed out. Naruto was silent.

"Who said anything about Konoha or Sasuke? And about me, I have already accepted you. I know the truth behind everything. Please Izumi-chan." Naruto pleaded.

Izumi was silent for awhile but she spoke up.

"I won't have to live a lie anymore?" Izumi asked. Naruto shook his head. The girl sighed before nodding. "Okay Naruto-kun, I'll stay just promise me one thing." Izumi said.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Stay with me." She answered. Naruto was taken back. But nodded. "Yes, Izumi-chan. I'll stay with you." Naruto smiled. Izumi nodded with a grin.

* * *

Sasuke started to charge but was surprised when Itachi was blown backwards. Kisame and everyone was shocked at what they were seeing.

Naruto dusted himself off.

"Pathetic." Naruto muttered. Naruto looked towards Sasuke. "You want to kill him right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "You kill him today and I'll bring back you're mother." Naruto informed.

Sasuke eyes widened before he charged at Itachi. Naruto dodged a swipe from Kisame and kicked him in the jaw with some force.

The shark man went flying while Itachi stood and glared at his brother.

"Go away." Itachi glared. "You die!" Sasuke went through hand signs and everyone was surprised to see Lighting erupt in his hand.

'How the fuck can he do that?' Naruto and Kakashi thought.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled and was about to thrust it into Itachi's heart. But Itachi was about to grab his wrist. However Naruto raised his hand.

"Bansho tenin!" Instantly Itachi was pulled towards Naruto but had to get through Sasuke. Sasuke saw his chance and plunged the Chidori in his older brothers chest.

Blood dripped from Itachi's mouth. As he was leaning on Sasuke. "Looks like you killed me, foolish little brother." Itachi whispered. Sasuke was emotionless but his eyes widened in shock at what Itachi said next.

"Now that I'm dead, I'm sure she will come back. Your older sister, my twin, Izumi. Don't blame her, for my mistakes. Take care, Sasuke." With that Itachi died on his shocked younger brothers shoulder.

'S-sister? I have a sister?' Sasuke thought. "Itachi!" Kisame yelled.

Naruto appeared in front of him. I suggest you leave, Kisame. Tell you're leader he is never going to get his hands on the Kyuubi. Shinra tensei." Naruto said coldly and blasted Kisame away.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and took Itachi off of him. Sasuke fell on his knee's and started hyperventilating. Naruto wondered what was going on when he saw blood drip from Sasuke's eyes.

'What the fuck is going on?' Naruto asked himself.

"AAHHH!" Sasuke screamed looking up to the sky. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief at what he was seeing.

Sasuke's pupil was black while he had a red 6 pointed star. 'That's the Sharingan! The Mangekyou to be precise! What the hell is happening? I stopped his flow of chakra to his eyes!' Naruto thought in bewilderment.

Sasuke held his face to cover his eyes. Naruto activated his Rinnegan and was shocked to see extreme amounts of chakra being pushed to his eyes.

'What the hell is this? Natsumi! Explain this!' Naruto barked.

'I don't know Naruto-kun. It seems as if you didn't close the paths all the way. The chakra has been most likely being pumped into his eyes by force, widening the path ways. He's in pain because of the extreme amounts. It seems as if he is being upgraded since he is behind.' Natsumi explained.

'Damn. There is nothing I can do now.' Naruto muttered inwardly before noticing Sasuke passed out. "Asuma Kurenai, help Kakashi. I got Sasuke." Naruto said. The two nodded and picked up the half unconscious Kakashi.

Naruto made a clone and had it pick up Sasuke. Naruto opened a portal and told the others to go inside. They walked in, curious about it.

Naruto followed them. Once the portal closed they all realized they were in the hospital. "What the hell?" Asuma asked shocked.

"Kamui. My own version of it to be precise. Allows me to transport anywhere I have seals. I'm planning on mastering it to a point where I can go anywhere." Naruto explained.

Both Jonin were in awe. 'Man this kid is tough.' Asuma thought.

'Naruto-sama is so cool!' Kurenai thought and blushed at the thought. Naruto walked up to a nurse and explained the situation.

Staff came running down to take away Sasuke and Kakashi when Naruto didn't put Itachi down Asuma questioned him. "Naruto-sama what are you gonna do with Itachi?"

"Get rid of it. Information like this is to valuable to be put in hunter ninja's hands. Great work today you two. Expect a pay check later." Naruto said and flashed away.

Naruto was found on his fathers stone head once more with Itachi's body lying in front of him. The king of hell appeared behind Naruto. It's tongue grabbed on to Itachi and pulled him in it's mouth.

After crunching a few times, it opened it's mouth wide. Naruto watched as a hand grabbed on to the side of the mouth. Walking out of the king of hell was no one other than Izumi.

Naruto smiled at her as she looked around.

"Being dead is weird." She muttered. "How so?" Naruto asked. "You can't feel anything, you don't know where you are and it's dark." She explained.

Naruto shrugged. "Well it's not anymore. Activate your eyes." Izumi did so and activated her mastered Sharingan. After nodding she morphed her Sharingan to her Mangekyou but something was different.

Her background was black while her symbol was red. Not to mention her curved 3 bladed pinwheel was slightly bigger and straightened. This was Izumi's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"As I thought. Izumi-chan, channel more chakra." Naruto ordered. Izumi nodded and channeled more chakra, suddenly her eyes changed totally. She was now possessing the Rinnegan.

"So my theory was correct." Naruto smirked. "What is it?" Izumi asked.

"You now have the EMS and the Rinnegan. Congrats Izumi-chan." Naruto grinned. Izumi nodded with a smile.

"Now lets do her." Naruto whispered and looked the King of hell in the eyes. The mouth closed for a bit before opening again. Suddenly a hand came out, holding the mouth side. After a few minutes Mikoto walked out with a smirk on her face.

"Kaa-chan." Izumi called happily. Mikoto looked at her daughter and gave her a very tight hug. "Izumi-chan. I'm so happy to see you. Where is he?" Mikoto asked suddenly pulling back.

"Where's who? Sasuke?" Izumi asked. "No, where is Naruto-kun?" Mikoto demanded. "Hey there, Mikoto-chan." Naruto spoke up. Mikoto looked towards Naruto and smiled.

'He's grown so much. No longer are you that boy, are you? Naruto-kun.' Mikoto thought before walking over to him. Mikoto smiled before wrapping Naruto in a hug.

Izumi watched with a soft happy smile. 'She's back. Now we just have to come up with some excuse for Sasuke.' Izumi thought not noticing her mother and student were heavily making out. When she snapped out of her thoughts Naruto was fondling Mikoto's ass while said woman was gripping his hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Izumi demanded. The two stopped what they were doing and looked at each other before looking back at Izumi.

"Catching up." Mikoto said.

"Really? Cause it looks like you were eating Naruto-kun's face!" Izumi argued. "If you want some Izumi-chan, I don't care. I don't mind sharing." Mikoto smiled. Izumi blushed but looked away.

Naruto sighed before looking between the two. "You two will be staying with me." Naruto said. "Like there was any other choice." Mikoto smirked. Naruto looked at her strangely. "Are you okay Miko-chan? You're acting more brash. You kinda remind me of Anko." Naruto stated.

Mikoto shook her head. "I'm fine Naruto-kun. It's just that, being dead for so long and being alive for such a short time, has made me realize that I was too soft. I didn't get the chance to do what I wanted to do. But now that's going to change, a little bit at least." Mikoto smiled.

Naruto grinned back before looking to a still blushing Izumi. "Are you coming Izumi-chan?" Naruto asked. Izumi jumped a bit but rushed over to them.

They all disappeared in a flash.

* * *

A couple of days passed since the Akatsuki incident. Sasuke still hasn't woken up yet. Kakashi will need Tsunade to get back on his feet. Speaking of Tsunade, Jiraiya had reported to him he was still looking.

Naruto was rethinking his strategy in how to get out of Konoha after the Akatuski incident. Naruto then grabbed a international Bingo book and looked through it.

After flipping through a couple of pages he found himself. His Rank was a triple SSS-rank which was the first in Konoha's history. He read through the achievements, killed Orochimaru, youngest Hokage, trained under Itachi, blah blah blah.

Turning back a page Naruto was surprised but satisfied to see another profile. The Uzu Hurricane. He was a ninja without a village and his current rank was SS.

He was wanted in Iwa, Kumo and Ame. Kumo he could understand since they had the biggest bounty. Iwa he could care less, but Ame was different. They wanted him alive.

'Wait, Izumi told me about Akatsuki. Ame is their main base. Thanks to Izumi I have all the information I need.' Naruto thought before taking out a ring that had the Kanji Vermillion. It was Izumi's Akatsuki ring.

He then took out another ring, that looked like Izumi's but the color was a slate blue. It also had the Kanji for void.

'Akatsuki needs these rings. I bet that thing Zetsu is looking for Izumi's. Probably Orochimaru's too. Hn.' Naruto put the rings away for later, already forming a plan.

A knock was heard and Naruto told them to enter. Naruto smiled when he saw it was Kushina, but his smile faded a bit when he saw her nervous expression.

"What's wrong Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked. "There something I have to tell you Dattebane." She murmured. Naruto knew she was nervous now. "What is it?" Naruto wondered. Kushina took a deep breath and looked Naruto into his eyes and spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**OH! That was a damn long chapter! You guys better review! Hope you liked the two lemons! There will be more in the upcoming chapters! **

**I bet you guys knew Kushina was pregnant hunh? Now most of you are gonna ask, why didn't she used the birth control jutsu? **

**Well why should she? She loves Naruto, he loves her, She knows he's gonna marry her and he needs 3 kids in the next three years. This works out great!**

**Now if you guys can guess whose gonna get pregnant next you get a fresh batch of cyber cookies!**

**Also hope you liked what I did with Izumi and Mikoto, and I have decided to not kill of Sasuke. T-T, I don't have it in me when he is not being much of a bastard to everybody. He can be a great shoulder for Uzu.**

**I wonder what Naruto's plan with Akatsuki is, if you can guess it right you get a cake! Now I am gonna talk about the harem.**

**Fuck it! I'm gonna have as many girls as I want! Yeah! So no concubines here bitches! MWHAHAHAHA! And trust me, I have seen way bigger harems than this, it was a Naruto/ Ninja gaiden fic, dude had like all the girls in Naruto with him, everyone but Sakura.**

**Anyway back to the point! I don't have many girls to add right now. But I am gonna add Mabui, Samui, Yugao, and Guren. Yeah. If you don't like it too bad. I think I'm doing pretty good with character development and things, I mean do you see lemons every chapter? No. If you are gonna stop reading because of the harem size I am sorry.**

**Anyway, REVIEW! Namikaze Avenger, Here I come!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright guys! I have decided to discontinue this story. I just don't feel like doing it anymore! I've lost all feeling for it, so I will be moving on to other…**

**HAHAHAHAHAH! Man that was rich, I'm sorry I just had to do that. No but seriously I'm not gonna discontinue this story because that wouldn't be right it would be wrong.**

**So don't worry about not updating because I will. Anyway on to something serious.**

**I have decided to take advice from Naruto6023 and focus on this story more considering that I want to have more than 1k by the time this ends. So I will be concentrating on 2 more fics which has the most reviews. **

**Nindaime Juubi and My Precious. So yeah. But don't worry the others stories will be updated from time to time too, just these three stories will be updated a lot. My views have been dropping considerably and I don't like it, its actually kind of scary.**

**Now there was one person who guessed the right girls next to get pregnant so enjoy your batch of fresh cyber sugar cookies, BowTechsniper.**

**Alright what else is there? Hmm. I think that's it. Not many negative reviews and if there was it was just towards the Naru/Kushi lemon. **

**Anyway so lets move on!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

THUD

Kushina blinked in bewilderment at seeing Naruto pass out on his desk. 'Well that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. I swear he's just like Minato sometimes.' Kushina sighed and decided to go wake the blonde up.

When Kushina was able to wake up Naruto the blonde blinked then looked at Kushina. "Your what?" Naruto asked again.

"I'm pregnant." Kushina shrugged. Naruto's eye twitched. "Isn't this supposed to be like a week or something like that? Not just two days or so?" Naruto asked. Kushina nodded.

"Yeah that's why I'm confused like you. I think a certain vixen had something to do with it." Kushina mentioned making Naruto roll his eyes.

'Natsumi! This is your doing isn't it? Explain.' Naruto ordered. Natsumi was sheepishly laughing while Tsukoyomi was giving the vixen a menacing stare.

'Well Naru-kun, while you were mating with Kushina I was doing something to your sperm.' Natsumi answered. 'What?' Naruto asked. 'I gave it a 100% chance of getting Kushina pregnant. Not to mention…'

'Never mind! I get it. You basically sped up the process of her getting pregnant, but why did it not take a week or missed her period or something like that?' Naruto wondered.

'Because since you're a full demon now and Kushina is too she didn't have to wait and the affects were immediate.' Natsumi shrugged. Naruto groaned and rubbed his temples.

"What did she say?" Kushina asked. Naruto sighed and explained the situation which made Kushina look worried. "It won't affect the baby's health will it?" Kushina asked.

"She said it won't. You will basically have the same pregnancy you did with me." Naruto relayed. Kushina sighed in relief before asking Naruto a serious question.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, how do you feel about this? The baby I mean Dattebane." Kushina wondered worriedly, if her verbal tick was anything to go by.

Naruto noticed her worry and laid to rest. "I'm happy if your happy Kushi-chan. Do I wish that I was a bit older before having kids, yeah but it doesn't matter. So don't worry Kushina." Naruto grinned.

Kushina was estatic and showed it by glomping Naruto. "I'm so happy Dattebane!" Naruto smiled and hugged her back. Kushina then pulled away with a excited look on her face.

"What should we name her?" Kushina asked making Naruto sweat drop. "Uh Kushi-chan isn't it a little early to tell what gender it is? It could be a boy." Naruto stated.

"Bite your tongue! I know! If it's a girl we'll name it Mito, in honor of Mito-sama." Kushina stated. "And if it's a boy?" Naruto asked, raising an eye brow.

Kushina sighed in annoyance, why was he so hung up on this boy thing? Men. "Alright fine if it's a boy…" "We'll name him Yahiko." Naruto stated.

Kushina saw nothing wrong with the name and smiled. 'Mito or Yahiko hunh? I like it.' Kushina thought rubbing her stomach. Naruto turned back in his desk and sighed.

"Lets just hope they don't get our verbal ticks." Naruto hoped making Kushina nod in agreement. "So I take it you'll be on leave?" Naruto asked. Kushina nodded.

"Yes but that doesn't mean I won't still act as your secretary or your sub as Hokage when you leave." Kushina smirked. Naruto nodded and went to look at the files Danzo gave him the day after he asked.

He opened them up and smirked. On the papers were the hundreds of names of Danzo's ROOT members. Naruto looked at all the names and turned around in his chair.

Kushina was wondering what Naruto was doing as he raised his right hand and activated his Rinnegan. She watched as Naruto started forming chakra with concentration.

Within 2 minutes there was a black butterfly with red wings. Kushina's eyes widened. Naruto just used the creation of all things jutsu!

"This is what I call a Hell butterfly, messengers of the Uzukage and Sou-taicho. You know what to do." Naruto stood up and opened the window and let it fly.

"Scatter." Naruto whispered. Instantly the one butterfly multiplied into hundreds of hell butterflies and they all flew in different directions.

"Naruto, what do you realize what you just did?" Kushina asked in amazement. Naruto sat back down and nodded. "I used the Creation of all things Jutsu right? Speaking of I need you to get Zabu…"

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto and Kushina snapped their heads to the astral figure of Haku.

"Haku-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto wondered. "Naruto-kun there is someone here to see you. I believe his name is Kenpachi Zaraki. He's also here with a little girl named Yachiru." Haku informed.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Send him to my office." Naruto ordered. Haku nodded and disappeared. "What's going on? Who is this Kenpachi?" Kushina wondered.

"Some one I fought on my mission to kill the water daimyo. Cancel my meetings, I'll be back in a few." Naruto pecked her lips and took off his robes.

After he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

A crimson flash erupted in the Uzukage office and was revealed to be Naruto. He quickly put on his Uzukage robes and sat in his desk. Haku came in the room with Kenpachi. Yachiru was sitting on his shoulder.

Haku was surprised a bit to see Naruto sitting there waiting for them. "Here he is, I'll leave now." Haku bowed and left the room while closing the door behind her.

"Nice office you got here kid." Kenpachi smirked. "Thanks. What can I do for you Kenpachi?" Naruto asked. Zaraki glanced at Yachiru then back at Naruto.

"I want to join your village." Kenpachi finally said. Naruto raised a brow. "Is there a reason?" Naruto asked. Kenpachi nodded.

"I don't want Yachiru to not know what a home is. I want her to stay in one place, not travel all the time. But she won't go anywhere without me." Kenpachi stated.

Naruto nodded. "You see her as a daughter and you want your daughter to have a stable home. Correct?" Naruto asked. Kenpachi nodded.

"Well then Kenpachi, Yachiru, welcome to Uzu. But first, Kenpachi that sword, do you know what it is?" Naruto asked. The giant man shook his head.

"I took it from this samurai I killed before I met Yachiru. It gives me stranger powers like the man I fought for it. Do you know what it is?" Zaraki asked.

Naruto nodded. "I do. That is a Zanpakuto. A spirit slayer. Zanpakuto are sentient swords and have peculiar powers that only their master can use. A Zanpakuto is only created when a person has something called Reiatsu. Spiritual and Physical power." Naruto said.

"You, along with Yachiru have spiritual powers. There are only a handful in the world that do. I have nearly mastered my Zanpakuto. Here in Uzu we accept people with spiritual powers. Everyone has Reiatsu but most have it on a very small scale.

The people who have large Reiatsu like you and I are welcomed here and are trained to learn how to utilize that power." Naruto explained.

"I only have one captain, Zabuza Momochi, Captain of the second division. His vice captain is my secretary, Haku Momochi, his adoptive daughter. Basically what I'm saying is, I fought you Kenpachi and I request that you would be one of my thirteen captains with Yachiru as your Vice captain. Do you accept?" Naruto asked.

Kenpachi smirked. Then looked to the silent Yachiru. "What do you think?" He asked. Naruto looked towards the girl and smiled at her making her smile.

"I think it's a great idea Kenny! We should do it!" Yachiru grinned. "Well alright then. As long as I fight you every once in awhile and have strong opponents then I'm in. Make me captain of the 11th division!" Kenpachi ordered.

"Alright then. Haku." Naruto called. The black haired girl walked in, wondering what was needed of her. "Please take Kenpachi and Yachiru-chan to their estate. 11th division." Naruto ordered.

"Right away Naruto-kun. By the way stay here because we need to talk." Haku stated. Naruto nodded as the three left.

Once they were gone Naruto stood and walked over to his window. He saw some people walking around but not as full as he would have liked.

'2 captains and vice captains, and no ninja. I will have to quicken my pace. Maybe I should retrieve them. That would be wise. But what about ninja? Should I use ROOT now? Might as well, its not like they have lives in Konoha.' Naruto thought before turning around.

Walking to the center of the room, Naruto bit his thumbs and slammed his hand on the ground. In a giant puff of smoke his paths were standing in front of him.

"You called?" Madara asked. Naruto nodded. "I need everyone of you to go searching for the needed captains. Understand? You should no where they are located. Go." Naruto ordered. They all nodded and left without another word.

'Soi-fon, Yoruichi and Baykuya. I'll have to send them messages.' Naruto thought. Naruto sighed to himself before Haku walked in the room.

"Haku-chan, what did you want to see me for?" Naruto asked. "I wanted to see you. It's been a while since you came back and I'm bored." Haku pouted.

"It's been two weeks." Naruto stated, his left eye twitched in annoyance. "But still! Why can't I have a mission or something?" Haku asked. Naruto thought about it. Before deciding what he was gonna do.

"You're right Haku-chan, you should get out more. There is something I want you to do for me. Wave country. Tsunami-chan is going through the process of being Daimyo. Most likely Tazuna and Inari will live with her.

Those kids, all those people, I want them here. Go see Tazuna and relay this message. Get him to make Wave countries people live here. Dismissed." Naruto nodded to her.

Haku grinned with joy and bowed to Naruto before leaving. Naruto closed his eyes and turned back to the village. There was more he had to do.

He was busy with fixing Konoha, but he now needs to finish creating Uzu. Naruto left his office and made his way into the city of section 3.

Once the people who were mostly women, They started to cheer and wave at him. Naruto smiled and wave at them back till he entered a shop. This shop was a Weapon shop.

Naruto walked up to the counter where no one was watching. From the back door and old man with a long beard wearing a red cap walked in and sat on the chair.

"Lord Uzukage, what can I do for you?" The old man asked. "Old man Muramasa, I need some things." Naruto informed. The old man raised a brow.

"I need a Chokuto, not you're average one either. This is the design." Naruto took out a scroll and showed the man his design. Muramasa hummed in approval.

"I see. I will have it done in 2 days." The old man said. "Thank you, sir." Naruto bowed and left. As Naruto was walking back to his office he needed to make his move soon. For Uzushio.

* * *

Kushina was happy when Naruto returned about an hour later. She smiled at him. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Kushi-chan, I told you about the captains and such right?" Naruto asked. Kushina nodded. "Would you like to be one of my captains?" Naruto asked. Kushina was surprised but grinned.

"Like hell I would! I thought you would never ask Dattebane. What division?" She questioned excitedly. Naruto smiled. "Whatever number you want. Besides 13, 11, 2, and 1." Naruto stated.

"Nine." Kushina said. Naruto raised a brow but nodded. "Okay. Nine. Kushina Uzumaki captain of the ninth division. Excuse me Kushi-chan, I need to go somewhere real quick." Naruto smiled and walked out the Hokage after taking off the hokage robes.

Naruto waved to the people who waved and smiled at him while he walked down the street. Naruto was making his way to Hiragashi shop and entered.

Once the door opened the bell rang, indicating there was a customer. "I'll be with you in just a moment!" he heard a female voice. Naruto looked around and smiled, place hasn't changed.

"Hello, how can I…Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked to the counter to see TenTen standing there. "Yo." Naruto waved with a smile.

"What is the Hokage doing in my dads shop?" TenTen wondered. Naruto shrugged. "I need some materials. Your dad in?" Naruto asked.

"Just got back. What can I do for you Naruto?" The blonde looked towards the entrance to see Kajin Hiragashi, the owner of the shop.

"I need some armor. Think you can help?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, customized?" Kajin asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Here is the design. The list of what I want should be in there as well." Naruto handed him a scroll. Kajin took it and started reading with his daughter reading over his shoulder.

"Wait, why do you need all this stuff?" Tenten asked. "I'm having someone act a part for me and I want him fully prepared." Naruto answered. "It'll be done. Come back in 4 days." Kajin said rolling up the scroll.

"Thanks Kajin. I'll see you guys later." Naruto waved and left the shop and went back to the office to finish his paper work. On his way however a hell butterfly landed on his finger and relayed a message.

Naruto smiled. 'Change of plans, looks like I'll be going somewhere else.' Naruto thought to himself and started walking faster to the tower.

Naruto walked in the tower and went down lower till he was underground. Walking through a tunnel Naruto opened the metal door to enter a giant room filled with the Ex-Anbu ROOT.

"Hokage-sama!" They all saluted. Naruto noticed Sai among them, in fact there were lots of children in the front. It made him hate Danzo even more. Who knew how many parents lost their children because of him, or maybe he just took orphans.

Naruto nodded to them. "At ease." Naruto spoke. They all bowed and relaxed. Naruto sighed quietly, it seemed like he's been doing that a lot lately.

"I bet all of you are wondering why I brought you here, right?" Naruto asked. They all nodded. Naruto took a deep breath. 'Your taking a big risk here Naruto.' Tsukoyomi warned.

Naruto nodded. 'I know. But I can just wipe their memory.' Naruto answered. His attention turned back to the crowd and spoke.

"Now, Danzo has recruited all of you and turned you into his mindless drones, told you that all that matters is Konoha, that you are not important and are expendable because you are a tool. Tools have no emotions, they listen to what their master says. Well I'm gonna tell you he is wrong!" Naruto yelled out surprising them.

"Danzo is a piece of shit that cares about himself, his ideal for Konoha will bring it to it's knee's. He doesn't believe in the will of fire, he believes that with an iron fist you can rule everything. That doesn't work all the time. You will get more with Sugar then you do with Vinegar." Naruto stated.

"He expected for you all to serve him and never question him. He treated you like tools, took away your emotions and played with you like toys. If I were you I would start questioning his methods and try to attack." Naruto continued.

"You were all blocked from the outside world, only being able to go out to do very dangerous missions, his dirty work. You have all been looking over your shoulder not relaxing. I don't want that for any of you. Konoha is not the place for you to start over. But I know what it is." Naruto stated.

All their eyes widened and were enthralled by his speech. Suddenly a woman from the middle back row spoke up surprise in her voice.

"You do?" Naruto looked towards her and the people surrounding her moved out the way to see her. She was a girl of maybe 18 or 19 years. She had long dirty blonde hair and sea green pupiless eyes.

"What is your name darling?" Naruto asked with a kind smile. She blushed and smiled shyly. "K-Komachi Hokage-sama." She replied.

"It's nice to meet you Koma-chan. And yes I do. It is the new but still forming village Uzushiogakure. The village itself is done all it is needed is populace.

There are only a couple hundred people their currently and they're all civilians. I need ninja. I need all of you. I want all of you to start your new life there. Be happy and not as some emotionless tool." Naruto scowled.

"Can we really start over Hokage-sama? Who is the leader there?" a man asked. "Are they as bad as Danzo?" Another asked. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"No. The leader of the village is, myself. I am the Shodaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure." Naruto informed making all their eyes wide and jaws drop.

Naruto held out his hand. "Join me, Join Uzu and help me show the world the true Will of fire. Konoha's Roots have been corrupted, becoming a plague for the next generation. It's time for a new start, a new seed to grow and be protected by the whirlpools. Join me!" Naruto roared making them all cheer.

Naruto smiled as he saw genuine happy grins on each of their faces. 'That was better than I thought.' Naruto thought. 'Ya think?' Natsumi smirked.

Naruto nodded. "You all have till tomorrow at 8 to come back here with all your belongings, you will be moved into new homes there is enough room for all of you. Dismissed." Naruto ordered.

Instantly they were all gone in puffs of smoke. Naruto took a deep sigh and made his way back to his office. On the way Naruto was in thought.

'Ninja taken care of, for now. If things are going to go right I'm going to have to expand. Soul reapers and such will take awhile, I'm going to have to come up with some kind of plan for that.' Naruto thought to himself as he entered his office to see Kushina sitting at his desk looking over some papers.

"Hm? Oh hey Naruto-kun how was your little meeting?" Kushina asked. Naruto smiled.

"Just fine Kushi-chan. I'm gonna call it a day." Naruto said. Kushina nodded and stood up. "Okay, Mikoto came by earlier wanting to have dinner. So I'll be with her. You gonna be okay?" Kushina asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine. Have fun." Naruto pecked her on the lips as she left. Once she was gone Naruto was greeted by Zabuza's voice.

"Yo Naruto." The blonde turned to the astral figure. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "I found Utakata but he has someone with him, a girl named Hotaru. We went through some troublesome shit these last few days. But Utakata said he will join if Hotaru is allowed to join." Zabuza reported.

"She can join but what is she to Utakata and what's her story?" Naruto questioned. Zabuza sighed before explaining the whole story and how he participated in it.

"So you're telling me Utakata was injured in a battle between some ninja, and she healed him and asked for him to train her. He said no but gave in and taught her how to stand on water. She mastered it then he taught her something harder, not expecting her to master that too." Naruto started.

"So he travels with her not happy about her calling him master and such. And a lot of shit happens that you get caught up in. Her village gave her away and she was used for some Kinjutsu by some crazy ass guy. After some closure Utakata agrees to be her master and joining the village, Did I get all that?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty much." Zabuza nodded. "unh-hunh. Whatever." Naruto muttered. "Thanks boss." Zabuza eye smiled. "Yeah Yeah." Naruto waved him off as the man disappeared.

Naruto sighed and returned to the paper work and was surprised to see a file about Yakumo Kurama. Naruto narrowed his eyes, he heard of this but never really believed it.

"Anbu!" Naruto called, two Anbu kneeled in front of his desk. "Take me to Yakumo Kurama's location." Naruto ordered. The two nodded and lead their Hokage to the girl.

'How did I not know of this. She is the last of the Kurama clan? Sarutobi was basically holding her back? Sorry old man but this is not right.' Naruto thought as he and the Anbu headed to Anbu headquarters and went down to a low level, the whole way Naruto had a scowl on his face.

Naruto stopped at the door and turned to the two. "I'll be fine. Stand guard." Naruto ordered. The two nodded as Naruto entered he locked the door behind him.

He looked forward and frowned. The Room was bland but filled with paintings. There was a bed and a bathroom and an IV next to it. Naruto looked around and saw that there was a girl painting a picture.

"I never get many visitors, who are you?" The girl asked turning around so Naruto could see her. She had slightly pale skin, long orange hair and bright brown eyes that held lots of sadness and some anger.

"I'm The Godaime Hokage, Yakumo-chan." Naruto informed. Her eyes widened a bit. "I'm guessing the old man kicked the bucket?" Yakumo asked. Naruto could hear the hope in her voice.

"No. He just passed it down to me." Naruto smiled. Yakumo nodded and turned back to her painting. Naruto looked around and sighed.

"Why are you here Hokage-sa…" "Naruto." Naruto interrupted. The girl stopped and turned to him confused. "Hunh?" She asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. That's my name. I don't want you to call me something you don't respect at all." Naruto smiled sadly. Yakumo was surprised and wondered how he knew.

"Okay Naruto, why are you here?" Yakumo wondered. "I came to help you. To free you." Naruto stated. Yakumo was frozen at the spot.

"What? Why would you do that?" Yakumo asked. "Because you deserve better Yakumo. I don't think it's fair that the old man locked you up in here because he was scared of that beast in you." Naruto stated.

"What do you mean? What beast?" Yakumo demanded.

"You know your powers are sealed right?" Naruto asked. She nodded with a scowl. "Okay, the real reason your powers were sealed was because your powers were so great that it created a second personality in your brain. Now that personality is basically the opposite of you and could take over you at any given moment….the first time was when it killed your parents."

Yakumo was shocked, "I k-killed my own parents…."

"No, the monster hidden within you took over your body and did it, that is why your teacher, Kurenai Yuhi sealed your powers to make sure that others and yourself would not get hurt at all. They dubbed it as the Ido monster….but I will need your help since you are the only one who can defeat it."

"You're wrong! You can't help me! Everyone is always against me! Sarutobi, Kurenai, Konoha! You're lying, you don't want to help me, there is nothing you can do anyways." Yakumo ranted.

"Wrong. I'm Hokage for a reason Yakumo-chan. I can help you. I can give you the things you weren't able to have. I read your file. I know how you were born with a weak body and couldn't do the physical things it takes to be a ninja." Naruto told her.

"If you let me help you, I can give you freedom, a place to call home. For you to be the best Genjutsu master in history. Please, just let me help you." Naruto smiled.

Yakumo was silent not looking at him. She slowly nodded. "Okay." Naruto smiled and walked over to her and activated his Rinnegan.

"Look into my eyes Yakumo." Naruto ordered softly. Yakumo nodded and stared into his pale glowing eyes. She was getting lost and blinked.

* * *

Next thing she knew she was in an area with lots of paintings floating around. Naruto was beside her and narrowed his eyes as he saw the Ido eating a part of her mind.

"You, beast. Turn around you ugly fucker." Naruto called. The Ido turned around and growled at Naruto before facing a stunned Yakumo.

"So you finally showed up eh master?" Ido smirked. Yakumo glared at it. "Get out my mind! Leave me alone and never come back!" Yakumo barked. The Ido narrowed it's eyes and glared at Naruto.

"You have let this boy corrupt you master. I will take care of him." The Ido tried to move but found it really hard too. "Why can't I move?" Ido demanded.

"Because I'm not allowing you. Yakumo-chan hurry up and kill it and you will be free." Naruto stated. Yakumo was about to nod but Ido spoke.

"Don't do it master. This boy has lied and corrupted you with his fake promise. Help me get rid of him and you will see the truth." Ido argued.

"Don't listen. Kill it." Naruto ordered. "What if it's right?" Yakumo asked.

"It's not! I can relate, the third was hiding the truth from me when I was just a child, I hold the Kyuubi within me, we both have curses and the village sees us as demons.

I was able to overcome their glares due to the help of my sensei and Natsumi-chan. You have the power to overcome this and control it without any repercussions, now come up with a way to destroy it. It killed your family it is not right!" Naruto yelled.

Yakumo glared and formed a chakra scalpel and ran at the Ido. "No master! This was all for you!" was the Ido's last thoughts as Yakumo sliced off it's head.

It disappeared in a purple haze with one more screech. Naruto smiled. "Good job Yakumo-chan. Now…" Naruto closed his eyes and sent waves of white chakra into her mind to spread into her body. After 6 pulses Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Give it 2 to 4 days and you will be up in no time. Lets go." Naruto grabbed her hand and both appeared back in the real world.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Thank you very much." Yakumo grinned. Naruto smiled at her. "No problem, Yakumo-chan. Yakumo, since you are the clan head of the Kurama clan, and you don't like Konoha that much, how would you like to go some where else?" Naruto asked.

"Somewhere else?" Yakumo asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. Uzushiogakure. It's a new village in water country that has been reformed. I am the Uzukage and trying to populate the village. You will be one of the first clans if you join." Naruto explained.

Yakumo thought about it before grinning. "Yes, I would love to join Uzu, Uzukage-sama." Yakumo winked. Naruto chuckled before taking out a Kunai.

"I'll be back soon to get you. Till then, Yakumo-chan." Naruto grinned before leaving a blushing Yakumo.

Naruto opened the door and stepped out making his Anbu tense. "Lets go." Naruto stated and left the HQ. Once they reached outside Naruto sighed in annoyance. The sun was down. Dismissing his Anbu he made his way home.

* * *

Naruto kicked off his shoes and made his way to his room. He didn't know where Karin was or Izumi. He wondered where Anko was and got his answer when he walked into his room.

There she was in the bed reading Icha Icha paradise wearing a crimson thong and a crimson lacy bra that seemed a cup smaller than her actual size so it squeezed her bust tightly. Her hair was down. Anko's eyes were glued to the book before looking up at him.

"Oh Hey Whisker-chan." Anko grinned. Naruto's eye twitched, his dick was starting to get hard and he started to get hot.

"Ano, Anko-chan, what are you doing Dattebayo?" Naruto asked inwardly cursing himself for the verbal tick. Anko smirked knowing Naruto was either excited or nervous. Probably both, if the tent in his pants she was looking at was any indication.

"Oh nothing just reading a book. I'm actually on a pretty good part so don't bother me whisker-chan. Go take a shower or something." Anko waved him off. Naruto huffed before going into the closet.

He was too tired to take a shower right now so he would take a long one in the morning. He took off his uniform and put on some black shorts. Naruto walked out of the closet to see something he didn't expect.

* * *

**Lemon!**

Anko had her legs spread wide. Her left hand was holding the book while her right was rubbing her clothed pussy. She moaning his name quietly which made him blush a bit.

"A-Anko-chan? What are you doing?" Naruto wondered. Anko rolled her eyes at the question.

"I'm trying to get off Whisker-chan what do you think? For a being a kage of two villages and a mastermind you sure are slow." Anko stated, not looking up from her book.

Naruto's eye twitched as he walked over to her. He smacked the book out her hand which made her smirk. The blonde leaned over to her and spoke in a husky voice.

"I'll show you I'm not slow." Naruto said. "Oh? Well why don't you, Whisker-chan." Anko smirked, leaning forward. Naruto leaned forward too as he claimed her lips in a heated kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance. Naruto won the battle and explored her mouth like it was an adventure. The Hokage leaned forward more and ripped her bra off.

He began to move his hands towards her chest finding her right breast and squeezing it softly, receiving a loud moan from Anko. He brings his head down toward her breast and begins to suck around the sensitive area, Anko screaming in pleasure. Her whole body felt as if lighting was coursing through her body every time Naruto touched her.

She lowered her hands down towards Naruto's member and began to stroke her finger on the tip of his member causing Naruto to grunt in pleasure. His legs began to twitch at the pleasure he was receiving, Anko has found his weak spot. She began to massage it gently giving attention to both his rod and the golden balls.

Naruto was in complete ecstasy a feeling he has never experienced before. Not wanting to let her have all the fun he brings his hand down towards Anko's pussy and begins to rub it ever so gently, Anko shivers in pleasure.

Smirking Naruto moved the offending piece of cloth out of the way. Two fingers begin to enter slowly roaming the dark area for a certain spot. He moves his fingers around watching Anko's until he finds the piece he was looking for.

"NARUTO!" Anko yells as she biting her lower lip. She was in complete ecstasy as well a feeling she has always longed for. Naruto kept massaging her sensitive area leaving Ankoin complete bliss, unable to move from her spot.

Naruto pulls his fingers out curious to what it tastes like, sticks his tongue inside to roam around.

"OH NARUTO!" She yells once again, her legs closing ever so slightly in pleasure. Naruto's tongue moving around in the darkened area enjoying what the feeling was for him. It taste like fish not bad he thought.

Anko not wanting Anko to have all the fun quickly grabs Naruto member and begins to stroke it viciously until she could move again. She brought her mouth down on the tip of Naruto's member and gave it a soft wet kiss, sending shockwaves through Naruto's body.

He collapsed on the bed unable to move, begging for more. Anko gladly sticks his whole dick into her mouth sucking and stroking with every movement.

Naruto groaned in appreciation which made Anko smirk inwardly and hum, sending vibrations. Naruto groaned louder and jerked his hips up.

Pleasure ran through her body as she realized she's causing her lover so much pleasure. She moves from his member to the golden balls and begins to lick them softly, this send jolts down Naruto's legs.

Unable to move from his position he stretches his arms out, grabbing a hold of both of her breast and squeezes tightly. Another moan comes out of her lips enjoying the feeling Naruto is giving her. She turns around to her lover and lowers her head to his.

"I want you to pound into me got it Whisker-chan? Kushina told me about her being pregnant." Anko smirked making Naruto curse inwardly, that was supposed to be a surprise.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked. "I didn't, I was just fishin and I caught myself a sucker. Well guess what, it's my turn to have you make me a mother. So don't hold back, Naruto-kun." Anko stated before climbing up so she was on top. With a wink she lowered herself slowly as he entered her.

Both moaned as he was fully inside. "Damn Naruto-kun, you're filling me up." Anko moaned. Naruto groaned and grabbed on to her ass making her shiver with delight.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to play with my ass as I ride you." Anko smirked. Naruto eyes widened a bit before shrugging. "Whatever you want Hebi-hime." Naruto said.

He spread her ass cheeks and entered a finger into her tight ass. Anko moaned in content before starting to grind with him in her. The blonde groaned and before he knew it he was nearly about to pass out as she started hopping up and down on him like a trampoline.

Naruto growled and slammed her down on his cock and began thrusting roughly into her pussy. Anko opened her mouth to gasp but no sound came out as Naruto dominated her body and her pussy unrelentingly as he continued to thrust into her like a madman.

The veins in his arms were bulging and his muscles were stretched to their limit. He felt her pussy beginning to tighten around him and drove into her as hard and as fast he could lifting his hips off the ground to get her there quicker.

Her climax was quickly approaching from the intense reaming her cunt was taking from Naruto's glorious cock. He hit that one spot and it sent Anko screaming at the top of her lungs.

"YES! RIGHT THERE NARUTO-KUN! HIT THAT SPOT AGAIN!" She shouted, continuously moaning as he hit it deep inside of her again and again and again.

"FUCK NARUTO-KUN! I'M CUMMING SO HARD ON YOUR COCK!" Anko screamed out at the top of her lungs as her climax and her walls clamped around him, spilling her essence over his cock.

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt Anko walls clamp around him and coat his cock in her juices. He thrust slowly now helping her ride out this wave of pleasure for as long as she could.

With one more push he came into her womb which made her moan.

**Lemon end!**

Naruto slumped and panted while Anko laid on his chest doing the same.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I love you. More than you know." Anko whispered before falling asleep. Naruto smiled softly and kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you as well, Anko-chan." Naruto whispered before falling asleep himself.

* * *

5 days passed quickly and Naruto was currently in his office doing paperwork. He recently got a message from Guren a day ago about their progress.

So far half of the village was willing to join Uzu, the other half needed time and convincing. Most of them were ninja, they needed proof Naruto killed Orochimaru. The civilians cheered that the tyrant would no longer be ruling them and wanted to leave Oto right away.

Naruto planned on visiting Oto himself and showing himself to the populace before taking the ones who wanted to move on to Oto while he also demonstrated his power to the ninja.

Naruto also got a message from one of Jiraiya's toads. He was currently trying to find Tsunade from a lead he received two days ago. She should be in Tanzuka town.

Haku was simply waiting for all the of waves people to pack. The happily agreed starting new lives in Uzu even if they were leaving their homes. Naruto would be gathering them soon also. Two days perhaps.

The civilian side was more than populated to what he wanted right now. Give or take a few years and it would be done. But he needed more space. So, Naruto was having his Lava monkey summons expand for him. It would take at least a year.

Hashirama had made contact with Yoruichi Shihoun, leader and clan head of the Shihoin clan. Naruto was to come pick them up in a week.

Naruto raised his head to see Anko walk in the room with a grin on her face, but something was off. Her hair was down and she was wearing a black loose fitting shirt with a skirt that went to her knees instead of her thighs like usual.

"Anko what are you wearing? Were supposed to leave for Taki remember?" Naruto asked. Anko's grin got bigger as she shook her head.

"Sorry whisker-chan but I won't be going on any missions for awhile." Anko said. Naruto raised a brow, not putting the pieces together. Anko saw his confusion and sighed in annoyance.

Natsumi rolled her eyes while Tsukoyomi just sighed. "And why not?" Naruto asked.

"Baka, I'm pregnant!" Anko shouted. Naruto was staring at her with un-blinking eyes. Anko was amused by his expression but was secretly worried he would be angry.

Naruto blinked once more before standing up and walking over to Anko and grabbing her shoulders.

"You're not bullshitting me are you Anko-chan?" Naruto asked. Anko shook her head. "No Naruto-kun, I'm pregnant with your child. Am I surprised it happened so quick? Yes. But this is what I wanted." Anko smiled softly.

Naruto grinned before kissing Anko full on the lips which surprised her a bit, but before she could get into it Naruto pulled away.

"This is great! First Kushi-chan now you? I'm gonna be a dad!" Naruto grinned. Anko inwardly sighed in relief and smirked.

"I bet it will be a boy." Naruto groaned at this. "Not you too. I think it will be a girl." Naruto stated. Anko shook her head.

"Nope. But we will see in time Naruto-kun." Anko sashayed out of the office leaving Naruto with a problem. "Wait! Who am I gonna take as a guard?" Naruto asked.

"Uh Naruto-sama?" Naruto blinked to see Kurenai in the office with a slight blush on her face. "Oh, Hi Kurenai-chan. What can I do for you?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was actually hoping to get a mission." Kurenai said. Naruto raised a brow. "Don't you have your team?" Naruto asked. Kurenai shook her head.

"They are all training with their clans. So I'm free for a couple of days." Kurenai stated. Naruto nodded before walking over to his desk.

'Damn it what bad timing. Hmm, Izumi-chan or Mikoto-chan can come along.' Naruto thought, but his musings were cut short when Kurenai closed the door and locked it and sat down in front of his desk.

"Something wrong Kurenai-chan?" Naruto asked. Kurenai looked away with a blush on her face. "N-Naruto-sama there is something I need to tell you." Kurenai stated.

"Oh, what's that?" Naruto asked. Kurenai took a deep breath and gazed up into Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

"I…I have had a crush on you for a long time now and I wanted you to know my feelings towards you." Kurenai admitted. Naruto was surprised by this. He was gonna speak but Kurenai continued.

"The reason I'm so cold to every other man is because I'm afraid that you won't see me, I know this feels more than a crush but I just wanted to let you know." Kurenai looked away when she finished.

'Kurenai hunh?' Naruto asked. "Kurenai-chan, what made you fall for me and for how long?" Naruto wondered. Kurenai blushed harder before answering.

"Well since you saved me when you were Anbu." Kurenai reminded. Naruto looked confused. She needed to be more detailed, he saved a lot of women when he was in Anbu.

Sensing his confusion Kurenai spoke.

"I was a Tokubetsu at the time and the Sandaime sent me on a A-rank mission to seek information on Iwa to see what they were up too.

I got captured with my team and was nearly raped when you showed up. I only saw your face when an Anbu knocked off your mask. You killed them without hesitation and no regret and got me out of there." Kurenai stated.

Naruto remembered the memory as she explained it. That was the first time his identity was shown to anybody.

"After that I started developing a crush on you but was to nervous to actually get to know you. Before I knew it you were rising in the ranks and making a name for your self till you became Hokage." Kurenai smiled.

Naruto was silent the whole time gazing into her red eyes. Naruto closed his eyes and contemplated his response.

"I see. Kurenai-chan, I like you as well, very much in fact. You're beautiful, smart, strong, caring and much more. But there are things that are preventing me from giving you the love you want. I don't know what you love more, Konoha or me but I can't take that chance. I'm sorry." Naruto apologized.

Kurenai was hurt, very hurt in fact. She didn't know what he meant about Konoha or Him. He was the Hokage wasn't he? So he should love Konoha more than her since he was the one leading it!

"I don't understand. What things are preventing you from giving me the same love that you give Anko or Kushina-sama? Why can't you love me as well?" Kurenai asked.

"Because I don't want to force you into anything you don't want. Anko and Kushina know what I want and agree with me 100% so I can trust them. But I don't know if I can trust you." Naruto informed calmly.

Kurenai started to take deep breaths to calm herself down. Naruto watched her actions and asked this one question.

"Kurenai. Would you give up your life in Konoha, everything you know and love here, for me? If you can do that and prove it to me I can show you the same affection I show my future wives." Naruto stated.

Kurenai was frozen. "I don't want to accept your love and play with your heart just for me to make you do something you don't agree with. Think about it Kurenai." Naruto smiled kindly.

The woman nodded and stood to walk out the office, in deep thought. Naruto sighed as Kushina walked in with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Naruto-kun what's up with Kurenai-chan?" Kushina wondered. Naruto looked at her then back at the paperwork. "She confessed her love for me and I gently and calmly gave her an ultimatium." Naruto shrugged.

"Why?" Kushina asked a little surprised Kurenai was in love with her lover. "Because I can't trust anyone outside the circle. I don't know if she will give me up to the council or not, but I don't want to take that chance." Naruto shrugged once more.

Kushina nodded and sighed. "Anything you need me to do?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I need you to get me Mikoto and Izumi-chan. Also set up a reminder for me to see Hiashi." Naruto ordered.

Kushina nodded at each thing and left without another word, leaving Naruto to sign papers. Suddenly his door shot open making Naruto raise a brow and glance up.

"Yo Alpha!" Tsume grinned. Naruto looked back at his work. "Hello Tsume-chan. What can I do for you? I have a meeting in Taki to go to in half an hour, so make it quick." Naruto ordered politely.

Tsume rolled her eyes and shut the door. "You know we never had that meeting." Tsume smirked.

"I would love to have our usual sexy meeting but I can't. As I said I have to leave in 30 minutes, I have two of my future wives about to walk in the room in 15 minutes and I won't have sex with you unless were married. For some reason Natsumi thinks it's funny to get people pregnant." Naruto muttered.

'I DO NOT!' Natsumi yelled. 'Yeah whatever helps you sleep at night Natsu-chan, love you.' Naruto then cut the connection off, not hearing Natsumi's scream of rage.

Tsume pouted. "Well technically you are my husband since you are alpha. So does that mean we can have sex now?" Tsume asked. "You are really horny aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"It's mating season. Hana must be going crazy too. Heard her moaning your name last night." Tsume giggled. Naruto chuckled.

"She must have some secret love for me as well." Naruto grumbled. "What do you mean?" Tsume asked seriously which made Naruto pause and glance at her.

"You okay Tsume-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsume sighed before sitting down. "Well not really. I actually have feelings for you as well, Naruto-kun." Tsume admitted. Naruto inwardly groan.

'Damn it!' Naruto thought. He was about to answer when Mikoto and Izumi walked in. 'Thank god.' Naruto grinned inwardly. "Alright Tsume-chan, we'll talk later when I get back. I promise to reply to your confession." Naruto stated making Tsume nod.

She stood and did something that surprised all occupants in the room and pissed off the Uchiha women. She kissed Naruto. Full on the lips.

To say Naruto was a bit surprised was an overstatement. He knew this would probably happen. Shrugging he gave her what she wanted and demanded entrance to her mouth. Once she opened he shot his tongue in her mouth and took rule of it, making her moan.

Naruto pulled away and smiled at her. "Like I said Tsume-chan, we will talk later." Naruto told a dazed Inuzuka matriarch. She nodded with a content smile on her face and left the office on wobbly legs.

Naruto sighed and looked to his glaring Uchiha women. "What was that about?" Mikoto asked. Naruto shrugged.

"She's been on my side since Anko. She supports me fully and I intend on her coming with us. Now forget about Tsume-chan. I have called you two here because I need you to be my guards when I go to Taki." Naruto informed them.

"Both of us?" Izumi asked. Naruto nodded. "Yes. It was only to be Anko and Karui-chan who would meet us there but some things came up and now Anko can't go." Naruto said sheepishly.

"What kind of things?" Mikoto asked. Naruto sighed. "Anko-chan is having a baby." Naruto dropped the bomb on them. Izumi was silent while Mikoto was pissed. She was happy for Anko, but she was pissed because she still hasn't been able to get into Naruto's pants yet.

"So I decided with you two. I can't take anyone else but people who know about Uzu. Why? Because I plan on taking someone out of Taki. Fu, the Nanabi Jinchuriki." Naruto stated.

Izumi raised a brow. "You found a Jinchuriki? Akatsuki has been looking for Jinchuriki's for awhile now. The only ones they know of is, You and Yagura. We were all assigned a biju and to find out who carries our Biju. We observe their strength then we report to Pein who then reports to Tobi." Izumi said.

Naruto nodded. As soon as she was comfortable, Izumi told Naruto everything about Akatsuki, what the rings were meant for, the members. Naruto was most interested in Pein and Tobi who claims to be Madara.

Naruto was surprised to hear that there was another Rinnegan user besides him and his subordinates. However Naruto wasn't worried. He had a plan to execute Akatsuki, but he needed more information.

Naruto nodded. "Alright then. It will take a couple of days to get to Taki, I am in no rush. Karui needs time to get Fu to trust her and tell her the plan. I will let you know of the plan as well. So pack for a week long trip. Dismissed." Naruto ordered.

The two nodded and left without another word, both thinking how were they going to spend time with Naruto. Said blonde was thinking about the same.

He needed to spend time with each girl as well. So far he has only been on dates. So Naruto decided to come up with a plan on spending time with his women.

The Kage then locked the door and bit his thumb. Going through a few seals Naruto slammed his hand on the ground to summon a mannequin that was fully dressed.

The mannequin was dressed in a skin tight high collared sleevless black shirt. Around its waist was a red rope like belt that was tied into a bow. Tucked in the back was the Chokuto Muramasa made for him.

The hilt was black with a red middle. It was slightly larger and longer than a regular Chokuto. The sheath was red while the blade was a shining black. It was made directly from a strange stone Muramasa found in Iwa during his travels called, Adamantium.

The mannequin's lower half was dressed with a black cloth that came down to it's knees and black Shinobi pants. It was also wearing black calf high sandals. Fingerless gloves with red Uzumaki swirls on top were adorned on its hands. On it's right arm was a black forearm guard

Lastly Naruto was looking at the red mask that covered the entire upper half of its head. The eye holes were Tomoe's. The design was a swirl, almost looking like the Uzumaki symbol.

On the back of the shirt was the red Uzumaki swirl, also on the Chokuto's blade.

This was the outfit of the Uzu Hurricane, Naruto's second persona. The clothing was all handmade by Kaji. The fabric was made from the strongest, most durable and flexible fibers in all of Konoha.

The mask was able to mask his all of his chakra with just a small burst to activate and deactivate thanks to a seal Kaji applied.

There were lots of Kunai and Shuriken in each glove to summon with just a burst of chakra to the hands.

Naruto cut his palm and quickly went through hand signs. "Ninja art: Blood clone no jutsu." Naruto called. Suddenly from his continuous running blood 2 clones were formed.

"What's up boss?" one clone asked. Naruto watched his palm heal before he looked at his clones. "Listen, You both are informed of the plan correct?" Naruto asked.

The two nodded. "Good. I want you number 1 to act as Hokage while you number 2 stay guard in Uzu. Once you are in #1 summon me and I will cause havoc and look for Fu. Once I find her I will stab my leg with a chakra rod and you will summon me to Uzu #2. Understood?" Naruto asked.

The two nodded. "Yes. But after what are you gonna do about Hurricane?" #1 asked. "I will create another clone to take over." Naruto shrugged. The two clones nodded before Naruto got dressed in the Uzu Hurricane outfit.

The only thing missing was his mask. "Alright, I'll see you guys in a week." Naruto put on the mask and activated his Rinnegan. His eyes glowed and Naruto snapped his fingers and a black cloak with a hood was on the upper half of his body.

Naruto pulled the hood over his head and let it stop right before his eyes. "Later." Naruto smirked. His voice was altered slightly so it was a little deeper. With a black flash Naruto was gone.

The clones nodded to each other. #1 put on the Hokage hat and robes and left the office but not without giving Kushina a goodbye kiss. The other clone vanished in a crimson flash to appear in the Uzukage office.

* * *

A black flashed was seen in a forest. Once the flash faded it was revealed to be Hurricane. Naruto looked around and was satisfied. He was just at the borders of Kumo. Naruto planted his seal when he met up with Karui.

'This will need to be quick.' Naruto thought and started making his way towards Kumo. The masked blonde was going through the plan in his head over and over again. He was to kill anyone in his way but the Raikage. This was a chance for Naruto to be able to use his abilities.

By the time Naruto arrived at Kumo's entrance it was already nearing midnight. The masked teen stood right in front of a barrier. It was similar to Konoha's.

Naruto went through a blur of hand signs to summon Yagura who was confused.

"Yagura." Naruto called. "Naruto? What's going on?" Yagura asked. "I'm gonna throw you inside of Konoha and you are going to summon me understand?" Naruto asked. Yagura nodded.

"But before I do what were you doing just now?" Naruto asked. "Well I was on my way back to Uzu, the Kuchiki clan is with us, but it will take at least a week for them to be ready." Yagura reported.

Naruto nodded. "Great. Here ya go." Naruto gripped the scruff of his neck and chucked him towards the village. Yagura went through handsigns as he entered the village and landed on a building. He slammed his hand on the floor and summoned Naruto.

"Great job Yagura dispel." Naruto ordered. Yagura saluted and dispelled himself. Naruto looked up and smirked under his mask.

'They are probably wondering what is going on. I'll have to lay low for now. Didn't expect a barrier to be up. They must be on guard all the time since my last visit.' Naruto thought to himself.

He jumped off the roof as black flames engulfed him from the down up. When Naruto was on the ground he was in a different form.

He had silver spiky hair in his usual style. He had pupil-less sky blue eyes. His skin was a bit more darker but nothing to serious, a Carmel color. He wore a high collared black short sleeved shirt with medical wrap wrapped around his forearms.

His lower half was covered by white shinobi pants with black sandals. Black flames adorned the sides of his pants. Naruto looked at his form with approval. Around his neck was his white Kumo headband.

His clothes weren't the only thing that changed. Naruto's height also changed. He was at least 6'1 or 6'3 now. Sighing in content Naruto looked around, he didn't know where he was.

Someone passed by him and Naruto snatched him up. Before the guy could get angry, Naruto took all the information about Kumo he could from him and left before the man came too.

Naruto decided to go Kumo tower to get some information. He noticed that the streets were more livelier than Konoha was at this time. People seemed to happy and smiling. Shrugging Naruto kept on walking till he entered the tower.

He walked into the lobby where he saw a beautiful young woman who looked no older than twenty one or so stormed in with a scowl on her face.

She was at least 5'8 with a very curvy figure. The woman was wearing a very formal attire which consisted of a long sleeved high collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of earrings and black sandals.

Her hair which would be thought of as silver but really was a light grey was pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face.

The woman sat back down at the check in desk and began to work while grumbling curses. Not liking to see the scowl on this beautiful women's face Naruto decided to go cheer her up.

While Naruto was getting closer he could hear she was cursing the Raikage. Something about his stupid giant muscles, hot headedness and hole in the wall.

"Excuse me?" Naruto called. The woman looked up with a minor scowl wondering who was bothering her but her scowl disappeared when she saw who the person was.

"H-hello, what can I do for you?" She asked. "Well nothing really, I was just going for a walk and decided to come in here for a second but then I saw you have a mean scowl on your face so I was wondering what is troubling you. I'm Saito by the way. Saito Kazuma." Naruto introduced.

"M-Mabui, it's a pleasure to meet you Saito-san." Mabui smiled. "So what's been bothering you Mabui-san?" Naruto wondered. Mabui sighed in frustration.

"Nothing I want to trouble you with." Mabui muttered. Naruto cocked his head a bit. "Well I don't mind. How about I take you out for a drink. You look like you need to relax but never get the chance too." Naruto assumed.

Mabui frowned and nodded. "Yeah. Working for A-baka is very stressful. It's okay, I don't want to trouble you." Mabui stated. "I insist." Naruto grinned.

Mabui thought about it for a bit before nodding. "Okay, but only one. I need to get back to work." Mabui informed. "Okay Mabui-chan." Naruto smiled.

The woman stood and walked over to Naruto as he led them outside. While they walked, Mabui was checking out 'Saito' and was very impressed with what she saw.

He had a lean muscular body which she always loved instead of other women who liked muscle heads like the Raikage. Sometimes it's not good to have that much muscle, you could crush someones back just by giving them a tight hug.

"So Mabui-chan, tell me about yourself." Naruto suggested. Mabui raised a surprised brow before shrugging. "Not much to tell really. My name is Mabui Quinn, I am the assistant to the fourth Raikage, A. I'm also a Kunoichi of Kumo. That's it." Mabui shrugged.

Naruto was unimpressed. "Come on there's got to be more than that. I mean that's cool about you being the Raikage's assistant that must mean your pretty smart right? And if you're a Kunoichi you must be strong too." Naruto grinned.

Mabui smiled kindly. "But I was talking about your likes, dislikes, you know stuff like that." Naruto shrugged. They walked down the corner and both walked into a bar.

Naruto lead them to an empty table where they sat facing each other.

"Well, I like the color green, I like sweet things but not overly sweet. Lets see, I like training when I can and reading good books. My dislikes are fixing the Raikage's wall when he just busts through it. Also doing things twice as it means I didn't do it right the first time. The Raikage's hot head and his stupid mannerisms." Mabui ranted.

Naruto just sat there listening to her with a small soft smile. The waiter came by and Naruto ordered a martini while Mabui ordered some sake.

"What about you Saito? So far I've been talking about myself." Mabui reminded. Naruto shrugged.

"Nothing really. I enjoy listening to you talk. But I'll humor you. My likes are Ramen, my precious people, helping innocent people, talking to beautiful women and getting to know them, umm what else? Oh! I like the color crimson, red and orange oh and black." Naruto talked.

"My dislikes are traitors, snobs, arrogant bastards, people who give up to easily, and Konoha's stupid civilians who know nothing about real pain." Naruto glared slightly.

Mabui was surprised. "You've been to Konoha before?" She wondered. Naruto nodded slowly. "Yeah, I've been there. Have you heard about their new Hokage?" Naruto asked.

Mabui nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I hear he is very young, 13 I think. I think his name is Naruto Uzumaki. I've heard about him from my friend Karui who left awhile ago. There are some people I have met that say he is a nice but stern person and takes his job seriously. Have you met him?" Mabui asked.

Naruto grinned. 'Score!' Naruto thought making both his inner women roll their eyes.

"Actually I have met him." Naruto nodded. "Really? What's he like?" Mabui wondered. "Well he is pretty nice and stern. I once sparred with him and he's pretty strong, I mean really strong. Barely stood a chance." Naruto smirked.

Mabui nodded and took another drink of her Sake. "I would love to meet him and ask how he became Hokage at such a young age. I wonder if the stress gets to him and if he is anything like A. I can't stand that man." Mabui grumbled.

"You don't? Well why not quit?" Naruto wondered. "I don't understand the meaning of that word. Quitting is like giving up, it practically is. I only work for A because of my ability to transfer matter. I honestly don't even like Kumo after knowing how the people treated Yugito and Karui." Mabui growled lightly.

"The only thing I like about A is how he treated Yugito and Karui but even he couldn't help them that much against that bastard council. I'm glad that the Uzu Hurricane killed them. They were starting to wreck my nerves with all the paper work they were giving me." Mabui stated.

Naruto was listening to her fully. All of his attention on her. "You don't like Kumo, why not leave?" Naruto offered.

"I wish I could but I have nowhere else to go. Plus I'm sure I'll be caught by BOLT in no time." Mabui sighed as she drank her fourth cup of sake.

Naruto nodded staying silent. "But you know, I think the Uzu hurricane took away Yugito and Karui instead of them just running away together. I don't remember much but I think I saw someone transform into A and walked into the council, because A didn't call a meeting at all." Mabui stated.

Naruto raised a brow. Wondering where she was going with this. "You think maybe if I tried hard enough, Uzu Hurricane would come back and take me too?" Mabui asked. Naruto nearly spit out his drink.

"Wait you want to leave with Hurricane? Why?" Naruto asked. "I don't like it here. Kumo is way to serious, it's not fun. I'm always hung up with work not getting a break unless I'm sick and sometimes even then! I deserve a break!" Mabui shouted making everyone look at her but Naruto waved them off.

"Well what do you think you're doing right now Mabui-chan?" Naruto asked. Mabui paused and blinked before smiling. "I'm having a break hunh? Man I feel a lot better." Mabui admitted.

Naruto grinned. "Of course you do. Naruto Uzumaki is always a good listener." Naruto accidentally spouted out making Natsumi and Tsukoyomi face palm. 'Baka.' They both thought.

Mabui's eyes widened at what she just heard. Naruto blinked before cursing himself. "What did you just say?" Mabui asked. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Well I said that I learned from Naruto to be a good listener, which he is." Naruto tried. Mabui shook her head. "No, you said you are Naruto Uzumaki! Are you really?" Mabui asked excited.

Naruto gulped and sighed. Naruto then nodded. "Hai. I am thee Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto waved his hands in mock cheer. Mabui stood and snatched his arm.

Naruto was able to place money on the table before he was dragged outside into an ally by Mabui.

"What are you doing here in Kumo?" Mabui demanded. Naruto shrugged. "Um looking around?" Naruto asked. Mabui stared at him for awhile. "Okay I was just exploring for some things. Then I saw you and couldn't help myself but see what was wrong. You're really Beautiful Mabui-chan." Naruto smiled.

Mabui blushed before asking shyly. "Can I…Can I see your real form?" Naruto shrugged. "Yeah but not here. How about your place?" Naruto asked. Mabui nodded and lead him to her apartment.

Once they were inside her room Naruto dispelled his henge showing his real form wearing the outfit her wore in the chunin exams.

Mabui was surprised to see Naruto was just as tall as her and how bright his hair was. The muscles and body was still the same. His posture told her he has earned respect from many people and he was very powerful. But what captured her the most was the sky blue eyes. Even in the dim light she could see they were glowing but it a little blurry.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, are you using a Genjutsu on your eyes?" Mabui asked not realizing the suffix she added. Naruto did but didn't comment. The blonde nodded and deactivated the Genjutsu, revealing his Rinnegan.

When Mabui saw it she was fascinated, this boy… no, this man was wielding the legendary Doujutsu of the Rikoudo sennin. She repeated that thought into her head before her eyes got wide.

"You're after the legendary tools!" Mabui concluded. Naruto raised a brow before nodding. "I am, but I see no use for those tools. I need them to create my own." Naruto informed.

Mabui looked at him as if he was crazy. "Create your own? How can you do that?" She asked. Naruto pointed to his eyes. "These eyes have a technique that allows me to create things. Live objects or inanimate objects. The creation of all things." Naruto grinned.

"Why don't you just steal them?" Mabui said. "Because I don't want to spill so much blood. The last time I was here I had to kill people who were there at the wrong time at the wrong place. I'm sure the Raikage has boosted up security." Naruto muttered.

"Wait! That was you! You're the guy who murdered the council?" Mabui asked. Naruto nodded with an impassive look. "You bet I did. Bastards needed to die for what they were doing to Karui and Yugito." Naruto stated.

Mabui suddenly got dizzy and fell into Naruto's arms. "Maybe you should get to bed Mabui-chan. You do have to go to work tomorrow." Naruto reminded.

Mabui nodded with a frown. Naruto laid her on the bed and was about to leave when she called him.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, can you stay with me please?" Mabui asked shyly. Naruto blinked before shrugging. It's not like he had a place to sleep anyway.

"Okay Mabui-chan." Naruto smiled and took off his shirt and belt rope. So now he was shirtless with just his pants on and crawled into bed with Mabui who was blushing madly.

Naruto had his back to her and fell asleep quickly wanting to visit Natsumi and Tsukoyomi. Mabui stared at his muscular back and quietly scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his chest while laying her head on his back, with that she promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Mabui woke up to have a minor headache and guessed it was a hangover. Her eyes fluttered open and looked to the other side of her bed to see no one.

"Naruto-kun?" She called but received no answer. The woman sat up and looked around till she spotted a note, two pills and a cup of cold water on her dresser. Mabui picked up the note first.

'_Yo Mabui-chan, sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. There are somethings I have to do. I had fun last night, it was the first time I could relax and get away from the office in awhile. _

_Your head is probably hurting so I suggest you take those pills, it will clear up your head in no time flat. Later._

_Signed, Naruto.'_

Mabui frowned, she was sad he was most likely gone but sighed. She also had fun last night even though she was doing most of the talking, but it felt good to let all those emotions off her chest and now Mabui felt even better.

Quickly taking the pills she sighed in relief when her head was cleared up within a few minutes. After she took a shower, got dressed and headed for work.

* * *

Naruto was whistling as he walked through Kumo's streets. He was in his Saito disguise and was currently headed for the red light district. He guessed he could have gone there last night since it's more busy but he felt good helping out Mabui.

The secret blonde patrolled down the whole district to see nothing much going on. Guess he did have to come out at night. Ah well. With that Naruto turned back around to explore some more but he felt like seeing Mabui.

While Naruto walked to the tower Tsukoyomi was speaking.

'So tell me Naruto-kun why are you so interested in Mabui?' She wondered. Natsumi scoffed.

'Please, Naruto-kun can't resist going after beautiful women. Ever since becoming a full demon he has this need to mate and spread around his genes everywhere he goes. Its only natural for a high ranking and powerful demon like himself.' Natsumi shrugged.

'I guess that could be it.' Naruto agreed not paying attention to where he was going, so he ran into someone. Stepping back a bit Naruto blinked before seeing who he bumped into.

"My apologies, I wasn't watching where I was going." Naruto smiled sheepishly. "It's cool, I wasn't either." Naruto looked to see the person he bumped into was a woman. A very busty one at that.

She was at least a inch taller than him with a curvy figure that seemed to go well with her giant bust that could rival Tsunade's in a few years.

The woman had sky blue eyes like his use to be before the Rinnegan, Straight blonde hair framing her face with a shorter cut in the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders.

She had a stoic almost aloof look on her face. Her clothing was a very low-cut fit outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and what appeared to be a modified Kumo flak jacket that covered her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also had a Tanto strapped Horizantally to her back.

'S-Samui?' Naruto yelled inwardly. Samui seemed to notice Naruto was staring at her and raised a brow. "Is everything cool?" She asked. Naruto snapped out of it and nodded.

"Y-yeah." Naruto muttered. "Well okay then. See ya." Samui waved and walked off. Naruto's eyes trailed after her, not believing what he was seeing.

'Damn she's gotten even more hot.' Naruto thought before shaking his head and continuing heading to the tower. Naruto entered the lobby with a grin on his face to see Mabui was working with a serious expression.

"Yo, Mabui-chan." Naruto called. Mabui looked up and her eyes widened. "Naruto-kun!" She gasped. Naruto put a finger to his mouth to silence her.

"Naruto?" Said disguised teen turned around to see Samui with a confused but serious expression.

"Uh Whose this Naruto you speak of? My name is Saito." Naruto grinned sheepishly hoping she buy it. Unfortunately his wide fox grin was something that Samui would always remember and now he was using it.

"You are Naruto aren't you?" Samui asked heatedly. Naruto stopped grinning and sighed. "Man this is some cover. Thanks Mabui-chan." Naruto grumbled as she laughed sheepishly.

Samui got her answer and snatched on to Naruto's arm. Confused, Naruto didn't have enough time before she used a shushin to get them to her apartment, leaving Mabui alone.

'Samui took him! Oh no! If what Samui told me then…well it was nice knowing him while he was single.' Mabui sighed in depression before slumping down in her chair, getting back to work.

* * *

Samui threw Naruto against the wall and was glaring at him. "Where is she?" Samui demanded. Naruto looked confused. "Where Is who?" Naruto asked.

"Where is my best friend? Where is Karui? I know you had something to do with her leaving!" Samui shouted. Naruto dispelled the Genjutsu and stared into her eyes.

"She left with me to be somewhere she is happy." Naruto answered. "Then why didn't she take me with her? She took Yugito! But not me!" Samui yelled.

Naruto was confused. "Samui, what is wrong? Why are you losing your cool?" Naruto asked. Samui took a deep breath and looked away.

"She left me here alone. I am alone now!" Samui gritted her teeth. "What do you mean? What about your brother, Atsui?" Naruto asked. She closed her eyes as a tear fell from her eye.

"Atsui died on the retrieval mission. We don't know who but a survivor said it was a man in a black cloak and red clouds. He was wielding a scythe." Samui stated.

'Hidan. So he must have been bored, that's when Atsui came along and Hidan killed him for fun.' Naruto thought before pulling Samui to a much needed hug.

Her eyes shot open. She felt so warm now that she was in Naruto's arms. All she felt was anger since Atsui's death and Karui's departure. Slowly but surely, Samui's arms came up so she could hug him back, which she did.

"It's okay Samui-chan. Go ahead and let it out." Naruto whispered. That's when she let go. Her normal cold but aloof attitude came crashing down, she no longer cared about her image and let the barriers down. A flow of tears and sobs came from Samui that no has ever heard before.

Naruto held onto her the whole time, wondering how he was able to get himself into lots of womens hearts. Naruto promised to end Akatsuki seeing as they were causing to much pain to people.

Samui gripped onto him tighter, hoping he wouldn't leave. She enjoyed the warm aura he was giving off. Memories of her brother came to her which made her cry harder.

Naruto stayed with Samui for an hour, letting her cry her sorrows away. They were currently sitting in her bed. Naruto was sitting up against the headboard with Samui snuggled into his chest.

Her eyes were red and puffy but she had a small smile on her face. Naruto was in deep thought. He wished he could bring Atsui back but it's been way over the limit for the Rinne rebirth. Edo tensei wouldn't work either seeing as he needed a way to bring out the soul out of the hosts and put it back into it's own body.

It worked for his paths seeing as they didn't cremate the bodies. Mikoto was different since she never died but was only in a death like state, stored into his Rinnegan by Izumi to protect her.

"Samui-chan. Would you like to see Karui?" Naruto asked. Samui looked up at him with wide surprised eyes. "S-She's coming here?" The female blonde asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, do you want to go see her? She is staying with me, in a village called Uzu. I offered her Asylum there since she hated it here. If you're really alone I can take you with me when I leave. But it means you will be betraying your village by leaving." Naruto stated.

Samui was silent for a bit, thinking it over. Was she happy in Kumo? She didn't know. I mean she had Omoi but he wasn't really there for her unlike Karui who was her best friend. Samui missed Karui deeply. Its not like anything was holding her back, her brother was dead.

She decided to go but there was another reason she wanted to leave. The female blonde looked up to Naruto who had his eyes closed, in thought.

Samui blushed before deciding to go through with it. She leaned up and claimed Naruto's lips with her own, surprising him.

Naruto started kissing back which made Samui happy. She moved around so now she was straddling him as their tongues were in heated battle.

Naruto's hands traveled from her back to her ass and started to kneed them making her moan. Samui pulled away and started nipping at his neck while Naruto was enjoying her nice plump ass.

"Samui-chan." Naruto whispered. Samui hummed in response not stopping her kisses on his neck. She made her way back to his lips and started another make out session.

Samui then found the strength to pull away and smiled at Naruto who stared into her sky blue eyes. "Naruto-kun, I want to go with you. I want to go where ever you go. Please make me yours." Samui begged.

Naruto smiled before kissing her lips softly. "Of course Kuru-hime." Naruto smiled. Samui grinned and laid on top of Naruto and fell asleep.

'Naruto-kun I suggest you find more men to hang out with. I mean you're a chick magnet and I'm sure Zabuza would like some more guy friends.' Natsumi told.

'Your right hunh? Guess I do need guy friends. Ah well.' Naruto shrugged and kissed Samui's forehead. The blonde summoned a clone and replaced himself with it so the clone was with Samui.

Waving to the clone he vanished to go see Mabui. Getting back into disguise Naruto went back into the lobby to see A yelling his head off.

"How come you haven't finished the paperwork I asked you too?" A demanded. Mabui rolled her eyes slightly as she nodded and apologized to the Raikage. The huge man huffed before going back to his office.

"Wow, short temper." Naruto muttered as she strolled over to Mabui who was surprised to see him. "Na- Saito-kun, what are you doing back here?" Mabui asked nearly slipping.

"Well I wanted to see if you were busy enough not to get lunch with me?" Naruto smiled. Mabui gave a small smile before shaking her head.

"I wish I could but I can't. I have…" "Yeah yeah lets go." Naruto walked over and grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. "But Saito!" She tried calling only for Naruto to ignore her.

"Relax Mabui-chan, We'll return so you can do you're stupid paperwork. You need to have some fun and a break." Naruto grinned, secretly summoning a henged clone of Mabui to take over.

* * *

Naruto and Mabui spent the whole day together while Samui was sleep. During the week the silvered haired woman was having lots of fun with Naruto enjoying her time with him. She was actually falling for him and she hoped he was as well.

Also during the week Naruto and Samui spent time together when Mabui had to work. She started love Naruto more and more with each moment that passed.

Naruto was enjoying his time with the two women and observing them when he was alone. Naruto noted how Mabui got frustrated whenever A started complaining to her and how Samui would turn cold whenever Naruto wasn't around. She would treat the people of Kumo with an uncaring attitude.

Naruto concluded that they both hated Kumo. This made it better for him. He was also glad that both women knew about each other cause he didn't need drama, he also explained what the situation was like at home.

They were a little upset but got over it, happy that at least they had a chance with him. Naruto gotten word from his clone that Clone 1 had just arrived in Taki and the plan was going to start soon.

So Naruto had a day to do what he needed to do and was now sitting with both Samui and Mabui. Both women were worried because Naruto was acting serious.

"Samui-chan, Mabui-chan, I plan on attacking Kumo." Naruto informed. Both widened their eyes. "How are you gonna do that?" Samui asked. "Yeah and how much damage are you gonna cause?" Mabui wondered.

"Don't know. It depends. Mabui-chan, after this I am not coming back to Kumo. Are you staying here, or coming with me?" Naruto asked. Mabui answered without hesitation.

"I'm coming with you of course." Mabui grinned. Naruto smiled before looking to Samui who shrugged. "You already know my answer Naruto-kun. I'm cool with you attacking Kumo, as long as I get to stay with you." Samui stated.

Naruto's smile got bigger before he nodded. "Alright then. You both know my plan on taking the treasures. While I was alone I have been doing some exploring and found out about the guards and such. Mabui-chan, since you are A's secretary do you think you can lower the guard activity without him knowing?" Naruto asked.

"I can do that but you're going to have to be quick about it." Mabui stated.

Naruto nodded. "I have already evacuated innoncents in the red light district. Samui-chan, I need you to do something's for me." Naruto smirked. Samui raised a brow before Naruto told her.

"I need you to get me high ranking jutsu from the library or something. You think you can do that?" Naruto asked. Samui nodded but Mabui had a better idea.

"There are some scrolls in A's office, I can keep him busy while Samui can retrieve those, but she'll need to find a way to get out." Mabui stated.

"I can handle that. Alright so here Is the plan…" Naruto went over the whole plan to Samui and Mabui, both liking this plan. It was time for Kumo to receive a kick to the shins.

* * *

Meanwhile with clone number one he and both Uchiha women finally made it too Taki. The meeting with Taki's leader, Bakirama would be soon. So Naruto (**I'm just gonna call the clone Naruto for now**) told his companions to explore.

After he changed his attire to that of a high collared black short sleeved shirt, Beige Cargo pants with black sandals, Tsukoyomi was tucked into his silver rope belt behind him.

Nodding to himself Naruto went to go explore the village. He wondered how he was going to take it over. Nah, they were to weak anyway.

As Naruto walked he accidently bumped into someone. Naruto apologized to see he was looking at Karui.

"N-Naruto-kun? You're here already?" Karui asked. "Yeah but I'm just a blood clone. Boss is in Kumo right now. So Karui-chan hows it going?" Naruto asked.

"Lousy! I haven't seen you in over two weeks! What does it take for you to come say hi hunh?" Karui ranted. Naruto sighed before quickly silencing her by taking possession of her lips.

The girls eyes widened before she melted into the kiss and started to kiss him back. Naruto pulled away and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Boss hasn't been visiting you as much but he has been swamped with work. He can barely see the girls he has in Konoha. Boss feels guilty and promises to spend time with each and everyone of you." Naruto stated.

Karui smiled before nodding. "Okay, I can live with that." She stated. "Good. Now why don't we go explore and have some fun before I have to go to the meeting." Naruto suggested.

Karui nodded with a smile as she took Naruto's arm and lead him around the village she has been staying at for the past two weeks. Unknown to both Izumi was watching with somber eyes.

'Naruto-kun.' The girl thought quietly before going to check out the village for the mission.

* * *

A few hours later, we find the blood clone in Bukirama's office dicussing a treaty. So far Naruto was brining up good points on the trading merchants and such, also providing Taki help with ninja if they are ever in grave trouble.

Bukirama was happy to say the least. This new Hokage was more open to ideas about trading as such then the Sandaime who wanted both villages to have little contact.

With this new treaty, Taki would be able to get help from Konoha if there was a pending threat, the leader of Taki just suggested to have high classed trading merchants trade with Konoha and give them matierals they don't have.

The taxing wasn't to high considering Konoha just survived an invasion. Basically this was a great treaty but Naruto brought something up.

"Tell me Bukirama, how is your Jinchuriki doing?" Naruto asked. The man froze a bit before answering. "Well she is doing pretty good. Why do you ask?" Bukirama asked as Naruto was staring at him with an impassive look.

"Because as we know, I am a Jinchuriki who possesses, the nine tailed fox. I wanted to know how your Jinchuriki was treated here since all Jinchuriki go through pain and loneliness." Naruto informed.

Bukirama was nervous a bit. "Before the meeting started I explored the village to get a feel for it. It's pretty peaceful. But, I heard about the 7 tailed Jinchuriki, Fu, was living outside the village in a tree house. And she can only be outside the tree an hour a day. Why?" Naruto asked.

"It's not my choice, it's the councils." Bukirama admitted. "The council? Do you remember what happened the last council that pissed someone off? They were all slaughtered like pigs while the elders hearts were ripped out of their bodies to be used as someone else's. Kakuzu was his name." Naruto reminded.

"If you think that was bad, imagine if Fu is pushed to far and the Nanabi is released. The Biju will destroy Taki. What you people don't seem to understand is, we Jinchuriki never have a choice.

You treat us like demons, but yet expect us to be your weapon? Have you fools ever thought that maybe if you push the container to far they might go crazy and release the seal to wipe you off the face of the earth?" Naruto asked.

Bukirama's eyes were in wide surprise. No one ever thought of that.

"I hear the Uzu Hurricane who helped Kiri loves Jinchuriki. He helped the two tailed cat's Jinchuriki, Yugito Nii, escape Kumo and stole something precious to the village also. Plus there are others who are looking for Jinchuriki. The Akatsuki." Naruto informed darkly.

"The Akatsuki? Who are they?" Bukirama wondered. Naruto smirked before answering.

"They are a group of S-rank Criminals who are after Jinchuriki. What I know is that they wear full body black cloaks with red clouds. How many members? No clue but I know 3 members, one of them however is dead." Naruto stated.

"Who are these members you know?" Bukirama asked. "Well the one who died was Itachi Uchiha, who was the Uchiha clans murderer. Second is his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki, a member of the seven swordsmen hidden in the mist. Last is Kakuzu himself. I know of the first two considering they came to Konoha to capture me." Naruto shrugged.

Bukirama was in shock. "So I suggest you keep Fu in tight wraps, I think that Jinchuriki might actually go to the Akatsuki to end their lives since their biju wouldn't let them." Naruto informed.

Bukirama nodded as Naruto stood. "I would love to continue but I'm tired and must retire. Goodnight Bukirama." Naruto bowed as did said man. "Thank you so much Naruto-sama. Goodnight." Bukirama said as Naruto left to run into a boy who seemed a year his age.

"I'm sorry." The boy said. "No problem." Naruto waved it off. "Is there something I can help you with Shibuki?" Bukirama asked his son. The boy nodded.

"Yes Fu has gone for her hour." Shibuki informed. "Thank you." Bukirama smiled as Naruto left the area.

* * *

With the real Naruto the blonde was now in his Uzu Hurricane outfit and just strangled the last guard who was guarding the golden canopy rope.

Naruto's Rinnegan detected a barrier around the item, luckly it was made out of chakra. Raising his hand Naruto absorbed the chakra barrier and claimed his prize.

Naruto could feel it was sapping his chakra away but very very slowly, considering he had more chakra than Natsumi. Plus having the Rinnegan prevented it from just going slow.

Naruto unwrapped the belt like rope around his waist and replaced it with the tool. Instead of a bow behind him Naruto tied it all the way around and let two extra lengths fall in front of him.

Naruto stared at the rope for a couple of minutes. What he was doing was transferring some of his mind into the rope so he could use it with his mind instead of it being wrapped around his arm.

"This one is cool. time for the next." Naruto muttered and disappeared in a black flash.

He appeared right next to a tree he planted a seal on during the week. He was a few yards away from the next item that was guarded by only 4 guards. It was way less than last time he saw them. The last time it was guarded by 10, seeing this many shows Naruto that Mabui did her job.

'Next up is the gourd.' Naruto thought before walking over to the guards.

"Halt! Who are you?" a Guard asked. Naruto ignored him and opted for cutting them all to pieces with his Chokuto. Naruto sheathed his blade as he stared at the barrier holding the Crimson gourd.

Once again he absorbed the barrier and claimed the gourd. He was a bit surprised how heavy it was. Naruto had the rope around his waist tie itself around the gourd so it was hanging by his side.

'Done.' Naruto thought before moving on to the next item. The Banana palm fan. He flashed away and appeared in front of a cave. 6 guards were guarding the fan.

Using Genjutsu, Naruto put them to sleep and moved on. This was a strange barrier that was guarding the fan. It was as if he had to use different elements to take it.

Naruto noticed that the barrier was earth attributed. He guessed it was an easy way for the Raikage to take it when he needed it. But It was pretty stupid since anybody can take it then if they had lightning release.

"Chidori senbon." Naruto whispered and threw the lightning senbon at the earth attributed barrier making it crumble. Naruto grabbed the fan and attached it to his rope.

The last thing he needed was the seven star sword. The masked Naruto flashed away and appeared right in front of a guard. The guard was taken by surprise but said nothing else as Naruto's blade was right in his throat.

The other guards quickly followed the first to their deaths. Flicking off the blood on his sword Naruto sheathed it and approached the sword.

'This and the fan are gonna be changed.' Naruto thought to himself. He quickly disabled the barrier and took the tool. Mission success.

Naruto then flashed away to reappear on top of Kumo tower. Naruto closed his eyes and flashed inside the Raikage office.

"Samui-chan, you in here?" Naruto whispered looking around. "Here Naruto-kun." Samui greeted grabbing his hand. Naruto nodded and both disappeared just as A came back in to his office.

Naruto and Samui appeared a few miles out of Kumo. "Stay here." Naruto disappeared again. A few minutes Naruto returned with Mabui. The masked blonde was panting before taking a deep breath.

"Alright girls, I'll be back soon." Naruto smiled under his mask and flashed away to reappear back at Kumo tower.

The blonde looked around till he found his point. Crouching low and channeling chakra to his feet Naruto jumped and flew towards the middle of the village.

Naruto smirked and sent a small burst of chakra to his mask which unleashed a full wave blast of his Spiritual pressure, Youki and Chakra. The whole village, hell even Samui and Mabui who was a few miles away from Kumo froze.

The ninja snapped out of it and were frantic looking for the source of this power. Naruto smirked and raised his hands above his head.

"All will pay for your sins. The Hurricane will come and wash away the evil. Divine judgment!" Naruto roared making all of Kumo hear him.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto yelled putting lots of chakra of into the attack. A force started pushing against the Kumo pushing everything away. Houses, apartments, buildings, all sorts were either destroyed or blown back.

Kumo tower was nearly destroyed totally. Kumo was nothing but a ruin. Naruto stared impassively till he vanished in a black flash to appear next to Samui and Mabui who went stiff. Sensing their discomfort Naruto sealed away his power making them relax.

"Alright let me get you guys to Uzu. I have someone to pick up in Taki." Naruto informed and gripped their shoulders. The three disappeared in a huge black flash.

* * *

A young girl of 14 was sitting by a lake. Her knee's were held together to her chest. Her eyes were a bright orange but held so much sadness.

She had short mint green hair with spiky ends. Her skin was caramel color. She wore a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath, long whit armlets and fishnet shorts with a white apron skirt over it.

Her name was Fu and she was the Jinchuriki of the seven tailed Biju Nanabi or her real name, Chomei.

Fu stared into her reflection and was surprised when she saw someone behind her in the reflection. He had spiky blonde hair with pale purple eyes with a ripple pattern.

"Why is someone as cute as you by yourself at night?" Naruto asked kindly. The girl stood and looked at him. He was a head taller than her.

"It's the only time I can think peacefully." Fu shrugged. Naruto stared into her eyes as she stared back.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" Fu demanded softly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my friend Karui told me you would be here." Naruto smiled. Fu looked surprised.

"Y-you're Karui's friend? Wait, you're that guy Karui told me about. About taking me out of the village!" Fu grinned happily. Naruto nodded.

"Yes Fu-chan I am. Tell me, what did Karui tell you about me?" Naruto wondered. Fu shrugged. "She didn't say much. Just that you were Reliable." Fu stated.

Naruto smiled before sitting down and gazing at the quarter moon. "We have some time before the Anbu come back and your time is up. Tell me about yourself Fu-chan." Naruto said kindly.

"Y-you want to know about me?" Fu asked. Naruto nodded. "Of course. I want to be your friend. Us Jinchuriki have to stay together." Naruto eye smiled.

Fu was now in shock. "You're a Jinchuriki? Which one?" Fu asked sitting down next to Naruto. "Nine." Naruto smiled. Fu was wide eyed, tears welling up in her eyes before she glomped Naruto.

The blonde was surprised before smiling sadly and letting her cry. "Everyone hates me here. I didn't do anything wrong! I hate them all!" Fu cried. Naruto rubbed her back softly. "It's okay Fu, you can cry." Naruto said.

The girl gripped onto Naruto tighter and cried her heart out. "It's okay. You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm going to take care of you. We are the same, Fu-chan." Naruto whispered into her ear.

The girl finally stopped crying and looked at him with a hopeful look. "Please Naruto, please don't leave me alone here, love me, care for me. I don't want to be alone. Take me with you, please." Fu begged. Naruto was surprised to see the immense sorrow in her eyes.

"I promise Fu. I will take you with me and do all of those things for you. I will protect you and never abandon you." Naruto stated with determination.

Fu smiled leaning her face in close to his. "Promise me we will be together forever. Love me." Fu pleaded before her lips took control of Naruto's.

The blonde didn't fight back in kissing her. It felt right. It felt like he belonged with Fu just like he felt the same with Gaia and Natsumi.

Naruto broke apart and smiled at her. "Fu-chan, lets see some fireworks." Naruto grinned. Fu was confused before Naruto stood and swung her on his back. Naruto put on his mask and crouched.

"Ready?" Naruto asked. "Hunh?" Fu asked confused right before Naruto jumped high into the air. Naruto was glad Mikoto, Izumi and Karui were out of the village. Things were about to get heated.

Going through a series of hand signs Naruto finished in the bird seal and shouted. Naruto grinned to himself as he located all his clay bombs.

"Fu-chan, tell me do you know what art is?" Naruto asked. "Um, no?" Fu asked. "Well Fu-chan, Art…IS A BLAST! KATSU!" Naruto screamed in glee.

Simultaneously, a series of explosions was caused in the village. Fu was wide eyed at the display. There was so many explosions, so many screams of terror from the people who terrorized, Ridiculed, beaten, starved, abandoned, and much more to her. She loved it. Fu loved every minute of it.

"Let this be a warning to you all! Next time! Know the difference between the Kunai and the scroll it's sealed into!" Naruto roared making sure everyone heard him before he disappeared in a black swirl.

* * *

Izumi, Mikoto and Karui were already on their way out of the village when they heard the explosions.

"Yo ladies." Naruto grinned. The women turned around to see a masked Naruto and a literally green Fu. "Next time you do that Naruto-kun, warn me." She grumbled making Naruto laugh and scratch his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Fu-chan. But you better get ready for a summoning. You three grab on." Naruto ordered. The three quickly clung on to him. Naruto summoned a chakra rod and stabbed into his leg.

Within a few seconds the group disappeared in a big puff of smoke.

* * *

The group was suddenly in the Uzukage's office. "Yo." The clone grinned. Naruto took off his mask.

"Yo." Naruto waved. The clone nodded and dispelled. Naruto sighed and sat in his chair.

"So this is Uzushio?" Mikoto asked as she and Izumi were looking out the window. Naruto nodded.

"Yup." Naruto replied and cast a couple of clones. "I want you to show them to their rooms for the next couple of days. Sorry girls but there are something's I have to do that require concentration. It will only be for a little bit or so." Naruto informed.

They all nodded though Fu was a little reluctant. They all filed out the room and closed the door. Naruto stood and laid his Chokuto, the seven star sword, and the banana palm fan, and a ring on the ground.

Naruto sat in front of the items in an Indian style and closed his eyes and started drawing chakra. His chakra seeped out of his body and created a hand.

Suddenly chakra was seen from the two sage tools while the Chokuto had no chakra. Naruto had the hand scoop up all of the seven star sword's chakra and had it coat the Chokuto with it.

Naruto then concentrated harder and opened his eyes to gaze at the sword, building a mental bridge with it. Once that was done the Chokuto was now radiating off the same level as Chakra the other sword did.

The sage sword was no longer giving off chakra, meaning the transfer was a success. Naruto then moved on to the Banana palm fan. The blonde went through same process he did with the previous items and it was total success.

Naruto grinned he stored away the other two useless items and slipped on the ring, wearing it on his right pinky. Looking at his hand Naruto had a single thought.

'Raiton.' Suddenly his hand was buzzing with blue lightning. Choosing fire next a fireball was ignited in his hand. Thinking of water, liquid coated his hand, Next was earth and his hand turned to rock, last was wind where wind was circulating around his hand.

'Man this is so cool.' Naruto thought with a smirk. The blonde then went to his rope belt and activated it. Expecting for the rope to glow he was surprised when his whole body was engulfed in a yellow flame like aura. (**Think DBZ**)

Cancelling the item Naruto couldn't really do anything with Chokuto but he bet it worked. Now Naruto just had to train with the items so he would be able to use them subconsciously.

A knock was heard and Naruto allowed the person to enter. He was a bit surprised to see Karui enter the room.

"Karui-chan? What's up?" Naruto wondered. Karui looked at him with a smile. "Naruto-kun, we are gonna go out for dinner." Karui stated. Naruto looked confused.

"Right now?" Naruto asked. "Of course not Baka, I'm too stressed. Tomorrow. I want to have my chance to spend time with you." Karui stated. Naruto was surprised but remembered the memory of his clone.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sure! Tomorrow night." Naruto stated. Karui smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before leaving.

Naruto sat on his desk in thought. 'I've been ignoring the girls lately. I need to give them all some Naruto time. But first…' Naruto blocked out Natsumi and Tsukoyomi who were surprised.

Naruto silently apologized but held out his hand and started to concentrate. Chakra started to form into objects and before Naruto knew it there was a group of Engagement rings.

The first was a ring that was made with two snakes, their eyes medium sized lavender Diamonds. Engraved on the ring was the Kanji 'Hebi-hime'.

The second ring was a regular engagement ring but instead of a diamond was a whirlpool decorated with a series of red colored Diamonds. Engraved was the Kanji 'Aka-hime'.

The third ring was a regular Engagement ring with a large sea green colored Diamond. Engraved was the Kanji 'Suna-hime'.

The fourth ring and the last ring was a ring with a fox head with red diamonds for eyes and a big crimson colored Diamond behind the fox head. This head the Kanji 'Beni-hime'.

Naruto smiled at the rings and created each their own case with a capital letter on top. A, K, G and N. He sealed the four away. Naruto sighed to himself and sat down. He was gonna be tired in the morning.

Breaking the block Naruto asked his mate a question. 'Natsu-chan what gender are the other Biju? Shishibi, Rokubi and Nibi?' Naruto asked.

'Well Naruto-kun, all of us Biju are female. I thought I told you that.' Natsumi said. Naruto eyes were widened. 'Oh great.' Naruto thought. He could feel a large harem coming. Too many women to please.

Naruto sighed and sat back down on the floor and began his creation.

* * *

The next morning was greeted with a dead tired Naruto with 3 Jinchuriki in the room. Utakata was surprised to see that his new Kage was really young, younger than Yagura.

"You called us Naruto?" Yugito asked. Naruto nodded while going through his drawer. "Found it!" Naruto grinned taking out a small brown bag. He opened the bag and took out two small green beans.

After gulping them down Naruto felt fully awake and full of energy. "Alright, all better!" Naruto smiled before looking at the three confused Jinchuriki.

"Oh yeah I forgot about you three." Naruto sheepishly replied making them sweat drop. "Alright now who here wishes to be rid of their Biju?" Naruto asked.

"Rid how?" Yugito asked immediately due to Nibi. "Well I mean be free. Both of you." Naruto stated. "You can do that?" Utakata asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. All I have to do is drag out the soul and store it into a body." Naruto shrugged. "Do you have a body?" Fu asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes I do. So, who wants to go first?" Naruto asked. Yugito shot her hand up. "Alright then." Naruto stood and walked over to Yugito.

"Yugi-chan, where is your seal?" Naruto asked. Yugito blushed at being called that but blushed harder at knowing where her seal was. "My navel." She stated.

Naruto raised a brow. "Oh. Well do you mind? I promise not to be a pervert." Naruto stated. 'Awww! I want him to be a pervert so he can ravish us and we can ride that…' 'NIBI!' Yugito cut her off with a yell.

"Okay Naruto." Yugito said and lifted her shirt up and lowered her pants a bit making sure Naruto didn't see her pink panties. Naruto bent down to face her navel and couldn't help but admire her clean soft looking skin.

"Can you please call on some chakra?" Naruto asked. Yugito nodded and called on chakra. Suddenly symbols appeared, it was different from the Shiki fuin, it was a whole different formula.

'I see. Natsu-chan, what do you think of this?' Naruto asked. 'Well if you take them out now then they won't be able to use their true Biju form.' Natsumi answered.

Naruto nodded and stood back up with a sigh. "You can fix your clothes Yugi-chan. There is something I must tell you three." Naruto informed. Fu and Utakata looked confused while Nibi wondered what was going on.

"If you want to get more stronger and master your biju you must attain your true biju form. For example, my true biju form is this." Naruto said.

Naruto's hair started to rise while the air got tense. In a flash of light Naruto was now in his Biju mode with the cloak and all. The three were amazed at such power Naruto was giving off.

"Kyuubi-chan tells me that each Jinchuriki will be able to attain a form like this that comes with separate abilities that resemble your biju. For example me, I can create chakra arms. Depending on your Biju I say Fu-chan will be able to fly since her Biju is a flying beetle.

"Wait you mean this?" Fu asked before her eyes glowed. She was covered in a skintight cloak of green chakra. With the exception of the chakra from her hands to her elbows and her feet to her knees, this was dark blue.

Like Naruto, she had odd symbols around her chest and stomach, though hers were dark blue, the same color as her hands and feet. One long, vine-like, tail grew out of her tailbone. The other six 'tails' of chakra came out of the thoracic region of her spine. Six long orange wings.

Naruto was surprised by this as was everyone else. "Fu-chan, how were you able to do that?" Naruto asked. "Last night. Nana-chan wanted me to learn with her chakra." Fu answered.

Naruto nodded before walking over to her, canceling his cloak Naruto asked where her seal was. His answer was her back. Naruto stared at the seal and figured out the formula.

His hand glowed as Naruto deactivated the Genjutsu and he started to pull out a soul, the soul was a light green.

Naruto quickly unsealed something and everyone was surprised to see a blank body.

"I call this a Gigai, it is basically an artificial body till the chakra has overwhelmed the body making it solid and official." Naruto quickly explained and dropped the soul onto the body.

The soul seeped into the body and started to transform. The height changed till it was 5'9. A dark green Kimono appeared, along with forest green hair flowing past the shoulders.

The skin gained a tan, matching Naruto's complexion. A bust started to come in, becoming a perfect C-cup. The eyes snapped open revealing light green eyes with a black slit running down the middle.

The woman blinked a couple times before she saw Naruto offer her a hand with a kind smile. "You need help Nanabi-chan?" Naruto asked. The woman took the hand and stood up with Naruto's help.

"I'm really free?" Nanabi asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yup. However you're chakra is still with Fu, it seems that I did this at the right time. Any later you would have been fully absorbed into Fu's seal. Since your just a soul, your chakra will come back within a week or so." Naruto informed.

Nanabi was silent with an awed expression her face before she glomped Naruto and thanked him. Yugito was having a hard time due to Nibi roaring that she wanted out as well.

"Ano, Naruto? Can you get Nibi out as well? She says her chakra will be mine under her control She just wants out." Yugito said clutching her head.

Naruto nodded as Nanabi started to get off him. Naruto made his way over to Yugito who was already ready. Naruto's hand glowed once more before he touched Yugito making her shudder.

Naruto started to carefully drag out Nibi's soul and quickly unsealed another Gigai. He slowly dropped the soul into the body as it started to shift.

The height changed to 5'9 and a dark blue kimono appeared. Royal blue hair flowed from the head past the shoulders to mid back. The skin darkened to a milk chocolate color, a bust grew to a D-cup that pushed against the Kimono showing cleavage.

The eyes snapped open so they were a golden amber with black slits running down the middle.

"Morning Nibi-chan." Naruto grinned. Nibi blinked before standing up thanks to Naruto's help. The woman looked around and then at her hands before grinning.

"Yatta! I'm free! Finally!" Nibi shouted with glee. The cat woman then turned to Naruto and smirked. "Oooh Naruto-kun." Nibi purred making Naruto a little hot.

The human Nibi jumped Naruto and claimed his lips in a hot passionate kiss. Naruto didn't fight back as he opened his mouth to let her tongue explore his mouth and battle with his own.

Nibi started to grind against Naruto making him grunt and her moan till Yugito decided to end it along with Nanabi and Fu.

"NIBI!" They shouted. The Biju stopped making out with Naruto and looked up with a curious expression. Utakata was looking away pinching his nose while Yugito had a blush, Nanabi and Fu were both fuming.

"Sorry I got carried away. You tried being sealed for 16 years and not get any cock. Your fingers can only do so much." Nibi grinned. Utakata promptly was thrown against the wall do his nose bleed. Yugito blushed harder while Nanabi and Fu were getting more angry.

Naruto stood up with a smile as he helped Nibi up too who was holding on to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Alright then, I would do Utakata but he is knocked out so it's time for the most important." Naruto stated. He unsealed a Gigai and took off his shirt making all girls blush hard, Nibi licked her lips in joy not wanting to wait to feel his chest on her generous assets.

Naruto called on some chakra making his seal appear. 'Tsuko-chan what is Natsu-chan doing?' Naruto asked. 'She wanted to take a quick nap after you asked her that question.' Tsukoyomi answered.

Naruto nodded and had his hand glow. He pulled out a soul which had a red tint to it and let it fall to the gigai.

A red Kimono with small black foxes on it appeared. The skin turned from just white to a tan complexion. Red almost crimson hair curly appeared and flowed down past the shoulders while some of the hair covered the left eye but Naruto could still see it.

The lips gained fullness turning into pouty kissable lips. Bust grew into Perfect C-cups bordering on D-cups. The eyes snapped open revealing blood red eyes with black slits running down the middle.

Natsumi woke up in confusion to not be in her mates mindscape. Instead she was looking up at a blue painted ceiling. She didn't know what was going on, last thing she remembered was returning to her nap after Naruto asked her his question about the seal.

The Kyuubi sat up and looked around till she came face to face with a grinning Naruto.

"Hey there Natsu-chan." Naruto greeted. Natsumi looked confused before asking her whereabouts. "Naruto-kun where am I? I don't remember." Natsumi stated.

"Well you don't remember because you were sleep. And where you are is simple. You're out of the seal." Naruto grinned.

It took Natsumi a few minutes to process those last words. Once she did she jumped and glomped Naruto and cried into his chest, saying lots of thank you's and I love you's.

Naruto kissed her forehead before turning his attention to a groaning and awakening Utakata. The Rokubi gripped his head before looking to see the room filled with mostly women.

"We really need more guy members." Utakata muttered making Naruto grumble and Natsumi giggle.

"Alright Uta, where is your seal? Or would you rather gain the biju form?" Naruto asked. Utakata shook his head.

"Nah, I already have enough power just need to train with it. So just take Rokubi out." Utakata said. Naruto nodded as the man took off his robe to reveal his bare chest.

Channeling chakra, a seal appeared right in the center of Utakata's chest. Naruto took out another Gigai and went through the same process with the others.

Naruto noticed silently that the Jinchuriki's were tired and the Biju were beginning to tire as well. 'They all need rest. I'll have to hurry this up.' Naruto thought as he and everyone watched the Gigai transform.

A sky blue Kimono like Utakata's appeared on the body while the skin gained a fair skinned complexion. Sky blue hair started appear however it wasn't as long as the other females. This one was shoulder length, a bang covered the left eye. A Perfect C-cup bust bordering on D-cup grew, after the eyes snapped open revealing bright blue eyes with black slits running down the middle.

Naruto helped the woman up who looked around before spotting her fellow Biju then Naruto.

"So you are the Jinchuriki of Natsu-chan. It's nice to meet you I am Rokubi." Rokubi smiled. Naruto smiled back. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Rokubi-san." Naruto bowed.

Naruto then remembered something and summoned Yagura. "You needed me?" Yagura asked. Naruto smiled and laid his hand on his path's shoulder.

"You have completed your job Yagura. I free you from being my path." Naruto stated as he took back his chakra. Yagura's Rinnegan eyes faded away, returning back to their pupil-less pink.

"I'm fully alive now?" Yagura asked in disbelief. "Yes, my friend." Naruto nodded. Yagura grinned before bowing to Naruto. "Thank you Naruto. I am very thankful. I choose to stay and join Uzushio." Yagura stated.

Naruto smiled before nodding. "Yagura, would you like me to take out Sanbi?" Naruto asked. Yagura nodded. "Yes please." Naruto nodded as Yagura showed him his seal which was on his left shoulder.

Naruto went through the same process and everyone watched the Gigai transform. "Naruto, how many of these things did you make?" Yugito asked feeling tired. "I made enough. It took almost all my chakra last night." Naruto admitted.

A sea green Kimono appeared as the skin gained a tan complexion like Naruto. Light green curly hair appeared and went down to mid back while a bang covered the left eye. Bust grew to perfect D-cups. The eyes snapped open to reveal sea green eyes with black slits.

The woman started looking around before she spotted Naruto and glomped him. "Thank you! Thank you for freeing me from that bastard Madara! I thought Yagu-chan and I were gonners. But it's thanks to you were alive!" The Sanbi cheered, hugging Naruto.

"No problem Sanbi-chan." Naruto smiled. "Isabi." She stated. "Hunh?" Naruto asked. "My real name is Isabi. I'm telling you this because I trust you fully." Isabi grinned.

"Well then since were telling names! My name is Matatabi." Nibi introduced with a cat like grin. "Me too. My name is Chomei but you can just call me Cho-chan." Nanabi smiled. Rokubi and Natsumi watched in amusement.

"Alright guys, all of you are gonna be tired for a couple days as your chakra paths need rest. Getting a soul ripped out is tiring for the body. So if I were you I would go get some sleep. I have prepared rooms for the Biju. If you follow my clone he will show you the way." Naruto informed.

"But Naru-kun I wanted to stay with you." Natsumi pouted. Naruto smiled before giving her a sensual kiss on the lips. "Don't worry love I will join you soon. Just get some much needed rest okay?" Naruto smiled.

Natsumi nodded and left with the others, only Matatabi staying. "Can I help you Mata-chan?" Naruto asked. The human cat nodded. "Yes you can Naruto-kun. I want to become your mate." Nibi stated. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hunh?" Naruto asked. "I want to become your mate. You're everything I ever wanted plus I doubt there are others who will peek my interests." Matatabi stated. Naruto was looking at her with an impassive gaze.

"We'll see Neko-hime." Naruto smiled. Nibi nodded with a cat like grin and rushed out the room cause she felt like she was about to pass out.

Naruto sighed before standing. Closing his eyes, the blonde flashed away.

* * *

The blonde was now standing at the entrance of the bridge of whirlpool. Naruto started to examine the bridge.

'Hope it will work but for now I have to find Haku.' Naruto thought and started making his way to the village. Naruto was surprised to see everyone was ready and packed and grouped together.

"Naruto-kun!" Said blonde turned to his left to meet Haku who was grinning at him. "Haku-chan. Everything ready?" Naruto asked. The girl nodded. "Yup." Haku replied.

"Good now have the seals I told you to set up ready?" Naruto asked. Haku nodded. "Hai, everyone is within the circle." Haku answered.

"Excellent. Now you will be responsible for getting everybody in new homes, understand?" Naruto asked. "Already on it Uzukage-sama." Haku grinned.

Naruto nodded with a smile before turning to the crowd. Once they all saw him they cheered, there hero returned. Naruto smiled at them while trying to calm them down.

"Now I bet some of you are worried and scared about moving to a new village. But this village is under my protection. In Uzu there will be no more homeless and hungry children.

No more poverty, Uzu will be different from wave. Haku-chan here will escort all of you into new homes. Now please everyone take someone's hand, this will be a big jump and I need everyone to make contact." Naruto ordered.

The people of wave did as told, Haku gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek before walking into the circle and grabbing a little girls hand. Naruto nodded to Haku who nodded back.

Naruto channeled his chakra which was only a bit out of his grasp due to not having Natsumi, but he was able to grab it. The Uzukage went through a series of hand seals.

The children who were in the front of the group were amazed at Naruto and wanted to be a ninja just like him.

"Haku-neechan, what is Naruto-sama doing?" The little girl named Ageha asked. Haku smiled at the girl and the other children who were also interested.

"Naruto-kun is using Ninjutsu. It's an art that ninja's use in their Shinobi life. If you become a ninja then you can use Ninjutsu and other jutsu as well." Haku explained.

The kids were all amazed at that before they started talking how they were gonna be great ninja. Hearing that made Haku think. When things were calm she would ask Naruto to build an academy.

Naruto finished his hand seals before clapping his hands together. "Ninja art: Group Hiraishin no jutsu!" Suddenly seals around the villagers started glowing before they all vanished in a white flash.

Naruto was left by himself and a bit tired. He really needed to get to training. He hasn't been able to do that since becoming Hokage. He decided to use the Time chamber to get some training in.

After resting for a few minutes Naruto concentrated to find a seal. Once he found it he put more chakra than he normally used in the jump. Using the chakra Naruto flashed away.

* * *

The blonde kage of two villages was now standing in front of the gates of a village. Looking up, Naruto saw the Kanji that was on the gate. Shihoin village.

"Who goes there?" A guard asked. Naruto turned to the man and spoke.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Uzukage, and I wish to talk to Yoruichi." Naruto informed. The guard tensed at hearing who this boy was. He was his new leader.

"Of course Uzukage-sama. I will take you to Yoruichi-sama." The guard said. Naruto nodded and followed the guard. As the two walked down the village Naruto noticed he was getting curious looks from the villagers.

The two then came to a big house almost castle like. Naruto followed the guard inside and looked see there were lots of pictures hanging on walls, they were paintings.

Naruto stopped as the guard stopped in front of a door. "Yoruichi-sama is inside. This is were we part Uzukage-sama." Naruto nodded to the guard as he entered the room.

The room was like a throne room. Sitting in a chair was a woman who seemed to be smirking at him.

The woman was slender and dark skinned. She had golden eyes and long purple hair that was kept in a ponytail. She wore a sleeveless skin tight black shirt with a white sash and black stretch pants. She had medical wrap wrapped around her forearms.

"So who might you be cutie?" Yoruichi asked. "Well Yoruichi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Shodaime Uzukage." Naruto informed with a small smile. The woman's eyes widened before she gained a cat like grin.

"So you are the young Kage I've been hearing about. Uzukage and Hokage hunh? Makes me wonder where your alliegence lies." Yoruichi mentioned. Naruto narrowed his eyes quickly before answering.

"Uzushio is my work, I'm surprised it is taking quicker than I thought. Being Hokage is a cover for my plans. I'm sure Hashirama has already talked to you correct?" Naruto asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes he has. Quite a follower you have there. I wonder how you had the Shodaime hokage as your follower but I'll probably find out later. So it was you that defeated Yagura in the civil war in Kiri then?" Yoruichi asked. The blonde nodded.

"I see. Well then Naruto-kun, I should tell you that Hashirama explained everything to me. And I'm quite surprised by what you are forming with the Soul reapers and such, and I only request one thing." Yoruichi informed.

"You want to be a captain don't you?" Naruto asked making her raise an eye brow and nod. "Well that's great. I was gonna ask you to be one anyway, this makes it easier for me. So what number do you want?" Naruto wondered.

"Hmm, 2." Yoruichi stated. Naruto thought about it. Zabuza wanted to change his number to five since he was the fifth member of the Seven swordsmen, so this was perfect.

"Alright then Yoruichi, I appoint you to captain of the second division." Naruto informed. Yoruichi smiled with a nod.

"Thanks. I have much more to talk to you about for my division but I guess we should get out of here. Everyone is packed and ready to go. Give me an hour to round everyone up." Yoruichi informed Naruto nodded in understanding before he felt something go off.

"Excuse me Yoru-chan, I'll be back." Naruto informed before disappearing in a crimson flash making Yoruichi's eyes widened. One he called her Yoru-chan, and two he just vanished and she didn't know where.

'You are quite interesting. Naruto Uzumaki.' Thought the woman before getting to work.

* * *

Naruto appeared in some sort of dungeon and wondered where he was till he heard,

"Shit head!" The blonde turned to see a panting Tayuya and Kin. "Tayuya, Kin? What's going on? Where is Guren?" Naruto demanded. The two pointed behind him to see Guren get smacked away. The woman came flying his way and Naruto caught her.

"Guren-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked. Guren fluttered her eyes before looking at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, thank kami you're here. It's Jugo he's getting out of control He simply just busted through the door when we passed by." Guren explained the situation.

"You! You're a male! You die now!" Jugo screamed and charged at Naruto. The blonde raised a brow before blasting him away with a wordless Shinra tensei.

"Who is this kid?" Naruto asked as he examined the sixteen year old Jugo. Tayuya stood and explained.

"His name his Jugo, others call him Jugo of the scales or Bipolar Jugo for his moments of uncontrolled Rage. Jugo massacred a whole village in a fit of rage and secluded himself in some cave. Later he went to Orochimaru to see if the bastard could cure his fits of rage. Dude's been locked up ever since. He is the origin of Orochimaru's precious curse mark." Tayuya explained.

Naruto listened as Jugo stood back up and glared at him. Deciding to charge again the man froze as he felt Naruto's Ki.

"Jugo, do you want me to kill you?" Naruto asked calmly. Jugo's eyes widened in fear while the girls shivered. Jugo's dark skin receded as he looked around and ran back into his room and slammed the door closed.

"Please leave! I don't want to hurt nobody else!" Jugo screamed in panic from the room. Naruto lowered his Ki before speaking.

"Jugo, do honestly hate hurting innocent people?" Naruto asked. It was silent before the door opened slightly revealing Jugo's face.

"Yes I do. Only Kimimaro could control me, but he's gone now." Jugo stated. "I can control you, Jugo. Let me be your cage." Naruto suggested.

Jugo's eyes widened. "Y-you can help me?" The teen asked. Naruto nodded. "I can. Jugo, look into my eyes." Naruto ordered, turning off the Genjutsu.

Jugo gazed into Naruto's eyes, starting to get lost. The girls wondering what was going on. Tayuya was watching intently hoping to learn what Naruto was doing with his Rinnegan.

* * *

Naruto blinked and looked around to see he was in some kind of cave. Walking through the cave Naruto came in contact with a barely chained Jugo who was in full curse mark.

"I'LL KILL YOU! COME CLOSER!" Jugo screamed. Naruto smirked before pointing at him. "So you are Jugo's rage. Your conscious is no longer needed, your power however… is a different story. Disappear." Naruto ordered.

"Bind and draw out." Naruto said. His rope glowed before moving on it's own and wrapped it's self around Jugo's neck.

The teen's mouth shot open as he coughed out his word soul. "Curse." Naruto brought out his Chokuto and sliced the soul. Naruto instantly got the word in his mind. Kill.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Jugo raged. Naruto smirked. "Ever hear the phrase, 'Silence is golden'? Record." Naruto said.

Suddenly Jugo started to be sucked out of his really loose chains into the gourd. "DAMN YOU!" Jugo screamed as he was sucked into the gourd.

Naruto smirked at how cool that was. 'Bind and draw, Curse and Record. I can do that.' Naruto thought before fading away.

* * *

Jugo blinked as he witnessed the whole thing. This kid got rid of his uncontrolled rage. He felt much better. He suddenly bowed to Naruto who raised a brow.

"Thank you very much. I promise to serve you for the rest of my life. Please let me serve you." Jugo pleaded. Naruto smiled before telling Jugo to stand.

"If that's what you want Jugo. But I don't want you to serve me for your whole life. I want you to live and be happy. I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Uzukage." Naruto smiled.

Jugo grinned before nodding. "Thank you, Naruto-sama." Jugo thanked. "Hey Shit head what's going on?" Tayuya wondered. Naruto turned to her and smiled at the group.

"You three did well. Jugo will becoming back with us to Uzu. For now though I want you all to round up the people coming with us. Oto and any people staying will be destroyed." Naruto warned.

The three nodded and left quickly with Jugo staying with Naruto. "Come Jugo, lets get you settled in." Naruto grabbed Jugo's shoulder and both disappeared in a flash.

* * *

An hour later Naruto returned to Yoruichi's throne room, where said woman was waiting.

"So how was your little trip?" Yoruichi smirked. Naruto shrugged. "Eventful. Now is everyone ready?" Naruto asked. She nodded and stood up and walked out the throne room with the blonde tagging along.

The two went to the roof to look over the village. The villagers were all standing in the middle looking at their clan head and their Kage in curiosity.

"People of Shihoin village. I present you our new leader, Naruto Uzumaki, the Shodaime Uzukage." Yoruichi stepped out of the way allowing Naruto to walk up.

The blonde smiled and scratched his head sheepishly. "I don't know much about this, but I promise to make you all feel at home in Uzu. For all of you to live better lives and have more opportunities. Now can everyone make contact with each other?" Naruto ordered.

The villagers did as he said. Yoruichi rested her head on Naruto's shoulder making him raise a brow before shrugging. The teen started his hand seals surprising the villagers.

Finishing the last seal Naruto repeated the jutsu he used in wave and they all left in a giant flash. Leaving nothing but empty homes behind.

* * *

A few hours passed since the Shihoin villagers and the villager from wave moved in to Uzu. Naruto made sure that the lava monkeys had help in creating more room so he had lots of shadow clones help out which they were grateful for.

The Bjiu and Ex-jinchuriki were still passed out and Naruto was a bit tired also but would live. He popped a senzu bean every couple of hours or so.

Tomorrow would be the day he and the Uchiha would have to return back to Konoha. He really wanted to spend time with Kushina and Anko. But right now he had a job to do.

He was currently standing at the entrance of Oto. All of the villagers and ninja were behind him, wanting to witness the power he claimed to have to kill Orochimaru.

'Are you sure about this Naruto-kun? What if there are after affects on your body. This is your first time using this jutsu.' Tsukoyomi reminded worriedly.

'Whatever happens, happens. I'll be fine.' Naruto reassured before he started calling on chakra on pushed his right hand forward while his left gripped his wrist.

Naruto deactivated his Genjutsu and used his ring to call on wind chakra not to mention his own mini version of Kamui. The black hole started to spin into a vortex as Naruto was sending out his wind chakra.

Tayuya and the other two along with the whole audience were surprised as the wind started to pick up and was sucking things into the hole.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Naruto yelled pushing out more chakra. Houses, buildings, stands, tree's, dirt, all kinds of things were flying into Naruto's wind tunnel like crazy.

The Ninja of Oto were all surprised by his power and would serve him without question.

But one thing on everyone's mind was, were was all these things going? Tayuya and the girls knew that Kamui was a teleporting jutsu, so did that mean Naruto was moving all this stuff to a different place?

After 5 minutes, Oto was nothing but a barren desert. Naruto cancelled the jutsu and fell on his knee while panting. 'Damn that was tiring. What rank do you rank this as Tsuko-chan?' Naruto asked.

'Well I would declare it a forbidden SSS-rank but since you are the only one to do this besides Sharingan users with a strong affinity to wind I would declare this an SS-rank.' Tsukoyomi guessed.

Naruto nodded in understanding before standing and facing the people of the ruined Oto.

"I have shown you my power, now what is your decision. You all have five minutes to choose. If you stay then your welcome in Uzu, Walk off now and I won't have you join." Naruto gave them an ultimatum.

The people talked among themselves for five minutes and none left.

"Alright then, five minutes is up. Those who stayed which is all of you will becoming to Uzu. This will be your chance to start a new life. I want everyone to make contact so we can go." Naruto ordered.

They all did so. Kin grabbed onto Naruto's right arm while Guren grabbed his left arm, and Tayuya hugged him from behind. Naruto quickly went through the hand seals. He clapped his hands in finish before they all vanished in a big flash.

* * *

3 hours passed since then and Naruto was in bed with Natsumi taking a nap to regain his chakra. Haku was doing a great job as his secretary with the other girls as help.

The group of females was able to get and arrange living arrangements with the civilians and ninja's. Naruto also had some blood clones do the job as well.

The original Naruto woke up and stretched and got out bed quietly, making sure not to wake Natsumi who was sleeping with a small smile on her face.

Naruto went into his closet and chose what he was gonna wear for his date with Karui. After choosing his clothes he went to go take a shower and brush his teeth and all that good stuff.

* * *

Karui heard a knock on her door and went to go see if it was Naruto. She was happy to see it was.

The blonde wore a crimson short sleeved shirt with a black vest and loose tie around his neck. He also wore black shinobi pants with regular shinobi sandals.

Naruto was surprised to see what she was wearing and thought she looked beautiful in it.

She wore a dark red strapless dress that stopped right above her knee's, showing off her smooth long dark legs. She wore red comfortable flats that showed her black painted toenails.

The dress seemed a little tight since it was squeezing against her perky C-cup breasts. Her hair was in it's usual style except she had some bangs covering her forehead. She wore a golden necklace and golden bracelets that complimented her eyes.

"I'm happy you didn't forget." Karui grinned. "Of course I wouldn't forget Karui-chan. Now shall we go?" Naruto asked, offering her his arm. She gladly took it with a smile and followed him out the tower and out the castle.

"So Karui-chan how was your day?" Naruto asked as they walked. "It was fine. I went exploring and I slept most of the time since I was still tired. You?" Karui asked.

"It was stressful. I released the biju from their Jinchuriki including Natsu-chan. I transported the people from wave here not to mention the Shihoin clan. Then I saved Guren and her team, recruited their attacker who had a crazy side. Then I destroyed Oto with my new jutsu, after I transported all of Oto's people here, came back and promptly passed out." Naruto Summarized.

Karui was stunned before laughing making Naruto smile. "That's one hell of a day. So how are the other girls?" Karui asked.

Naruto's smile got wider. "Well they are all fine. I promoted Anko to a full jonin in Konoha, made Tayuya a Tokubetsu jonin, Kin and Karin a chunin. I plan on making Guren a jonin as well since she has experience. I also brought back two people from Kumo back." Naruto smirked.

"Really who?" Karui asked. "Samui and Mabui." Naruto grinned. Karui stopped in her tracks while looking at Naruto. "You brought them here? You didn't kidnap them did you?" Karui asked.

"No nothing of the sort. They chose to come with me because they hated Kumo and wanted to be with me. Atsui died on a mission, Hidan from Akatsuki killed him. Samui was in depression since then." Naruto informed.

Karui frowned. "I'll have to talk to her and Mabui." Karui whispered. Naruto nodded. "Oh did I mention Kushina and Anko are pregnant?" Naruto asked when they started walking.

Karui was silent before she stopped in her tracks, realizing what he just said. "THEY'RE WHAT?" Karui screamed. Naruto nodded. "Yeah it was a shocker to me too. Kushina wants a girl while Anko wants a boy." Naruto muttered.

"A-are you even ready to be a f-father? Your only thirteen Naruto." Karui reminded. Naruto shrugged as they kept walking.

"It doesn't matter. I'm willing to do anything that make my girls happy. If they want a child I'll do just that." Naruto stated. Karui was silent for some time.

Naruto lead them to a new restaurant that opened up during the month before the final chunin exam. The Swirling pool.

Naruto never actually came in here and was impressed with what he was seeing.

"Uzukage-sama!" The waitress gasped in surprise. Naruto turned to her and smiled. "Hello, table for two." Naruto asked. "Of course Uzukage-sama." The waitress grinned and led the two to a secret room away from the other diners.

She sat the two down and went to go get a waiter. Naruto and Karui looked at the menu before choosing what they were going to drink and eat.

"So Naruto-kun how has being Hokage been treating you?" Karui asked, uncomfortable with the silence. Naruto sighed.

"It's so god damn boring! It's taking up all of my time! Plus the stupid paperwork about nothing, then I have to have meetings soon with boring people that I don't give shit about, then there is the marriage proposal's. If this didn't help my plan or I promised then I would burn Konoha to the ground, personally." Naruto ranted.

After he was finished Karui giggled before it turned to full blown laughter. Naruto was a little put off from her laughing and demanded why. His answer was this,

"Well because Naruto-kun, if nice to see you have problems as well, usually everything is done right and nothings wrong when you work. Why don't you just have shadow clones do the paperwork and then go out and spend time with the girls?" Karui suggested.

"I have thought about using shadow clones but it feels like I'm cheating. But now honestly I don't care anymore." Naruto admitted. Karui smiled before she and Naruto started talking about all sorts of things.

She was especially happy with what he did to Kumo and a little bit with Taki. She wondered though how he was able to use clay bombs as it was a Kinjutsu in Iwa.

Naruto just said he was able to use his Creation of all things to create the clay then enforce chakra into it to make them explode. He didn't need to have gross hands on his hands, it was weird.

The two talked all night, catching up with each other till it was time to go. The food was really good and Naruto said he would come here more often which made the chefs and owners happy.

* * *

Naruto walked Karui to her room and smiled at her.

"I hope you had fun, Karui-chan." Naruto hoped. "Of course I did Baka. I'm glad I was able to spend quality time with you. I want to go out with you more ya know." Karui smirked. Naruto shrugged.

"I'll do my best to make time for you Kumo-hime." Naruto smiled. Karui blushed before smiling then leaned into claim Naruto's lips. Naruto immediately kissed her back, his tongue exploring her mouth.

The two fell back against the door still in lip-lock. Karui moaned as Naruto dominated her tongue when she tried fighting back. The blonde pulled away and started nipping at her neck.

"Not out here, Naruto-kun." Karui breathed. Naruto nodded and forced the door open with a Shinra tensei. The blonde and red head walked into the room, Naruto closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Lemon!**

Karui led him to her bedroom as Naruto was undoing his tie and his vest. Throwing the articles away he took off his shirt showing her his chest.

Karui on the other hand quickly got out of her dress showing him she wasn't wearing a bra but wearing a dark red thong. Smirking Naruto laid her on the soft bed and started sucking her dark right nipple and massaged her left tit.

Karui was moaning the whole time, her nipples were really sensitive. Naruto switched nipples making her moan and pant more. After pinching her nipple, Naruto pulled away and smiled at her.

"I can see you're really wet Karui-chan." Naruto whispered as he started rubbing her clothed pussy. Karui moaned don't stop and nearly screamed when he entered one of his digits inside her folds.

Naruto captured her lips in a heated passionate kiss. After he pulled away he started kissing her neck making her whimper, his fingers still pumping in and out.

"No fair." She breathed out. Naruto looked at her. "What's no fair love?" Naruto asked. "Why am I naked but you're not?" Karui answered. Naruto smiled softly before getting up and taking off his pants and sandals.

After that was done Karui sat up and ripped of his black boxers before he had the chance to take them off. Slowly, she stroked him, causing Naruto to throb in her hand. The Ex-Jinchuriki bit his lip, trying to fight the pleasure that he felt below the belt.

Karui smirked, finding it amusing at the boy's efforts and finding amusement in the fact that she was teasing him. The Ex-Kumo kunoichi started stroking faster and decided to lick the head of his member. A small moan escaped Naruto's lips, as he was unable to fight the pleasure any longer.

Karui kept on licking the head not finding the will to stop. It tasted so good to her. Next thing she knew, she inhaled his cock in her mouth. A louder moan escaped Naruto's mouth, as his cock throbbed harder in the pleasure.

Karui moaned into the boy's cock and then began motioning her head back and forth. Naruto's moans grew louder as Karui increased her speed. Soon, the kunoichi grabbed Naruto's waist and began slamming her face into Naruto's crotch.

"D-damn. This feels good Karui-chan. I'm about to…" A shock came to the kunoichi as she felt the boy's member shoot his seed inside her mouth.

The surprise caused Karui to involuntarily jerk her head back, taking her mouth off of Naruto's cock, allowing it to shoot semen all over her face.

Karui grabbed Naruto's member firmly and aimed it at her mouth, catching the remaining seed with her mouth. The kunoichi swallowed Naruto's semen and cleaned her face off.

"That tasted really good Naruto-kun, that was a good appetizer. But I'm ready for the main course." Karui smirked laying back down.

Naruto smiled and leaned down to hover above her. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Don't worry about the barrier, it broke some time ago." Karui mentioned. Naruto nodded and buried himself within her making her moan in pleasure and slight pain due to his size stretching her out.

Naruto groaned at her tightness. "Go, fuck me Naruto!" The Jinchuriki started swaying his hips back and forth slowly, his member rubbing against the inner walls of Karui's insides.

Karui wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto, embracing him and the pleasure that he brought to her. "More, faster, please!"

Naruto grunted then began moving his hips faster and faster, steadily increasing his speed. Pleasure soon washed over the two, fighting against their orgasms to last longer and to drown in the pleasure.

Soon, Naruto began moving as fast as possible, full on thrusting and pounding into Karui's pussy. The kunoichi screamed and threw her head back in pleasure. Karui locked lips with Naruto, screaming into his mouth to muffle herself so the others wouldn't wake up.

"Fuck Karui-chan, you feel so good. Your pussy is gripping me like a vice. I'm about to cum." Naruto moaned out as he pounded her harder.

"Do it, cum inside of me! Fill me up with your thick cum goddamn it!" Naruto moaned one last time and with one final thrust, shot his seed deep inside of Karui.

The kunoichi threw her head back as she reached her own orgasm, shaking violently as she did. Both shook violently as Naruto continued shooting his seed inside of Karui.

"Oh yes, yes! It feels like my womb is completely full Naruto!" As the last few shots of semen unloaded, Naruto began panting heavily, his body drenched with sweat.

Naruto watched as Karui was still in her high he rolled over. That was a work out. Karui seemed to come down from her high and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, your not tired yet are you?" Karui asked. Naruto looked at her before shaking his head. "I can go one more round." Naruto stated. She smiled in joy.

"Good, because there is one more hole to claim and fill." Karui stated. Naruto's eyes widened before he smirked. The dark skinned girl positioned herself into the doggy style position, shaking her big tight looking ass at him.

"Come fuck my ass Naruto-kun." Karui begged. Naruto positioned himself at her ass hole after he spread her cheeks. The blonde started prodding her hole making her whimper.

He slowly entered in and moaned in response. Karui started panting, enjoying being penetrated in the ass.

"Fuck!" Naruto growled and started pounding her ass. Karui moaned the whole time.

"Oh god Naruto-kun! Your dick is filling my ass. Fuck it harder! FASTER!" Karui screamed. Naruto did so, enjoying fucking her ass too. Karui screamed louder as he hit a certain spot.

"Hit it again! Please!" Karui begged. Naruto did so and gave one long thrust making her moan and nearly cum. She started fingering herself as Naruto fucked her ass.

The blonde then created a wordless shadow clone. The shadow clone, who was naked as well, stood in front of Karui and plunged his dick in her mouth.

Karui was surprised but moaned in content. Naruto created another clone that got under her and buried his cock in her pussy giving it a good pounding.

Karui was in ecstasy. Clone 1 was brutally fucking her face, making drool leak from the corner of her mouth. Clone two was giving long hard thrusts while biting her left nipple and pinching her right. The original was picking up speed and smacking her ass.

"Damn! Were about to cum!" They all said in unison. Giving a couple more thrusts the three Naruto's came within Karui, overflooding her with cum.

The two clones dispelled giving Naruto the pleasurable experience making him cum once more filling Karui's ass to the brim. There was a chain reaction, making Karui cum as a reply.

**Lemon end!**

Naruto pulled out and promptly passed out. Karui seemed to be dizzy. Seeing her lover knocked out she laid on his chest and pulled the covers over them. She gave a kiss to his lips before passing out as well, with a smile on her face.

The Next afternoon in the Hokage office, Kushina was sitting down at Naruto's desk going over some paperwork when the room was engulfed in a flash.

The red headed woman covered her eyes in protection. She uncovered them a minute later to feel lips covering her own.

* * *

Kushina was surprised to see Naruto kissing her and immediately kissed him back, missing him dearly, even if it was for a few days. The two battled with their tongues for a few minutes before Naruto pulled away.

"Hey Kushi-chan." Naruto grinned. "Hey to you too Naru-koi." Kushina replied in a daze. She snapped out her daze to look at the group of women behind Naruto.

Mikoto seemed annoyed, Izumi seemed irritated with a blush, she saw a green haired girl who was looking around, Karui was holding on to Naruto's left arm.

Tayuya, Guren and Kin were blushing while looking away and Natsumi was holding on to Naruto's arm and resting her head on his shoulder with a peaceful happy smile.

Everything seemed…

"NATSUMI? How are you out of the seal?" Kushina screamed in confusion. Natsumi blinked before smiling and waving at her.

"Hey Kushi-chan. Naruto-koi got me out yesterday morning." Natsumi informed. Kushina nodded, happy her friend was finally out.

"Oh! Kushi-chan I want you to meet Fu-chan, she is the ex-jinchuriki for Nanabi-chan." Naruto informed. Kushina smiled at the girl who gave a nervous smile back.

"It's nice to meet you, Fu. I am Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto-koi's girlfriend." Kushina informed. Fu bowed. "It's nice to meet you Kushina-san." Fu smiled.

Kushina nodded before remembering something. "Naruto-kun, Taki is asking for asstiance in their terrorist attack. I sent a couple of chunin and jonin to go check it out. It was you wasn't?" She asked.

"Art is a blast after all." Naruto smirked. Kushina rolled her eyes with a smile. "Also Gaia-chan should be arriving today." Kushina informed.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Okay Kushi-chan. Now, I'm gonna head home and take a shower." Naruto kissed each girl on the lips and left without another word.

Izumi, Guren were surprised by this but were mostly happy. Natsumi then had a thoughtful look before leaving to follow her mate.

"Wait up Naruto-koi!" She yelled after him. The girls seemed to get the idea and all of them minus Izumi and Guren chased after him. The two girls sighed and walked out together.

* * *

**Amegakure, God's tower**

In a large building hallway a young woman with straight blue hair and a paper rose in her hair walked down the hallway. She had amber eyes that hid her emotions but she wore a calm stoic expression that the person walking behind her thought wasn't suited for a beautiful woman like her.

The woman had ultramarine eye shadow with a labret piercing. She wore an Akatsuki cloak with the Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger, the kanji 'White' on it.

She wore white high heels making her seem 5'7 then her real height which was 5'6.

Her name was Konan. Student of Jiraiya of the sannin and God's Angel.

She and her companion stopped in front of door. She glanced to her guest then walked in the room. Ignoring the office she went outside where the leader was usually at.

Passing through a small cave the two stopped to gaze at the man watching over Ame.

He had spiky orange hair and wore an Akatsuki cloak also. He wore an Akatsuki ring on his right thumb, the kanji 'Zero' on it.

"Pein, we have a guest." Konan spoke. Pein stood and turned around to face the two. He gazed at the person in the shadows, only seeing his silhouette.

"What do you want with me? And who are you?" Pein asked in his deep voice. Konan moved out the way, watching the scene.

"I found these on my travels. I also was wondering what Ame wanted with me. I believe these are yours, Lord Pein." The man said. His voice was young but a little deep. The person threw something at Pein who caught them with a grip.

The orange haired man looked at the objects in his hands and his eyes widened slightly, showing his bit of surprise.

"Where did you get these?" Pein demanded. "I found the blue one in one of the snakes hideouts. However I destroyed everything within it. The red one I found washed up on a shore, not far from Konoha." The unknown man replied.

Pein nodded. "I see. Who are you?" Pein wondered. Konan and Pein could feel that the man was smirking. He walked from the shadows, revealing his red whirlpool like mask. His Rinnegan blazing.

Pein was beyond shocked, his eyes were wide open and his jaw was clenched. Konan had the same reaction when she saw him.

"I am known as The Uzu Hurricane, Rank: SS. Wanted in Iwa alive for 700,000. Dead or alive in Kumo for 30,000,000. Wanted alive in Konoha for 500,000, Wanted alive in Ame for 600,000." Uzu Hurricane explained.

"You can call me Hurricane, but my real name is…" Taking off his hood he pulled off his mask with a click revealing his spiky silver hair with red tips. He had tan skin, fangs protruded from his upper lip.

"Saito Namikaze. Distant relative of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. So, can I join your little group?"

* * *

**DONE! Damn, do you know how long this took? Three days! 100 pages! This is officially the longest chapter in my life. I don't even write this much in school! The ideas were just flowing from my head, it was insane!**

**So I'm gonna start working on some fluff, it's not really my forte but I'm gonna try. Hope you liked the lemon between Anko and Karui. Next is between Gaia and Tsunade!**

**Hope you liked the way I added Mabui and Samui not to mention Fu. I liked the way I handled Kumo. I should also tell you guys that some of the Biju will be with Naruto. Yes even Shukaku. I just have to find a way to do it.**

**Uzu is coming along quite nicely isn't? I sure think so. Wonder how Pein is gonna respond to Hurricane wanting to become part of Akatsuki. And yes I couldn't help but put myself in the story, even as a cover. It's always been my dream!**

**If ya don't like it, oh well. Its sticking! What else do I have to say? Hmm, Oh yeah! I plan on having more people join Uzu, it will get really heated up soon. And Mei-chan will be making her Re-entrance very soon.**

**Also I had a reviewer who didn't know who Ameyuri Ringo is, She is a member of the legendary swordsmen of the mist and one of Naruto's future wives. Yes I'm adding her.**

**I will have to find a new Summoning path. Anyone have any idea's? If you have one let me know and I'll let you know what I think of it.**

**Is there anything else? Oh yes. Sasuke. I have decided Sasuke's fate. He will be good, sadly. Couldn't find a reason to kill him anymore, he has gotten better slightly over the story on his arrogance. I think Naruto Shinra tensei'd it out of him.**

**Also here are the members of the current harem, then the ones I know will be joining the harem.**

**Current!**

**Kushina**

**Anko**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Female Gaara**

**Karui**

**Samui**

**Mabui**

**Tayuya**

**Kin**

**Joining!**

**Tsunade**

**Female Haku**

**Guren**

**Kurenai**

**Tsume**

**Mei**

**Female Nanabi**

**Female Nibi**

**Female Shukaku**

**Female Sanbi**

**Yugito**

**Yugao**

**Mikoto**

**Izumi**

**Ameyuri**

**Konan**

**Moegi**

**Zola**

**Yeah I think I'm done. Man that's a fucking large harem. Hell it's more than large. But I can handle it! I'm doing good so far! In fact they will each have their own Naruto. Yeah! So that way I can not have them as background characters! I CAN DO THIS DATTEBAYO!**

**Now to explain my reasoning's for not having Karin or Rokubi or even the other Biju. One, they will be with other people.**

**Yonbi, Gobi and Hachibi will be sealed then released! Think of this as a spoiler. The Biju will be with their container. Karin won't be part of Naruto's harem but will be a family figure, sister or something.**

**Here are other pairings.**

**Sasuke:**

**Ino**

**Karin**

**Hinata**

**Shikamaru x Temari**

**Lee x TenTen**

**Killer Bee x Female Hachibi**

**Roshi x Female Yonbi**

**Han x Female Gobi**

**Utakata:**

**Hotaru**

**Female Rokubi**

**Well those are the pairings I can think of for now. Damn, is there anything else I need to say? I don't think so. Hmm, said that already. Ah well! Oh! I know! I don't own anything from Inuyasha or Naruto, nor Blue dragon for future references. I only own my own people and ideas.**

**REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! For future reference, I will not be doing any more 100 pages like last chapter, that was just too long. That's three days non stop.**

**It seems not many people have a problem with the harem, that's good. I'm deciding on what to do with some of the girls. Check down below to see what my decision is. **

**But for now let me explain the contents of this chapter, there are a couple of things that are gonna happen.**

**Tsunade will finally be introduced, Koyuki will be introduced. Lemons with Gaia, Tsunade and Natsumi. Oh and Akatsuki! Maybe a time skip, maybe.**

**Okay so there are a couple more things we need to talk about. Pregnancies. **

**Tayuya and Karui will not be pregnant, yet anyway. The last remaining however will be Gaia.**

**Lets see what else do I have to say? I'm still not sure on Yoruichi or Soi-fon though. I also am thinking about Temari being in the harem.**

**Side pairings. I actually was just telling you who was with who but I guess I can give some scenes or something.**

**People are also wondering about Hinata, oh she will get hers, count on it.**

**I think that is all I have to say at this point. Other than that to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Pein stared at Saito with a blank expression. Konan was wondering what he was thinking while Saito was kinda annoyed by the silence. He was ADD so this was bugging him.

"How old are you?" Pein finally asked. "Hmm, 15 turning 16." Saito shrugged.

"How distant of a relative are you to the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, have you ever met him?" Pein asked. Saito shook his head.

"Nope. Don't really want too, any guy that works for Konoha is an enemy of mine. Minato is some part of my mothers family 3rd cousin or some shit. My mother was part Uzumaki, explaining my red tips. My father was a elite jonin from Kumo which explains my silver hair. Both my parents died by Konoha ninja." Saito explained.

Pein was intrigued. "So you have ill feelings towards Konoha?" The orange haired man asked. "Pretty much." Saito shrugged.

Pein took in Saito's form and noticed the rope belt, and gourd. "Those are…" Pein was cut off by Saito.

"Yup, the treasures of the Sage of 6 paths. Let me tell ya it was no joke trying to get back into Kumo and take these bad boys. I was forced to flee though so I wasn't able to take the banana palm fan, however I was able to take the seven star sword and make it my own weapon." Saito explained.

Pein nodded, impressed with the boys skill, Konan as well. "Well then. We are odd on numbers for now, but you are welcomed into Akatsuki. Since you found this it is rightfully yours." Pein said tossing Saito Orochimaru's ring.

Saito slipped it on his left pinky with a small smirk.

"So who is my partner?" Saito wondered curiously. "For now it will be Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori has requested to change partners since Deidara is really getting on his nerves." Pein sighed in annoyance.

"Deidara as in the mad bomber? Man I got to meet him. His terrorist attacks are great, gave me inspiration for what I did to Taki." Saito grinned.

Both Pein's and Konan's eyes widened. "So Deidara wasn't lying. How did you pull that off and why?" Konan wondered. Saito just shrugged.

"I was bored." Saito deadpanned making both Akatsuki members sweat drop. "Well then, Konan please lead Saito to the others and introduce him also give him a cloak." Pein ordered.

"Oh by the way Pein-sama, is it okay for me to wear my mask when I'm traveling with whoever my partner is? I would like to keep my identity a secret for awhile." Saito informed.

Pein nodded before Saito bowed and followed Konan, leaving the man alone, or so they thought.

"Watch him for a bit. If I'm correct there should be a new person wanting to join soon. Till they arrive have Saito team up with Kisame and check their progress, if that doesn't work pair him up with Deidara." A male voice said.

"Yes Madara-sama." Pein answered, looking over his village.

"So this is your guy's headquarters? Pretty comfy." Saito stated with a bored tone. Konan seemed to notice and glanced at him.

"You are the first person I have seen besides Pein with a Rinnegan. How did you attain yours?" Konan asked. Saito seemed to get a dark look.

"My sensei. He put me through a very high level Genjutsu and made me watch my parents die in brutal ways over and over again for not completing a high A-ranked mission. Bastard. Good thing I killed him." Saito muttered.

"You hailed from Kumo correct?" Konan asked. Saito nodded. "Yup. Plus I'm the one who caused it's destruction. Stupid A and his muscles." Saito huffed.

Konan tried not to giggle so she settled for a small smile. 'Maybe this kid will be able to liven up this gloomy organization. Damn, I've been listening to Kisame to much.' Konan thought.

The two entered the room and Konan fished out an Akatsuki cloak and handed it to Saito who took it with a grin.

"Thanks." The teen said before taking off his high collared tight shirt. Konan had a light blush on her face at seeing his muscular body. She had to think he was the most muscular out of the whole group.

Saito unsealed a scroll and unsealed a fishnet tank top and put that on. Konan then noticed the necklace around his neck. It was similar to Tsunade senju's except the crystal was crimson instead of green.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Konan wondered.

Saito looked up with a curious expression before answering. "Oh this, it was my mothers. She gave it to me right before she went on the mission that killed her."

Saito slipped on the cloak and zipped up but not all the way showing some of his shirt and necklace.

"So where do I meet the other members?" Saito asked. Konan walked out the room, waving for him to follow. The silver haired teen was memorizing the way as they walked.

After a few more turns, Konan stopped in front of a door and opened it, stepping inside. Saito followed and was surprised at how big the room was.

It was almost like a meeting room just a bit bigger than a meeting room. All the members looked up to see Konan with some guy.

Saito looked amongst them. There was a blonde who was making a sculpture out of clay, a red headed boy not to far away fixing a puppet.

At a different table there was a man with green eyes and a mask counting money, next to him was a guy with slicked back white hair sharpening a tri-bladed scythe. A tall blue skinned male was feeding some fishes.

'This whole organization is filled with dudes? Damn.' Saito muttered inwardly.

"Konan? Who is this hmm?" Deidara asked. Konan looked among them and spoke.

"This is our newest member of Akatsuki, he is to replace Itachi. His name is Saito Namikaze but the world knows him as The Uzu Hurricane." Konan explained.

"Wait, the same Hurricane guy who nearly destroyed all of Kumo?" Sasori asked with interest.

"Yup! Bastards won't be tracking me for awhile." Saito grinned.

"Kid seems fun to hang around. So you're replacing Itachi? How did you make Pein let you in?" Kisame wondered.

Saito held up his left hand showing them Orochimaru's ring. Sasori and Deidara's eyes widened.

"How did you get that hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Well I found this hole next to this tree. Curious, I jumped down, wondered around, found some labs and weird dead people.

Then I entered a room and found this gross sick looking hand, but it had a ring on it. I thought it looked cool, took it and destroyed the place." Saito explained with a shrug.

"He also found Itachi's ring washed up on shore." Konan added. Saito nodded.

"Well that's interesting. So I take it he is my new partner? This should be fun." Kisame asked.

Konan nodded. "Well then, Kisame Hoshigaki at your service kid. You're younger than I thought; guess this generation just keeps getting stronger. It was fun fighting that brat Hokage." Kisame muttered.

"You must mean Naruto Uzumaki right?" Saito asked. Kisame nodded. "He's a distant relative of mine, Never met him though. Relatives due to his father and my mother." Saito informed.

They all nodded in understanding. "So um, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Saito asked. They all seemed to smirk which made Saito sigh.

* * *

A few minutes later Saito was standing in front of Kisame in some kind of arena.

"You spar?" Saito asked disbelievingly.

"Well we test how strong the newbie's are. Kakuzu! What is his rank in the bingo book?!" Kisame demanded. Said Zombie man took out his book and quickly found the info.

"He is SS-rank." Kakuzu informed. "That's pretty impressive. Lets see if you can make this fun!" Kisame grinned before charging at Saito with a shark like grin on his face.

Saito stood there with a blank expression. Konan then noticed something. His Rinnegan wasn't present. In fact they were replaced with violet black slitted pupils.

Kisame swung at Saito expecting him to side step or something but was completely surprised when he slammed into him and he dispelled, indicating he was a clone.

'Where the hell did he go?' Everyone wondered. Imagine their surprise when Kisame has a blade pressed against his throat and back.

Everyone blinked to see 3 Saito's and all. One on Kisame's left, pressing the blade against his throat, another behind him pointing it at his back and the last in front of him, as like he never moved.

"What the fuck?! How did he do that?" Hidan yelled. Kisame had a curious look on his face.

'Did he use a Genjutsu? He isn't like Itachi is he? That impassive look sure reminds me of him.' Kisame thought staring at Saito.

Saito then smirked bringing up his hand and forming the tiger sign. "Art is an explosion! KATSU!" Saito screamed in joy.

Kisame and the other members eyes widened when they heard the phrase. But they were more surprised when the two clones blew up a second later, Kisame in the middle of it. Literally.

'This kid is good! Seems he enjoys the same kind of art like me hmm.' Deidara thought with a smile.

'Great another bang artist like Deidara. Can't there be another like me who loves everlasting art?' Sasori thought with a grumble.

"Water style: Great white jutsu!" Kisame yelled out, a giant water shark shooting towards Saito who was surprised.

Saito lifted up his hand and did quick one handed seals. "Fire style: Great fireball jutsu!" Saito shot out a giant ball of fire and had it clash with the water shark, creating steam.

Saito activated his Rinnegan and started looking around for Kisame's chakra signature. The teen suddenly jumped back when something swiped at him.

"This is pretty fun. But can you be better?" Kisame grinned, hidden in the mist. Saito was regretting ever causing this mist. Kisame was excellent at the silent killing technique.

"Kisame, lets play a game. The first person to stump the other wins and get's the last Klondike bar." Saito stated.

Kisame's eyes widened before he grinned.

"Sure. You lose!" Kisame roared dispelling the mist and ready to strike Saito. He did strike the teen but he only attacked the cloak, ripping it to shreds making Konan sigh in annoyance.

'I just gave him that cloak.' The only woman thought.

'What the hell?' Kisame thought before he felt something wrap around his neck. "Bind and Draw out." Saito chanted.

Kisame's then coughed out a spirit like blob as he neck was released and Saito took out his Chokuto and sliced the soul. "Curse." Saito muttered as he skidded to a halt.

His eyes widened slightly showing he got Kisame's word. Fun.

"Kisame I have you stumped. Give up or you will be sealed into my gourd." Saito warned. "Give up? Why would I do that?! This is pretty fun!" Kisame grinned.

Saito shook his head with a frown. "He said it." The teen muttered as Kisame was starting to be sucked up. The audience watched with amazed confused eyes at what was going on.

Soon Kisame was gone and into the gourd. "What the hell happened?" Hidan questioned. Saito sighed took out the cork in his gourd. Untying it from his waist he brought it to his mouth and spoke.

"Fun." The gourd started to shake and Saito pointed it away from him. A few seconds later Kisame was spat out of the gourd with a curious look on his face.

"What happened?" Kisame wondered looking around. "You were sealed into my gourd. The reason I was in Kumo in the first place was for these bad boys. However I couldn't get the banana palm fan." Saito informed.

"You're telling me those are the tools of the sage? How are you able to wield them?" Kisame wondered as he Saito showed him the gourd he was recently sealed into.

Saito looked around as the other members were also curious. Saito took a deep breath and Konan wondered if he was gonna tell them about his Rinnegan.

"The reason I'm able to use the tools is…a secret." Naruto smirked making them all grumble while Konan sighed in slight relief.

It wasn't till Zetsu appeared that they gave him their attention.

"Leader-sama wants to have a meeting now. To discuss assignments." Zetsu informed. They all nodded and followed Konan who led them to the meeting room.

Once there they all took seats as Pein was in front of them.

"Alright. Now that we have a member to replace Itachi you can return to your jobs. Kisame has informed me that the New Godaime Hokage is the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi.

Also the Godaime Kazekage is the Jinchuriki of Shukaku. We already lost a member to the Hokage, we don't need to lose another.

So for now here are your assignments. Hidan and Kakazu are to try and find the Nibi Jinchuriki, Yugito Nii. About a month ago when Kumo was invaded the first time, Yugito Nii must have snuck out of Kumo.

That means she is most likely somewhere around the elemental nations. Zetsu has been trying to get her location. She was last seen somewhere in Rice country." Pein explained.

Hidan groaned while Kakazu was silent before asking a question. "Who invaded Kumo the first time?" Saito smirked before raising his hand.

"That would have been me. It really wasn't an invasion, more of a get the hell out of there operation. Before I left I planned on getting the tools but there was too much security and I didn't have the right power at the time." Saito muttered.

"But weren't you the Hero of Kiri?" Kakazu asked. Saito nodded.

"Yeah. But they only called me that because I helped against the war against Yagura after a mission. It was only pure luck I was able to beat him." Saito grumbled.

"So before I left I decided to pay a little visit to the Council and gave them a… goodbye gift. The room really looked good with their blood splattered everywhere." Saito chuckled darkly.

Everyone blinked and moved a bit away from him before Pein got things back on track.

"Anyway, Deidara and Sasori, your job is to keep an eye on the Shukaku. Do not under any circumstances face her, just observe. Last time that happened Itachi was killed by his own brother." Pein sighed.

Deidara and Sasori nodded in understanding before he continued.

"Saito and Kisame, your jobs are to find the 4 and 5 tails. They are both wandering ninja so it should keep you busy. Now I am going to assign which Biju you are to capture." Pein informed.

"Hidan will be responsible for the two tails while Kakazu has the 7 tails. Sasori is assigned the 6 tails while Deidara is assigned the 1 tail. Saito needs to take care of 4 tails while Kisame handles the 5 tails. Zetsu is keeping an eye for the 3 tails while keeping tabs on the 8 and 9 tails. Both are the strongest as of yet and will take time to capture.

Also while you look for your Jinchuriki make sure to cash in a few bounties. We still need to raise funds. There is something else. Orochimaru is dead." Pein stated.

They all blinked. "Who made him kick the bucket?" Deidara asked. Sasori was also wondering and a little angry since he wanted to kill his old partner.

"At first it was said to be a rumor. But Zetsu had been able to see if it was true or not. It seems the Invasion was planned by Orochimaru as we suspected but he was killed by the Godaime Hokage. How he was killed is completely unknown. It also seems that Jiraiya of the sannin has taken an interest in us as he has information. No doubt giving it to the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki." Pein explained.

"So it was Naruto Uzumaki who killed the snake? Hunh, it seems this Kid is really strong. You think it was just a fluke? I mean he really didn't kill Itachi, hmm." Deidara reminded.

"There is no possible way to tell if it was a fluke or not." Pein shrugged before Kisame spoke.

"Also, Sasuke might have gotten the final blow on Itachi but it was Naruto Uzumaki who killed him. The blonde gaki had the chance to take care of him but he gave it to Sasuke, almost as if it was a test of something. Like he was trying to test if he was going to be rid of something." Kisame mused.

"Who cares now? All we know is that Uzumaki is strong and a badass if he was able to kill Orochimaru and Itachi in a way. I also heard that Kushina Uzumaki, the Red death of Konoha, is alive. So right now he is a Triple S-rank ninja with a double S-rank ninja around him.

So meaning, the only person who has a chance against him, is me, and Pein-sama. I suggest we do as told and leave the Gaki alone. For a thirteen year old, he is someone we don't want to mess with." Saito stated seriously.

The others nodded in agreement, a little surprised that their new member had some brains.

"We also have information on Otogakure." Pein stated. "It's not there anymore, is it?" Saito asked, Pein looked a bit surprised but he nodded anyway.

"Hn. That means the rumors are true. I thought I was in Oto to see what the hype was, but when I got there, it was just a barren wasteland." Saito informed.

"This is kinda creepy. There is someone working in the shadows then. Do you think it was the Hokage? I mean he killed Orochimaru so he might have gone after his bases or something, hmm." Deidara spoke.

Pein shook his head. "It doesn't matter at the moment. You all have your assignments. We have three years till the Jinchuriki need to be captured. We have none so far. Don't fail. Dismissed." Pein nodded to them.

They all stood and walked out the room and said their goodbyes and went different directions. Kisame was on Saito's right before smirking.

"So, where should we start?" Kisame asked. "Well, both of our Jinchuriki are from Iwa if I'm correct. And I'm guessing they are missing ninja from their village. So it would be difficult to find them. But we should look in earth country." Saito suggested.

Kisame nodded. "We can get some bounties on the way. That should be fun." Kisame added with a grin, making Saito sigh with a shake of his head.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure was currently walking to the Hyuuga estate. Even though he told Hiashi that they needed to meet he had been really busy between paperwork, Recruitment for Uzu and Spending time with his girls.

Speaking of which he needed to get them on some dates soon. He felt as if things have been rushed between them and he didn't like that one bit. It was like he hadn't earned their trust or love and they just jumped into it.

The Hokage sighed but shook his head to deprive himself of those thoughts, he had business to do. It wouldn't be good for him to worry over them at the moment.

"Hokage-sama. What can I do for you today?" A branch member asked. Naruto smiled at him before answering.

"I need to see Hiashi for a meeting. Is he busy?" Naruto asked. The Branch member shook his head.

"I don't think so. Let me go check." The branch member said as he left to go see. Naruto nodded and waited but as he waited he looked around the Compound.

It certainly was large but he felt as if the tension was thick. No doubt from both Branch and Main families. It wasn't till Naruto heard grunting and what sounding like fighting the blonde became curious.

Leaving a clone at the spot, Naruto decided to go check it out. He walked to the yard of the main house for the clan head and was surprised to see Hanabi, Neji and Hinata sparring.

From his point of view, it seemed as if Hanabi and Neji were working together to defeat Hinata whose expression was stoic and set into the Jyuken stance.

Naruto also noticed how Neji and Hanabi seemed out of breath and barely holding in their anger if the scowls on their faces was any indication.

When Uzumaki looked at Hinata he felt his anger rising. He still remembered what she did in order to report to the Sandaime, it angered him. He placed his trust in her and she easily betrayed him.

It made him think about all the times he blindly put his trust in people when he was younger only to be let down later. He was more angry at himself than at Hinata, he put his trust in her and he was slapped against the face for it.

Not to say he wasn't mad at Hinata, Naruto still was. His plans were put in very high danger when the Sandaime spoke to him. He was afraid he was going to have to act much more ealier than he planned.

Naruto was cut out of his musings when Hanabi rushed at her elder sister with her cousin not trailing far behind. Hinata smirked as she easily maneuvered through Hanabi's strikes while striking Neji at the same time.

Hinata then swiped both of them off their feet from under them at the same time and her smirk grew while she folded her arms.

"You still don't have enough speed little sister. And Neji, you need to learn how to see high speed attacks coming at you faster. Your team work is adequate but still nothing above chunin level." Hinata stated smugly.

"Well I think they did very well, considering you are Anbu, Hinata." Naruto stated as he revealed himself. All three Hyuuga's looked towards him and each had a different reaction.

Hinata seemed nervous but didn't show it, Neji seemed a bit irritated, if it was at him or Hinata beating him he didn't know or care, and Hanabi was a little happy to see the blonde since she saw him around Konohamaru and the others.

"Hokage-sama." They said in unison. Naruto waved as he looked at each of them.

"Neji, I'm sure if you actually sparred with Gai once in awhile, you will be able to see faster attacks and react accordingly.

Hanabi-chan, don't worry about speed since you still are only what, 8 9? You still have a couple more years before you get a decent grip on speed." Naruto smiled kindly.

Neji's irritation seemed to fade quickly as he realized that the blonde gave him advice that seemed logical and would probably work.

He never really sparred with his sensei since he thought he would be fated to lose. But since facing Lee at the exams, his perspective on things has changed.

Hanabi nodded with a slight blush on her face. Hinata on the other hand wanted to tread lightly but still question why Naruto was here.

"Hokage-sama is there a reason why you are here?" The Anbu girl asked carefully. Naruto turned his attention to her, his eyes going cold, still angry about his trust issue.

"Yes. I was to meet with Hiashi about something important. While waiting I heard you three going at it so I decided to watch. But now I must take my leave. Hanabi-chan, Neji, Hinata." Naruto nodded to each before turning around to leave.

Hinata frowned at hearing how cold he said her name. She figured he was still mad at her for giving up his position but she had no choice. It was an order from her Hokage.

Did she really have a crush on him? Yes of course, who wouldn't? It also helped she was able to do something intimate with him.

Naruto went back to his clone right when the Hyuuga branch member came back.

"He is waiting to see you Hokage-sama. The Hyuuga elders also want to talk with you as well." The branch member stated. Naruto quickly narrowed his eyes but nodded and followed the man.

He hated talking with council elders. They were always so stuck up and grumpy. For clan elders it was for the good of the clan. For village elders it was for the good of the village.

First matter is the village then the clan. Nothing short of that, besides family of course. Family came before everything, that's what Kushina taught him not that long ago.

The branch member took Naruto to a room and opened it, allowing Naruto to enter. He was greeted with the sight of old Hyuuga men and Hiashi sitting down in a half circle sort of.

The blonde took his seat in front of them as they each bowed their heads at him. Naruto nodded.

"Is there a reason why you all wanted to speak with me?" Naruto asked carefully.

"Yes. Hokage-sama, we would like to offer a marriage proposal." One elder stated. Naruto's eye brow went up before he shook his head.

"I decline. I already have more than one wife due to being under CRA. Plus there is no one in this clan that would suit my interests. So I'm gonna cut that off right now." Naruto said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

"Now the reason I came here to speak with Hiashi is about two things. The branch family and the caged bird seal. Let's talk about the latter first, since it has to do with clan matters." Naruto stated, getting curious looks from them.

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked. Naruto smirked before he unsealed a scroll from his wrist.

"Now we all know that both, Namikaze and Uzumaki clans were Fuinjutsu masters. But it was the latter, while the former dealt with speed and such. When the village was first founded, the Namikaze clan was present as well was the Hyuuga clan." Naruto paused.

"Now the clan head of the Namikaze clan, Altair Namikaze, proposed a contract with the Hyuuga clan. At the time the Hyuuga clan was having trouble with the branch family and needed something to put them under their thumb. So in order for funding and things, the Namikaze clan head along with others created the caged bird seal." Naruto explained.

"In order for the Hyuuga clan to have this seal, they needed to pay a fine of 10,000 ryo. With other things, such as certain rights within the clan, marriage proposals, scrolls and such."

"Now we all know that the Namikaze clan was wiped out in the second shinobi war. Leaving only two members, My grandparents." Naruto continued.

By now the Hyuuga elders along with Hiashi were getting nervous, wondering where this was going.

"Now, over the many years, the Hyuuga clan has been paying their fee, but everything else was null and void sense the clan was reduced to 2 people who didn't care about anything at the moment, seeing as they just brought a baby boy into the world. My father, Minato Namikaze." Naruto paused before taking a deep breath inwardly.

"Now ever since my father was born the Hyuuga kept paying their fee, but they stopped all of a sudden when he died. The contract here states, that when all Namikaze members are extinct the contract will be null and void, having the caged bird seal in the Hyuuga clan's possession.

But the Namikaze clan hasn't been extinguished. I'm still here. And I know what you all are thinking, that you didn't know the Namikaze was still active. Wrong. One person knew and I'm sure he told you. Isn't that right, Hiashi." Naruto smirked as the man was wide eyed.

"Hiashi saw the uncanny resemblance between myself and my father. In warning he told you all but you didn't listen, hoping that my heritage will never be revealed, and if it was, hoped that I would never find the contract. Well I did. I went through all contracts I could find for both, Senju, Namikaze and Uzumaki clans.

Imagine my surprise that I found this. Now, 13 years have passed since my birth, and 36 years since my fathers birth. Why am I saying my father? Because the Hyuuga clan wasn't able to live up to the other deal of the contract." Naruto stated with a hint of venom, but in truth he was laughing at their faces.

Each member had a shocked look on their face. Naruto continued to play his part and took a deep breath to calm himself, he opened his eyes and the Hyuuga were a bit intimidated. His eyes were cold and held power, lots of power.

"Now, I could care less about marriage proposals and that nonsense between your clans as I am busy and have better things to do."

"But what I do want is my Fee. Since I don't need the other part of the contract besides the fee and the seal, I will be adding what stuff you didn't do to the fee.

Which here in the contract says, that the fee for each will be 1,000 ryo. So far there is only four things in the contract that you haven't done at all, and that is not including the seal. So your total will be…" Naruto paused as he went over the math in his hand.

"That will be, 396,000 ryo." Naruto stated with a smile. The clan elders nearly had a heart attack. They couldn't afford that. I mean they could but it would put a real dent in their clan bank and such.

"You know, I also have the right, to take my clans seal back. It says here if the fee hasn't been paid within the five years they stopped, the clan head may be able to take back the seal along with something else." Naruto stated as he read the scroll.

"I can tell you all this now. I don't need your money. I have my own. Between the Senju, Uzumaki and Namikaze Fortunes not to mention being Hokage and my status as Anbu and a jonin sensei, I have more money beyond your wildest dreams. So what I asked for is nothing, I can spend that much on my future wives in a day. No, I want something else." Naruto smirked.

"What do you want?" Hiashi asked.

"I want the caged bird seal to be taken off every single member in the branch family and anyone else who has it. They also are no longer your servants. They are my clansmen." Naruto stated, making everyone go wide eyed.

"You can't do that! The branch family is part of the Hyuuga clan! If you do that…"

"Why does it matter? From what I have seen the main branch treats them all like dogs. They aren't dogs, they are human beings. Also this is where my status as Hokage comes in." Naruto smirked while the elders and Hiashi gulped.

"From what I can tell, the Hyuuga clan is a clan within Konoha correct?" Naruto asked getting nods. "That means they have citizenship within said village correct?" Naruto questioned, getting more hesitant nods.

"That means, the Hokage who gives them citizenship can do whatever I please with them. Just like ninja's. If I wanted, I could banish your whole clan out of Konoha, for not paying fee's to other clans, it makes me wonder what other contracts has your clan broken?"

"Anyway, I can do whatever I please. And as clan head, I can decide whether or not to accept the branch family. I'm pretty sure I can give them better lives than you can." Naruto stated.

Naruto sighed as he sealed back in his scroll and stood.

"Bottom line, I want the caged bird seal back and everyone who has it on their heads within your clan, off.

The ninja who have it will be sent to the Hokage tower for a meeting. I expect the seal to be off every single within two days. I'm sure you know how to release it correct?" Naruto asked.

They gave small nods. Naruto nodded back with a small smile.

"Thank you for your time. Ja ne." Naruto bowed and left the room in silence.

But then he remembered something and walked back in.

"By the way, If I find out that you tried killing all the branch members to save your asses, I will wipe your entire clan off the face of the earth. Understand me?" Naruto glared sending out KI.

They all nodded hastily as Naruto nodded and left. But not without sending a couple dozen shadow clones to watch the clan.

* * *

The blonde sighed as he continued his paperwork. The meeting with the Hyuuga clan was tiring, but it would be even more tiring in trying to get the branch members to join Uzu. It would be great, but difficult.

Looking at the clock, he was sad to say it was only noon. He left for the Hyuuga clan about 10 and didn't get back till 11:45 or so. Naruto wondered how each of his girls was doing.

Anko was most likely out with the other girls having fun in the village, while Kushina was at her desk also. Naruto's eye twitched as went through the paper work.

This was boring! He hoped being Uzukage was much better but he doubted it, if the 'I hate paper work' message written in the desk from his aunt was anything to go by.

"This is ridiculous." Naruto muttered. "What's ridiculous hun?" Kushina asked as she walked in with a couple sheets of more paper work.

"This shit! I can't take it anymore! This is all boring! It feels as if I'm doing someone else's…" Naruto paused as he just had a thought in his head.

Kushina raised a brow as Naruto's eye twitched dangerously. The blonde took a deep breath then exhaled before looking through the paper work.

The red headed Uzumaki woman watched as Naruto kept going through the work and separating some of it. This went on about for another two minutes before he stopped.

On Naruto's desk was two piles. On the right was a small pile, about 20 sheets, while on the left was a pile about 40 to 50 sheets.

"Better. Kushina-chan, please hand me those." Naruto ordered kindly. She did and Naruto looked through them before setting one of them down in the right pile while the rest went to the left.

"Kushina-chan, can you please take these to the chunin down stairs and tell them to do their own work and only send you things that they think is important, they can do the grunt work. And if they ever try and pull a fast one on me again, they will fall victim to my blade." Naruto smiled evilly which made Kushina shudder.

"Yes Naruto-kun." Kushina nodded and carried the stack down stairs the chunin were slacking off from not having enough work.

Naruto sighed as he went through the paper work on the right with a smile. 10 minutes later an irate Kushina came back in and Naruto noticed.

"Something wrong love?" Naruto asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, they were all slacking off, socializing and crap. So I yelled at them for doing so. Were gonna have to keep an eye on them Naruto-kun." Kushina grumbled.

Naruto chuckled before nodding. The blonde cocked his head a bit as he was in thought. "Kushi-chan come here." Naruto beckoned.

Kushina was a bit surprised but walked over and was even more surprised when Naruto pulled her to him so she could sit in his lap. His hands started rubbing her flat belly making her blush a bit.

"I know a name for her." Naruto stated. Kushina raised a brow before she giggled.

"I thought you said it was going to be a boy." Kushina smiled. Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, but I think it's gonna be a girl now. Anyway, instead of Mito how about Yuri?" Naruto asked. Kushina raised a brow.

"Yuri? As in lily?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, her middle name can be Mito if you want." Naruto shrugged. Kushina thought about it before speaking.

"Yurippe. Yurippe Mito Uzumaki." Kushina grinned. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"And if it's a boy?" Kushina asked. Naruto shrugged. "I would say Yahiko, but…how about, Minato. In honor of father?" Naruto suggested. Kushina was a bit surprised from the suggestion, always thinking Naruto didn't really like his father.

"Minato. Yeah Minato Otonashi Uzumaki." Kushina stated with a smile. Naruto was surprised by that.

"Otonashi?" Naruto asked. Kushina nodded as she gave him his answer.

"It was the name of my father." Kushina replied. Naruto nodded before he kissed her neck, and held her tighter.

"I love you, Kushi-chan." Naruto whispered. Kushina smiled before she replied.

"I love you as well, Naruto-kun." Kushina mummured. The moment went on for a couple more seconds when a knock broke them from it.

"Enter." Naruto spoke. The person entered the room to reveal Izumo who was a bit surprised at seeing the Hokage's secretary in his lap.

"Um, Hokage-sama you have visitors." Izumo informed. Naruto raised a brow. "Let them in." Naruto ordered. Izumo nodded before stepping aside to reveal Gaia, Temari and Kankuro.

Gaia was in her usual outfit except for the Kage robes and hat on her head. Temari and Kankuro looked different. (**Their costumes in the retrieval arc**)

"Gaia-chan." Naruto gasped in surprise while Kushina was a bit surprised also. Gaia smiled and nodded to Naruto while Temari and Kankuro bowed to him.

"Hokage-sama." Gaia and the other two in unison. Naruto grunted in annoyance before waving them off.

"I don't like close people calling me that. Be warned, Gaia-cha, Temari-chan, Kankuro." Naruto said with a mock glare. Gaia smiled sheepishly while Kankuro and Temari were a bit put off.

Naruto turned to Izumo and nodded. "Thank you Izumo. Dismissed." Naruto ordered. "Sir!" Izumo saluted before leaving the room. Naruto kissed Kushina's cheek as she stood up with a minor blush.

Naruto chuckled at her as he walked over to Gaia and pulled her into a hug which she was happy to give back.

"It's been awhile, Naruto-kun." Gaia reminded. Naruto rolled his eyes. "No it hasn't. Just been a month. How is Suna?" Naruto asked. Gaia sighed as she rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"It's fucking boring. I can't take it. They have so many problems and I have so much paperwork. Then don't get me started on meetings. Ugh." Gaia groaned while Naruto sweat dropped.

"Well, I'm happy you're enjoying being Kazekage." Naruto grinned making her eye twitch but she sighed and turned to her older siblings.

"Temari, Kankuro, you two may go out and explore. Baki will be fine for the next week or so. I assume you know where your hotel is?" Gaia asked. Both nodded but then Kankuro asked his question.

"Where will you be staying?" Gaia smirked before she glanced at Naruto then answered.

"I will be staying with Naruto-kun." Gaia informed before Kankuro shrugged and left. Temari was behind him but her eyes lingered on Naruto who noticed but ignored it.

After they were gone Gaia lunged at Naruto and pulled him into a hot passionate kiss. Kushina who was still in the room was blushing slightly wondering if that's how she lusted for her blonde lover.

Naruto was a bit surprised but managed to kiss her back and fulfill her desires with his tongue. Naruto licked her bottom lip while his hand went behind and kneaded her ass making her a bit surprised and open her mouth slightly, giving him the chance to slip his tongue in and probe her warm cavern.

Gaia slightly moaned but she pouted in disappointment when Naruto pulled away with a smirk.

"Well I'm glad you missed me so much, Gaia-chan." Naruto smirked as he walked back over to Kushina who was looking away with a blush. Gaia was still in a daze to notice Naruto pull Kushina in for a kiss which she greedily responded too.

"Now, Kushi-chan I think it be best to get back to work. I will see you later." Naruto grinned making her nod, still in her daze. Naruto gave her one more kiss before she left the room with shaky legs.

Naruto then turned to Gaia, who attacked him. With her mouth of course. She pinned him to his desk as she kissed him hungrily. Naruto had no problem and just let her enjoy.

After five minutes she pulled away taking a deep breath before she blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. It's just that…" Naruto shushed her by kissing her lips gently and softly before he smiled at her.

"I understand love, it's been a while. So how about I take you out on a date tomorrow night." Naruto smiled. Gaia raised a brow.

"Why not tonight?" Gaia asked. Naruto answered without hesitation.

"I plan on taking Kushi-chan out on a date tonight. I just forgot to tell her." Naruto shrugged. Gaia nodded in understanding before Naruto walked back over to his chair and sat down while Gaia followed his example.

"So, Gaia-chan, anything you want to report?" Naruto asked. Gaia nodded, her face turning neutral.

"The council has been having a fit lately about our marriage contract." Gaia informed. Naruto gave her a look that said explain which she happily did.

"They fear with this contract they will not only lose their Kazekage but you will also probably want to take over Suna a bit, since we will be married." Gaia stated.

Naruto nodded in understanding before he spoke his thoughts.

"We both know I have no interest in Suna what so ever. So you can tell the council I could care less, the Kage thing is difficult. I don't want us to be far apart from each other considering you still hold Shukaku. Akatsuki will most likely be after you soon."

"Izumi-chan and Kisame invaded the village not too long ago to check out the new kage and my whereabouts. 'Itachi' was 'killed' by Sasuke that day and was put under some major stress. He still hasn't woken up." Naruto stated.

"What about healing his mind?" Gaia asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't think that will work. You see right before 'Itachi' 'died', he told Sasuke he has an older sister, 'Itachi's' twin, who is Izumi. My guess is Sasuke is preparing for this meeting with Izumi, not to mention trying to heal from gaining the Mangekyou Sharingan." Naruto muttered which made Izumi's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? I remember you telling me about you cutting off all circulation to the chakra running to his eyes, therefore not ever gaining a Sharingan." Gaia reminded.

Naruto scowled with a nod.

"Yes I did tell you that. I was more surprised than you are. I checked the pathways to his eyes and it seemed that I didn't close it shut as I thought. There was a bit space that kept chakra running to his eyes.

When Sasuke 'killed Itachi' and was brought the news he had a elder sister I'm guessing the mental trauma of killing his older brother then finding out he had a sister, made his chakra spike largely and widened the pathways considerably.

Therefore giving him the Mangekyou Sharingan. However his Mangekyou is different from Izumi's and Mikoto-chan's." Naruto stated in a bit of confusion.

"How so?" Gaia asked. Naruto was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Both Izumi's and Mikoto's iris's are red while the symbol is black. Sasuke's however is different. The Iris is black while the symbol is red. I don't know if that means anything, but I'll have to find out soon." Naruto shrugged.

Gaia nodded before they engaged in the relationship between Konoha and Suna. Not to mention, future plans with Uzushio.

* * *

Hours passed before Naruto was walking home with Gaia in tow. It was about 6'clock and Naruto was aiming to be ready for his date with Kushina.

After an hour of talking with Gaia Naruto told her he was taking her out which made her really happy since this would be their first date, officially out of the time chamber.

Seeing the grin that was on Kushina's face made Naruto's heart soar, it made him want to have all his loved ones smile like that, to be happy. Kami knows Anko can't stop grinning nonstop due to finding out she was pregnant.

The duo finally made it to the compound and Naruto led Gaia to his room where he proceeded to get dressed and ready for his date. After taking his shower Naruto walked back into the room to see Gaia was passed out on his bed, her kage robes and clothes off in favor for one of his T-shirts and black panties.

Naruto chuckled to himself before he proceeded to get dressed. After five minutes of doing so he walked out wearing a black long sleeved dress shirt with a loose crimson tie around his neck. He wore black pants that were dress like but still allowed him to move freely if needed.

On his palm was a hidden seal which contained Tsukoyomi, just in case. Naruto gave up combing his hair as it would do no good, but wondered what he would look like if he had his mother's straight hair instead of his father's spiky mess.

Thinking about it he imagined himself walking around with straight red hair. He smirked. If his mother was beautiful that would make him handsome. Well, more handsome than he already was.

Shaking his head he at least tried to tame the untamed sun kissed blonde hair, with barely any luck. Sighing to himself he walked over to the sleeping Gaia and kissed her forehead before he walked out the room and headed down stairs.

Apparently, Kushina told the other girls about her date and they were all up stairs in Guren's room getting her ready. The blonde sighed to himself, women, he would never understand them.

Naruto made his way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before he blinked in surprise to see Natsumi making herself a sandwich.

"Natsu-chan, what are you doing up?" Naruto asked. Natsumi looked up at him and smiled with a sheepish expression.

"I got hungry." She answered making Naruto raise a brow before he saw the 5 fixed sandwiches, all with different kinds of meats and styles.

"Oh, I'm guessing you need to eat to restore your chakra right?" Naruto asked making her nod. Shrugging, Naruto walked over to her and kissed her cheek before heading to the fridge for his water.

Natsumi smiled to herself as she continued making her last sandwich.

"So where do you plan on taking Kushi-chan?" Natsumi wondered. Naruto shrugged to himself.

"Well I planned on taking her to the golden leaf, since the restaurant I wanted built in Uzu is still being constructed and it will take about another week till it's done being built then another two till it's totally finished." Naruto shrugged.

This was new information to Natsumi, so she decided to get more info on the subject.

"A new restaurant? What do you need a new one for?" She wondered. Naruto smirked with a shrug.

"You know this and that, you understand." The blonde replied as he took a drink from the water. The freed Kyuubi groaned with a pout as she turned to him fully.

"Aw, please tell me Naru-koi?" She pleaded. Naruto thought about it while tapping his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. He hummed while thinking before he answered.

"Ehhh, no?" Naruto smirked and laughed as she glared at him playfully. He kissed her nose before he walked off, still laughing. Natsumi sighed in frustration and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Stupid Naruto and his stupid… mmhm, this is good." Natsumi moaned in appreciation. Her earlier thoughts left her in favor for her sandwich.

Naruto sat down on the couch and finished his bottle of water as Tayuya came down. Well more like she was on the look out for something before her eyes caught his presence and she grinned.

She walked down the stairs and sat in his lap much to his amusement and confusion. The red headed girl played with his shirt before speaking.

"Sooo, when are you gonna take me on a date?" Tayuya asked. Naruto raised a brow before he adopted the same thoughtful expression he gave Kyuubi.

"Hmm, I don't know, I got check my schedule, I am a busy man you know." Naruto smirked. Tayuya rolled her eyes but a smile still on her face.

"I'm serious shithead." She stated. Naruto smiled before he claimed her lips with his own much to her joy. The girl eagerly kissed him back before she pulled away and growled.

"Don't change the subject shithead." Tayuya warned. Naruto chuckled before his fingers played with her hair.

"Soon Tayu-chan. I plan spending time with all of you more than usual." Naruto said with sincere filled eyes. Tayuya nodded with a smile.

"Well that's nice to know. I also want to start training again, I still need to work on my paths and shit." The girl muttered. Naruto nodded.

"I know. I need to get some training in too, not to mention I still need to take the kids out on a mission." Naruto muttered which made Tayuya smirk.

"You don't sound too happy about it." She chuckled. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"It's not that. I just don't feel like leaving Kushi-chan or clones to do the work for me. It just seems like, I'm putting my position on someone else." Naruto grumbled.

"Well why the fuck should it matter anyway? I mean it's not like your going to be this shit holes Hokage soon anyway. You have a village…" Naruto stopped her right there.

"No Tayu-chan. We, have a village. It's not just me. Just because I'm the kage doesn't mean it's just mine. You and the others are just as important. It's your village as well." Naruto stated.

Her eyes were wide for a quick second before she sighed while shaking her head, a smile on her face.

"Basically what the fuck I'm saying shit head-kun is that, fuck the stress of being Hokage. Leave it to someone else, hell leave it to the old man. He needs to be useful for something besides sitting on his ass." Tayuya grumbled.

"He's in retirement." Naruto reminded making the girl scoff.

"Retirement my ass. Speaking of that old fart, why aren't you punishing that bitch ass Hyuuga girl that ratted you out?" Tayuya demanded.

Naruto was silent before he spoke.

"I want to punish her, believe me. But I can't let my personal affairs with her cloud my judgment as Hokage. I'm sure someone would get pissed and probably try to take office. I have no doubt about that shit head Danzo working behind the scenes. I haven't seen him since he gave me those papers." Naruto narrowed his eyes In thought.

Tayuya seemed to notice where he was going with this and commented on it.

"Do you mean to fucking tell me that old fuck tard still has his shitty organization up?" Tayuya raised a brow. Naruto shook his head.

"No. What I'm saying is, I wouldn't be surprised if one of his close officers still loyal to him is reporting to him about me, but he is biding his time." Naruto answered.

Tayuya rubbed her forehead with a groan.

"Damn this shit is giving me a fucking headache." She muttered, making him chuckle.

"Then stop talking about whatever your talking about and look at our project." Anko grinned as she and the other girls came down the stairs. Natsumi walked in the room, her fourth sandwich in hand.

Naruto had Tayuya get off his lap much to her annoyance. Naruto blinked as Kushina was standing in front of him with a blush on her face while looking away.

She was wearing a tight strapless, long crimson dress with sparkling material. Her hair was more vibrant than usual while she had a light shade of red lip stick on.

"This is so embarrassing Dattebane." She muttered as Naruto smiled and spoke.

"You're beautiful Kushi-chan. So this is your little project?" Naruto asked they all nodded with a grin. Kushina pouted and muttered,

"I'm not a project." Naruto chuckled before he grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, making a small smile grace her face.

"It doesn't matter if you are or not. You all did a great job. Anyway, we'll be back later. Lets go Kushi-chan." Naruto waved to the others before he and Kushina left the house.

Kin flopped on the couch next to Tayuya. She sighed in exhaustion.

"Man that was tough. I hope Naruto-sama really enjoys this." She muttered making Anko sit down and sigh.

"You're telling me. Do you know how hard it was to get her to co-operate?" Anko asked while Guren nodded rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, my arm still hurts from her pulling on it." Guren grumbled, unknown to them that Karin fell asleep on the stairs.

"Next time we'll just let her dress up and get ready for her date." Anko muttered while Natsumi snickered before she left them.

* * *

As the two walked down the street, they were ignoring the looks the villagers were giving them. Naruto was only paying attention to Kushina and making his way to the restaurant, while Kushina was just paying attention to Naruto.

The two finally made it the restaurant where Naruto showed his golden ticket. Immediately they were taken the same room Naruto spent his date with Tayuya.

Kushina was quite surprised at the pictures, thinking that they would have taken hers off since she never showed up after claiming the restaurant.

The two had small talk while they waited for their food. Naruto ordered The ramen special, which was miso ramen with Yellow tail in it. Kushina had the same thing except hers was salt ramen instead.

After getting their food they started in engaging in more conversation. Naruto didn't really want to talk about work but it seemed that's what their life revolved around, and he didn't like it.

They did have a life outside being a Shinobi, right? Naruto was pondering those thoughts while he and Kushina ate. A frown marred his face as he was thinking.

Noticing the frown, Kushina wondered what Naruto was thinking. Deciding to find out she asked him what was on his mind. Her answer was a sigh before he started speaking.

"Do you think our lives should be something without being a Shinobi? I mean, it's not all we have to do right?" Naruto asked. Kushina adopted a confused expression.

"I guess but why is that bothering you?" Kushina asked. Naruto was quiet before he started speaking once more.

"I love being a Shinobi don't get me wrong but…I don't want my whole life to be all about being a Shinobi. I don't want any conversation I have with anybody especially you and the girls, to be all about work." Naruto explained.

Kushina watched as Naruto had a grimace on his face before she spoke.

"I don't mind." She stated, eye smiling at him. Naruto looked towards her with a confused expression. Senseing his confusion, she opened her eyes and smiled softly at him.

"I want to hear about how your day was, how you hate doing paperwork. What was going on in the office. I want to hear everything you have to say.

But your life won't have to revolve around being a Shinobi pretty soon, Naruto-kun. In about 9 months their will be a couple new additions to our family if what Anko telling me is true." Kushina smirked making Naruto blush lightly and look away.

Kushina giggled before she started talking again.

"So I don't mind. Don't worry about your life being all about being a Shinobi. Once you put that headband on, that's the main thing in your life. That's all you do and care about till you have a family of your own. I'm sure other ninja go through the same. I know Minato did." Kushina mentioned.

Naruto looked back at her with wide eyes.

"He did?" Naruto asked in surprise. Kushina nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, he was very happy when he found out I was pregnant with you. Because it meant he didn't just have to think about being a Shinobi or leading a village. He was able to think about being a father, and making sure he would give you a great life." Kushina stated.

Naruto was quiet before he grinned at her. She blushed lightly but smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Kaa-chan. I'm glad I talked to you about this." Naruto grinned. Kushina pouted a bit about being called Kaa-chan instead of the usual Kushi-chan. However, nonetheless, she was happy she helped her lover out.

The two spent the rest of dinner laughing and talking about things they have seen over the years till it was time to go.

As they walked out the restaurant, Kushina was expecting to walk home. But imagine her surprise when Naruto pulls her close to him and wrapping his arm around her waist and they both disappear in a crimson flash.

Bystanders who witnessed what happen were very happy and felt lucky that they were able to see the famous Hiraishin no jutsu in person.

Kushina blinked as she took in her surroundings. A small gust of wind blew making her inhale and enjoy the breeze. She opened her eyes to see the lights of Konoha.

She looked to her side to see Naruto staring at the village with a neutral expression. Kushina looked around to see they were on a fresh green grassy hill.

She noticed that Naruto sat down and pulled her down so she was sitting in between his legs, her head rested against his chest while his arms were wrapped around her stomach.

The two watched Konoha lights then they looked towards the starry sky. Naruto closed his eyes and held her tighter and closer to him.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Kushina thanked quietly. Naruto raised a brow before he asked his question.

"What for?" Naruto asked as he observed her. She was staring at the sky with a soft smile on her face, making Naruto think she looked so peaceful.

"For being with me. For being in my life." Kushina stated. Naruto blinked as she continued.

"The moment I found out I was pregnant with you, I was beyond excited. It was the happiest moment of my life. It meant I could be a mother, give you everything I never really had. But I was scared."

"I was scared I wouldn't be a good mother, that I would somehow fail you. But it was Minato who reassured me. He reassured me that I would be a great mother and that we both would do our best for you." Kushina paused.

Naruto was paying close attention to her and she was thankful for that.

"When you were born, I was so happy. Happy that I was finally able to meet you. The person I loved with every fiber of my being. When I realized I loved you more then I already thought, for a quick second my worries returned."

"But then after I called your name to calm you down, you looked at me with your beautiful blue eyes, and giggled." Kushina smiled with a chuckle.

Naruto blushed a bit in embarrassment while Kushina continued and Naruto paid attention again.

"After that my doubts were gone, for a short time. Then he showed up out of nowhere." Kushina stated with a frown. Naruto was surprised by the hate in her voice. He tried racking his memory of anyone she told him she hated.

She could only think of the late Uchiha clan head and Izumi's father, Fugaku Uchiha. Other than that no one in particular.

"Who Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked. Kushina closed her eyes and opened them again, they were cold as ice.

"Madara Uchiha." She stated. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. That was the same person who helped Izumi kill off her clan and the true leader of Akatsuki.

"Your telling me, the true leader of Akatsuki, is the one who showed up?" Naruto asked. Kushina nodded her head before she spoke.

"Yes. He showed up out of nowhere, killed the nurse and Biwako, Sarutobi's wife. Madara also took you and held you captive, ready to strangle you." Kushina gritted her teeth at the memory.

"Minato tried to calm the situation but… Madara didn't care about yours or Minato's life, he just wanted me away from Minato. He tried killing you and then that was when my worry came back and stayed. Next thing I know he rips Natsu-chan from my body and controls her with his Sharingan." Kushina stated.

Naruto was paying very close attention to the story, a little upset that Natsumi didn't tell him anything about this when he asked about his mother. Then again, she didn't tell him she sent Kushina to the future either.

"20 minutes or so passed and Natsumi was causing havoc upon the village till Minato defeated Madara and transported them away from the village. When Minato told me his plan of sealing Natsumi into you I was furious."

"I knew that the village would not see you as Minato thought they would. Humans fear anything they can't understand, won't understand, and try not to understand." Kushina shook her head.

"When he started sealing Natsumi into you, I broke down. My fears came true. I knew I was going to die, that Minato was going to die too, and that my baby, the person I brought into this cruel world and loved with all my soul, would be alone."

"Never know the love of a parent. I hated Minato because he lied to me, and he was going to cause your life hell." Kushina stated, her voice cracking at some parts.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she blinked away the tears. Naruto held her tighter and closer to let her know he was here and perfectly fine and he wouldn't leave her.

"It happened so fast. As I told you everything I had to say before Minato finished the seal, I looked towards Natsumi to tell her to please take care and show you the love I would never have the chance to give. But when I looked towards her, I saw hope in her eyes."

"Without me even knowing it, a vortex formed right in front of me and started to suck me in. I guess Minato saw it trying to take me and started to pull me back but Natsu-chan struck him away, breaking me free. I was sucked in, seeing your crying face and Minato taking his last breath before the vortex closed." Kushina stated, her voice no longer cracking.

"Another vortex opened behind me and I saw the ground and someone walking. I quickly prepared myself before the vortex closed. I jumped through the portal thinking I was going to roll safely to the ground."

"But instead I was falling from the sky with nothing to hang onto. So I aimed trying to fall on the person, to break my fall and apologize later."

"But things didn't work out as such, and we didn't have a great introduction." Kushina giggled as Naruto remained confused before he realized who she was talking about.

"After things got better, I wanted to be in your life really bad, to give you the mother you never had but…you didn't want that. I was so afraid that you were gonna tell me to go away, that you were going to be angry at me for not being there."

"But no, instead you let me into your life. You gave me a second chance to start over. But lastly you gave me the chance to be a mother again. For that, thank you Naruto-kun. Thank you so very much." Kushina turned around and hugged him tight and cried into his shoulder.

Naruto had surprised expression before he adopted a soft smile and hugged her back.

"You are very welcome Kaa-chan. I love you very much." Naruto whispered as she thanked him over and over again.

* * *

**Next morning**

The next morning Naruto was found in the mission house giving a team of genin a mission with Iruka. The blonde had a bored look on his face while he did so.

"What's wrong boss can't stand giving out missions?" A young cocky voice asked. Naruto looked up from a mission scroll to see his chunin team walk up him.

Naruto chuckled as he smiled at them. They were still wearing the outfits he and Kushina bought them over the exam month.

Konohamaru had a smirk on his face, Udon had a small smile while Moegi was looking away with a blush. Naruto wondered why she was blushing but shrugged, he'd figure it out later.

"No it's just that sitting here all day is so boring. I can't stand it." Naruto grumbled while Konohamaru snickered. The young chunin was given a playful glare from his kage.

"Well then boss why don't we go on a mission. I mean, we have been training our asses off since you promoted us." Konohamaru muttered, crossing his arms. Naruto thought about it before he looked through some scrolls.

"Ah here's a perfect mission, your job is to go find and retrieve tora." Naruto grinned making them yell at him.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT WE MEANT!" They screamed using Iruka's big headed demonic jutsu. Naruto laughed sheepishly while Iruka rubbed his ears.

"We meant a mission as Team Naruto, including you sensei. I'm sure you want to leave your boring office anyway." Udon reminded. Naruto sighed in defeat. It was true.

"Ugh, fine you win. Give me a few days alright. I promise we'll go on a mission soon. I can't just get out and leave my office all willy nilly, as much as I want to. I need to find someone suitable to keep an eye on the village." Naruto reminded.

"Just leave it to Kushina-nee-chan. I'm sure she won't mind." Moegi shrugged, Naruto chuckled nervously as he felt a cold shudder run down his back.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea. But don't worry I'll fine someone soon. Plus I need to stay in the village till the Kazekage leaves." Naruto mentioned.

"Oh okay then. But seriously boss, we need to go on a mission soon. Later." Kono waved as he and Udon left. Moegi smiled and waved at Naruto before she ran to catch up with her teammates.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his temples while Iruka just chuckled. The Godaime glared at Iruka from the corner of his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Naruto demanded. Iruka just shook his head, a smile on his face.

"It's just that you have been Hokage for about a month or so and I think I already see grey hairs. This must really be stressing you out hunh?" Iruka guessed.

The blonde leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"I guess. But it's just not that. I had to deal with clan matters yesterday with the Hyuuga. Not to mention I realized I'm not spending as much time as I should with my precious people. Kushina and Anko are pregnant now and I have no doubt someone else will be too soon also.

There's nothing wrong with that, it's just I'm having a hard time juggling things around. You just saw what happened with the team.

The last time I took them on a mission was right before the Chunin exams which was about two months ago. It seems I have no time for the things I want to do outside of the office." Naruto explained.

"Then there's this thing with Akatsuki showing up and getting passed our defense. I have to worry about the village, friends and family, outside threats, and a whole lot of other shit." Naruto muttered as he mentally went through Uzushio's list too.

Iruka whistled while shaking his head.

"That's a lot to deal with for a 13 teen year old kid." Iruka stated making Naruto grunt in agreement.

"But you should be happy. I mean, you have about 7 to ten girls who love you with all their heart, two of them are carrying your children, you have a village that respects and looks up to you, a team that enjoys hanging out and spending time with you also. Think on the bright side." Iruka paused. Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"You could have been a loud obnoxious prankster, wearing a bright ass orange track suit, shouting Dattebayo and becoming Hokage all the time, chasing a person you see as a best friend but he doesn't give a shit about you, going to a war with some weird ass white zombies, fighting some weird ass man that says he is nobody, wanting to release some godly monster, capture it and cast a infinite Genjutsu on the moon so he can rule the world. As far as I'm concerned, you got it lucky." Iruka chuckled as Naruto stared at him with a blank look.

"You know if that last part about the war against some weird ass zombies and the rest of that shit happens, I will pay you 500,000 thousand and hook you up with three beautiful women." Naruto stated.

Iruka grinned before he spoke.

"And if it doesn't happen I will run around the whole village spouting out how you are a god and owe you 500,000 thousands worth of ramen." Naruto's eyes brightened before he held his hand out which Iruka gladly took.

"So when's the time limit?" Naruto asked. Iruka thought about it before he nodded in thought.

"6 years the latest." Iruka stated. Naruto nodded his head, seeing it as reasonable. Both shook each other's hand, sporting grins.

"Then it's a bet." They both said simultaneously.

Just then the door opened to reveal Natsumi, lucky for both she and Naruto, Iruka didn't recognize her as Kyuubi.

"Natsu-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto wondered. Natsu grinned before answering.

"I thought it would be great if we went out for brunch." She suggested. Naruto looked at the time and noticed it was about eleven thirty, meaning it was break time.

"Sure, lets go. You gonna be okay?" Naruto asked Iruka. The man nodded with a smile.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Go spend time with your girl, you said you needed the time right?" Iruka winked. Naruto chuckled while nodding his head.

"Yeah, thanks sensei. Lets go Natsu-chan." Naruto smiled as he grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers together before leaving.

Iruka shook his head with a smile. 'Who knew the quiet and so serious Naruto Uzumaki would be the one to have all the hot women. I need to get a date soon.' Iruka muttered in thought.

* * *

The secret demonic couple were walking down the street ignoring the villagers.

"So Natsu-chan, somewhere you want to go?" Naruto asked. Natsumi thought about it for a bit before she nodded with a smile as she led the way.

The two entered the BBQ shop which Naruto raised an eye brow too. Sensing his confusion Natsumi grinned.

"Well I had a craving for meat so I thought we would go here. Since it's still morning they still serve breakfast food." She answered. Naruto nodded as they looked for a seat.

As they looked Naruto noticed Asuma and his genin team. The kage waved to Asuma who nodded back with a wave of his own before his attention returned to Ino who was scolding Choji while Shikamaru sighed a troublesome.

The two finally found a seat and were sitting across from each other. They ordered their food and were waiting for it to come by.

"So Natsu-chan, any reason besides having brunch you wanted to see me?" Naruto asked. Natsu rolled her eyes but she answered anyway.

"Is it so hard to believe I just wanted to spend time with my mate outside of your mindscape for the first time?" Natsumi asked. Naruto stared at her with a blank expression making her sigh.

"I'm serious Naruto. I'm finally free and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with you since you're always so busy. We never even have fun together when you come back from the office cause you're so exhausted from just signing papers." Natsumi pouted.

Naruto sighed before he nodded.

"I'm sorry Natsu-chan. I understand why you wanted to spend time with me and I'm grateful for that. I've been trying to make time for all of you anyway. Maybe becoming Hokage wasn't such a good idea…" Naruto muttered.

"No!" Natsumi shouted making Naruto look at her. "Yes were all a little disappointed we can't spend time with you as much anymore but that doesn't mean you should give up your dream because of it."

"We're just happy that you are putting so much effort in trying to make time in your day to spend time with us. So please don't ever think that we are more important than your dream. We all want you dream to come true." Natsumi stated.

"You're wrong Natsu-chan. All of you are more important than my dream. You, Kushi-chan, Anko-chan, Gaia-chan and the rest of you are what keep me going. I want my dream to come true so I can live happily with all of you in a place we can truly call home, a place where we will gladly set ourselves on the line for." Naruto explained.

"I don't care about world peace or any of that. I care about the peace at home. You and the others are my home. So you don't ever think that my dream is more important than you all." Naruto said with such sincerity it nearly made Natsumi jump over the grill to hug and kiss him.

Not even 10 minutes later the food came and both enjoyed their brunch. They were both walking down the street with their fingers intertwined and smiles on their faces.

"Naru-koi, what is your plan for your future children?" Natsumi asked with full curiosity. Naruto's smile faded a bit before he shrugged.

"No clue. I really never had a father figure so I don't know how to act like one. But…even though I'm scared shitless at the moment, I'll try my best like I do with everything else." Naruto stated with confidence.

Natsumi was surprised at Naruto's confession. Never, in all the time she had known her mate, has he ever admitted to being scared of something. Nervous was the closest thing to scared he got, but never scared. It showed that he was not in his Shinobi mode, that we was actually a person who was scared of being a bad father.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Naruto-kun." Natsumi smiled as they walked to the compound since she wanted to get some sleep. Naruto smiled at her in thanks before he frowned.

Natsumi noticed his frown and was going to question him on it but she never got the chance due to him claiming her lips, pulling her in a heated passionate kiss.

Naruto brushed some hair out of her eyes while he probed her mouth, making her moan. The female Biju leaned back against the door as Naruto completely started to dominate her mouth.

Her hands were running through his soft golden mane while her leg circled around his waist.

Naruto pulled away for some air but his attention went to her neck and collar bone while she bit her lip from pleasure.

"I'm sorry I forgot about you love. It won't happen again." Naruto stated quietly in a husky tone making her shiver. He went back to kissing her neck while she moaned.

With a crimson flash both Naruto and Natsumi were gone, their surroundings was replaced with Naruto's bedroom.

* * *

**Lemon!**

Natsumi couldn't wait any longer so she basically ripped off Naruto's Hokage robe which made him chuckle but he helped speed along the process. After about a minute Naruto was completely shirtless.

But he didn't want to be alone in the less clothes department and easily ripped off her red V-neck shirt which made her pout and Naruto smirk.

"No bra Kyuu-chan? I'm starting to think this was planned." Naruto said before he descended down and started sucking on her left nipple while his right hand pinched and pulled on her other.

Natsumi moaned in gratitude before she spoke in a sexy innocent tone which sent shudders down Naruto's back.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Naruto smirked at her before he switched nipples, but his left hand unzipped her shorts and went under her lacy black panties.

He finger played with her well trimmed pubic hair before he started rubbing her pussy which made her hips buck and her back arch. Naruto gave her nipple one more lick before he moved upward to claim her lips.

The two battled with their tongues for awhile before Naruto started to finger her with two digits. While he did that he was biting softly on her neck to leave his mark on her.

The infamous Kyuubi no Yoko, couldn't stop moaning and asking for more from her love, her mate. Naruto pulled his fingers out before he pulled down her pants and panties and quickly attached his mouth to her other set of lips, and wildly flicked his tongue around.

Her beautiful blood red eyes shot open in surprise as Naruto gave her clit a few licks and sucks. She was sent over the edge and her hands grasped his head and pushed him further in while she screamed in ecstasy and came on the spot.

Naruto's mouth was assaulted with her love juices not that he minded. He lapped up all of her juices with vigor before he pulled away to see her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Naruto smiled before he pulled off his pants. Natsumi woke up right after that and pulled him close so he was on top of her and above her entrance.

"I love you Naruto-koi." Natsumi stated with such love in her eyes and tone, not to mention the beautiful smile she gave him. Naruto smiled back down at her, his own love reflecting in his eyes and shown in his smile.

"I love you as well, my Beni-joou." Naruto replied before his right hand came up and brushed away the hair out of her eyes. With a snap something in a dark crimson color box was in his hand.

"I love you so much, Natsumi-chan, I want you to marry me, again." Naruto grinned. He said again because being mates practically meant being married.

The blonde opened the box with is thumb to show the ring he created not so long ago for her. Even in the dark it was shining beautifully to her.

Said demoness was speechless. She gazed at the ring with wide eyes, her lust filled eyes gone for now. Total surprise was her reaction to his proposal before she kissed him passionately. Naruto kissed her back with just as much love and passion she was putting into the kiss.

Natsumi pulled away with a smile and tears in her eyes before she nodded.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I will marry you again." She laughed while Naruto slipped the ring on her finger. The blonde nodded with a smile, happy it fit perfectly and looked good on her hand.

Natsumi smiled before pulling him into a kiss as he pushed himself inside of her folds making her moan in pleasure. Her legs wrapped around him as her hands gripped on his hair.

Naruto kept thrusting into her, enjoying the warmth and tightness she was giving him. He pulled his mouth away from hers and started kissing her neck while she whimpered in pleasure.

The Kyuubi no yoko was beyond happy. She had someone who loved her and didn't see her as a demon, and she loved him back. Not to mention she wasn't locked up in some cage looking for a chance to break free when she could.

Natsumi was free, free to do whatever she wanted and spend all the time in the world with her true love. She didn't have to wait till he visited his own mindscape to see him, didn't have to witness everything he witnessed through his eyes.

She could actually feel the softness of his blonde locks, feel him moving in and out of her.

The two switched positions as she was no on top riding him for all he was worth. Naruto grabbed her hips and thrusted into her while she kept slamming and riding him.

"Damn, I'm about to cum." Naruto groaned as they switched to doggy style, which was Natsumi's favorite position. Said vixen moaned in approval before using actual words.

"Me too. Cum inside me Naru-koi, fill up my womb with your thick hot cum!" Natusmi begged as he kept pounding into her with more ferocity.

She screamed in joy and pleasure as Naruto came into her which caused her to cum also. It was the biggest orgasm she ever had. Waves of pleasure racked her body as she passed out with a foxy grin on her face.

**Lemon end!**

* * *

Naruto pulled out of her to see some of his essence seep out of her twitching pussy. The blonde sighed as he laid down next to her. As of on instinct she made her way closer to him so she was in his arms. Her head lay against his chest while her arms wrapped around his waist.

Naruto smiled and looked at the clock. He could only stay for about twenty minutes before he had to get back to the office. The blonde sighed at the thought before looking down at his mate and smiled once more. Kissing her head, Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep for a quick nap.

* * *

The Godaime Hokage sighed as he finished the last batch of paperwork. He looked at the clock to see it was about 5:00 and his date with Gaia was at about 7.

He decided to leave a clone with Natsumi so she wouldn't sleep alone. Naruto filed away the paperwork right as Kushina came in with a small smile.

"Done with the paperwork?" She asked and her answer was a nod right before she sat in his lap and pecked his lips. Naruto smiled softly before he laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I'm so tired. I need to get out of this office and do something." Naruto muttered while Kushina gave a short nod.

"How about going on a mission with your team?" The red head suggested. Naruto grumbled before he sighed.

"I already thought of that, but I need to find a mission for it. It seems Jiraiya has found Tsunade's current location since he lost her." Naruto muttered.

Kushina nodded before she turned around so she was straddling his lap. Naruto raised and eye brow before she captured his lips and engaged in a heated make out session.

After a couple of minutes she pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder.

"When are we going to leave?" She asked. Naruto instantly knew what she was talking about. She wanted to leave Konoha and go back to Uzu. She didn't want to just visit, she wanted to live there permanently.

Naruto was quiet before he took her face so she would look at him in the eyes.

"When do you want to leave?" Naruto wondered, asking in a soft tone. Kushina was a bit taken back by this as she expected him to say soon. She didn't think he would actually ask her this question.

"Before the baby is born. I want her to be born in Uzu, not Konoha." She stated not noticing Naruto smirk.

"So you're deciding it to be a girl?" Naruto asked which she rolled her eyes with a smile and nodded. Naruto smiled then it faded a bit as he was in thought.

If he was correct, he bet Anko felt the same. She disliked Konoha and they disliked her, he doubted she wanted her child to live in a place where she was hated, even if she was dating the Hokage.

If they wanted to move in the next nine months then something needed to happen. Something big to speed up the process but he had no clue on what to do exactly.

Naruto looked at her to see she was watching him carefully. The blonde nodded with a small smile.

"I'll see what I can do." Naruto told her which made her eyes light up and cause her to smile brightly. She hugged him tightly and thanked him over and over again.

Naruto felt happy also. Happy that he was able to make his loved one happy. A knock was heard and they both turned to it.

"Enter." Naruto called as he nor Kushina tried getting out of their position. Naruto didn't care if someone saw he was looking intimate with one of his girls. If they had a problem they could take it up to the Hokage. Oh yeah that was him.

It was no surprise when Izumi and Mikoto walked in. Naruto knew it was them due to recognizing their chakra signature. Naruto didn't notice the smile on their face fade a bit at seeing the position Kushina was in with Naruto. But Kushina did and she promised to see what was up with them later.

"Naruto-kun we need to talk about Sasuke." Mikoto informed. Naruto blinked before he nodded for her to go on. It was Izumi who spoke up first.

"When he wakes up, what do you plan on doing with him?" Izumi asked. Even though she tried to look impassive, Naruto could hear the concern in her voice. He looked to Mikoto who looked bored but could see a small hint of wonder in her eyes.

The blonde shrugged. "Don't know. It's his choice. The first thing I'm gonna do is see if he is worth my time. I don't need him going against me or he will be put down. If he proves useful to me and remains loyal, I'll give him the option of joining me." Naruto answered which set Izumi at ease.

Naruto then looked at the time to see only half an hour passed. He closed his eyes for a few moments, not seeing the hidden message Kushina was giving to the Uchiha women.

'Kushi-chan and Anko-chan most likely won't train due to the babies. However, Mikoto and the rest of them including me need to keep in shape. I don't need to be like the old man who didn't keep his skills honed due to always being trapped in this office.' Naruto thought deeply.

'Tayuya and Karin and most likely Karin will need help in learning how to use the Rinnegan.' Naruto took a deep breath before he opened his eyes, he would figure this out later.

"Alright, I'm done with paperwork, and I am sure there is nothing else. Now if you three don't mind, I have to go check on something real quick then need to get ready for my date. Later." Naruto kissed Kushina's forehead before standing and kissing Mikoto and Izumi quickly before flashing off.

Izumi blinked while Mikoto smiled softly before noticing Kushina looking at them with amusement. Once realizing what just happened, Izumi blushed before Kushina spoke.

"We need to talk. Follow me." Kushina ordered as she stood and walked out with both women tailing her, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"How long till we get there?" Saito groaned which made Kisame sigh.

'Is this how Itachi felt when I asked questions like these?' Kisame thought with a grumble.

The two Akatsuki members were currently in earth country, their best bet in finding their respective assignments was to look in the country they were sworn to protect.

They weren't that far from Iwa in the first place. Plus if Zetsu's information was correct they wouldn't have to go into the village unless they needed to gather information.

"I don't know. Earth country is a big country for two people like us. Just like Pein-sama said this is to keep us busy." Kisame answered which earned an annoyed grunt from Saito who had his mask on.

"That's a load of bull. The only fun to do while on a mission is find a bounty. I'm not sure why Hidan complains a lot like you told me he does, it's pretty fun being a hunter then killing people for money." Saito stated.

Kisame nodded in agreement as the two were walking through a range of mountains. Saito sighed once more before he looked up to the sky.

"This is gonna take awhile. I change my mind about the nine tails. I say we turn our asses around and kick his ass before we bring him to Pein-sama." Saito suggested which made Kisame chuckle.

"You're way to cocky for your own good. Going back to Konoha wouldn't work seeing as how I and Itachi were just there about a week ago."

"I'm pretty sure the brat of a Kage has tightened his defenses. We were only able to get in due to Itachi knowing the code to get passed the barrier." Kisame explained getting a grunt from his companion.

"Fine, but if we don't find any of our shitty Jinchuriki then were going to Konoha. I feel as if I can kick that guys ass. I beat A's muscled retarded ass." Saito grumbled.

Kisame gave him a curious look before asking, "You fought the Raikage and won?"

Saito snorted. "Hell no, I had to get my shit and get the fuck out of there. There was no time to fight him at the moment. But I bet I'll beat him if go back." Saito shrugged while Kisame shook his head with a small shark like smile.

"You are more interesting than Itachi, that's for sure. All he ever did was have that blank look on his face and be silent. With you I'm having more fun than I can remember since having a partner." Kisame grinned.

"Thanks, I think." Saito said a bit confused as they continued to walk on to look for either the 4 or 5 tailed Biju's Jinchuriki.

* * *

**With Naruto**

After taking care of what he had to do which was in Uzu, Naruto got ready for his date and decided to walk over to the hotel Temari and Kankuro were staying at since Gaia decided to go there to get dressed and ready.

This time the blonde wore a long sleeved maroon shirt with a black loose tie and black pants, the same kind he wore for the date he had with Kushina.

The blonde didn't even try coming his hair since he knew Gaia loved how messy his hair was. Same as last time Naruto had Tsukoyomi sealed on his palm just in case.

Thinking about his Zanpakuto he noticed he hadn't talk with her in a while and kinda felt bad. So while on his way to Gaia's hotel he decided to see how his Zanpakuto was faring.

'Tsuko-chan.' Naruto called. 'Yes Naruto-kun?' Tsukoyomi asked, a bit surprised to hear him. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly before speaking.

'I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you for awhile it's just that…'

'I know Naruto-kun, no issues. I understand your busy, it's fine.' Tsukoyomi replied cutting him off. Naruto blinked before he shook his head.

'No it's not fine Tsuko-chan. You are my Zanpakuto, my partner. It was wrong for me to just forget about you like I did. I promise it won't happen again.' Naruto stated.

The moon goddess Zanpakuto was quiet as she was a bit taken back by his apology. She didn't expect him to actually mean his apology. But he did and she appreciated him for it.

She sighed before she started speaking.

'It's fine really Naruto-kun. It's just that I feel so restless, you haven't used me in so long I was beginning to think you forgot about me. You haven't trained with me since the month exams either. I feel useless.' Tsukoyomi admitted.

Naruto instantly felt like an ass as he also realized everything she just said was 100% right. He didn't use her or train with her. He just carried her around just in case.

His fists clenched in self anger. Maybe becoming Hokage wasn't such a good idea because it was ruining his priorities. He just hoped being Uzukage wouldn't get in the way of him fathering his children.

He was going to have to take a mission real soon. Not to only keep his skills in tact but to show Tsukoyomi she wasn't useless and was needed.

'I understand Tsukoyomi-chan. You will be used really soon, that's a promise of a life time. Once again please forgive me for not being a good master and not paying attention to your needs.' Naruto apologized sincerely.

Tsukoyomi couldn't help but smile, she was happy that Naruto was willing to take her feelings into consideration instead of outright ignoring her like she thought he would.

She knew she wasn't giving her master enough credit but she couldn't help it. All Zanpakuto had the fear of being useless to their master, not to mention she felt…

'Tsuko-chan, are you lonely?' Naruto asked making her eyes widen in shock as she was just having thoughts about being lonely. His answer didn't come straight away, it took a few minutes before she did answer him.

'Yes I am. Ever since Natsumi left I have been alone and without you talking to me it's gotten worse.' Tsukoyomi admitted. Naruto closed his eyes as he was now standing in front of Gaia's door.

'I see. I will change that really soon, Tsukoyomi-chan.' Naruto assured, before cutting off the connection. Tsukoyomi smiled before she laid down and closed her eyes to sleep, dreaming about being in the real world with her friends and spending time with Naruto. Her smile brightened at the thought, instead of the usual frown she wore when dreaming.

Naruto sighed as he checked his pockets before knocking on the door. He blinked when he realized Temari opened the door instead of Gaia but mentally shrugged.

"Oh Naruto, you're here already. Come in, I'll go get Gaia." Temari let him in before she went to fish her sister. Naruto sighed as he wondered where Kankuro was but shook the thought off his mind when Temari came back with Gaia not even 10 seconds later.

The Kazekage was currently wearing a dark sparking Maroon dress that had a split for her legs. She wore black 1 inch heels so she was now eye to eye with her fiancée. Her hair was in it's usual style while she had a light shade of red lipstick on.

Naruto was stunned as Gaia walked over to him with a light blush. Temari was just grinning at it was fun to see both kages flustered. It was espically great to see her sister flustered over such things since the only emotion she showed back home was anger or calm.

Before the 'invasion', if she could really call it that, her sister was so cold to them but in Suna most of the civilians loved her, espically the children, but she nor Kankuro really paid attention as they were too scared to confront Gaia.

But it seemed right after the so called invasion, her sister lightened up around them. She apologized on how cold she was to them, telling them she was upset about Naruto not visiting her like he promised.

She even smiled at them which was nice to see for Temari while Kankuro was a little creeped out as he never saw her smile at him unless it was blood thirsty.

It also helped to know that Shukaku and Gaia were on actual good terms unlike how they thought Shukaku was taking over Gaia.

Temari snapped out of her thoughts as she realized her younger sister was eating the Hokage's face while he was doing the same back. The dirty blonde girl blushed before she cleared her throat making them pull apart with a confused look on their faces, before they had light blushes.

"Well it seems you two can't just stay away from each other so I'll let you guys go. Have fun Gaia!" Temari grinned as Gaia waved with her right hand since her left arm was looped around Naruto's who just nodded to her with a kind smile, which made her blush deepen.

She honestly was a little bit jealous of her sister since she thought Naruto was pretty cute. Not to mention he was beyond smart and strong, way strong. He was also pretty fit for a guy his age. She couldn't call him a kid since she found out he has been an Anbu captain sine he was 11, plus he is currently Hokage.

The girl shook her head as she tried her best to get Naruto's image out her head but had no such luck. He was way better looking than that annoying lazy Nara kid.

With a groan she went back to her bed to see if she could sleep away the image of the blonde boy but Kami was having to much fun with her apparently since she was dreaming she was on a date with him instead of Gaia.

* * *

**With Kushina **

The two Uchiha's followed Kushina to the Namikaze compound in silence. The two would throw each other glances while they walked behind the red headed Uzumaki.

They both wondered what she wanted to talk about and wondered if this had anything to do with their current crush, One young blonde Hokage and Uzukage, Naruto Uzumaki.

Thinking about the young Hokage made both Uchiha women blush and bring smiles to their faces. Both were a bit jealous that Naruto was showing more attention to other girls than them.

They understood Naruto treated them all equal and gave them each love but sometimes they didn't think it was possible. Mikoto and Izumi didn't know why but figured it was because they were Uchiha women they felt as they should be desired.

They were both beautiful, smart, strong and able to possibly hold their own against the Shodaime Uzukage. But the two just wondered why Naruto was showing any attention to them lately.

Kushina led them to the living room where it wasn't being occupied. She knew where everyone was.

Naruto and Gaia were on their date. Anko was hanging out with a solemn Kurenai. Guren, Tayuya and Kin were out exploring the village.

Natsumi was upstairs sleeping the day away. And Karin was most likely in the Namikaze Library with Samui and Mabui reading on some scrolls.

So that only left them. She sat down on the couch while the Uchiha women did so also. Fed up with the silence and wanting some answers, Mikoto decided to speak first.

"Kushina what is this about?" Mikoto demanded. Kushina chuckled while shaking her head. The woman opened her eyes and looked between the two Uchiha before her eyes stopped at Izumi who was lightly blushing in embarrassment at the red head's stare.

"Izumi-chan, is there something you want to confess?" Kushina asked. Mikoto and Izumi looked confused and it showed completely on their faces. Kushina sighed while rolling her eyes.

"What do you feel for Naruto?" She asked, a little annoyed. Izumi eyes widened before her blush came back ten fold. Kushina found this amusing since the girl was always impassive about things.

"W-well, um…" Izumi blushed while stuttering. Kushina waited for about a minute before Izumi calmed herself down and began speaking clearly, even if the blush was still present on her face.

"I have a crush on Naruto-kun. Ever since he found out the real me on that mission we went on together. He never judged me, or revealed my secret to anybody, even when I had to leave the village."

"He was the person I trusted the most besides Kaa-san. At the time I thought I was in love with him, but being away from him for so long I'm not sure if I do, but I know I feel attracted to him and I have feelings for him." Izumi explained, although a bit nervous.

Kushina nodded before her amused eyes turned to her best friend. Mikoto had a light blush but the Uzumaki woman could tell that Mikoto was not nervous by any means.

"Mikoto, do you have something to say?" Kushina smirked making Mikoto narrow her eyes before she nodded and began speaking.

"I was always fond of Naruto-kun. When he was younger he reminded me of you and sometimes Minato but he was also his own person."

"Whenever I was down or felt I needed a hug, Naruto-kun seemed to find out and would always cheer me up with his speeches or his foxy but now sexy foxy grins. When Naruto found out I was to die by Izumi's hand he hated the idea."

"He gained the Rinnegan right before the massacre happened and was able to hide me away from the world by using the king of hell. There I was sent into another dimension where I was 'dead' but able to continue training my body."

"I am and always will be grateful to Naruto-kun for what he did for me. When he helped me that night, I started to fall for him. I actually was his first kiss." Mikoto grinned while Izumi pouted.

Kushina was floored by this new piece of information as she always thought Natsumi was Naruto's first kiss due to how close they were. Or at least Gaia, but it was Mikoto!

Mikoto's grin then turned into a pout as her mood dropped.

"But lately, it seems as if he is showing everyone else but me attention. Those new girls, Mabui and Samui, I was jealous of them because they were able to spend an entire week with Naruto-kun while I couldn't. Even you, you were able to spend more time with him than me or Izumi." Mikoto stated a little angry.

"There's nothing wrong with that Kushina-sama, it's just that Kaa-san and I feel left out of the picture. Any time we see or try to see Naruto-kun he is always cooped up in that office doing paperwork, or spending time with you or the others." Izumi explained.

Kushina was impassive before she spoke.

"So you're both jealous?" It was more of a statement than a question. Both women looked away, not willing to make eye contact, a blush was on their faces.

The red headed Uzumaki had a smirk tug on her lips before she nodded.

"It's understandable. You two have been close with him since who knows when, you were both gone for awhile, come back and now he has his own village of women. Did you know you two are most likely the only ones who feel this way?" Kushina asked.

Both Mikoto and Izumi looked at her with surprise. Kushina nodded at their silent question.

"Yes you two are not alone in this. Do you know Haku, his assistant in Uzu? She's also a bit jealous too. At least you two see him when you can, she never gets to see him due to him being in a different village. Also, Yugito, Nibi, Nanabi, Sanbi and others feel how you feel as well. They are all in Uzu, watching the fort while you two are here with him." Kushina explained.

"Plus how do you think Naruto-kun feels about this? He understands exactly what's going on and he hates it. He realizes the office is taking all of his time, time he rather spend with all of us and training. Naruto-kun promised he would treat all of us equally and love us equally, but he is angry that he isn't keeping his promise." Kushina continued.

"Now I understand where both of you are coming from, but he has also been avoiding you because of a certain someone." Kushina hinted. Both were confused before a 13 year old boy with raven black hair in the style of a ducks ass flashed in their minds.

"Sasuke." The two said at the same time, receiving a nod from Kushina as their answer.

"Naruto-kun feels as if he failed you both in some degree. Mikoto, Sasuke is your son while he is your little brother Izumi. Naruto understands that Sasuke may be closer to your hearts than he is. He could have at least watched over the boy, or taken him off the revenge path, but he didn't care enough."

"Naruto didn't care what happened to Sasuke as he saw he would never be more important than Sasuke. You must realize that, Naruto-kun didn't grow up with me or Minato around."

"He grew up with no one, so he always wanted to be 1st in a persons heart who was close to him. I'm guessing Naruto-kun feels jealous of Sasuke for being bigger than him in your hearts." Kushina informed while Mikoto and Izumi had surprised looks.

"How do you know this?" Mikoto wondered. Kushina shrugged before replying.

"Naruto-kun admitted these feelings to me not to long ago. If I'm not mistaken he has also told Natsumi and Anko these things as well. Naruto-kun is afraid a piece of him will be too angry to want to deal with all of you. Naruto understands that a parents child or sibling will always come first before someone outside of that. It would be the same for him." Kushina told them.

The woman sighed before she finished up.

"My advise on this is, if you don't like it fix it. You don't like not spending time with Naruto, try and to make time with him. He is more willing to have his clones to do the work for him now even though he wouldn't like it seeing as how it is cheating to him, but for his girls or children he will make an exception." Kushina smiled before standing up and stretching.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. It will be hard to sleep hearing Naruto-kun and Gaia-chan go at it like rabbits when they return. Later." Kushina waved before going to a spare room to sleep.

Mikoto and Izumi were silent as they went through all the information Kushina handed them. The two sighed, rubbing their heads. They looked at each other and nodded before standing and walking back to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde was currently laughing as Gaia told him her experience with the council in Suna and how they annoyed her to no end with their stupid meetings. Said girl was currently pouting and playfully glaring at the laughing blonde.

"If you don't like them Gaia-chan why not take out all the ones who annoy you and are useless to the council while keeping the ones who don't and are worthwhile?" Naruto suggested.

"It doesn't work that way. Suna's council is different from Konoha's council. There aren't very many civilians like there was in Konoha's. They are mainly elders who annoy the hell out of me." Gaia groaned before taking a sip of water.

The two were currently at the hidden leaf which was nearly just as good as the golden leaf but was more public. The two were currently surrounded by other ninja's or high class civilians who were also on dates.

The public was at first surprised to see their Hokage but got used to his and his dates presence. Naruto was happy for that while Gaia was just plain ecstatic.

When ever she went out for lunch in Suna everyone always made a big deal about it. And when they did she was no longer hungry and just went back to the office and had Kankuro, Baki or Temari fetch her something.

Both teen Kage's were enjoying their date immensely, since they barely even got to see each other. But Naruto hoped that would change very soon.

"So Naruto-kun, I've been talking about my experience at Suna and being Kazekage, but what about you? Anything you would like to share?" Gaia asked.

Naruto chuckled as he finished taking a bite of his fish. Wiping his mouth he shrugged.

"Nothing really much to tell. Being Hokage is boring. All I have to do is paperwork and more paperwork. I can barely find any time for training and when I do I can never take the chance."

"Oh, and I have no time for the girls what so ever. I do plan on visiting Haku-chan and the others in Uzu though. Need to check up what's going on there." Naruto ranted while Gaia just sat amused as she knew he knew that he was avoiding her real question.

"Did I forget to mention, Kushina-chan and Anko-chan are pregnant?" Naruto asked quietly which made her eyes go wide. At first she thought they were just rumors and she intended to find out if they were or not. But to actually hear him admit that was mind boggling.

"You're not kidding are you?" Gaia asked. Naruto shook his head while playing with his food. Gaia sighed as she rubbed her forehead; she could tell Naruto was studying her very closely.

And he was. The blonde was trying to find what her reaction was to the news. She seemed, angry, sad, and confused. Naruto mentally sighed, knowing he was about to enter some kind of fight with her.

Gaia was just trying to understand it all. Why was it them first? Why did they have the honor to carry his child when she doesn't and she will be wedding to him soon?! It didn't make sense to her.

All these killer and dark thoughts swam around in her head before they all disappeared by Naruto who called her name. Her eyes focused on him as he was staring at her deeply.

She could see the self anger in his eyes, something she noticed was already there before the date, but now it was more visible. Aside from that, she could see the love they possessed also.

"Why can't it be me? Why wasn't it me?" Gaia asked him. Naruto blinked in confusion before he answered her.

"Who said it never was going to be you? With Kushina it was an accident and Anko really wanted to have one. But none the less my love does not change. If you want to have a baby as well, I have no problem with that. I'll be happy to give you all anything you want." Naruto stated.

Gaia was silent as she took this in and tried to solve things. She wanted to be closer to Naruto, to never leave him. But she had a duty to do, Being Kazekage at the moment. A baby will only slow things down and she didn't want to slow things down. But she really wanted to have a little Naruto staring up at her with big wide curious eyes.

Naruto called the check while Gaia contemplated things. He paid then stood up and walked over to her and took her hand. He made her stand up with him, not noticing what he was doing with one of her hands.

Naruto held her close before they flashed away in crimson, only to reappear in Naruto's bed room. He was glad that no one was currently sleeping in his bed, AKA Natsumi.

Naruto untied his tie and flopped on the bed with a sigh. Gaia sat down on the bed still in her thoughts. It was a few minutes later when she blinked to see she was in her fiancee's room.

She looked beside her to see Naruto laying down with his eyes closed and hands behind his head. Biting her lip she took a quiet deep breath before leaning down and claiming Naruto's lips with her own.

Naruto woke up as he felt lips on his. Opening his eyes he was gazing at Gaia who had her eyes closed as she was enjoying the kiss. She pulled away slight so that she could breathe evenly.

"Please take me now, Naruto-kun." Gaia pleaded. Naruto was silent before he switched places with her quickly and smashed his lips against hers.

* * *

**Lemon!**

Gaia instantly began kissing him back while playing with his hair. Naruto pulled away to gaze at her before smirking down at her.

"This needs to come off, don't ya think?" Naruto asked making her smile. Doing a few hand signs, her dress was off, showing her lacy red bra and thong.

Naruto watched as her hands quickly went to unbutton his shirt revealing his chest to her. She pushed him up with a growl and began pushing him towards the wall till his back was against it.

She then smashed her lips against his while she guided his hands to her ass which he gladly kneaded, making her moan in pleasure. Gaia pressed her body up against his before she manuvered her hand down to his crotch where she rubbed passionately, making him harden underneath his boxers.

Naruto was surprised when his pants suddenly dropped around his ankles, only leaving him in his orange boxers with a black waist band. He looked towards Gaia who smirked at him.

Next thing he knew sand was holding his hands and feet against the wall while she pulled down his boxers, only to get smacked in the face by his manhood.

Naruto didn't like to be so vunerable and it showed as he tried to struggle out of the sand, but they had a major grip on him. His breathing hitched when he felt Gaia's soft warm hand stroking him.

Looking down to his fiancee he could see the smirk on her lips and amusement mixed with lust in her eyes. She kissed the tip softly and lightly sucked on it earning a groan before pulling away and massaged his balls.

"You should know Naruto-kun, wifie should always go first. So for making me wait so long by this plan of yours. I'm going to tease you all night long before I get tired." Gaia cooed out.

For a split second Naruto believed her, before a smirk crossed his face and he began to call out her bluff.

"You lie Gaia-chan. We both know that Shuka-chan is screaming at you to take me now and you also want to take me. You teasing me will only make you wait to fuck me. Nice try though." Naruto smiled.

Gaia was staring at him with a straight face before she squeezed his balls a little hard making him freeze and groan in pain. Gaia then proceeded to lick the tip before kissing it all over.

After she took about 5 inches in her mouth while she rubbed his balls soothingly. Calming down a bit she was able to take the rest of the 4 inches in and deep throat.

Mentalling grinning to herself, she sucked him off while bobbing her head up and down really fast, then sometimes really slow to tease him. And it was working.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to break out of these sand cuffs and fuck her face for teasing him so much. He didn't know hot to deal with this!

Trying his very best to calm his breathing, he channled chakra into his wrists before breaking free of the sand which shocked Gaia enough for her to stop deep throating him.

She pulled away but was forced back by Naruto's hands that had grip on her head. The blonde moved his hips forward and back as he held Gaia's head still.

Drool started to escape her mouth while her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Giving one more push Naruto came into her mouth, blasting his thick hot seed down her throat.

He pulled out, allowing Gaia to gasp for air as she fell back, her sand releasing their grip on his ankles. The blonde discarded his clothes and lifted Gaia up bridal style.

Naruto set her on the bed and positioned himself at her entrance while hovering above her, waiting for her to come back to the land of the living.

Not even five seconds later she did so and gazed at his loving shining blue eyes. Feeling something on the corner of her mouth, she licked it to taste Naruto's cum in her mouth.

"Are you ready Gaia-chan?" Naruto asked. Gaia nodded with a smile as Naruto pushed into her. Gaia shut her eyes and gritted her teeth in pain. It was almost new to her because she never expeirenced physical pain due to her biju.

Naruto pushed through her resistance making tears fall from her eyes from the pain. Naruto always hated this part, so he kept still, making sure not to move his hips. Instead he concentrated on making the pain feel less for her and started kissig away her tears.

Gaia could feel the pain fading away before she took a deep breath. She thanked Naruto with a passionate kiss before telling him to move, although slowly.

Naruto did so and was doing his best to hold back. She was warm and really tight, and it seemed as if she was already trying to milk him. Remembering he needed to be gentle Naruto moved his hips in a moderate speed, releasing an occasional grunt once in a while.

Gaia felt the pain gone if there only slightly, but most of it was replaced with growing pleasure. Naruto noticed her bra and ripped off leaving her totally naked.

He gazed lovingly at her perky Double C-cup. Her nipples were a light pink and seemed very hard due to her arousal. Leaning down Naruto took her right nipple in his mouth and stated to suck on it making her moan in pleasure.

While in her pleasure induced state, she wrapped her legs around his waist, which would be giving him the signal to go harder and faster. And if in case he didn't catch it,

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" She voiced it. Naruto didn't hold back anymore and started to pound her, making her scream in ecstasy.

She suddenly told him to stop which he did immediately wondering if he hurt her. But she quickly discarded those thoughts by pushing him off and out of her, and pushed him close to the wall.

Gaia switched places with him before speaking.

"Lift me up." She ordered. Finally understanding where she was going with this, Naruto picked her up as she wrapped her arms behind his neck and her legs around his waist.

Naruto then entered her warm folds once more and pushed her agaisnt the wall and started pumping into her once more, making her eyes roll to the back of her head and her mouth set into an O.

The blonde then started going harder and faster as the both started panting with moans and groans. Naruto was nearing his end while Gaia screamed out in extreme pleasure, her very first orgasm hit her in a wave.

Naruto smiled as he heard his fiancée scream in maxed pleasure, but kept on pumping into her, adding on to her already massive amount of pleasure. It was only about 30 seconds later when Naruto increased his speed and power once more, before giving one more slam and grunt.

He came inside of her, pumping his seed into her for a full 3 minutes, painting her womb white with his cum. In response, Gaia came once more also, due to feeling the warmth and feeling of her love's baby batter spilling inside her.

Naruto felt as if he had to come once more since it felt like he was being milked like a cow. His only reason to why this was happening was Shukaku.

**Lemon end!**

Not pulling out, Naruto walked back to the bed and fell back. He removed himself from Gaia's warm folds, some of his essence flowing out also.

Gaia moaned as she laid comfortably on her fiancée. Naruto pulled the covers over them and kissed her forehead. The last thing he saw was the engagement ring he made for her. The Godaime Hokage, Shodaime Uzukage fell asleep with a soft smile on his features.

* * *

**Next day**

The young blonde Hokage was currently standing on the Hokage tower with Kushina by his side. In front of them were the Hyuuga branch members that were in Konoha's ninja core, they were all trying not to smile.

Each one of them didn't have their headbands on, showing Naruto and Kushina their blank foreheads. Elsewhere within the village were the branch member civilians with blank foreheads also.

Naruto had clones watching the civilians and received the information there was no seal on their heads. The kage looked to Kushina who was inspecting all of them with mastered eyes.

She could detect no shift in chakra or any seals on them. Kushina looked to Naruto and nodded with a small smile. Naruto grinned before turning to the branch members.

"It's my great honor to tell you all, the branch family has no caged bird seal on their person. Rejoice." Naruto informed at the same time with his clones.

The Hyuuga's eyes were wide before they started cheering and hugging each other with grins and joyous tears.

Naruto watched with a bit of surprise as Neji came to stand a bit in front of him before kneeling down to him. Naruto could obviously see the boy had tears on the corner of his eyes.

"I will gladly serve you, Naruto-sama. Allow me to be the first Hyuuga to pledge my allegiance to Uzushio, Uzukage-sama." Neji said, which made Naruto smile.

Not to long ago, Naruto told Neji of Uzushio. He offered Neji to join him but the boy refused saying he would always be trapped in Konoha, by the main branch.

Naruto offered his plan on removing the caged bird seal and Neji didn't believe him. So, Naruto told him he could do it and Neji said if he did, he would happily join Uzushio.

So here Neji was bowing to Naruto as if he was Kami. Naruto wanted Neji to join him because he saw the potential in the boy, he was better than any of Konoha's genin minus Sasuke.

Thinking of the Uchiha boy left a bitter taste in his mouth somewhat. Shaking his head he smiled down at Neji and nodded to Kushina who sighed.

"You know you're going to have to find me another one." She stated. Naruto nodded as she went through hand signs before slamming her hand down on the ground.

Neji and everyone else watched with confused eyes as the smoke dissipated to reveal Kushina's Naraka path. Hizashi Hyuuga, Neji's father.

Hizashi blinked and turned to Kushina before speaking.

"Is there something you needed from me, Kushina-sama?" Hizashi asked. Kushina nodded before placing her pointer and middle finger on his forehead. Hizashi felt a drain of chakra from his eyes and he could see the chakra he normally saw fade away till there was nothing.

Kushina opened her eyes for everyone to see her Rinnegan activated before she cast the genjutsu over it. She could see Hizashi's Rinnegan eyes were replaced by his Byakugan.

"Congrats Hizashi, you are no longer just a corpse with a mind. You are now a breathing living soul. You might wanna turn around." Kushina advised.

Hizashi turned around to see Neji who was shocked to his core. Hizashi smiled to see his older son and held open his arms.

"Wow, you sure have grown, Neji." Hizashi smiled. Neji now had tears falling from his eyes as he hugged his father and cried into his chest. Hizashi hugged his son with a smile and mouthed a thank you to both Uzumaki who just nodded with small smiles.

Naruto then took a deep breath before he went through some hand signs. Instantly a sound barrier was present but no one could tell it was activated.

Naruto clapped his hands once to get every one's attention. The Hyuuga ninja were looking at Naruto with blinking eyes, wondering what their Hokage had to say.

Once again Naruto felt as if he was taking a risk. He was currently looking at the advantages he had over them. But he didn't want to force anyone, but he'll kill them if necessary.

"Alright, as you all know, I was able to negotiate to have all branch members with the Caged bird seal to have it removed and join the Namikaze clan. I will not have you all become Namikaze, you will always be Hyuuga." Naruto stated.

They all wanted to cheer but they could tell Naruto wasn't done so they waited. They might not want to cheer later.

"Now, I don't have room for all of you seeing as how the Namikaze compound was brought down except for the main house during the third war. As being the clan head of the Namikaze clan and you all being Namikaze in a sense, I must do what is best for my clan. That, is to send you all to Uzushiogakure." Naruto explained.

They all had wide eyes as they heard stories of Uzushio being the village of the legendary Uzumaki clan.

"I know that the Hyuuga branch has been treated like servants for not only the main branch but by Konoha it's self. The civilians treat you like servants as well, seeing as how you all were the servants of the main branch. Most of you probably have ill will towards Konoha." Naruto guessed, making some gulp and sweat nervously.

"I'm here to say that is fine. Perfect in fact." Naruto smirked making them look at him with wide eyes that were filled with confusion.

"Yes, I'm the hokage and I'm supposed to die protecting Konoha, for the will of fire! Sorry, not happening. Being Hokage is just a ruse, nothing more, nothing less. Truly I am the Shodaime Uzukage of Uzushio."

"I here, offer those who want new lives, those who have ill will towards Konoha, to join me and Uzu. Have a new home and protect Uzu, start over. Uzushio isn't just a village of whirlpools, it's a village of new beginnings as well." Naruto informed.

"You see, in Uzu, there won't be no such thing as a branch family or main family. Family is family, nothing more to it. I already have one Hyuuga joining me. He is to be the clan head of the Hyuuga clan. Neji Hyuuga." Naruto turned around to reveal a shell shocked Neji.

"He has pledged allegiance to me as an Uzu ninja. I can see that he has potential to be a great clan head for the Hyuuga. After all, Hiashi Hyuuga allowed his pupil to be branded as slaves for the 'good of the clan'. You can obviously see Neji here won't want his people to be branded like that again, unless it actually protects and strengthens them."

"The decision is yours. Just know that, I have told you of this, and if you don't join me I'll have to take some precautionary measures. I won't kill you; I'll just wipe your memory of everything that happened here today." Naruto grinned.

The Hyuuga paled but were thinking of their decision. Naruto just gained the memory of the civilians joining the village. The Uzukage was actually surprised by this, expecting at least some to decline.

He would be even more shocked to find out if all the ninja were willing to join Uzu. The blonde looked them over to see they were thinking about it deeply.

Naruto then glanced at Neji who was looking at the other Hyuuga's with wide eyes. Deciding to speak to him before he went into shock, Naruto walked over.

"Neji." Naruto called. The older boy by a month or so snapped his pale eyes at him before he shook his head.

"What makes you think I can lead them? Nearly all my life I have been dead set in despising the clan, residing myself to fate. How do you expect me to lead them now?" Neji asked.

Naruto could obviously hear the worry in the boy's tone. His eyes were down cast and held doubt. Neji's answer was a shrug.

"I don't. Not yet at least. You actually think you can lead a clan at the age you are? You're not me. I don't expect that of you. That's why I want Hizashi to lead them till he deems you ready." Naruto said looking at the man whose eyes widened.

"What?" The man asked. Naruto shrugged before giving his answer.

"Before you died you were observed politics and what not. I'm sure you can lead the clan till you deem Neji ready to take it off your hands." Naruto replied.

Both Hyuuga took deep breaths before nodding to him. Smiling at them Naruto turned to Kushina who was watching the Hyuuga and grinned at her before turning to the Hyuuga.

"Well?" Naruto asked. It was quiet for a few seconds before someone stepped forward and kneeled in front of Naruto.

"I, Koga Hyuuga, wish to join Uzushio, Uzukage-sama." Koga announced. Naruto smiled before thanking Koga and looking at the others who started to kneel before him as well.

The blonde grinned before started speaking.

"This is good. I'm quite surprised on how you all want to join me. But I'm not complaining. Now, lets get you all settled into your new homes." Naruto grinned before he summoned his 3 blood clones.

"Make sure you tell Haku-chan to get these people in one of the new compounds." Naruto ordered the clones who nodded before they surrounded the people and went through hand signs.

Naruto saluted them before they disappeared in a black vortex. The blonde sighed before canceling the barrier. He turned to the others and smiled tiredly before he started walking off.

"Naruto-sama, how are you going to explain this to the council? I bet they are gonna realize some of Konoha's forces are missing." Hizashi stated. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I already have a plan for that. I'm going to take a nap in my office." Naruto waved before he walked off. Kushina rolled her eyes, nodded to the two Hyuuga and left with Naruto.

Hizashi turned to his son and smiled before offering to have lunch to catch up. Neji happily agreed before they left also.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he finished the last of the paperwork that Kushina gave him. He slammed his head on the desk and groaned. He never had a break. This was the last straw! After this he was taking a…

POOF

Naruto blinked to see an orange reddish toad with a blue jacket. The toad was the size of Naruto's head and blinked at him before speaking.

"You the Hokage?" The toad asked. Naruto nodded, still wondering why there was a talking summoning toad on his desk.

"I'm Gamakichi, son of the toad boss Gamabunta. Anyway the pervert wanted me to tell you he found the old hag of a woman, Tsunade." Gamakichi explained.

Naruto nodded in understanding. He would have figured out the reason but he was too tired to think about it.

"Alright. Tell the pervert to throw the Kunai, I'll be there soon." Naruto ordered. The toad nodded before saluting and disappearing.

Naruto sighed as Kushina came in with a soft smile. The blonde looked up to her and grunted as he leaned back in his chair.

"I hope there is no more paperwork." Naruto said. Kushina shook her head as she sat in his lap.

"Good, cause I don't think I would be able to take it. I've decided to take a vacation for a few weeks. I need time to spend with my loved ones and training. I'll be taking the genin on a mission in a week or so." Naruto stated.

Kushina nodded before she added her input.

"So I'm guessing you'll finish the rest of this week of work then take off?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I'm to young to be stuck in a stuffy office doing nothing but paperwork. After the mission I'll take all of us to a private place, where I'm all yours." Naruto smiled.

Kushina eyes widened. Private place? She expected him to hang around in the village or Uzu, but not take them all to a private place. She wondered what he was taking them. Then something occurred to her.

"Wait, all of us?!" Kushina asked jumping from his lap. Naruto blinked before looking around and nodding his head.

"Gaia, Haku too?" She asked. Naruto nodded once more. Kushina eyes widened, so it would just be one male, Naruto. Someone they all cared deeply for and would kill to have time with him. She could see this not ending well.

Naruto felt something tingle in the back of his head and looked back towards Kushina who seemed to be in deep thoughts. He stood and took off his jacket to reveal his Jonin attire. It was different from the usual jonin attire.

He wore black Shinobi pants taped at the ankles with black wrappings. He also wore black calf high Shinobi sandals.

Instead of wearing the long shirt he wore a black short sleeved shirt with white wrappings wrapped around his arms, a ring with the Kanji Uzu, on his right thumb.

Last was the dark green Jonin flak jacket that had a higher collar than most, not to mention more pockets for scrolls.

"I'll be back in a few hours or so Kushi-chan. Jiraiya found Tsunade." Naruto kissed her cheek and disappeared in a crimson flash.

* * *

Naruto found himself next to Jiraiya who was laughing in drunk state, women around him pouring him more sake. Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance.

And the man wondered why Naruto despised him so much. Naruto took a deep breath and smiled at the women who turned to him and blushed.

"Excuse me ladies but I need to talk to your…customer. Do you mind?" Naruto asked kindly. The three women shook their heads and stood up and walked off, shaking their hips. Naruto however kept his eyes on Jiraiya, his smile faded.

"Listen you old pervert, where the hell is Tsunade?" Naruto demanded. Jiraiya looked up at him before shrugging.

"She's in the village I know that much. I'm sure she is probably at that pub down the street. Now leave, you're disturbing my research reward." Jiraiya giggled.

Naruto stared at him before shaking his head and walked off. This was exactly the reason why Naruto didn't want Jiraiya training him. He would never get stuff done.

The blonde casually left the slut house and walked down the street to the pub. It was about 6 o'clock so it was about time for dinner. He entered the pub and went to the counter while looking around.

He ordered his food which will be on the way. Looking behind he saw his target and smirked. The blonde told the waiter where he would be sitting and walked over there.

He easily slid into the seat, getting stunned looks from Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune. Tonton the pig oinked in confusion before Tsunade spoke.

"Listen Gaki, I don't know what you're doing here, but you might want to go back to your mother." Tsunade shooed him off. Shizune gave her master a look before turning to Naruto who looked simply amused.

"I'm sorry sweetie for my masters behavior, but I think you should go." Shizune smiled kindly. Naruto chuckled as he shook his head before looking at Tsunade who raised an eye brow.

"Sorry but my mother is still in Konoha. Anyway Tsunade Konoha needs you back." Naruto stated. Tsunade rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Who the hell do you think you are brat?" Tsunade growled. Naruto's amusment faded somewhat as he answered.

"The Godaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Naruto introduced then smirked at Tsunade and Shizune's shocked expressions.

"YOU'RE KUSHINA'S SON?!" The blonde woman barked, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. Naruto picked his ear with his pinkie with a bored expression while nodding.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked his tone matching his expression. Tsunade sat back down slowly as if she was seeing a ghost of her past. Naruto then turned to Shizune and smiled at her.

"I don't believe we met before, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?" Naruto asked holding out his other hand. Shizune blushed before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Shizune Kato." The woman replied, giving a small smile. Naruto nodded then turned to Tsunade who was eye balling him.

"Staring at me isn't going to make me go away Tsundae-chan." Naruto informed. Tsunade seemed to snap out of her thoughts and growled at him.

"I don't believe it. There is no way a brat like you has become Hokage." Tsunade stated. Naruto then looked to Shizune.

"I'm guessing she doesn't get the news? Have you heard of me?" Naruto wondered, earning a nod as his reply. Tsunade looked at Shizune with a shocked look.

"Don't you remember Tsunade-sama? Once I heard Konoha was invaded I told you, then news came about Konoha having a new Hokage that killed Orochimaru." Shizune explained.

Tsunade seemed to tense at the last name and Naruto noticed but didn't comment.

"I'm surprised the pervert didn't take the job. So tell me Gaki why did you?" Tsunade asked wanting to change the subject. Naruto kept an eye on her before shrugging.

"Why not? Anyway, I had the idiot look for you so I can speak to you about Konoha. I need you to come back, immediately." Naruto stated, his voice serious.

Tsunade eyes widened before she glared at him. Shizune could feel Tsunade's anger rising and she didn't like it.

"Listen Gaki, I'm not going back there and that's final!" Tsunade stated. Naruto stared back at her before shrugging and turned to Shizune.

"Will you consider coming back Shizune-chan?" Naruto wondered.

"Shizune is staying with me." Tsunade growled. Naruto however ignored her and kept staring at Shizune with his bored look. The woman was panicking, looking between her new Hokage and her master.

She didn't know Naruto that well to see where he was going with this, but Shizune knew if nothing else that Tsunade was adamant about not going back to Konoha.

Naruto could obviously see the confusion in her eyes and gave one more shrug.

"It's okay Shizune-chan, it was just a question. Maybe you'll give me answer after I say this." Naruto cleared his throat and looked to Tsunade.

"Listen here slug, the old man may have felt pity for you and let you roam around the world as you please hoping you would heal.

"15 years or so you have been gone, that is way to long. I'm no push over like the old man. I'll give you a couple months at best, but then you need to return." Naruto stated in his cold voice.

"You have been worming you're way out of being found by Konoha or so you think. Listen good and listen well. Nawaki and Dan are dead, get over it. I understand you loved them both but you need to move on."

"Either you come back to Konoha willingly and not be a pain in my ass, or you don't come back and be labeled as a missing ninja on the spot right now right here. I will kill you where you sit. Am I clear?" Naruto asked, his tone has cold as ice and hard as steel.

Tsunade and Shizune were silent, both loss for words. He just threatened to make Tsunade a missing ninja on the spot. Not even Danzo would consider that as he thought of her as a great weapon for Konoha.

Naruto seemed to know what they were thinking and broke off the little idea in her head.

"And I'm not Danzo who sees you as a weapon that if I lose you Konoha will be weakened. I am willing to let you go without a problem. I am stronger than you and your ex-teammates combined and then some." Naruto informed.

"You can't do this." Tsunade whispered in anger. Naruto scoffed in response.

"I can and I will. You are a ninja Tsunade! They were ninja too! Ninja die all the time, I don't expect you to forget them, I expect you to move on." Naruto stated as the waiter came an gave him his food.

"Now Shizune-chan, I'm willing to work something you with you, seeing as how I know you have been trying to convince Tsunade to return to Konoha." Naruto said as he took a bite of his meal.

Naruto and Shizune suddenly felt a cold shiver run of their spines, well at least one tried with Naruto. None the less they felt a cold and dark aura coming from Tsunade.

Naruto simply looked at her with his bored eyes, but they held amusement and interest. Shizune looked a bit scared at seeing her master so furious.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" Tsunade growled out. Naruto simply took another bite before she slammed her hands on the table breaking it. However Naruto was fast enough to grab and not drop his plate, it was pretty good.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT! OUTSIDE NOW!" Tsunade screamed in rage. Naruto took a few more bites quickly and sighed before standing and walked out.

"I'll pay for the table later. Thanks for the meal though." Naruto smiled at the owner as he left, Tsunade right behind him. Shizune quickly followed them to see them in the road, opposite of each other.

Naruto had his hands in his pockets, his expression still bored. Tsunade's expression was set into an angry snarl while her body was tense and ready to pounce.

Jiraiya came out a bit more sober and stood next to Shizune.

"Shizune what's going on?" Jiraiya wondered as he looked between the two blondes. Shizune sighed before answering.

"Naruto-sama wanted Tsunade-sama to come back and said some things to piss her off now she's like this." Shizune informed. Jiraiya nodded before snorting.

"Naruto is going to win, just watch." Jiraiya smirked. Shizune didn't answer, only casting him a curious look.

"I am a sannin! You can't beat me! I am just as strong as you, a kage level ninja! Your just some brat with stupid dreams that will never come true. Becoming Hokage was a big mistake! Why would you give up your lives for those people?!" Tsunade screamed.

Naruto inwardly smirked. He had her just where he wanted. The blonde gave a shrug.

"Kage level ninja eh? If you say so. Dreams are only stupid if the dreamer thinks they are. Plus who are you to judge? Only Kami-sama can judge, and last time I checked, neither you nor I were Kami." Naruto stated.

"SHUT UP! I'll beat you!" Tsunade yelled as she charged at Naruto. The blonde decided not to use his Rinnegan powers at all, or Natsumi's chakra. This would be a good way to test his normal skills.

She threw a punch at his face, expecting him to dodge or sent flying back. But imagine her surprise when he caught her fist with his palm. The ground exploded under them, creating a crater.

"This is it? Pathetic." Naruto then kneed her in the gut making her hunch forward with wide eyes, gasping for breath. Naruto huffed before he flicked her forehead with his two fingers.

Jiraiya and Shizune were shocked to see Tsunade go flying back at impossible speeds. She crashed and tumbled against the floor, creating craters as she went.

Naruto put his hand pack into his pocket and simply walked over to her. He bent down to see she was on the brink of bliss unconsciousness.

"Well that'll show you not to underestimate me. Anyway Tsunade-hime, those things you said about Konoha, I agree with you. I want my answer in a week."

"I'll be around during this week so if want to find out why I dislike Konoha as much as you, just come find me by the pond. Later." Naruto pecked her lips before walking off and winking to Shizune while glaring at Jiraiya.

This would be fun.

* * *

**Well there is the chapter. It was cutting it close to 100 pages again. Well better than three days straight. Anyway, expect a new chapter of Naruto's rebirth soon.**

**Oh here is the harem.**

**Kushina**

**Tayuya**

**Anko**

**Guren**

**Karin**

**Kin**

**Gaia**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Female Shukaku**

**Female Nanabi**

**Female Sanbi**

**Nibi**

**Fu**

**Yugito**

**Mabui**

**Samui**

**Tsunade**

**Shizune**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Mikoto**

**Izumi**

**Moegi**

**Mei**

**Konan**

**I think that's it. Yeah, pretty big. I think it will be final. I changed my mind about Kurotsuchi being with Sasuke, same with Hinata.**

**Speaking of the little slut, I need to punish her next chapter. Yeah that will work. Anyway, I have plans in getting Kurotsuchi with Naruto.**

**Anything else? I think that's it. Oh yeah! Next will be the Clash of snow movie, After I'll do the vacation with the girls and Naruto.**

**I need to find more guys to hang with Naruto. Give me some ideas for some. I have Zabuza, Yagura, Utakata, Sasuke, Neji, but that's it. Anyway, See ya!**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**What's happening?! So I'm close to 600 reviews, I'm hoping this chapter will get me there. Anyway so I'm debating what I should do with Tsunade and Temari. Should I replace Tsunade with Temari, or just add Temari and keep Tsunade.**

**I'm not sure. At the moment I'm having mixed feelings about Tsunade. Troublesome.**

**So now time for the guys Naruto should hang out with. Lets see…**

**Zabuza**

**Yagura**

**Utakata**

**Neji**

**Renji**

**Ichigo**

**Konohamaru**

**Udon**

**Bee**

**That's it for now. I think that will be good, I'm debating if Naruto and Sasuke should have a Goku Vegeta type of relationship or if that will even work considering Naruto is much more mature than Sasuke, I think at least.**

**Anyway time for the chapter. Also since I'm having this dilemma with Tsunade I'm going to have a short time skip and come back to her later in a flashback or something. I'm putting up a poll up now for decision.**

**Let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Two weeks later, Team Naruto**

"That movie was cool!" Moegi cheered while Udon nodded, agreeing with her. Konohamaru just huffed, with an irate expression.

"I still don't see why they had to kick us out." Konohamaru muttered.

"Actually Kono they just kicked you out. Maybe next time you won't be so loud." Moegi teased, sticking her tongue out at him, making the boy grumble.

The three chunin just walked out of the movie theaters. Naruto told them to go see the new movie that came out starring Yuki Fujikaze. Konohamaru was so excited seeing that she was his most favorite actress.

However when the last scene began Konohamaru got a bit too excited and was kicked out and told to wait outside till the movie was over.

"Hey do you ever think we might meet our own princess?" Udon asked his male teammate. The boy shrugged in response before Moegi started speaking.

"I'm sure you guys will one day, but did you guys see Mitchi who played Sukeakuro? He was so handsome!" Moegi giggled with hearts in her eyes.

Konohamaru snorted in amusement. "Really? I thought you had a huge crush on Naruto-sensei, change your mind so soon?" Kono teased earning a death glare from Moegi.

"What was that?" Moegi asked darkly earning a shake of the head from Konohamaru. Udon sighed at his teammates antics before voicing his thoughts.

"Hey, Naruto-sensei isn't usually so late. What do you think is going on?" Udon asked. Konohamaru yawned as he stretched.

"Who knows, probably still in the office making out with Kushina-nee." Konohamaru shrugged while Moegi blushed.

"Yeah you're probably right. But I wonder why he told us to see the movie before giving us the mission." Udon wondered before all their attention was focused on the rapid sounds of galloping.

Before they knew it, jumping over them was a white horse with the famous Yuki Fujikaze soaring over them. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for the three right before the horse landed on the ground and took off.

Not even 5 seconds later the wooden gate slammed open, hitting Konohamaru in the face. Suddenly people in armor on black horses charged through and chased after Yuki.

"HEY WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE GOING!" Konohamaru ranted with a red face. Moegi and Udon shifted into Shinobi mode quickly and ordered Konohamaru to snap out of it and help chase after them.

Kono then too shifted in to Shinobi mode but was still irritated about what happened and followed his teammates.

The three jumped across roofs, chasing after the armored men. Kono jumped off a building and crossed his fingers summoning about 15 clones that threw some shuriken, shredding the net that was supposed to capture Yuki.

They later crashed down on the men seconds after while Yuki galloped away. Konohamaru grinned before he ran after her.

"Don't worry princess gale! Konohamaru the Rokudaime Hokage will save you!" Konohamaru cheered, running after her.

"We got her!" A middle aged man who was on a black horse cheered as he saw Yuki fall of her horse. The armored men then jumped off their horses and slammed on Yuki to restrain her but she kept fighting back.

The middle aged man felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around only to be greeted by a fist to his face, knocking him off his horse. The owner of the fist was no one other than Udon while Yuki appeared to be Moegi who blew off the men.

She growled right before she lunged at them while Udon helped.

Five minutes later Moegi and Udon were finishing tying up the men.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" A voice sighed in annoyance. The two looked up to see Naruto in his jonin attire with a bored look on his face.

"Naruto-sensei!" Moegi grinned at seeing him while Udon answered his question.

"Killing time." Udon answered with a smirk. Naruto sighed once more before looking towards the middle aged man.

"Please forgive my team for this. They were just promoted to Chunin and their still in genin mode." Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he had clones untie the men.

"Sensei what's going on?" Udon wondered while Moegi was upset that they were untied.

"This is the man who hired us for a mission today." Naruto answered, introducing the man who bowed.

* * *

**With Konohamaru**

"Hey, you're cool right?" Kono asked as he found the actress hugging her knees and staring at the pond while the horse drank. The woman looked towards Konohamaru who started to rant about her being the famous princess gale.

And while he ranted she stood and jumped on her horse before running off and pushing him in the water. As she galloped away Konohamaru was running right beside her, telling her how awesome she was in the movie.

Getting annoyed she had the horse speed up making Konohamaru put in more effort to keep up. Thinking that she lost him she was quite surprised when Kono appeared behind her, riding on the horse as well.

Yuki's eye twitched as he kept going on and on before they crashed. Picking her self up, Yuki was then hounded by a bunch of kids for her autograph.

She kept saying no but they wouldn't listen and she blew up at them. After she ran off with a shocked Konohamaru staring after her.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Our job is to guard actress Yukie Fujikaze who is known for playing Princess gale." Naruto spoke as he; Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon were now behind the set.

"Wait, guard? Why do we need to guard her? Doesn't she have enough money to get some bodyguards instead of Ninja?" Moegi asked while Udon agreed with her.

"Well more like escort her." Naruto shrugged. Konohamaru rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Whatever, basically our job is to watch her right? So then what kind of shit is she in that we need to do that?" Kono wondered. Moegi raised a brow at him as she noticed his attitude.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. The boy huffed in response, crossing his arms. Naruto gazed at him before he moved on, his attention directed at the director.

"I'm impressed with you ninja. You three took care of those stuntmen bodyguards we like it was child's play. And those are some big dudes." The director complemented.

Moegi blushed slightly, Udon smiled sheepishly while Konohamaru was still moping. Naruto chuckled lightly before thanking him.

Moegi quit blushing and noticed the picture of pretty cliffs on the wall. The actors from the movie appeared and explained to her what the glaciers were while she was excited to meet her favorite actors.

Udon raised a brow while Konohamaru spoke. His eyes directed on his sensei who had his own closed and was in a relaxed position.

"The land of snow? Why do you need to go all the way there to film a movie?" The boy asked.

"Because Sandayuu, Yukie's manager, recommended it. He tells us the rainbow glacier turns seven different colors during the spring time." The assistant informed.

"That's just a legend, a myth. The truth is, spring doesn't exist in the land of snow." Naruto stated casually gaining a surprised looks from his students.

"Wait, like never?" Udon asked while Moegi continued.

"Does that mean it's winter all year long?" The girl asked gaining a nod from Naruto.

Konohamaru turned his attention back to the actress who was getting ready for a shooting.

"Yukie, she's is not always like that is she? Mean and bitter." Kono wondered, everyone besides the Konoha ninja nodded. Naruto stared at her as she looked at herself in the mirror and caught his gaze in the reflection.

Naruto noticed she blushed slightly before looking away and walking off with a small scowl on her face. The blonde kage kept his face straight but inside he was smirking like a maniac.

"Poor Yukie, she wouldn't know the meaning of the words 'dreams' or 'aspirations'. But she's never been one to neglect her work. I don't know nor need to know anything about her personal life. As long as she's giving her all when the camera's rolling, I'm fine." The director stated with a nod.

Konohamaru stared after as the woman left before saying he had to go to the bathroom. Naruto gazed after his student as he left before tuning into the conversation his students were having with the others.

* * *

**Later**

"You've got to be kidding. Who the hell would want to go back to the land of snow?" Yukie asked herself quietly as she sat in a pub and stared at the crystal necklace in her hand.

A strange man not to far away from her stood from his seat and slowly made his way towards her when Konohamaru burst in the pub and knocked the man away to point at her.

"I finally found you!" Kono shouted as the man regained his movements and left the pub.

"What do you want?" Yukie asked as she took a shot of whisky. Konohamaru growled.

"You thought I would forget about what you did earlier today? How dare you trample over kids dreams like that?! I don't care who the fuck you are! I'll never forgive you!" Konohamaru yelled.

Yukie laughed not long after as Konohamaru glared at her. He didn't like being laughed at.

"Are you drunk?" Konohamaru asked before receiving a glare from her.

"Shut up and go bug someone else!" Yukie ordered. Konohamaru stared at her defiantly before someone touched his shoulders. He looked to see his sensei gazing at Yukie who avoided eye contact.

"That's enough, Konohamaru." Naruto informed. Kono wanted to refute but decided against it as Yukie's manager started to scold her.

"So who cares?" Yukie asked, finishing her fourth shot. Naruto sighed before he called her name. She looked towards him to come face to face with Naruto's Rinnegan eyes.

Yukie's eyes dilated before she passed out. Naruto reactivated his Genjutsu before he had a clone carry her back to the ship.

"Lets go you three." Naruto ordered his students before they all left the pub.

* * *

**Next morning**

"AAHHHH! YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! SAAANNNDDAAAYYUUU!" Yukie screamed in rage as she woke up and figured out she was on a moving boat to the place she dreaded going back to for years.

The land of snow.

* * *

"I don't know if I can deal with this woman." Konohamaru scowled while Moegi rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about Kono? You've just sworn to protect her." Moegi reminded as she and her team were away from the set and just hanging tight.

Naruto was leaning against the railing reading a book that was strange to his students. The title was in some kind of weird language that they didn't understand.

Udon finally gave up and asked his sensei what he was reading. Naruto looked up from his book and shrugged.

"It's a book on the Greek gods. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, along with the other greek gods." Naruto explained as his students just blinked at him.

"Greek gods? What the hell are greeks anyway? And there is only one god and that is Kami." Konohamaru stated earning nods from his teammates. Naruto sighed, not really wanting to explain so he kept quiet and kept reading.

"This is an important mission by the way. An A-ranked mission. You don't know how much trouble I went through to find something like this on such short notice." Naruto stated as he flipped a page.

Udon's eyes widened as did Moegi's while Konohamaru scoffed and glared at Yukie who was putting on make up.

"I don't really think baby-sitting a stuck up actress counts as a A-rank mission. Plus it won't be that difficult." Konohamaru huffed with a nod while Naruto shook his head.

"Your info is sub-par Kono. Big celebrities are targeted all the time. Besides it's hard to predict who will be after them all the time." Naruto stated flipping another page.

"AAANNNDD ACTION!" The director shouted gaining the ninja's attention as they watched Yukie in action. Everyone including Konohamaru was captivated by how she worked.

"She's amazing." Moegi muttered while Sandayuu nodded and told them how diligent she was. It wasn't until she stopped everything for some tear drops that everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

**Next morning**

" ! WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM!" The assistant director screamed waking everyone up. The director came out in his pajamas as he and the crew stared at the gigantic ice glacier.

"THIS IS IT!" The Director yelled as he raised his hands up in glory. The assistant looked confused before the Director elaborated.

"You moron! Look! Were standing on the perfect spot to shoot! It's practically begging us to film here! WERE CHANGING EVERYTHING!" The Director yelled with a huge grin on his face before facing the crew and told everyone to get set up.

* * *

**Later**

Konohamaru stood next to Yukie and both yawned while Moegi was standing next to Udon with her head on his shoulder trying to sleep. Said boy was already nodding off while Naruto wasn't to far away from them reading his book.

They were all dressed in winter gear. Naruto's outfit was modified with sleeves and a scarf while his genin had snow cloaks on.

Not long after the scene started and Naruto gave most of his attention to the cast. Kono and his genin were staring at them with a bored expression before their eyes widened due to the large explosion from the mountain point.

Naruto sighed before sealing away his book and rushing in front of the cast.

"Everyone stay back. Team Naruto, protect Yukie!" Naruto ordered. The chunin nodded and got into manji formation around Yukie with Kunai at the ready.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A couple of Konoha ninja in our way?" Nadare Roga smirked as he stared at them.

"Welcome all, to the land of snow!" Nadare bowed mockingly. Fubuki chuckled before looking over to Yukie who was wide eyed.

"Welcome Princess Koyuki, I still hope you have the Hex crystal in your possession." Fubuki smirked while Naruto's eyes narrowed. Part of his attention was given to the third member of their team.

"So who are you? Some rookie Jonin? You're just a kid." Mizore sneered.

"And you're just a fat ass." Naruto replied before telling everyone to get back on the ship. Before Mizore could charge angrily at Naruto for his reply Nadare told him and Fubuki to handle Koyuki.

The two grunted and did as told while Nadare charged at Naruto who charged back. The two met on a cliff with their forearms smashed together.

The two leapt back and charged at each other again while Kono smirked and stepped forward.

"This is what I've been waiting for! Lets go!" Kono yelled with a crazed grin as he lunged at Mizore. The snow ninja deployed his board and slid over to Kono who dodged but easily delivered a kick to the man's head, knocking him off balance.

Udon jumped and threw some explosive Kunai at Mizore while Fubuki used an ice style jutsu against Udon but Moegi appeared next to her and engaged a Taijutsu battle with her.

"Back to the ship everyone hurry!" Udon ordered as everyone started to do so besides Yukie. Moegi had to dodge a kunai strike from Fubuki who then used an ice prison to capture Udon.

However Konohamaru protected his friend with a fire jutsu and that scene apparently made Yukie breakdown. After Kono was finished he was surprised when Mizore charged at him. He barely managed to flip but Mizore knocked him off course causing Konohamaru to skid across the ground.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto called as he noticed his student before he glared at Mizore and charged at him.

"Water style: Great Hurricane storm!" Naruto yelled as the water from the ocean rose up in large columns before they twirled and smashed against the glacier.

"Keep the camera rolling even if it kills you!" The director ordered as they bordered the ship. Naruto landed next to Kono and stood back to back. Moegi and Udon appeared next to them as well.

"Sensei, there is something up with their armor." Udon informed gaining a nod from Naruto.

"I know, you three be careful. It's chakra armor created by the ninja of the land of snow. But it's seems it has gained some upgrades." Naruto muttered.

"So you know of Chakra armor. The armor increases the chakra within the body, strengthing a handful of the more useful jutsu." Nadare smirked.

"A chakra barrier gathers around us as well, able to deflect chakra of our adversaries. As a result, Nin and Genjutsu are useless against us." Nadare's smirk got bigger before it was wiped off as he went through a blur of hand signs.

"Ice style: Dragon versus tiger!" Nadare yelled as a giant floating tiger made of ice appeared and charged at Naruto who straightened. His students felt the pressure of his power and decided it was time to go.

Konohamaru snatched up Koyuki and fled for the ship with his teammates behind him.

Naruto held his right arm out to his side and opened his palm. Before the ice ninja's very eyes a katana materialized from the butt cap to the sharp point of the blade.

Fubuki noticed the clouds parted away to reveal the full moon and it's light shining on Naruto.

"It's show time. Shine in the darkest day, and rule the night. Tsukuyomi." Naruto chanted quietly. The tiger roared and came dangerously close to Naruto before he raised his sword up and sliced downward.

The ice monster shattered into ice dust as Naruto blurred out of sight. It happened so fast they could barely trace Naruto right before Mizore's blood spewed out from his gut.

The snow slowly turned red due to his blood it wasn't that long before Fubuki fell as well with a slice to her back.

Nadare coughed up blood two seconds later. He looked down to see Naruto's blade stabbed through his heart. Naruto was crouched down slightly as his left palm was pushed against the butt cap.

"Wh-who are you?" Nadare asked as he felt cold and tired. Naruto glared into his eyes, his Rinnegan activated.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered right before he brutally pulled out his sword and flicked the blood off. He watched as the snow around the three snow ninja turned blood red.

Naruto was about to shushin when he heard a faint whistling sound.

'Naruto-kun jump!' Tsukuyomi warned mentally causing the teen to jump away from the object that crashed at the spot where he was. Not even a second later it exploded, a dome of black wind around the spot.

Naruto landed on the ground and looked towards the fading wind to see it was filled with chakra. A couple of seconds later a figure stepped up to the mountain point and looked down at Naruto.

The person had the figure of a male from what Naruto could see. However the person wore a mask that covered his whole face but Naruto didn't know what kind of mask from so far away.

But the person wore a mask, black slightly baggy Anbu pants and a black robe with gray lining and a fur collar. He also had a tattered black cape emblazoned with nine reddish-brownish circles of varying sizes arranged in a cross pattern atop of larger green-grey circle.

Naruto wondered who this person was but was cut out of his musings when the person blurred out of sight and appeared in front of him with a Katana. Lucky for the blonde Kage he also had his katana out and clashed it with this mystery person.

The two leapt back from each other and sized each other up. Naruto realized that his opponent was just as tall as him and same body figure, lean and slim.

Naruto also figured out the mask was an Anbu mask and resembled a Kitsune. Around the mask was spiky black hair.

He also wore black fingerless opera-length gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, they were also around his shins.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded. The person was silent before speaking.

"You can call me Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I couldn't wait to reveal myself to you, to let you know I exist. Lets see if you can keep up." The man now known as Kitsune said before lunging at Naruto.

The blonde parried away Kitsune's sword strike with his own sword before ducking and delivering a sweep kick. Kitsune however, jumped over Naruto and blasted him away with his palms.

Naruto went crashing in the snow as Kitsune stood straight. Naruto growled as he stood up and glared at Kitsune. Kitsune chuckled before he lunged at Naruto once more.

Naruto pointed his sword at Kitsune before charging as well. The two jumped into the air, ready to slice each other. Naruto sliced through Kitsune, literally!

Naruto landed on the ground in surprise as he remembered actually going through Kitsune. But before he could ponder more on it, he coughed up blood and looked at his chest to see a gash and blood was seeping through his vest.

Kitsune chuckled more before he turned over to Naruto. He pointed his blade at Naruto. A black ball of chakra appeared at the tip, red sparks buzzed around the ball.

"I guess you are too weak, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Even with the Rinnegan, you're still weak." Kitsune sneered right before he jumped up to dodge the crystals that rose from the ground.

Naruto stood up and healed his wound and wiped his mouth. He glanced over to the ship and growled before he looked towards Kitsune.

"I don't know who you are but you are the first person to actually wound me since I fought Kenpachi. I would like to play with you more but I have a mission to complete. Maybe next time, Kitsune." Naruto stated before he blurred through hand signs.

"Ice style: White dragon jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a giant area of ice exploded. From the ice a large dragon made of ice glared at Kitsune who stared at it. The Dragon roared before rushing at Kitsune.

The dragon exploded after making contact with Kitsune, allowing Naruto to leave in a crimson flash. He appeared next to Moegi who called his name in surprise.

The others watched as the glacier collapsed. Konohamaru looked towards his sensei who was getting a medical diagnose from Moegi.

"Sensei who was that?" The boy asked. Naruto closed his eyes before looking towards the falling glacier.

"He called himself Kitsune. I have no clue who he is, but he was strong. I wouldn't mind facing him again." Naruto smirked before wincing in pain.

'That's weird. Normally my wounds heal quickly because of Natsu-chan. Why is it that it's taking Moegi to heal it for it to go away?' Naruto asked himself looking at his wound.

'Who was that guy?' Naruto wondered mentally.

* * *

**Glacier**

As the icy mist faded away, it revealed a perfectly unharmed Kitsune who was surrounded by a flaming crimson large ribcage. If anyone looked at Kitsune's eyes, they would see an eye that resembled the Sharingan.

The tomoes were not present but were replaced with a 4 bladed pinwheel with a star behind it. As the ribcage disappeared, the symbol disappeared, reverting to three tomoes.

Kitsune dusted off the ice dust on his person and appeared next to the three dead bodies of the snow ninja. He lifted his right hand which was then ignited with dark red chakra.

He turned his palm upside down, allowing the chakra to fall of his hand and separate into three. Each chakra sphere of sorts flew towards each dead body and entered.

The wounds on their bodies disappeared slowly, steam coming off them. After the wounds closed the three slowly stood up and looked around before spotting Kitsune. After they looked into his Sharingan their pupils became dilated and a dull red.

Not long after they kneeled to him which made Kitsune smirk.

"Your mission is to no longer serve Doto, you are to track down Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and bring him to me in anyway you can. Go undercover if you must, but remember who you serve. Dismissed." Kitsune ordered gaining nods from the three before they disappeared.

After Kitsune was alone he chuckled before he laughed in a crazed way. After he had his laugh he disappeared in a black flash.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The Hokage was in the room with a sleeping Koyuki staring at the hex crystal in his hand. He placed it down on her dresser before leaving the room. Once he left he was greeted by Sandayuu.

"The ship pulled into a dock a moment ago." The elder man stated. Naruto nodded as he walked with the man.

"You've known all along, haven't you? Did you ever consider the risk of what might happen if she came back to the land of snow?" Naruto asked in a cold tone.

Sandayuu sighed with a nod. "You're right of course. But this was the only way could think of to get the princess to return home."

Naruto stopped as he looked at Sandayuu with disgust.

"That's selfish! I understand that you stubborn morons are just looking for a way to die, and I'm fine with that! You are old and useless, just like your people! And if you all die, nobody will miss you! But you're not satisfied with that, oh no!"

"You need to bring an innocent girl down with you simple because she is the daughter of a weak leader! And you will ruin her career just because you're people are too weak to stand up for themselves?! Do it yourself then!" Naruto yelled, his eyes burning with rage.

He knew he needed Koyuki for his plans but that he would forget about that if it meant she wanted to be happy. He wasn't going to force her to go back to somewhere she didn't want to go.

"How dare you! Sosetsu-sama was a great and kind man! He was generous and…"

"Weak! Because he died like a useless fool, leaving his young daughter a life full of nightmares!" Naruto interrupted. Sandayuu growled and noticed Koyuki who was standing next to the door with an impassive gaze.

"Koyuki-hime! How can you allow this…this ingrate speak such words about your own father?!" Sandayuu wondered. Koyuki stared at Sandayuu impassively before speaking.

"Because he is right and I agree with him completely. And don't you dare call him an ingrate again, he is much more worthy than you and your people put together, Sandayuu." Koyuki glared.

The man gritted his teeth before he looked towards Naruto.

"I paid Konoha a lot of money for this mission, Hokage-sama, I wish it for it to be complete." Sandayuu informed coldly before he left the room. Naruto watched as he left with a grim look before looking towards Koyuki.

"So you do remember me, Koyuki-hime." Naruto smirked Koyuki blushed slightly before nodding. With a discreet glance towards him, she left the room.

"So what was that about sensei?" Moegi asked him. Naruto leaned against the wall and started explaining.

"I met Koyuki-hime about two years ago. It was one of my first missions of being an Anbu. I was hired to protect Koyuki as she started to film her very first movie, before princess gale." Naruto stated.

"I have 'history' with her I guess. But before I met her, Kakashi did met her. It was a few years ago, when I was a child, around three years old." Naruto then began the tale of Koyuki's past.

By the time he was finished his group had mixed feelings. After no one spoke up Naruto stood straight and left the room. He himself was having mixed feelings about this whole thing. He wanted to have Koyuki become the Daimyo of snow and become an ally for Uzu, but then he wanted her to be happy.

Naruto stopped in front of a door and knocked on it. It was silent before the door opened slightly to reveal Koyuki who was going to shoo him away but then realized it was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly before asking if he could come in. Koyuki nodded and let him in her room before closing and locking the door.

As Naruto turned around she gave him a big hug which surprised him before he smiled softly and held her back. Koyuki pulled away and smiled with a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Naruto wondered. Koyuki poked him in the chest before speaking.

"You silly. The last time I saw you, you were just at my chest but now look at you, your now a bit taller than me." Koyuki giggled. Naruto blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I did get taller. But it wasn't my fault I was so short." Naruto pouted slightly earning a laugh from Koyuki. After she was done she wiped her eye and smiled kindly at Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Koyuki stated. Naruto raised a brow before she elaborated.

"I haven't had a laugh like that in awhile. But you made me laugh so easily like I have been doing it a lot. So thank you." Koyuki smiled. Naruto smiled before shrugging.

"No problem." Naruto stated before they sat on the bed. Koyuki blinked before she wondered what Naruto wanted. It seemed like he had a lot of things on his mind.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" She asked. The teen sighed before looking towards her.

"Listen Yuki-chan, the reason I took this mission was for my own reasons. I wanted to get you back to snow country and make you the Daimyo so you could become an ally for Uzu." Naruto began.

"But then as the mission progressed I started to doubt my plans, then when I saw you break down back on the glacier I knew that my plans did not matter, what matter was you're happiness." Naruto stated.

Koyuki was silent as she gazed at Naruto. The blonde kept his eyes trained on his lap. It wasn't until she grabbed his chin and made him look at her that his eyes met hers. He was surprised when she leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips.

He didn't kiss back because he wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't that long after when Koyuki smiled at him.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. You helped me a lot that time. Hell you are even helping me now. Back when we first met I was cold and mean towards you. But no matter what you kept on trying to make me smile and have fun." Koyuki stated.

"Not long after I did. I had a great time while shooting that horrible movie." She laughed while Naruto chuckled a little. After Koyuki was done she continued.

"When you're mission to protect me was over and you had to leave I was deeply saddened because my only friend was leaving me and I wouldn't know when I would see him again. After you left I went back to being my old self. I had no purpose, no dreams, no ambition, no belief." Koyuki uttered in a bland tone, her eyes looking down.

"You can believe in me, Koyuki-hime." Naruto stated. Koyuki looked up in surprise to see he was grinning her favorite foxy grin at her.

"You can believe in me till you find something else to believe in. I promise to protect you with my life. Count on it, Dattebayo." Naruto grinned. Koyuki smiled before she kissed Naruto once more.

* * *

**Lemon**

The two kissed each other hungrily while the lay on the bed. Koyuki was on top, grinding Naruto.

Koyuki nibbled his earlobe as her hand freed Naruto's cock from its confines. Allowing his ear to slip from between her teeth she lowered her head to his lap where she quickly swallowed several inches of his cock. When he placed his hand on the back of her head to aid in her sucking like it was the most natural thing in the world she felt her panties grow damper.

Naruto kept from groaning despite how skilled Koyuki's tongue was proving to be. He wasn't sure how long she worked at trying to get him to blow his load but he sensed her jaw was getting tired.

Pulling her head away from his lap he loved the way she stared hungrily at it as if she had been denied a meal. Kissing her, he pulled her into his lap and stuck his hand down her pants. Finding her soaking, he buried two fingers in her snatch causing her to moan loudly.

After whispering and moaning his name she was unable to stop herself, her pussy clenched Naruto's fingers tightly as her essence coated them. Naruto pulled them from her causing her to whimper before licking them clean after spreading them to show her just how wet she had grown.

Reaching between her legs she began stroking Naruto's cock saying, "I've dreamed of this for so long. P-please give it to me."

Naruto was surprised by this, but placed her on his lap anyway. Naruto's back leaned against the headboard while her back faced him.

"As you wish." Lifting her once more he lined his cock with her slit and with her slit and pulled her down on it. Koyuki moaned loudly, she nearly screamed. It's been awhile since she took place in such events.

Naruto grabbed her shirt lifting it up and over her chest causing her to gasp, "Naruto…"

Naruto kissed and nibbled on her neck while his hands groped her tits. He then increased the speed and strength of his thrusts making it that much harder on the princess to keep her voice low.

Koyuki leaned back placing her hand behind Naruto head to pull him into a kiss. As the sound of their rhythmic thrusts filled her ears, Koyuki couldn't believe that no one from outside heard them.

The idea of being caught almost made her cum right then. Naruto's hands grabbed both her breasts and he rolled her nipples as he moved them about. Whispering into her ear he said,

"Let it out, Koyuki. Let out that beautiful voice."

Koyuki shook her head, but Naruto moved his right hand between her legs where he rolled her clit between his fingers causing her to cum.

"O-oh fuck! I'm cumming!" Koyuki screamed as Naruto gave one last thrust. After her orgasm was finished she got off of Naruto and cuddled next to him. With one last soft kiss she fell asleep while Naruto gave a small smile and fell asleep also.

Good thing he put those silencing seals on.

**Lemon end!**

* * *

**Next morning**

The next morning, everyone was on a train riding through the snow. Naruto and Koyuki were sitting in the lounge just talking while Konohamaru was trying to hold in his piss.

Udon was reading a book as well was Moegi. She noticed how Koyuki was glowing and seemed more happy with her sensei around and wished her time with Naruto would hurry up.

After ten minutes Konohamaru ran out the train to take his piss along with the assistant director, both sighing in content. They both turned their heads when they heard Sandayuu talking.

"Our hideout is carefully hidden just beyond the large cave. Once we've finished our shooting here we'll pass through to the other side." Sandayuu informed Naruto who gave a nod.

"Then my people can rest easier. They'll finally have their princess back." Sandayuu said to himself but Naruto still heard him and gave a small scowl before walking off.

"Maybe Koyuki-hime doesn't want to rule snow. Ever thought of that?" Naruto asked the man coldly and walked off before he could retort.

After everyone got back on the train, Team Naruto and Sandayuu were together. Kono and Udon were looking out the window while Moegi sat and Naruto leaned against the wall.

"Damn, I can't see the exit at all." Konohamaru muttered. Sandayuu chuckled before he spoke.

"A long time ago there was a railroad through here." The man informed. Udon blinked before looking back out the window.

"I don't see no railroad here." The boy commented.

"That's because it's covered over with pillars of ice by now. But dig far enough down and you'll find the tracks laying there still." Sandayuu replied.

Naruto looked out the window as well, his mind replaying the fight he had with the person known as Kitsune.

Who was that guy? And why was he able to give Naruto such a tough fight? The blonde guessed he underestimated him, it's been awhile since anyone dished out much damage. The only recent person was Kushina when they were training but that didn't really count. Before her it was Kenpachi.

Thinking back on that fight he realized even though he lost Zexal, that battle was fun because someone actually gave him a challenge. Naruto was actually looking forward to seeing this…Kitsune character again. That way he could have a decent fight with out killing him quickly.

But something felt familiar about him. Like he knew who he was but then again didn't. Naruto could actually feel his dark power and it reminded him of Natsumi a bit but he wasn't sure.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when the train stopped and Makino told everyone to start setting up. But his assistant informed him that Koyuki was missing, again.

The blonde sighed and was going to go look for her when Konohamaru coldly volunteered and left before he could reply. Naruto sighed and looked towards Sanadyuu who was silent with a far away look on his face.

Naruto bit back a scowl and went to go see if he could help. He would go after Kono if he didn't return quick enough. But just in case Kono didn't find her, Naruto sent Moegi and Udon to go search as well.

* * *

**With Konohamaru**

Konohamaru landed on a hill to and stared impassively to see Koyuki running across the snow in a hurry.

Koyuki tripped and rolled down the hill till she came to a stop. Konohamaru silently and swiftly jumped towards her till he was standing right in front of her downed form.

"Damn, how many times are you gonna run away from your fate lady? Come on everyones waiting." Konohamaru stated as she started to wake up. She gazed at him to see he was annoyed.

Not to long after the two were walking down in a cave with Koyuki on Kono's back. It was silent before she broke it.

"Why do you always come looking for me? I'm sure Naruto would have just let me go." She mentioned.

"Well as much as I admire my sensei, we are two different people. I come because it's my mission, it doesn't matter how much you hate it, I'll keep coming after you." Kono stated.

"Drag me back, I don't care. All I'm gonna do is act for the camera, and that's it, you got me?" Koyuki informed. The chunin just chuckled in response.

After awhile the silence returned before Kono grew curious about something and asked about it.

"So what's the deal between you and Naruto-sensei? He seemed pretty upset with Sanadyuu when he told us the truth." Kono reminded. Koyuki stayed silent before she spoke.

"Naruto-kun and I go way back. I was one of his first charges as an Anbu. I didn't trust him when we first met, but over time he showed me he could be trusted and that's what I did. I ended up telling him about my past." Koyuki started.

"He told me that I could be anything I wanted as long as I had something to believe in. We both knew it would only be a matter of time before someone came to bring me back to Snow. He said I could choose to take my country back or I could stay an actress." Koyuki stated.

"So that's why he got mad at Sandayuu, because he already knew you didn't want to go back as far as he knew. Plus Sandayuu is saying you don't have a choice in the matter which is pissing Naruto-sensei off, because you do…right?" Konohamaru asked.

Koyuki nodded. He was 100% correct. She was about to continue when he stopped since they both heard a noise. Konohamaru blinked before he heard something sizzling.

Looking down, he actually saw the snow melting, revealing rail road tracks.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde just finished helping the crew with setting up due to some clones till he heard a small noise making his ear twitch. Looking towards where it was coming from, his eyes narrowed when he saw the railroad tracks revealing themselves.

"What is that?" Makino wondered while Sanadyuu checked the tracks. Naruto's guess was proved when Sandayuu informed him it was chakra.

Having to say no more, Naruto disappeared in a blur, running towards Konohamaru's direction.

* * *

**With Konohamaru**

The Chunin looked up from the tracks to see a light heading towards them from behind. Narrowing his eyes they widened in shock when he realized that was a train heading towards them.

Without a second thought, Konohamaru began running for his and Koyuki's life, not really wanting to die by getting ran over. But as he kept running the train drew closer and closer till it was nearly on his heels.

"It's gaining on us! We'll never make it!" Koyuki screamed while Konohamaru ignored her, trying to speed up.

"There's no way you can do this. Damn it! I knew it should have been Naruto to come find me!" Koyuki cursed, making Kono's eye twitch in annoyance.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" He snapped before he started to focus again, but the train was gaining on them. Knowing he was going to regret this later, Kono lifted his right arm in front of him, forming the release sign.

"KAI!" He yelled, as his body glowed blue before he was actually speeding up and away from the dangerously approaching train.

After about 30 seconds of non stop speed running, Kono finally saw the light and jumped to the left as the train sped right pass them.

The two rolled on the ground as Kono started laughing and Koyuki just stared at him in small awe.

"It's been a long time, Koyuki."

The woman tensed before she turned to see her uncle and…Nadare.

"It's been ten years, come now, don't be shy. Lets get a look at that face." Doto smirked before his attention was drawn to the standing Konohamaru who was glaring at him.

But soon Kono's eyes noticed Nadare's smirking face and his eyes widened.

"What the hell?! How are you still alive?! Sensei killed you! I saw him!" Kono stated getting a raised brow from Doto and a small glare from Nadare.

The man was about to speak when a bunch of logs rammed against the train, catching everyone's attention.

On top of the hill stood Sandayuu and his men, wearing poorly made armor with swords.

"There you have it men! Our beloved princess Koyuki is here to watch over us! With her at our side, VICTORY IS OURS!" Sandayuu roared before they all charged at Doto who sighed in annoyance and pressed his button.

Just as Naruto appeared he witnessed the thousands of arrows pierce and kill over fifty men. He gripped his fist as he glared at Doto who was laughing.

However Sandayuu was too stubborn to die and still marched forward. But another wave of weapons came. Naruto quickly created an ice shield protecting the man from dying even faster.

Doto narrowed his eyes but they grew slightly when his train was bombed and an avalanche started to make it's way towards it. Naruto quickly went through hand signs and clapped his hands.

"Ice style: Rampaging Wolves Avalanche!" Naruto yelled as the snow quickly turned into two large packs of frozen wolves. Doto grunted as he had his train start but it wasn't long before the wolves caught up and crashed against his train.

Naruto jumped down from his ledge and stopped Moegi from going to finish the train off. Instead he had a couple of clones keep an eye on them.

The blonde and his female student met up with Konohamaru, Koyuki, Udon and a dying Sandayuu. Around them were dead bodies of the fallen soldiers, lying in their own puddle of blood.

"My princess, please forgive me. I never should have gotten you involved in all of this." Sandayuu coughed as his time was running short.

"It's just that every single one of us here were able to keep believing in spite of everything because we knew you were alive. Ungh. When you were little and even now, you have always been just as I, your loyal sandayuu believed. So too must you believe in yourself." Sandayuu stated.

"You have always been our purest hope, princess. Please do not waste your tears on me." Sandayuu smiled bitterly before he died.

Koyuki remained impassive.

"You're such a fool, Sandayuu. Why would I cry over someone forcing me into doing something I don't want to do? Plus you have my eye drops." Koyuki stated.

"I have had enough of this nonsense. I'm going home." Koyuki informed before Konohamaru yelled at her.

"Go home to where?! I thought this was your home wasn't it?! What the hell do you need to go back to?! Your place is here! Now face Doto and put your house in order!" Konohamaru yelled.

"You know absolutely nothing. Spring doesn't come to this country, our tears have frozen over and our hearts hardened with the cold." Koyuki replied.

Konohamaru was about to give an angry retort when Naruto stopped him.

"That's enough Konohamaru." Naruto told him sternly. The chunin turned to Naruto in surprise.

"But sensei! Sandayuu died…"

"Sandayuu was a fool. Just because you believe in something doesn't mean it will come true. If Sandayuu and the rest of these fools wanted a ruler they could have tried to kill Doto their selves and rule. What do they need Koyuki for? Not a god damn good enough reason!" Naruto growled.

Kono bit his lip and looked down to the ground.

"You can lead the horse to water but you can't make it drink. From now on it's Koyuki's call." Naruto stated before he and the others noticed the flying machine right above them.

A metal hand grabbed on to Koyuki and lifted her up.

"NARUTO!" She screamed in fear. Naruto's eyes widened before he crouched and jumped into the air to get her back only to be knocked away by something he didn't see.

Koyuki watched as her lover fell back to the ground. She now not only feared for her life but for Naruto's as well. When they pulled her in she didn't see turn around mid air and land somewhat safely before he and his group had to dodge the ice spiked kunai.

"Udon where's Konohamaru?" Moegi asked her teammate who blinked before he sighed and looked up to see Kono trying to climb the rope.

"I'm not letting you go that easily!" The boy stated before creating a long line of shadow clones that tossed him into the ship.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stared at the flying ship. He closed his eyes and tried teleporting to Koyuki and Konohamaru but something was blocking him. Like there was no signal for him to find.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Udon asked. Naruto grunted before he answered.

"I can't teleport to either of them, something or someone is blocking my signal. So were going have to do this the old fashion way." Naruto smirked.

Moegi and Udon weren't sure if they liked the sound of that.

* * *

**With Konohamaru**

After being caught by the fat snow ninja, he and Koyuki were locked up in a cell. He currently had some chakra stopping device on his chest.

"Great, just fucking great. I don't have any god damn power. Guess I should have spent more time learning the escape jutsu like Moegi told me to." Kono muttered.

"These losers don't know who the hell their dealing with! I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi! The next Hokage! Ain't no way in hell I'm gonna be stuck here!" Konohamaru stated.

"Why don't you just give up. I'm sure Naruto will come save us anyway." Koyuki muttered. Kono grunted in annoyance.

"Yeah he probably will. But I can't rely on my sensei all the time, what kind of village leader would I be if I did that?" Kono smirked. Koyuki rolled her eyes.

"No spring. You said there was no spring, what did you mean?" Konohamaru asked. Koyuki blinked before looking at him and started explaining.

"'You'll see when the spring comes Koyuki.' That's what my father used to say. But this land has no spring. My father died like a weakling and I fled from the snow, and stopped believing." Koyuki informed.

"I was always running and lying to people. Though mostly I was lying to myself. My life has been one big charade." Koyuki stated.

"That's not what Sensei believes." Konohamaru muttered. Koyuki raised her head in surprise.

"It seems Sensei really cares for you and has you're best interests at heart. It seems if anything, he wants you to believe in him." Konohamaru said.

'You can in me till you find something else to believe in. I promise to protect you with my life. Count on it, Dattebayo.' Those were the words Naruto said to her, and she remembered them clearly.

Konohamaru then started to work on trying to get free as Koyuki watched him, unimpressed.

"It's not going to work. Just wait till Naruto gets here." Koyuki stated. Konohamaru grunted as he kept trying.

"How many times…do I have to tell you? What kind of Hokage…would I be…if I always…depended on Naruto?" Konohamaru panted as he started to loosen his chains.

"You say there is nothing to believe in…Naruto-sensei told you to believe in him I'm sure…but if you don't…then you can always…believe…in…ME!" The boy roared, finally breaking the chains.

Koyuki was shocked that he broke them and told her to believe in him.

"See, I told ya I would get out of there. Now time to get out of this cage." Kono smirked cockily before gripping onto the bars and promptly getting zapped.

Koyuki gave a small giggle before her face got serious.

A few moments later, an explosion took place.

Not long after, guards entered the room and inspected the down Konohamaru. Opening his cell they were surprised when he jumped them and knocked them out.

"Heh, don't ever underestimate Konohamaru Sarutobi." The chunin grinned. Kono then freed Koyuki and they both ran out the room before they were stopped by a couple guards.

Konohamaru glared and was about to charge them when a two vicious large wolves made of ice tore threw the group with ease. Konohamaru and Koyuki looked terrified as they saw the wolves tear through the guards flesh.

"Are you just going to stand there or find a way out?"

The two looked up to see Naruto, Udon and Moegi. Naruto had a small smirk while Udon waved and Moegi smiled at them.

"Hey guys!" Konohamaru grinned as they leapt down. Naruto tossed Konohamaru his supplies while Moegi checked him over with Udon standing by.

"Glad to see you're okay, Hime." Naruto eye smiled earning a scowl from her.

"You switched my hex crystal that night didn't you?" Koyuki glared. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly before handing her the crystal.

"Sorry about that. But I figured Doto was after this so I put it in a safe place." Naruto stated.

"All for this thing, hunh?" Koyuki muttered before Udon spoke up.

"Sensei we better go, this place is crawling with guards." Udon informed gaining a nod from Naruto. Koyuki however took the lead, having them follow her.

After a few minutes of running they entered the make believe throne room where Doto stood, waiting for them.

"Well done, Koyuki." Doto smiled as Koyuki walked forward, earning a surprise look from the chunin and a raised brow from Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Kono demanded as she handed the crystal to Doto.

"This shouldn't surprise any of you. I mean, really? I'm an actress aren't I?" Koyuki smirked. Konohamaru growled as he glared at both of them.

"There you have it. Another great performance, by the brilliant Yukie Fujikaze." Doto chuckled.

"Yes, it was all an act." Koyuki whispered before she pulled out a knife and stabbed a mildly surprised Doto.

"I told you didn't I? I'm an actress!" Koyuki growled before Doto snatched her neck. Doto growled and glared at her.

Naruto finally decided that this needed to come to an end and blurred out of sight. But before he even reached them Koyuki threw them both off the throne.

They both landed on the ground but Doto threw her off of him, but held on to her as he stood. With a smirk Doto revealed his chakra armor that unfolded it's wings and flew off.

"Koyuki!" Naruto yelled as he tried teleporting but once again something was blocking him from doing so. Konohamaru however was thinking on his feet and threw a rope for Koyuki to catch, which she did.

With a tug, Kono left with the two.

Naruto growled and ordered his other two students to follow him which they did. As the three ran through the forest Naruto noticed they were being followed.

"Sensei we'll handle these two you handle Nadare and find Kono and Koyuki." Moegi told him. Naruto nodded as he sped up leaving the two recovered snow ninja too Udon and Moegi.

As Naruto was clearing through the forest he was forced to dodge the ice spikes rising from the ground. After skidding to a stop Naruto glared towards Nadare who was standing on the top of the tree.

"So, are you gonna tell me how you and you're partners are still alive? Because I know I definitely killed you." Naruto stated. Nadare remained silent as he smirked.

"Well then can you kill me again?" Nadare said before he jumped down, blurring through some hand signs. Naruto summoned his Zanpakuto and blurred out of sight, before Nadare blood spewed out of his chest and Naruto was right behind him.

The blonde landed on the ground while Nadare fell to the ground dead, and hopefully would stay dead.

Naruto sent a small flame to burn Nadare's body before he looked towards Udon and Moegi's direction where he saw a large explosion.

'There she goes with her fireworks.' Naruto muttered inwardly with a sweat drop before he ran off to find Konohamaru and Koyuki.

Not long after he left someone appeared where Nadare was turned to ash. It was the mystery man known as Kitsune.

'It seems my little pet was not strong enough to at least injure you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Well then, I guess it's my turn.' Kitsune thought before he vanished in a black flash.

While he rushed towards Konohamaru and Koyuki Naruto saw an aurora in the sky making him wonder what was going on. As he got closer, the blonde could feel Konohamaru's chakra rising.

'Hang in there Kono, I'm on my…' Naruto groaned in annoyance before he jumped and did a front flip, dodging a blast of black flames. After landing Naruto quickly spun around, whipping out his Katana to block Kitsune's.

"Well seems like we meet again, Kitsune." Naruto smirked before he pushed the man away. Kitsune skidded to a halt as he held his Katana in a reverse grip.

Naruto crouched as he was also ready. A snow flake was making its way down and when it landed on the ground the two blurred out of sight, creating miniature sonic booms before they met at the center with their blades clashed together.

Naruto deactivated his Genjutsu revealing his Rinnegan before he used a Shinra tensei to blow Kitsune away. The masked man tumbled in the snow before he regained his balance and blew out a large ball of black flames.

Naruto's eye's widened in shock before he jumped over the ball of flames. As he jumped over it he blurred through one handed seals.

"Ice style: Black twin dragon blizzard!" Naruto yelled as he landed and punched the air, but really released two shadow dragons that roared and lunged for Kitsune.

"Make up you're mind. Are you a fox, wolf or Dragon?" Kitsune chuckled as he also blurred through hand signs.

"Ice style: Frozen pack!" Kitsune chanted as 6 ice foxes rose from the snow and charged at the shadow dragons. The two Justus's clashed with each other causing an icy mist.

After the mist settled in, Kitsune and Naruto were gone, both fighting in the mist.

The blonde was taking harsh blows while Kitsune only received a few. It felt like Naruto couldn't hit him at all which really irritated the hell out of him. Kitsune meanwhile was having a blast.

A few moments after Naruto was seen blown out of the mist, crashing to the ground while Kitsune calmly walked out as the mist disappeared.

"Is the best you got? Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, The Godaime Hokage and Shodaime Uzukage. I guess those are just titles hunh?" Kitsune smirked under his mask.

Naruto's eyes snapped open before he stood back up, glaring at Kitsune.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded. Kitsune chuckled before it turned into full blown laughter.

"I am the one who is going to put an end to you're dreams. Or at least prevent them from happening, Uzukage-sama." Kitsune teased. Naruto growled as he readied his Zanpakuto.

"Shine in the darkest day, and rule the night. Tsukuyomi!" Naruto chanted as a silver aura blasted around him, causing Kitsune to raise a brow before he raised his own katana, pointing it at Naruto.

"Fall from heaven and burn hotter than hell, Amaterasu!" Kitsune yelled as he was engulfed in a black flame like aura. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that chant, or more specifically the last part.

However he stored that information for later and lunged at Kitsune who did the same. The two Zanpakuto's clashed against each other many times before they both leapt back.

"Celestial moon!" Naruto yelled, jumping into the air and delivering three aura slashes. Kitsune sliced through them with ease before he gave a slash at Naruto, a wave of black flames shooting towards him.

The blonde placed his blade in a defensive position as the black wave hit him, making him go flying into the snow. Kitsune smirked under his mask as he waited for Naruto to get back up.

But before the blonde did Kitsune turned his head to the left where Konohamaru and Koyuki were currently. A rainbow colored blast just took place making Kitsune raise a brow before he felt an immense rise in spiritual pressure.

Kitsune turned back to Naruto's spot and raised his Katana in preparation.

"BANKAI!" Naruto screamed as the snow exploded off of his form. Kitsune narrowed his eyes as he examined Naruto.

The blonde teen was no longer blonde. In fact his hair was silver while his Rinnegan took on a golden amber color.

His personal jonin attire was replaced with another outfit. He wore black Sashinuki pants with pointed closed toed boots. The silver teen also wore silver forearm guards with a golden gem embedded in the center.

His vest was replaced with a short sleeved high collared white cloak with a purple crescent on the back and shoulders. Not to mention the blue Persian moon crescent on his forehead.

In his right hand was a Katana with the blade made out pure silver. The guard was that of a lotus flower while the butt cap was a large Persian crescent.

"Very interesting Bankai." Kitsune teased right before Naruto disappeared only to reappear above him, swinging downwards. Kitsune managed to quickly block it before he noticed another Naruto in front of him before that Naruto disappeared and a large gash was cut on his cloak.

Kitsune's eyes widened as he vanished, dodging the third Naruto coming behind him. The man behind the mask grunted as he checked his cloak to see that it had taken damage instead of him.

He however was cut out of his musings when two Naruto's were coming at him. One from behind and above, while the second was in front of him and aiming to strike low.

Even though he knew he was going to regret this, Kitsune activated his Sharingan as it spun wildly. The two Naruto's passed through him like he was ghost. Them masked man then blew out a large black flame, burning one of the Naruto's to death.

Kitsune was kept on his toes though as the second Naruto came back, clashing with his sword. A third Naruto appeared ready to slice his head off but Kitsune was not having that and became intangible again.

The third went through him while the second did the same as well. Becoming solid, Kitsune sliced the second Naruto in the back before pressing his hand against the back of the clones head and engulfing him in black flames.

As he did that, Kitsune jumped into the air as the third Naruto glared at him and disappeared. Kitsune grunted before he spun around mid air and parried swords with the third clone.

With a quick grab to his coat, Kitsune spun around and threw the clone, making him crash to the ground. The masked individual landed back on the ground before he heard growls.

Turning around he was face to face with a pack of angry ice wolves. Kitsune narrowed his eyes, this meant there was a fourth Naruto. The wolves wasted no more time and lunged for the kill, but Kitsune easily dispatched them.

His ankle however was grasped from under him. The hand tried pulling him down, but Kitsune became ghost like again, fading through the hand.

Instead, Kitsune grasped on to the hand and pulled the fourth Naruto out of the ground with one hand while he quickly stabbed him with the other.

After he was done, Kitsune tossed him away. He was getting tired of these games, when was the real one going to come? Nonetheless, Kitsune didn't let his guard down and got into a defense position.

That was right before he was blown away by an unknown force, crashing and flipping across the ground before he finally landed in pain. From the shadows, Naruto revealed himself, his eyes impassive as he stared at Kitsune's rising form.

As the man rose, Naruto caught the Sharingan and he glared.

"The Sharingan. You are an Uchiha! Let me guess, you must be the one who claims to be Madara Uchiha am I right?" Naruto smirked. It was silent as the two gazed at each other before the one with the Sharingan chuckled before he laughed.

"Me an Uchiha?! HAHAHA! That's rich. But I can understand where you're coming from. Itachi or as you know her as now, Izumi, then that prick Sasuke, and Beautiful yet naïve Mikoto-chan, are the only Uchiha's alive besides the one who rules Akatsuki." Kitsune stated.

Despite the insult about Mikoto being naïve, Naruto raised a confused brow.

"What are you talking about? Izumi told me that the true leader of Akatsuki has one Sharingan eye, which you have currently, and he wears a mask! Which you are wearing currently!" Naruto growled.

"I'm telling you Namikaze, I am not an Uchiha. I'll prove you wrong." Kitsune stated as his left eye brightened to life, as a level 3 sharingan.

"The true leader of Akatsuki, or Tobi, has only one Sharingan eye, I have two. Plus, he likes to wear funny designs on his mask while I just stick to a Kitsune. It's much more simpler and cooler. But I am no Uchiha, sorry if I disappointed you, Uzukage-sama." Kitsune teased.

"THEN WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Naruto raged before he blurred out of sight to clash blades with Kitsune. The Sharingan user blocked his attack and started pushing back before he knocked Naruto away.

Kitsune then parried with Naruto's blade, before the two were knocked away. After the two resorted to their fists both taking a blow at each other.

Kitsune's mask gained a crack while Naruto heard his jaw crack a bit. The two were sent flying in opposite directions, crashing and tumbling against the snow.

Naruto's physical appearance reverted back to normal while his Zanpakuto did as well. As the blonde stood he took off his cloak and glared daggers at Kitsune who abandoned his cloak as well, deciding to go shirtless.

Naruto could now see his well toned bare chest, but the biggest thing he noticed was the large scar like gash on his chest, going from his right shoulder to his left hip. Around his waist were to crossed red belts that resembled his straps.

"This is getting fun, Namikaze. I can tell that you are still holding back. Let me guess, you are worried that if you go full out the whole world is going to notice you right?" Kitsune guessed as Naruto remained silent.

"Ha! You are pretty arrogant Namikaze. You are not that powerful you know. I mean look at me, before a couple a days ago you had no idea I exist and I was able to make you think a little more than usual. But I can't fight with you're logic. You think it's not time to show the world you're power as the Shodaime Uzukage." Kitsune continued.

"You first want to get rid of all you're potential enemies, like Akatsuki. Is that why you have a blood clone spying on them as Saito Namikaze?" Kitsune asked and smirked when Naruto's glare hardened, signaling he hit the nail right on the head.

"You are so predictable, Namikaze. Unlike you however I am not afraid to reveal the world my power. I have tons of powerful jutsu in my library that I have no problem using, even if they are a danger to the planet." Kitsune stated.

"What? But if you unleash a world destroying jutsu there will be no world left for you to rule? That's why you're fighting me right? To get rid of the strongest person and rule the world?" Naruto guessed.

"HA! Once again I laugh at you! You have truly grown arrogant Namikaze. You think because no besides me can beat you, you are the strongest person?"

"FYI, half of you're so called power, is Kyuubi's. Not to mention you have barely even scratched the surface of you're Rinnegan powers, and that is the other 47%." Kitsune informed.

"The last three is just you're skills and experience. Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, and a little bit of Ninjutsu. Everything else was from Kyuubi or a gift from you're Rinnegan." Kitsune shook his head.

"One more thing, and it's about the planet. I could care less. I don't care about a single thing that happens to this world because it is not mine."

"It doesn't matter to me if I destroy it or not because it is not mine. The only interest I have here is you're petty little arrogant life." Kitsune sneered.

"I enjoy seeing you go through life with such arrogance, so that way I can crush all you're hopes and dreams. I bet if you didn't have any power, or the smarts people claim you have, no girls would be after you besides that weird girl Hinata. No one would care, you would just be a bother." Kitsune snorted.

Naruto was gripping his fists in barely restrained rage.

Kitsune grunted before he raised his hand close to his head with his palm open. In two seconds a black orb was created in his hand and a barely visible white spiral ring spun around it.

"It's time to put an end to this, Namikaze. Catch you later." Kitsune smirked before he leaned back and cocked his hand back. Naruto was about to stop him, but he was a two seconds too late as Kitsune threw the spiraling orb at him and disappeared in a black flash.

Naruto's eyes widened before he muttered a troublesome, right before the entire area exploded in a black orb of chakra.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

After everyone saw the large explosion, they all rushed towards there to see nothing but snow, blackened snow at that. Konohamaru and Udon looked around as they felt their sensei's chakra signature around here before they rushed over.

Moegi and Koyuki were also looking around in panic.

"Naruto!" Koyuki called searching desperately through the snow. Moegi took a different approach and jumped to the tree tops to look from above but no luck.

"Sensei!" Moegi screamed out. Then everyone got to searching, they moved and shoveled snow out of their way, looking for the Hokage.

Koyuki started to get real scared as she muttered his name over and over again. It was strange to her because the generater machine should have wiped all the snow away but it didn't. It was still cold in the area.

Kono had enough of not getting results and was about to cast a fire jutsu when he remembered he was out of charka, he could barely even walk thanks to Doto.

It was they all heard labored breathing. Looking to the left they all saw an injured Naruto. His right arm looked broken with blood dripping from it as he was on one knee, leaning against the tree for support.

"Sensei!" Udon and his teammates called while Koyuki rushed over to him with them following. Naruto couldn't hold himself up any longer and fell on the ground unconscious why they all panicked over him.

Moegi did a diagnostic jutsu over him hoping he would be alright. His wounds were healing but not as fast as they usually did. The nerves in his right arm were damaged, hell almost his entire right side was, while a little on his left was too.

It was like something attacked the cells directly instead of just injuring his body. Moegi could see more damage in his body than outside of it. He was also had maybe a half tank of Chakra which was not like him.

Who in the hell would make him use that much chakra lately? The only person she could think of was that Kitsune person from the glacier. Glancing towards her teammates she noticed that they were thinking the same thing.

Who was the guy behind the mask that attacked their sensei? It made no sense to them.

Not very far away from them standing on the tip of the tallest tree was Kitsune himself, with his robes on however not fully on, revealing his shirtless chest.

His Kitsune mask on his right side cracked a bit before half of it totally fell off, revealing half his face. He slowly covered it as a predatory grin came across his face, his Sharingan eyes spinning madly.

'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. What an interesting person you are.'

* * *

**ALRIGHT I'M DONE WITH THAT! So if anyone can give me guesses to who this guy is would be cool. I won't tell you who the next chapter but he is the guy who changes this story big time. **

**It seems like Naruto has found a great match in strength, it was getting boring not having one for him anyway. So, i'm going to put the poll up and you guys will decide. **

**I'm thinking on which story should be updated next.**

**Nidaime Juubi**

**Namikaze avenger**

**Naruto's Legend.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


	16. AN

**Okay so hopefully this AN won't be long, but I just want to let you guys know that the Lemon story with a plot! Has been released. Earlier today actually. Now there is no lemon in the first chapter, but there is one in the next upcoming chapter.**

**Also since the story is a mass crossover you are probably wondering what worlds will be introduced for sure. I can tell you which ones. And I will! But these are not in order by the way.**

**Sekirei**

**Bleach**

**Dragonball Z**

**Pokemon**

**Avatar:Last airbender**

**Shaman king**

**Girls Bravo**

**Soul Eater**

**Those are for sure, but not in that order. If you have suggestions throw them at me with a P.M, but they can't be crappy or something no one has never heard of before.**

**Lastly, expect Naruto to be god-like by the end of the story, just saying.**


End file.
